¿Sasori es una chica?
by UchihaHaruka85
Summary: Aquí Sasori es muy diferente al que conocemos. Todos escondemos secretos, ¿cuál esconde Sasori? Para averiguarlo, entren. Contiene spoiler de la serie -DeidaraxSasori-
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola!

Aquí con este fic que hice con una amiga y que espero les guste, pero eso si, no acepto malas críticas u ofensivas, porque si no te gusta el fic, NO LO LEAS, es así de simple, porque en vez de criticar a cada lector como se te de la gana, ignorando el trabajo, ideales y la causa de escribir, el dejar volar tu imaginación sin importar el qué, entonces no deberías estar aquí. Pero aquellos que si le gusta la historia, sean bienvenidos y que lo disfruten ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**¿SASORI ES UNA CHICA?**

**Capítulo 1**

**..**

**En una cueva, de la organización más temida de todo el mundo ninja, iba entrando un hombre "encorvado" y se dirigía a su cuarto, estaba muy cansado luego de una misión en solitario y necesitaba descansar, el informe lo daría después, , aunque ha tenido muchos problemas con todos sus compañeros, puesto que fingir ser hombre, estuviera dentro de su ****marioneta Hiruko o no, ya era muy difícil ahora, ya que su comportamiento extraño ya dejaba mucho que pensar, en especial a cierto rubio de cabellera larga y con un mechón tapándole el lateral izquierdo, ya que seguro comenzaba a pensar que aquel "chico" pelirrojo que conocía no era realmente un chico y eso era que "lo" hacía ir con cautela, no quería que**** descubrieran ese secreto, si ya de por si se metían en problemas con el líder por mirar a Konan de una forma...pervertida se podría decir, con "él" harían lo mismo o peor y no estaba para aguantar eso, menos ahora que estaba tan "cansado", solo quería descansar, sin que nadie anduviera molestando.**

**Un rubio se encontraba descansando en su habitación, no le habían asignado ninguna misión y realmente no tenía nada que hacer, se le pasaba por la mente muchas preguntas, últimamente le causaba mucha curiosidad su "danna" y tenía cada vez más interés en "él". Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta abrirse, lo cual él giró la mirada, encontrándose con su "danna".**

**-No preguntes nada, estoy cansado.-..Dijo el "mayor" sin interés al ver que volteó a verlo, o eso parecía, pero al salir el pelirrojo de esa marioneta, se vio a un "chico" pelirrojo, menor que el rubio, y se tiró en la cama boca abajo tras cerrar la puerta.**

**-Se ve que andas de humor hoy.-..Dice con sarcasmo el rubio, tenía mucha curiosidad en "él" y llegaba a tal extremo, que no podía quitarle la vista de encima.**

**-Pues no, no lo estoy, ¿contento?-..Respondió el pelirrojo..-ahora déjame descansar, luego daré el informe de la misión y le voy a reclamar unas cuantas cosas.-**

**-¿Qué? ¿Le alzaras la voz a Pain-sama? Haha...no me hagas reír.-..Dice burlón el chico rubio, algo tramaba y lo estaba llevando a cabo.**

**-No estoy jugando, "senpai".-..Contestó levantándose..-mejor me voy a descansar a otra parte, no estoy para aguantarte.-..Dijo y salió de la habitación.**

**El rubio soltó un hondo suspiro y miró al techo..-realmente es interesante, su comportamiento no es como el de un chico común, hmm.-..Sin darse cuenta, sonríe de lado.**

-*Solía tener el cabello largo, pero me lo tuve que cortar*.-..Pensaba la pelirroja, tocando ese cabello corto que tenía ahora..-*lo peor es cuando me llega el periodo y eso no es fácil de esconder, tengo que ir a una aldea cercana esos días con la excusa que tengo algo que hacer*.-..Pensó soltando un suspiro..-*y no esta siendo fácil esconder mi verdadero yo. Bueno, mejor ya no pienso en eso*.-..Se dijo a sí misma, pero a encontrar el lugar perfecto para descansar, y sin que nadie la moleste, fue allí y se dispuso a descansar finalmente.

**Mientras tanto, un hombre "pez" comenzó a buscar a todos los Akatsuki, diciéndoles que el líder quería ver a todos, pero lo difícil fue encontrar al pelirrojo, ya que suponía que hace rato debió haber llegado. Cuando finalmente lo encuentra, algo en "él" le extrañó, esa manera de dormir no era como normalmente lo haría un chico al no tener una cama, pero no le dio importancia a eso y se dispuso a despertarlo, viendo como apretaba los ojos y fruncía el ceño.**

**-Deidara, déjame en paz.-..Dijo a creer que era su rubio compañero que empezó a molestar de nuevo. **

**-No soy él.-..Contestó el otro y el pelirrojo abrió los ojos furioso, causando que al peliazul le diera un escalofrío..-el líder quiere vernos a todos, así que apresúrate.-..Dijo y se levantó, a lo que el pelirrojo bufó molesto y se levantó, siguiendo al mayor cuando este comenzó a caminar.**

**Mientras en el salón central, estaba reunidos ya la mayoría de los Akatsukis, el chico rubio, molesto por sacarlo de su día de descanso, estaba algo apartado refunfuñando para sí, mientras que el líder, serio y sin demostrar lo molesto que estaba por el retraso de todos sus subordinados, siendo que los llamó con urgencia.**

**-Ya estamos aquí.-..Dijo el peliazul entrando en el lugar, detrás iba el pelirrojo..-no encontraba a Sasori, por eso me demoré.-..Se disculpó, aunque el pelirrojo ya estaba por demás furioso y por eso Kisame mejor evitaba verlo, sabía que estaba furioso, incluso más que Deidara se podría decir, pero lo disimulaba, aunque no sabía cuanto duraría eso una vez que el líder hablara.**

**-Bien, ahora que están todos reunidos, les explicaré el motivo.-..Dio una pausa, para luego continuar..-estos últimos días no hemos encontrado mucha actividad con los bijus, por lo que tengo pensado en tener una misión activa por 2 meses, con los equipos que están formados serán asignados a distintas aldeas para reclutar a ciertos miembros específicos y obtener información necesaria...-..Da una pausa y observa a todos los demás..-estaremos comunicados todo el tiempo de la misión, además debo informarles que comenzará dentro de...-..Da una pausa, meditando un momento sus palabras..-comenzaremos la misión en 2 horas más, por lo que quiero que estén reunidos en sus equipos a esa hora para asignarles las aldeas correspondientes.-..Finalizó Pain en un tono muy autoritario.**

-¿Estás demente o qué? ¡Acabo de llegar de la misión en solitario que me diste, donde por poco no salgo viva!...**Digo...vivo.-..Le gritó "furioso", pero se había dejado llevar y habló como si fuera mujer, pero se corrigió de inmediato, aunque fue suficiente, ya que todos se les quedaron mirando por esa forma de hablar, pero los ignoró..-¿ahora ****encima quieres que haga otra y salgamos en 2 horas? Primero ponte en nuestro lugar y luego háblame de salir en una misión tan pronto.-..Dijo y se fue azotando la puerta.**

**-No responderé a lo sucedido, ya di las ordenes y nos veremos en 2 horas.-..Dijo Pain serio, para luego ver a Deidara..-y Deidara, tienes prohibido acercarte a Sasori, en estos momentos no quiero más desastres, estas advertido.-..Termina de decir cortante, para luego irse, dándole una mirada cómplice a Konan para que fuera a ver a "Sasori". Konan da un suspiro y asiente, para luego dirigirse por donde se había ido "Sasori", sin antes mandar una mirada fulminante a Deidara. El rubio, molesto por ser regañado y que sus planes hayan sido arruinados, se va a su habitación dando un portazo.**

**"Sasori" no estaba arreglando sus cosas, en vez de eso, había salido de la organización y caminaba fuera de esta, sin alejarse demasiado de allí, lo hizo para intentar calmarse, pero parece que no estaba funcionando mucho, ya que seguía "furioso" y pateando una que otra inocente piedra. **

Konan, quien observaba todo de una distancia prudente, decidió acercarse, tocando su hombro.**.** -¿puedes calmarte un poco?-

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? Acabo de llegar muy cansada, ¿ahora salir de nuevo a una misión?-..Contestó la pelirroja sin inmutarse por la repentina aparición de Konan, además que con ella podía hablar normal, no como lo hacía con los demás..-y no es la primera vez que lo hace, pero parece que no me escucha cuando le reclamo.-

La peliazul sonríe un poco..-conozco a Nagato más tiempo y sé que no cambiará de opinión, créeme que cuando me comentó de ella, traté de que cambiara la fecha, pero no resultó, quiere reunir a esos miembros rápido, pero haré lo posible para que te toque un lugar tranquilo y sin muchos problemas.-..Le dice amable.

-Ya que. Mejor voy a preparar mis cosas, antes que la molestia rubia salga con sus preguntas de lo sucedido, por mi manera de hablar en ese momento.-..Dijo y caminó unos pasos, pero se detuvo un momento..-arigatou, espero que al menos eso se logre.-..Dijo y continuó caminando, regresando a la guarida para comenzar a preparar sus cosas mejor, no había de otra que acatar las órdenes, aprovechando esas 2 horas también para descansar lo suficiente antes de partir.

-Me preocupa lo de Deidara.-..Murmuró Konan dando un suspiro y caminando nuevamente a la guarida. Mientras Deidara, ordenaba furioso sus cosas.

**-¿Qué tienen todos contra mí?, además tendré que soportar al gruñón de Sasori 2 meses, hmm.-..Murmuraba el rubio refunfuñando, mientras terminaba de ordenar.**

**"Sasori" llegó a su cuarto, que le dieron uno aparte para esas ocasiones, cuando necesitaba prepararse para una misión, solo dormía con Deidara cuando estaba demasiado "cansado" para llegar a su cuarto privado, pero se las arreglaba para llegar cuando estaba "malherido", ya que en esas ocasiones corría el riesgo que su secreto sea descubierto o cuando se tenía que bañar, teniendo que vestirse mejor en el baño y salir con ropa para no causar sospecha. Una vez terminó, fue al cuarto de Deidara, ya que allí había dejado a Hiruko y se puso a arreglarlo, tomándole solo media hora en arreglar sus cosas y su marioneta, para luego acostarse en la cama y aprovechar de descansar lo suficiente antes de partir. Cuando "Sasori" había entrado, Deidara no le quitó la vista de encima, la situación anterior le había dejado con muchas intrigas, pero no podía armar escándalos ahora, ya que sería un problema para él, así que comenzó a pensar cómo interrogaría a "Sasori", después de todo estarían juntos durante 2 meses.**

**El pelirrojo se había quedado dormido, escuchándose solo su respiración pausada y ese rostro tan calmado y angelical, como si nunca hubiese estado "furioso", pero era todo lo contrario. Lástima que Deidara lo tuvo que despertar, ya que casi se terminaba las 2 horas y debían ir saliendo, a lo que el pelirrojo se ahorró sus reclamos y se levantó sin rechistar, entrando en su marioneta y siguió al rubio sin decir nada. Cuando llegaron donde los demás, entró Pain junto a Konan para darles las indicaciones a cada grupo. "Sasori" simplemente estaba allí, solo escuchando lo que decía el líder o eso trataba, ya que estaba pensando que le iba decir a Deidara si este llegaba a interrogarla por esa manera de hablar, pero no se notaba su despiste debido a esa marioneta donde se metía siempre.**

**-Bien, ahora les designaré las aldeas en las cuales quedaran...Sasori y Deidara irán a Yumegakure y tendrán que buscar información necesaria para una emboscada a Konoha, Kakuzu y Hidan irán a Iwagakure a buscar a un nuevo subordinado, al igual que Itachi y Kizame que se dirigirán a Getsugakure por un subordinado, Zetsu irá a Tanigakure por algunos elementos que solo se encuentran en ese lugar, y Konan y yo iremos a Konoha para conocer los alrededores y lograr una buena emboscada al jinchuriki del Kyubi.-**

**-Joder, ¿por qué no va mejor la rubia a Iwagakure? La conoce mejor que nosotros.-..Reclamó un chico peliplata y de ojos violetas, haciendo que "Sasori" reaccionara a escuchar eso, le asignaron una aldea y ni siquiera escuchó cuál era, pero actuó como si lo hubiera escuchado todo, cuando era todo lo contrario.**

**Pain al oír el reclamo de Hidan, frunció el ceño..-necesito que ustedes vayan porque a quien tienen que reclutar no es más poderoso que Deidara, cada uno fue asignado a las aldeas correspondientes por las habilidades que tienen, así que ustedes solo tienen que acatar mis ordenes y ya.-..Contestó Pain realmente molesto y serio.**

**-Tsk...joder.-..Fue lo único que dijo el peliplata, quedándose ahora callado, aunque seguía con la idea de que Deidara conocía mejor esa aldea que ellos.**

**-¿Ya nos podemos ir?-..Preguntó "Sasori", aunque no tenía idea a donde tenía que ir, pero lo disimuló.**

**-Si, ahora diríjanse a las aldeas asignadas, estaremos comunicados por hilos de chakra o por Zetzu dependiendo de la situación.–..Sin más, Pain salió del lugar, seguido por Konan, quien dio un suspiro resignada.**

**El pelirrojo suspiró y se retiró junto al rubio, siguiéndolo más a él que otra cosa, ya que no tenía idea a donde debían ir o a que, pero hacía como si supiera todo, aunque le preocupaba Deidara, aún no sabía qué le diría si llegaba a "interrogarlo", solo esperaba que no hiciera o preguntara nada y "lo" dejara "tranquilo" en todo el viaje, era lo único que pedía. Una vez llegaron a la habitación, el rubio sin decir palabra, tomó sus cosas y salió de la guarida con rumbo a Yumegakure y sin notarlo, el rubio sonrió levemente, ya que al llegar a la aldea, interrogaría apropiadamente al "pelirrojo" y no le dejaría escapatoria hasta que le contestase. Por otra parte, el resto de los Akatsuki tomaron sus rumbos correspondientes sin problema alguno.**

-*Ahora es cuando menos quiero que lleguemos a nuestro destino, quisiera que pudiéramos demorarnos más o mínimo que alguien me secuestre, rescatarme yo misma y así seguir desaparecida hasta que se termine la misión*.-..Pensaba la pelirroja dentro de Hiruko, pero sabía que ese anhelo no se podría cumplir por más que quisiera si Deidara la vigilaba demasiado. Siguieron el camino por un tiempo más, hasta que se vio el comienzo de Yumegakure, por lo que el rubio se detuvo a una distancia prudente para que no fueran notados por los guardias de la aldea.

**Sasoko se había salido del interior de Hiruko y escondido sin que Deidara se diera cuenta, colocándose una peluca del color de su cabello para tenerlo largo y se puso otra ropa, de un top azul, falda negra y pantalones cortos del mismo color, colocándose un pequeño bolso en la cintura y en la pierna un estuche de shuriken, para luego, sin ser vista, dirigirse a la aldea como si nada, sin importar que Deidara la viera, total no sabía que era una chica, además que tenía el cabello largo ahora, no corto como "lo" habían conocido, ignorando los hombres que se les quedaban observando.**

**Por otra parte, Hidan y Kakuzu también habían llegado a su destino, empezando a buscar el subordinado que describió el líder, al parecer era una mujer, así que empezaron a buscarlo por toda la aldea, el mayor de los dos tratando de que el menor no metiera la pata y arruinara todo a lo que habían ido, ya que solo eso faltaría para que todo fallara. Aunque hiciera todos los intentos, el peliplata era incontrolable, coqueteaba con cualquier chica que se le cruzara y buscaba a aldeanos para sus múltiples sacrificios que tenía en mente, haciendo caso omiso a su compañero y llamando así la atención de muchos de los aldeanos.**

**Continuará...**


	2. Chapter 2

**¿SASORI ES UNA CHICA?**

**Chapter 2**

**..**

**-No venimos aquí por tus tonterías, Hidan.-..Dijo el mayor y lo agarró del cuello de la capa, arrastrándolo por toda la aldea y así seguir buscando a lo que vinieron.**

**-¡Ah! ¡Joder, suéltame!-..Reclamaba el menor tratando de soltarse, pero era inútil..-¡me vas a romper mi capa y tú tendrás que pagar el arreglo, maldito avaro!-..Pero sus quejas no pudieron seguir, ya que a lo lejos vieron a una chica de cabello azabache y ojos rojos, parecía dirigirse hacia alguna parte..-¿no es la que buscamos?-..Le preguntó a su compañero.**

**-Así es, es ella. Vamos.-..Dijo y lo soltó, para luego ambos ponerse a seguir a la chica. Cada uno tomó un camino diferente para poder emboscar a la chica por alguno de los lados, la seguían de cerca sin ser vistos, pero el peliplata no tenía en mente seguir las ordenes del mayor, por lo que aceleró el paso para encarar de frente a la chica.**

**-¿No es algo peligroso que estés sola por estos sectores, pequeña?–..Preguntó burlonamente Hidan.**

-Hasta que uno se decide a salir y parece ser el más idiota.-..Contestó la azabache seria..-solo faltaría el menos idiota, que debe estar en alguna parte, no como tú.-..Dijo ahora detrás del peliplata, apuntándolo con un kunai en el cuello.

**-Joder, ¿en qué momento...?-..Gruñó molesto el peliplata, realmente esta vez sus impulsos lo habían hecho cometer un error y nuevamente Kakuzu tenía razón en el supuesto "plan" de emboscada.**

-Si me dices dónde esta tu compañero, no tendré que cortar este lindo rostro o tu cuello.-..Dijo pasando su kunai por el rostro y cuello del peliplata.

**-Ha, ¿crees que con eso me intimidas?, la matanza es el precepto más importante de la fe de Jashin.–..Sonríe de lado y en un rápido movimiento, esta tras la chica, con el mismo kunai rozando su cuello.**

-Nada mal.-..Dijo la verdadera, sentada sobre un edificio no muy alto, mientras que la otra desapareció en un "puf", era un clon..-no por nada son Akatsuki, ¿pero el otro será tan lindo como tú? Tal vez no lo sea jeje.-..Dijo soltando una pequeña risita.

**Hidan realmente estaba sorprendido, ¿cómo era posible que no pudiera diferenciar entre la chica y un clon de ella? Simplemente la subestimó desde un principio y eso lo irritaba lo suficiente como para querer matarla en ese preciso momento, pero no podía, ya que era una misión y si lo hacía, quien sabe que diría Pain. En cambio Kakuzu, molesto por la idiotez del peliplata, decide participar en el encuentro, apareciendo detrás de la chica.**

–**Veo que eres inteligente, no como mi compañero.–..Dice en un tono neutral.**

-Vaya, hasta que apareció el que faltaba.-..Dijo girando un poco su cabeza para ver al otro Akatsuki..-y de cara completamente cubierta, te ves muy misterioso con solo dejar ver tus ojos.-..Dijo con una sonrisa..-lástima que tengo que irme y no poder divertirme un rato con ustedes, me esperan.-..Dijo acercando dos dedos a su rostro y desapareció antes que alguno de los dos pudiera reaccionar, desapareciendo de la vista de cualquiera.

**-Todo esto es tú culpa, Hidan, no debiste actuar así.-..Dijo regañando a su compañero, acercándose a él y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.**

**-Joder, ¿quieres dejar de golpearme?, no fue mi culpa, ¡además tú eres el que nunca apareció para ayudar, Kakuzu!–..Gritó realmente furioso el peliplata.**

**-¡Pero nada de esto hubiera pasado si me hubieras escuchado en primer lugar! Y no aparecía porque analizaba las habilidades de la chica, pero no mostró demasiado y por tu culpa tendremos que buscarla de nuevo.-**

**-Sigo pensando que debieron mandar a Deidara en nuestro lugar, él conoce mejor esta aldea y de seguro conoce a la chica.-..Gruñó Hidan pateando un árbol.**

**-Mejor busquemos donde quedarnos que sea barato y luego pensaremos en algo, además que es el líder que ponen las ordenes, no nosotros, así que no te quejes.-..Dijo y comenzó a caminar. Mientras que la azabache, estaba con el Kage de su aldea, a quien le contó que encontró a un par de Akatsuki en la aldea, pero no creía que fuera mayor problema, ya que al parecer solo venían por ella, pero no dejaría que la llevaran tan fácil, no, claro que no.**

**En la aldea de Yumegakure, Deidara había perdido de vista a su compañero, por lo que decidió recorrer la aldea infiltrado, ¿cómo era posible que su "Danna", quien odiaba los retrasos, se perdiera de un momento a otro?**

**-¿Y de dónde eres ttebayo?-..Le preguntó un rubio kitsune a una chica pelirroja de ojos marrones, que daban a grises, morados o rojos, y que había ido a esa aldea por unos amigos que tenía ahí también, había ido a verlos a ellos ahora que no hay tantos problemas.**

-No creo que quieras saberlo.-..Contestó la pelirroja sin mirarlo.

**-¿Y tu nombre?-..Volvió a preguntar y la pelirroja negó con la cabeza..-¿y qué puedo saber entonces ttebayo?-**

-Mi edad.-..Respondió simplemente la pelirroja, aún sin mirarlo.

**-¿Y qué edad tienes ttebayo?-..Le preguntó mirándola muy alegre.**

-Tengo 19 años.-..Contestó ella y a sentir unos pasos muy conocidos por ella, y no muy lejos de ahí, se levantó de donde estaba sentada..-lo siento, pero tengo que irme.-..Dijo y se fue por otro camino, contrario al de su rubio compañero.

**El chico le quedó mirando confundido, algo se le hacía familiar, pero no recordaba qué, además que se sentía profundamente atraído por aquella misteriosa chica, por lo que aumentaba mucho más su curiosidad. La pelirroja se sentía seguida por Deidara y eso la ponía nerviosa, ya que si la seguía siguiendo, no podría ponerse su "disfraz" masculino estando él presente, así que se metió a un callejón y desapareció, justo antes que Deidara la alcanzara, a lo que ella suspiró aliviada a perderlo de vista, así que solo tuvo que encontrar dónde hacer el cambio ahora, ya que ya no podía andar por la aldea estando Deidara buscándola ahora. A encontrar por fin el lugar perfecto, comenzó con el cambio, se quitó la peluca que hacía tener su cabello largo y se vistió con su ropa masculina de Akatsuki, para luego meterse en Hiruko y anduvo por la aldea como si buscara a Deidara, para que este no sospechara nada.**

**Mientras el rubio, que había perdido el rastro de la pelirroja, ahora se encontraba en un puesto de comida pensativo. "Sasori" a encontrar a Deidara, se quedó cerca de él, esperando a que terminara de comer y sin decir nada, solo se quedó ahí pensativo, por poco y no descubre su secreto, pero no siempre tendría esa suerte y era eso que "lo" tenía preocupado, ¿qué pasaría si Deidara descubría su secreto? ¿Llegaría a "interrogarlo" cuando terminara de comer? Mejor no pensar en eso, sino tratar de distraer su mente con otra cosa, como aquella chica tan simpática y rara, pero simpática; pero claro, ella no tenía idea de que esa fuera la jinchuriki, la que tanto la organización buscaba capturar y que casualmente se hicieron muy amigos, así que no pensaba de lo que podría pasar si se enteraba quien era el jinchuriki. Mientras tanto, en Getsugakure, dos Akatsuki observaban desde lo alto de los árboles a una chica de cabello y ojos azabache, que en esos momentos robaba una tienda.**

**-La encontramos.-..Dijo el Akatsuki menor de los dos..-y su manera de robar parece más para sobrevivir que otra cosa.-..Le decía a su compañero aún observando a la chica..-pero tengo la impresión que no es tan débil como dice el líder.-**

**-Me sorprende que digas eso, Itachi.-..Dice su compañero..-¿pero realmente piensas que no es tan débil?, yo solo veo a una chiquilla...-..Dice observando, mientras la chica se escabullía rápidamente entre la gente, hasta llegar al bosque.**

**-No te dejes llevar por las apariencias, pero si crees que es tan débil, intenta atraparla entonces, se fue al bosque.-..Dijo y desapareció, apareciendo cerca de donde estaba la chica que vinieron a buscar, pero solo la observaba sin hacer nada, solo se quedaba oculto de la vista de ella. Su compañero dio un suspiro y lo imitó, apareciendo en un árbol más cercano a donde se encontraba la chica, mientras esta jugaba con una manzana sonriendo de lado..-*tiene parecido conmigo*.-..Pensó el azabache al estarla observando detenidamente y la verdad que se parecía mucho a él, era como ver a su madre de nuevo en ella y eso lo hizo arquear las cejas disimuladamente..-¿vas a ir o no, Kisame?-..Le preguntó sin mirarlo..-te advierto que yo puedo tener razón, ¿aún así quieres ir?-**

**-La verdad es que muy pocas veces te equivocas, pero creo que esta es una de ellas.-..Dice, para luego bajar del árbol sin hacer ningún ruido, por lo que la sonrisa de la chica se amplió más.**

-Decidieron salir al fin para jugar.-..Dice divertida.

**-Te lo dije, ¿o no?-..Dijo el azabache apareciendo a un lado de Kisame..-no, no venimos a pelear, venimos a llevarte con nosotros, nuestro líder quiere que te nos una.-..Contestó el azabache.**

La chica se voltea alzando una ceja..-¿y...por qué debería unirme?-..Preguntó curiosa, siguiendo jugando con la manzana.

**-Son ordenes de nuestro líder, nosotros solo cumplimos con llevarte, además que no nos dio mucha información de ti, solo que debes tener habilidades que puede sernos útiles, eso es todo lo que sé, así que es mejor que vengas con nosotros y así no tengamos que usar la fuerza.-**

-Pues si quieren que vaya con ustedes, tendrán que encontrarme primero.-..Sonríe y le lanza la manzana a Itachi..-ja ne~.-..Dice divertida y desaparece.

**Itachi soltó un bufido, no estaba para juegos, pero mejor seguirle la corriente y también desapareció..-realmente no vine aquí para tus juegos.-..Dijo sobre un árbol, estaba sobre la cabeza de la chica.**

-Pero que aburrido eres, aunque no debería esperarme más de un Uchiha, ¿no crees?-..Dice divertida, para luego desaparecer y aparecer en la misma rama que Itachi.

**-Veo que sabes de mí.-..Dijo sin inmutarse y la miró..-y otra cosa...-..Desvía la mirada..-me recuerdas a mi madre, te pareces mucho a ella.-**

-Pues no podría decirte nada acerca de eso, apenas sé de mi familia.-..Se encoje de hombros despreocupada.

**-Entonces, ¿vendrás con nosotros?-..Le preguntó, más por cambiar el tema, no le gustaba hablar de su pasado, aún le dolía el haber matado a todos, ir en contra de su propia gente y todo por detener ese golpe de estado..-además como dije, el líder debe tener sus razones para querer que te unas a nosotros.-**

-Ya te lo había dicho antes, si quieres que me una a ustedes, tendrás que atraparme.-..Y sin más que decir, bajó del árbol.

**-Bueno, entonces mejor pelea con Kisame, si te gana, vienes con nosotros, pero si le ganas, pelearas conmigo y si me ganas a mí también, entonces te dejaremos ir.-..Era casi lo mismo que le dijo a Deidara cuando fueron por él, pero en esa ocasión no peleó Kisame, sino que solo con él y solo ese era el trato.**

La chica frunce el ceño molesta, no le gustaba que evadieran sus juegos, pero también tenía curiosidad en aquel Uchiha, ya que algo le decía que lo conocía..-hoy no estoy de humor de pelear, así que bye-bye...-..Dicho esto, vuelve a desaparecer.

**-Hmp... ¿tienes miedo de ser derrotada?-..Dijo a pocos metros de ella..-porque yo tampoco estoy de humor para tus juegos o para pelear, pero no me queda de otra, mi misión es llevarte con nosotros, además que otros de mis compañeros deben traer otra, así que no eres la única.-**

-¿Yo miedo?...Hmp... ¿por qué tendría que tener miedo de personas como ustedes? , además no les seré de utilidad en su organización, así que mejor me dejas en paz.-..Le contesta molesta.

**-Son ordenes del líder, vendrás con nosotros quieras o no.-..Él también se estaba molestando, esta niña estaba complicando mucho las cosas..-si no lo haces, me estas obligando a hacerlo de otra forma y no quiero llegar a otros métodos.-**

-¿Ah si? ¿Y cuales son los otros métodos?-..Sonríe desafiándolo.

**-No querrás saberlo, así que, o vienes por las buenas o te llevamos a la fuerza.-**

-Intenta llevarme a la fuerza si es que puedes.-..Dice apareciendo detrás de él y con una katana rozando el cuello de Itachi.

**-Y eso haré.-..Dijo otro Itachi detrás de ella y la golpea en el cuello, dejándola inconsciente y la cargó, viendo a la chica en sus brazos, realmente se parecía mucho a su madre.**

**Por otro lado, Kakazu y Hidan iban tras la chica que era su objetivo, que por culpa de los errores del peliplata, habían perdido mucho tiempo. La azabache, luego de hacer las cosas que tenía que hacer, fue a uno de los puestos de comida al darle hambre, en especial donde preparaban pasta, arroz, ensalada y puré con cualquier acompañamiento que ella quisiera, pero poco después de terminar, bufó un poco molesta, ya que esos tipos no se cansaban de buscarla, así que decidió jugar un rato con ellos e hizo varios clones de ella misma, pero claro, nunca se podía saber cuando hacía un clon, por muy Akatsuki que fueran. El peliplata, sin dudar, siguió a la "supuesta chica", sin saber que era un clon, en cambio su compañero, analizó un poco más aquello, haciendo varios clones que siguieron a los clones de la chica, mientras que el verdadero buscaba a la original por los puestos del pueblo.**

**Continuará...**


	3. Chapter 3

**¿SASORI ES UNA CHICA?**

**Capítulo 3**

**..**

-*Es muy listo, no como el otro*.-..Pensó con una sonrisa divertida..-*¿por qué el feo tenía que ser el listo? Así todo será aburrido*.-..Pensó la azabache soltando un bufido disimuladamente..-joder...así no tiene chiste.-..Dijo la azabache sobre una pared, cerca de donde estaba Kakuzu..-oh, bueno, al menos me podrías decir para qué me quieren.-

**-El líder quiere que te unas a nosotros.-..Contestó simplemente el enmascarado, escuchando un bufido por parte de la azabache.**

-Yo no me quiero unir a esa organización, la más buscada por todo el mundo ninja.-

**-No tienes otra opción, son ordenes del líder.-..La azabache volvió a bufar.**

-Pues primero tendrán que atraparme.-..Dijo y volvió a desaparecer, a lo que Kakuzu soltó un chasquido de molestia, esa chica será más complicada de lo que se imaginaba.

**Mientras que el peliplata, después de descubrir que a quien seguía no era la chica sino un clon de ella, volvió junto a Kukuzu, el cual se notaba muy molesto por las imprudencias de él.**

**-¿Podrías dejar de ser tan imprudente y no caer tan fácil en una trampa como esa?-..Le recriminó el mayor y luego siguió caminando, buscando todavía a la chica.**

**-Joder, que uno también puede cometer errores, además no era tan evidente que era un clon.-..Reclamó Hidan en justificación a lo ocurrido.**

**-No te costaba nada el ponerte a analizar un poco y ver que algo no andaba bien.-..Contestó simplemente el mayor..-mira que por tu culpa nos estamos demorando más de lo que deberíamos, Itachi y Kisame ya debieron atrapar a la que fueron a buscar.-**

**-La verdad no tengo mucho interés en lo que haga ese dientes de tiburón y el Uchiha, si esto no fuera una orden del líder, a esa chica ya la hubiera usado para mis sacrificios.-..Recalcó molesto.**

**-Se podría decir que ella trapeó el piso contigo la primera vez y ahora de nuevo a caer fácilmente en esa trampa.-..Dijo el mayor burlonamente, hasta sus ojos serios parecían decir que tuviera una sonrisa burlona.**

**-Pues no lo volverá a hacer, ¡solo me pilló desprevenido, joder!-..Ahora si estaba molesto, solo quería terminar con esta misión rápido.**

**-Ya veremos si no pasa de nuevo, pero primero tenemos que encontrarla.-..Dijo aún burlón, molestando más al menor, quien mejor la buscó por su cuenta, llegando a una parte más rocosa y espaciosa, como un campo de entrenamiento.**

-Hola, guapo, al fin llegas.-..Dijo la azabache, que estaba recostada sobre una roca boca abajo y observando entretenida al peliplata, quien volteó al verla furioso..-uy, ya salió la fiera, ¿enojado por trapear el piso contigo?-..Preguntó con una sonrisa divertida, cosa que enfureció más al peliplata y eso que ella parecía mucho menor que él.

**-Mira lindura, no me hagas enojar más de lo que estoy, no quiero utilizarte para uno de mis sacrificios, ya que sería una perdida de tiempo.-..Le contesta, tratando de no demostrar lo molesto que estaba.**

-Pues logré conseguir un poco de información importante sobre ti, donde tengo mis métodos para hacerlo, y descubrí que la sangre es el medio para tus sacrificios, cosa que no lograrás por mucho que me ataques.-..Dijo levantándose y quedó parada sobre la roca..-sabiendo eso y lo lento que eres al atacar, será fácil derrotarte, más si no esta tu compañero.-

**-Ya agotaste mi paciencia.-..Le apunta con la guadaña..-procuraré no masacrarte tanto, no quiero que tu belleza se pierda para mi sacrificio.-..Sonríe levemente y corre para atacarla con la guadaña.**

-¡Je!-..La azabache sonríe divertida y saltó, sin que le diera el ataque y pateó al peliplata por la espalda, haciendo que cayera de bruces al suelo y se deslizara un poco por este, causando que le entrara algo de tierra y piedrecillas a la boca..-jejeje que mala suerte tienes.-

**El peliplata escupe las piedras y gruñe molesto, volviendo a atacar a la chica, realmente estaba molesto por todo lo ocurrido. Mientras ocurría la pelea, Kakuzu observaba todo y analizando cada movimiento de la chica, tenía la certeza de que Hidan no lograría su objetivo, pero tampoco tenía la intención de detenerlo, ya que sabía que convencerlo de algo era algo imposible en esos momentos.**

-Veamos que harás con esto.-..Dijo e hizo unos sellos de manos, para luego de su boca salir una gran bola de fuego, muy característico de los Uchiha, pero claro, ella no tenía idea de eso, como tampoco sabía que ella en realidad era una miembro de ese extinto y distinguido clan..-huy, por poco.-..Dijo con una sonrisa divertida a ver que el peliplata apenas esquivó su ataque, logrando quemar solo un poco su brazo derecho, que causó que soltara su guadaña y tardara un poco en volver a usarla..-pensé que sería más divertido a ser un sanguinario, pero es como pelear con un genin aún en aprendizaje.-

**Hidan estaba sorprendido, ya que solo Itachi era el único que había conocido que usara ataques de fuego, pero esta niña también los usaba y de forma experta como el Uchiha, pero aún así no se dejaría vencer por una mocosa, eso jamás, primero muerto antes de ser vencido por una mocosa, aunque sería raro, puesto que no puede morir y tampoco le gustaba como lo insultaba, tratándolo de niño cuando él era mayor que ella, jamás le perdonaría eso, así que la volvió atacar, un poco distinto a las anteriores, pero igual ella logra esquivar sus ataques, sin lograr hacerle un rasguño siquiera, más sorprendido queda cuando usa una técnica de fuego diferente desde el aire, era como una lluvia de pequeñas bolas de fuego, lo cual tampoco le fue fácil esquivar.**

**Hidan, ya bastante irritado por aquella batalla y sin lograr dañar a la chica ni un poco, lo único que hacía era seguir atacándola una y otra vez de diferentes maneras con su guadaña. Kakuzu, ya bastante interesado en las técnicas de la chica, ideaba un plan para que aquella batalla terminara luego.**

**De un momento a otro, los ojos rojos de la azabache se pusieron más rojos y con 3 aspas en lugar de pupila, mirando directamente al peliplata, quien poco a poco se iba deteniendo, hasta que se detuvo y quedó inmóvil en su lugar, ella no había querido usar eso, pero ya se había aburrido de esa pelea que le era una perdida tiempo, así que ahora se disponía a irse. Kakuzu, quien también vio a la chica con aquellos ojos, pudo sacar muchas dudas de su mente, por lo que no perdió más tiempo y dio un movimiento rápido de donde estaba, hasta quedar detrás de ella y noquearla.**

**-Bien, ahora llevarla a la organización antes que despierte y con una doble carga.-..Dijo mirando a su compañero, quien seguía inmóvil en su lugar y con la mirada perdida, así que cargó con ambos y se dispuso regresar a Akatsuki.**

**Por otro lado, un chico rubio y un "anciano" se encontraban nuevamente a las afueras de Yumegakure, ambos se notaban completamente en sus pensamientos, hasta que el chico rubio habló. **

**-Danna, puedes salir de Hiruko un momento, necesito hablar algo contigo sumamente importante, hmm.-..El "anciano" se quedó observándolo, aunque la pelirroja dentro de este estaba sumamente nerviosa y tensa, había llegado el momento que menos quería que llegara, pero se mantuvo firme.**

**-Podemos hablar así, no veo la necesidad de que deba salir.-..Contestó el "anciano" y muy firme en lo que decía, esperando convencer a su rubio compañero.**

**-La verdad no me siento muy cómodo hablando cuando estas en Hiruko.-..Dice sonriendo levemente, poco a poco iría aplicando su plan para obtener la información que quería..-de verdad solo será un momento.-**

**-Estamos en otra aldea, es preferible que esté así.-..Y siguió a la defensiva, tratando de convencer al rubio de no salir de Hiruko..-no puedo salir estando en esta aldea, así que te aguantas y habla.-**

**-La verdad al estar en otra aldea, somos identificados, ya que somos Akatsuki, pero nadie te conoce como Sasori, solamente como Hiruko, por lo que es más seguro hablar sin estar en Hiruko, hmm.-..Comentó sonriendo de lado, la verdad tenía mucha curiosidad en esos momentos, ya que por alguna razón, la chica que vio en la aldea horas antes, se le hacía muy familiar, como si viera a su "danna".**

**-*Touche*.-..Pensó mientras observaba al rubio sin inmutarse, aunque dentro de este la pelirroja estaba muy nerviosa, pero en vista que no tenía otra alternativa, no le quedó otra que salir, así que primero miró que no hubiera nadie cerca para "verlo" salir de allí. Al verificar que todo estaba bien, procuró por salir, pero una vez fuera, cerró a Hiruko e hizo como si fuera su abuelo o algo por estilo a estar ahí con "él".**

**-¿Ves que no es tan complicado?-..Dice el rubio con una sonrisa..-¿sabes, danna?-..Mira hacia el cielo pensativo..-hoy vi una chica y se me hizo sospechosa, podríamos investigarla, aunque quizás tú ya lo hiciste, porque desapareciste de pronto hace unas horas, justo cuando ella apareció, hmm, ¿curioso, no?-..Fija su mirada en "Sasori" serio.**

**Para "Sasori" ya muy difícil era el mantenerse serio e inmutable fuera de Hiruko, pero aún así se mantuvo "sereno" por muy "nervioso" que estuviera..-hay muchas chicas aquí que pueden parecer sospechosas.-..Contestó simplemente, como si no fuera la gran cosa, cuando era todo lo contrario.**

**-La verdad es que Pain-sama cuando explicó la misión, nos entregó información de cada uno de los aldeanos y ninjas de la aldea, pero ella no estaba registrada, además que sobresalía de las demás personas con su "cabellera roja", si.-..Continua recalcando mucho lo de el color de cabello, la verdad es que aquel rubio, más que sospechas de algo, tenía una teoría que podría verificar en esta conversación.**

**-Pudo haber sido una chica de fuera, yo no soy el único que tiene el cabello rojo.-..Hasta ella misma se sorprendía con la facilidad que le salía las excusas, solo esperaba que esta conversación terminara pronto.**

**-Pero danna, si tú la hubieras visto no pensarías lo mismo, ya que las facciones de su rostro se me hacían conocidos, hmm.-..Decía pensativo y sonriente.**

**-Entonces alguien que se parecía mucho a mí en todo, suele suceder eso, que hay gente que se parece mucho a alguien.-..Dijo cruzándose de brazos, como si se estuviera molestando ya con todo eso, aunque era más apariencia, en realidad quería terminar pronto este "interrogatorio", o como diría Deidara, "conversación".**

**-Claro, es lo más posible. Ya no te molestaré más, danna, aunque me gustaría saber el por qué de tu cambio de voz cuando Pain-sama nos designó la misión, hmm.-..Realmente le entretenía aquello, porque poco a poco, aunque su "danna" no lo notara, su teoría se verificaba más.**

**-*¿Ahora qué le digo en defensa de eso?*-..Pensó "preocupado", ahí si estaba atrapado, hasta que se le ocurre algo y en buen momento..-quizá me estoy por resfriar o algo que me salió así...*por favor, que se trague esto*.-..Pensó mientras lo miraba "fríamente".**

**-O puede ser eso, es más, realmente hubiera aceptado lo que dices si no hubiera escuchado a la chica pelirroja hablar, si...su voz era idéntica a la que hiciste en esos momentos, danna.-..Sonríe.**

**-*Maldición, me atrapó*.-..Pensó y soltó un suspiro rendida**..-tú ganas.-..Habló con su voz verdadera..-detesto cuando me ganas en algo. Sí, todo el tiempo fui yo, la chica pelirroja que viste, la voz femenina que escuchaste cuando estábamos con ese cabeza de zanahoria, mis escapadas en ciertas ocasiones con la excusa de que tengo algo que hacer por unos días. Todo el tiempo era yo fingiendo algo que no era. ¿Contento?-

**-La verdad es que, aunque me sorprende que haya acertado, estoy bastante conforme y sobre todo contento, hmm.-..Le sonríe..-¿pero por qué no has querido ser realmente "tú" en la organización?-..La mira curioso.**

-Por el simple hecho que soy menor que todos, ¿quién no se resistiría a un cuerpo joven que aún esta madurando? No quería arriesgarme a que esos pervertidos me hicieran algo luego de ver como tratan a Konan y en los problemas que se meten por eso, pero no es fácil.-

**-Entonces, Pain-sama y Konan, ¿ambos saben de esto o lo ocultaste también para ellos?-**

-Hai, ellos lo saben y me ayudaban a guardar el secreto a entender el motivo, aunque hay uno más, pero no te diré quien.-

**-Está bien, me conformo con saberlo yo.-..Responde calmado..-y no te preocupes.-..Sonríe el mayor y en un rápido movimiento, esta detrás de ella, para así susurrarle al oído..-guardaré bien este secreto.-..Le sopla lentamente el oído y luego se aleja calmado.**

A la pelirroja le dio un escalofrío y se apartó rápidamente de él, para luego mirarlo muy seria..-si intentas algo conmigo, te las verás con mis marionetas y te puedo asegurar que te puedes morir aunque sea un solo rasguño.-..Dijo mirándolo fríamente.

**-Tranquila, no te haré nada, esto lo hice solo para ver cómo reaccionabas, además no eres mi tipo, por lo que no me interesas.-..Le sonríe divertido, aunque para sus adentros se gritaba que todo era mentira.**

-Hmp.-..Fue su simple "respuesta", para luego ir de nuevo con Hiruko y meterse de nuevo allí..**-una sola palabra hacia los demás y estas muerto.-..Dijo y comenzó a caminar, pero claro, ella no mataría realmente al rubio, ya que secretamente sentía algo por él, aunque actuara muy fría con el rubio..-*¿habrá visto con quien hablaba? Espero que no*.-..Pensaba mientras caminaba por la aldea.**

**Continuará...**


	4. Chapter 4

**¿SASORI ES UNA CHICA?**

**Capítulo 4**

**..**

**Por otro lado, tanto el equipo de Hidan como el de Itachi, se encontraban en la organización al haber cumplido con la misión, ambos traían a las chicas inconscientes y ya le habían informado a el líder, por lo que él junto a Konan también se encontraban en la organización.**

**-Hidan se ve algo quemado, también como ido.-..Dijo el azabache extrañado, solo sabía que él y Sasuke hacían técnicas de fuego, era característico de su clan, ¿pero que la chica también la hiciera? Además, ¿por qué parecía ido, como si estuviera en un genjutsu o algo así? Ya lo averiguaría.**

**-El idiota tuvo problemas para capturar a la chica y terminó así.-..Contestó simplemente Kakuzu.**

**-¿Y por qué parece ido?-..Le preguntó mirándolo.**

**-La chica parece que lo metió en un genjutsu.-..Itachi al oír eso, se acercó a Hidan y lo sacó del genjutsu, quien comenzó a gritar enfurecido, pero como que se relaja al ver a la chica en el suelo, aunque no era la única. Junto a ella, se encontraba otra chica de cabello azabache, pero más corto, tanto Hidan como Kukuzu miraron a ambas chicas y notaron que tenían uno que otro rasgo similar, aunque Hidan no le tomó mucha importancia, Kukuzu las miró más detenidamente, para luego ver al Uchiha, había algo que no calzaba en todas estas coincidencias, y por lo más, si lo llegaba a descubrir, podría ser una ganancia para él.**

-Mmm.-..Una de ellas comenzó a despertar, parpadeando un par de veces y se incorpora rápidamente a ver donde estaba, alejándose a ver esas personas con ella..-a esto se le llama secuestro.-..Dijo mirando a todos furiosa..-y fue trampa el atacarme desprevenida.-..Dijo mirando al enmascarado.

**-Teníamos que cumplir una misión, así que mejor te callas y no volverte una escandalosa como Hidan.-..Dijo Kakuzu serio.**

**-¡A quien llamas escandaloso vejete!-..Gritó furioso Hidan. Mientras que la otra chica, frunce levemente el ceño y comienza a despertar de a poco.**

-*Mi cabeza, no recuerdo qué pasó*.-..Pensó tocándose la sien, hasta que parpadea sorprendida y comprende..-waa ¿cómo es posible que haya dejado que me noqueara?-..Comenta en voz alta frustrada.

**-¿Acaso hay otro aquí que hable a gritos como tú?-..Contestó el mayor burlonamente, mientras que Itachi veía todo sin decir nada ahora..-además yo no soy el que salió quemado y metido en un genjutsu.-**

**-¡Solo me distraje un segundo, ya tenía todo asegurado con esa mocosa!-..Sigue gritando molesto, mientras la otra chica, que había despertado recientemente, buscaba la manera de escaparse sin que nadie lo notara, ya que se veían muy concentrados en la discusión del peliplata junto al enmascarado.**

**-No hay manera de escapar.-..Dijo el azabache a adivinar lo que quería hacer la chica, y no era la única.**

-Tú mejor a callar, no estamos aquí porque queramos, nos obligaron, así que les gusten o no, nos vamos de aquí...aunque hayan chicos muy lindos.-..Esto último lo dijo por lo bajo, para ella misma.

La otra chica, que logró escuchar aquel comentario, solo dio una risa leve..-sí claro, chicos lindos.-..Murmura sarcástica..-yo solo quiero irme de aquí.-

**-Pues no pueden, fue el líder que dio la orden de ir por ustedes.-..Dijo señalando al pelinaranja.**

-Yo no voy a escuchar nada de ese cabeza de zanahoria, además que yo misma puedo hacer una salida, así que, o nos dejan ir por las buenas o yo misma hago una salida.-

**-No creo que puedas hacer eso.-**

-¿Eso piensas?-..Preguntó desafiante..-pues te puedo mostrar que puedo si no me dejan ir de aquí ahora mismo.-..Por fin el pelinaranja tomó la palabra, realmente estaba sorprendido que no descubrieran la relación entre las chicas y el Uchiha, pero claramente, aunque se lo dijera, no le creerían.

**-Podrán irse solo si son capaces de ganar una batalla, el cual yo escogeré el oponente.-..Dijo autoritariamente.**

-Me niego a pelear.-..Murmura molesta una de las chicas.

-Yo tampoco quiero pelear, ya de por si fue muy aburrido pelear con el chico de cabello plata, es muy débil.-..Kakuzu disimuló una risa a escuchar eso, mientras que Itachi dibujó una leve sonrisa disimulada.

**-Pero es la única manera que queden libres, sino tendrán que unirse a la organización.-..Comentó el líder serio.**

-*La verdad, quizás no sea tan malo unirse, después de todo, por lo menos tendría un lugar fijo en donde quedarme*.-..Pensaba una de las chicas, la cual se notaba totalmente distraída.

-Ya te dije que no me quiero unir, no me obligaran a hacer lo contrario.-..Dijo cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada.

**-*¿Por qué ambas tenían que ser Uchihas?, realmente se puede notar que son unas tercas*.-..El líder dio un leve suspiro, aún quedaban muchos objetivos que analizar y no perdería el tiempo con esas chiquillas malcriadas, por muy importantes que fueran, él no las cuidaría..-pues no podrán irse , ya les di mis condiciones, ahora si me disculpan, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, por lo que, quienes capturan a las chicas, estarán a cargo de que no escapen.-..Y sin ningún comentario más, Pain se fue.**

-De que un debilucho de ojos violetas pueda detenerme.-..Dijo mirando a su alrededor, a ver si encontraba una forma de irse de ahí sin ser notada.

**-¡A quien le dices debilucho, enana!-..Dice tomándola del brazo..-te aseguro que no te dejaré escapar.-..Sonríe de lado. La otra chica, quien después de meditar si unirse o no, prefirió irse de ese lugar y se escabulló, tratando de que nadie la notara.**

-No me hagas reír.-..Dijo y le dio un fuerte golpe con la rodilla, haciendo que la soltara y se alejó de él..-puedes ser mayor que yo, pero tu carácter muestra lo contrario.-..Lo patea y lo manda a chocar contra una pared..-jejeje te lo dije, eres débil.-..Dijo y comenzó a correr en otra dirección.

**-¡Pero que mocosa!...Definitivamente esta no se la dejo pasar.-..Hidan se pone de pie hacho furia y va tras la chica. Ambas chicas escapaban por direcciones contrarias buscando una salida.**

-*Genial, ahí viene de nuevo y furioso*.-..Pensó la ojirubí y subió por la pared, hasta una parte que ya no se pudo ver e hizo un clon, quien corrió hacia otra parte..-*eso lo va entretener un rato, dado que no es fácil distinguir si es un clon o no, más si se trata de él*.-..Pensó con una sonrisa divertida a ver como el peliplata perseguía furioso a su clon. Por otro lado, la ojinegra llegó al sector de las habitaciones, quedando completamente perdida.

-Genial, trato de escapar y me pierdo, realmente esta semana no es la mía.-

-Hola.-..Dijo la ojirubí a llegar con ella..-este lugar realmente parece un laberinto, ¿no te parece?-..Le dijo mirándola con una sonrisa, le divertía a pensar como el peliplata debe seguir persiguiendo a su clon..-yo tampoco he logrado encontrar la salida.-

-La verdad es que si es un laberinto, es frustrarte.-..Comentó dando un suspiro..-¿de donde eres a todo esto?-..Le sonríe.

-Me secuestraron de Iwagakure.-..Contestó ella escogiéndose de hombros..-le había ganado fácilmente al peliplata, pero de pronto alguien me noqueó y no alcancé a reaccionar a tiempo para evitarlo.-

-Mm veo que nos iban a traer de una u otra forma... ¿para qué nos querrán aquí?-..Suspira recordando lo que le dijo Itachi..-me parezco a su madre...que confuso...-..Vuelve a suspirar.

-¿El lindo azabache dijo que te pareces a su madre? Interesante.-..Dijo pensativa.

**Por otra parte, Itachi observaba a Hidan, quien logra golpear a la chica que perseguía, pero desgraciadamente era un clon y dibujó una sonrisa divertida a ver que Hidan no se dio cuenta que era un clon la chica que perseguía.**

**-¿Pero qué? Tsk... ¿cómo es posible? ¡Joder!...¡Es la 3ª vez que hace lo mismo!-..Furioso, se devuelve, buscándola. Por otro lado, las chicas seguían conversando.**

-¿Lindo azabache? Sí claro, como si lo fuera, no es más que un amargado y aburrido.-..Dice divertida.

-Yo veo más allá de las apariencias y puedo ver que esa actitud fría es una máscara, aunque el de cabello plateado no se queda atrás, también es lindo, pero muy fácil de engañar.-..Dijo soltando un suspiro.

-Puede ser que tengas razón, ¿pero por qué no mejor buscamos la salida juntas?, quizás sea más fácil que buscarla por separado.-

-Está bien.-..Dijo con una sonrisa y entre ambas comenzaron a buscar una salida, en lo que Hidan la buscaba a ella, pero no será fácil.Por otro lado, Pain había salido de su oficina y fue al salón principal, donde estaba Itachi.

**-Itachi, tenemos que hablar sobre las chicas recién llegadas.-**

**-Está bien.-..Contestó el azabache y siguió al pelinaranja, aunque iba más metido en sus recuerdos, analizando cada imagen y por eso no notó en qué momento llegaron a la oficina. Todo quedó en silencio, hasta que Pain lo rompió.**

**-Itachi, ¿notaste algo en las chicas que trajeron hoy?-..Habló calmadamente, pero sin perder la seriedad de su voz.**

**-Hai, una me recuerda mucho a mi madre y su carácter, en ambas, tiene cierto parecido conmigo y con Sasuke.-..Contestó mirándolo serio..-aunque la que trajeron Hidan y Kakuzu es muy lista, engaña fácilmente a Hidan con sus clones.-**

**-Es cierto...de por casualidad, ¿aquellas chicas no las conocías de antes?-..Siguió con el mismo tono de voz y la mirada fija en el Uchiha. El azabache no contestó de inmediato, simplemente se quedó mirando a su líder sin expresión alguna. Es entonces que recuerda algo, a unas pequeñas con las que siempre jugaba, aparte de jugar con su hermano menor, como también recuerda que una de las pequeñas era su hermana menor y la otra su prima.**

**-Las conocía, pero un golpe que me di en la cabeza me hizo olvidarlo, ahora acabo de recordarlo.-..Contestó, aún mirando al pelinaranja inexpresivo.**

**-Si las has recordado, entonces no tengo para que darte aquella información, la verdad me sorprendió que no lo notaras antes, ya que realmente tienen rasgos muy definidos.-..Guarda silencio por un momento..-quizás no quieras que se unan a Akatsuki, ya que es una organización de asesinos, pero hay que tener en cuenta que si hiciste aquello en Konoha, para proteger la aldea donde crecería tu hermano, también deberías protegerlas a ellas porque no saben nada de su pasado... tú verás si les cuentas la verdad a aquellas chicas o no, pero las necesitamos aquí, ya que nos serán de utilidad, además de que estarán protegidas.-**

**-Intentaré hablar con ellas, aunque ahora deben estar perdidas.-..Dijo con una leve sonrisa..-bueno, creo que será mejor que vaya a buscarlas, antes que se pierdan más, luego te preguntaré algunas dudas que tengo.-..Dijo haciendo una reverencia y se retiró, yendo a buscar a su hermana y su prima que deben estar perdidas por ahí al no conocer los alrededores de la organización. Mientras ambas chicas, después de caminar otro trecho, más seguían perdidas.**

-¿Estás segura que podremos encontrar la salida?-..Le preguntó la chica a la ojirubi.

-La verdad...no lo sé, no conozco este lugar y en vez de encontrar la salida, nos perdemos...más.-..Dijo, pero vio unos cuervos volando a unos pocos metros de ellas..-que raro, cuervos.-..Dijo a ver esas aves negras, pero poco a poco fueron apareciendo más y más, hasta convertirse en una persona y en la menos que quería ver..-oh, genial, para él es fácil encontrarnos usando...sea lo que sea que usó.-..Dijo soltando un bufido.

**-Quiero que vengan conmigo, necesitamos hablar, es importante.-..Dijo el azabache serio.**

-¿Importante?... ¿Además de que nos secuestraron y nos quieren utilizar?-..Dice irónicamente..-¿qué otra cosa puede ser más importante?-

**-Se trata de su relación conmigo y Sasuke, de por qué nos parecemos. Ahora vengan.-..Dijo y dio media vuelta, mientras que la ojirubí se quedó observándolo y al final decide seguirlo, a lo que se acercó al azabache para ir con él, a donde sea que quisiera llevarla. La otra chica, algo confundida, les siguió también, necesitaba saber más sobre ello, y quizás lograría descubrir algo sobre su familia. El azabache guió a las chicas hasta una de las habitaciones, una puerta donde tenía un abanico rojo con blanco y abrió la puerta, encendiendo la luz.**

**Continuará...**


	5. Chapter 5

**¿SASORI ES UNA CHICA?**

**Capítulo 5**

**..**

**-Entren.-..Dijo, dejando que ellas entraran primero y la ojirubí asintió, entrando en el cuarto y se quedó observando este, algo serio, pero no demasiado. **

**Después entró la ojinegra no muy convencida, la verdad, no entendía el por qué le hacía caso a ese Uchiha, pero su curiosidad era muy grande. Una vez ambas entraron, el mayor cerró la puerta tras él.**

**-Pueden tomar asiento en la cama.-..Dijo mientras toma la única silla del escritorio que tenía en el cuarto, sentándose ahí. Una vez las chicas se sentaron en la cama, se quedó observándolas un momento, realmente tenían mucho parecido con él..-bien, Yuki, Haruka, ahora les haré algunas preguntas y ustedes me las responderán, luego yo les responderé las suyas, ¿de acuerdo?-**

-Ya que.-..Contestó la ojirubí.

-Ni modo.-..Se encogió de hombros la ojinegra.

**-Muy bien. Primera pregunta... Yuki, ¿cómo terminaste en Getsugakure?-..Preguntó mirándola.**

-No recuerdo bien, solo sé que un sujeto me entregó a la aldea por dinero.-..Dice evitándole la mirada, se sentía incómoda hablando de ese tema.

**-Haruka, ¿cómo terminaste en Iwagakure?-..Le preguntó mirándola.**

-Me encontraron abandonada, vagando sola a través de los peligros que podría haber y el viejo Onoki me encontró, cuidándome como si fuera su hija, aunque su pariente fuera Kurotsuchi, que era su nieta.-..Contestó sin mirarlo.

**-¿Y qué pensarían si yo dijera que ambas en realidad pertenecen a Konoha?-..Le preguntó a ambas.**

-Pensaría que intentas jugar con nosotras al decirnos esa mentira, porque yo fui abandonada y Yuki, según entendí, prácticamente secuestrada y luego vendida.-

**-¿Y si dijera que no es mentira?-..Haruka se quedó observándolo, tratando de buscar que él quisiera jugar con ellas al decirles que en realidad ambas eran de Konoha, pero no pudo encontrar nada.**

-No me parece que esté jugando con nosotras, además puede que tenga razón, por lo menos yo no sé de donde provengo y las posibilidades son bastante amplias, sobre todo si saben mas de la vida de uno que uno mismo.-..Reflexiona y comenta Yuki, dirigiendo su mirada a Itachi.

-Pero si somos de Konoha, ¿quienes son nuestros padres?-..Preguntó mirándolo.

**-Bueno, los padres de Yuki también son mis padres y tus padres son mis tíos.-..Contestó el mayor mirándolas..-aunque claro, yo tuve mucho tiempo sin recordarlas, porque me di un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, tan fuerte, que tuve algo de amnesia, apenas recordaba algunas cosas, que mi nombre era Uchiha Itachi y que tenía un hermano menor, pero no recordaba que tenía otro hermano, en este caso, una hermana menor y una prima. Ahora, hace poco, cuando estuve hablando con Pain y luego de verlas a ustedes, fue que recordé todo sobre ustedes, las veces que solía jugar con ustedes y con Sasuke, las veces que las encontraban llorando y yo las calmaban, donde Sasuke también ayudaba. Bueno, muchas cosas, pero hay una parte de nuestro pasado que no les gustará nada, porque no todo es color de rosa.-**

-Detente un momento, no quiero oír esa parte, he escuchado rumores y no quiero saber con exactitud lo que sucedió, con...con ellos...-..Respondió en voz baja.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-..Preguntó Haruka mirándolo, basándose en los rumores, todos decían que Itachi era el asesino a sangre fría del clan Uchiha, pero eso debe tener un motivo y eso era lo que quería saber.

**-Era una misión secreta y porque no tenía otra alternativa.-..Contestó el mayor mirándolas..-no crean que no sentí nada cuando me dijeron que tenía que asesinar a todo mi clan, mi propia gente, pero hubo 3 que no pude matar.-**

-Sasuke y nosotras.-..El azabache asintió.

**-Así es, y a cada uno le di un camino diferente. A Sasuke lo llevé al camino del odio contra mí, a ustedes las hice creer una historia diferente de la verdadera y no tuve otra elección que hacer lo que creen que pasó con ustedes.-**

-Explícate.-..Dijo seria.

**-Yo te dejé abandonada cerca de Iwagakura a propósito, para que te encontraran rápido, luego de borrarte la memoria sobre lo que pasó en verdad, dónde vivías y demás cosas, lo mismo con Yuki. La entregué a una familia de la calle que no podían tener hijos y les pedí que la cuidaran, luego de hacerla creer que había sido vendida, todo en contra de mi voluntad, porque tenía que salvarlas también de Danzo, él haría lo que fuera por tener el sharingan, ha robado ya varios, aunque no podía hacer lo mismo que hice con Sasuke, con él amenacé a Danzo para que no le hiciera nada a Sasuke y le supliqué al Hokage de que nunca supiera la verdad para llevar a cabo todo lo que planee con él, como el hecho de que debo morir algún día en sus manos.-**

-Pero que bonita historia.-..Dice sarcástica y colocándose de pie..-¿sabes? Hubiera preferido no saber nada , ya que algún día Sasuke te asesinará, creyendo algo que no es.-..Finaliza ocultando la mirada tras su flequillo.

**-Es necesario que eso pase, así podré darle un nuevo poder, además, si se quedan en Akatsuki, tendrán un hogar, ya no estarán abandonadas. Por ejemplo Deidara, es una gran persona, pero muy explosivo y extrovertido, aunque maduro en cierto sentido. Sasori también es una gran persona, pero mucho más fría que yo y alguien cruel, al menos hasta donde sé. Hidan...bueno, él tiene cierto parecido con Deidara, pero creo que peor. Kakuzu...él es el tesorero de Akatsuki y, como dice Hidan, un avaro.-**

-Yo no me quedaré aquí, ya lo había dicho antes, y ahora que sé esto, menos quiero quedarme.-..Dice cruzándose de brazos..-quizás Haruka quiera, realmente no lo sé, pero yo ya decidí.-

**-¿Y a dónde irás? Si te ven salir de aquí, van a querer matarte, además, ¿tus padres adoptivos siguen vivos? Tal vez no lo estén y estas sola en el mundo, constantemente en riesgo de que te secuestren, te tengan como "juguete" o te asesinen, en cambio aquí, irás conociendo mucha gente que te puede proteger y seguro con el tiempo te llevarás muy bien con todos, aunque muchos te parezcan raros, pero te podrás sentir en familia, en cambio afuera, corres el riesgo de ser asesinada y todo mi trabajo por protegerlas habrá sido en vano.-**

-¿Y hay más chicos lindos?-..Itachi dibujó una pequeña sonrisa divertida.

**-Hai, hay más, como Deidara, es un joven de larga cabellera rubia, atado en una media cola alta y peinado de tal forma que le tape el lateral izquierdo, sus ojos son azules y se confunde con el cielo, de piel blanca y algo bronceada. Sasori es un joven pelirrojo y cabello algo alborotado, ojos de un extraño color marrón griseaso o rojo y piel blanca, aunque no estoy muy seguro que sea hombre, ya que, desde que lo llevo conociendo, ha tenido un comportamiento extraño, como muy...afeminado.-**

-Que bien, hay mucha gente. Bien, Haruka, la pasarás bien aquí, quizás nos mantendremos en contacto , ni idea, pero haya o no peligro afuera, me voy.-..Y sin mas, sale de la habitación corriendo.

-¡Matte!-..Dijo y fue tras ella, agarrándola del brazo cuando la alcanzó..-por favor, no te vayas, quédate aquí conmigo.-..Dijo mirándola.

-No puedo, sabiendo que Itachi morirá, no puedo...ninguno de ustedes me conoce...además preferiría morir yo en lugar de él... ¡no quiero perderlo!-..Dice eso...angustiada.

-Y no lo perderás si hacemos algo para evitarlo, para eso debemos quedarnos aquí.-..Le dice con una sonrisa..-si te vas, no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo y así, cuando él vaya a alguna misión, nosotras podríamos seguirlo y evitar que Sasuke pelee con él si se lo encuentra en alguna misión que tenga.-

-Está bien...confiare en ti.-..Suspira resignada..-*por lo menos tendré donde quedarme y...quizás pueda saber más*.-..Pensaba ya mas calmada, después de todo Haruka ya le había convencido y no había vuelta atrás.

-¡Que bien!-..Dijo muy alegre, a veces se permitía sacar ese lado tan alegre que ella tenía..-¡entonces vamos a decirle a Itachi!-..Dijo y la tomó de la mano, regresando ambas al cuarto y ahí seguía el azabache, esta vez recostado en la cama, con sus brazos tras su cabeza y la mirada perdida en el techo, parecía muy pensativo..-¿le hablas tú o yo?-..Le preguntó a Yuki por lo bajo.

-...-..La chica no respondía, solo se limitó a mirar detenidamente a su ahora hermano. Itachi tenía los ojos cerrados, pero no estaba dormido, solo estaba pensando y por eso tampoco había sentido a las chicas entrar en su habitación.

-De acuerdo, le hablaré yo.-..Dijo y se acercó al azabache, para luego zarandearlo ligeramente y este abrió los ojos, ahora los tenía negros, no rojos como antes y miraba a la azabache que esta a su lado..-ya hemos tomado una decisión.-..Le dijo con una sonrisa.

**-¿Ah si? ¿Y cuál?-..Le preguntó y la ojirubí miró a la ojinegra. Yuki reaccionó al oír la voz de Itachi, dio un suspiro y se dispuso a hablar.**

-Yo...bueno...nosotras decidimos que sería mejor quedarnos, después de todo creo que actué muy impulsiva...y...sobre eso...g-gomen ne...n-nii-san.-..Murmura mirándole de reojo.

**-No hay cuidado, a nadie le cae bien escuchar esa "historia" sobre mí.-..Dijo incorporándose, hasta quedar sentado y se cruza de piernas, mirándolas..-pero me alegra que hayan decidido quedarse, así podré cuidarlas mejor.-..Le sonríe a ambas. Yuki le sonríe también, ya un poco más calmada, por lo menos se sentía aliviada de que tenía a su hermano y a su prima, con la cual comenzaba a llevarse muy bien..-Haruka, Hidan debe estar aún buscándote para "vengarse".-..La aludida sonrió divertida.**

-Jejeje él es el que siempre cae en mis trampas, a mí no me culpes.-

**-Pues no hay nada que hacer, él siempre ha sido así.-**

-Haruka, ¿irás a molestarlo otra vez?-..Le preguntó Yuki a la ojirubí alzando una ceja.

-No, lo dejaré buscándome, ya veré que sucede cuando me encuentre.-

-Mm...ya que...esperemos a ver si te encuentra.-..Se ríe un poco y luego se acerca a la cama de Itachi, sentándose junto a él mirándole curiosa.

**¿Qué sucede?-..Le preguntó el azabache mirándola.**

-Iré a conocer el lugar.-..Dijo la ojirubí y salió del cuarto, comenzando a caminar por ahí para conocer el lugar.

-Mm...nada...solo quería mirarte.-..Dice desviando la mirada.

**-Mmm...me parece que es algo más que eso.-..Dijo alzando una ceja.**

-Tú mismo lo dijiste, "parece", pero no es verdad.-..Dice sin mirarle.

**-¿Entonces por qué no me miras?-..Dijo tomándola del rostro y hace que lo mire..-si tienes algo que decirme, puedes hacerlo, yo no me enojaré.-**

-E-Es que...y-yo...-..Comienza a ponerse nerviosa y cierra los ojos levemente sonrojada..-no es nada, de verdad..-

**-¿Tú, qué?-..Preguntó, insistiendo que terminara lo que iba a decir de un principio.**

-No, olvida... no es nada.-..Dice sentándose un poco mas apartada de él.

**-Hmp...como quieras.-..No estaba convencido, pero no la iba a obligar a decirle algo que no quería, ella sabrá cuándo se lo podría decir. Ella solo guardó silencio, no comprendía por qué no podía mirarle a los ojos, por qué la cercanía la hacía estar nerviosa, ella no era así después de todo.**

**Por otra parte, Haruka seguía caminando por ahí, conociendo cada lugar de esa organización y así no le fuera un laberinto en un futuro, sin preocuparse por Hidan, aunque este la estuviera buscando todavía. Cuando a lo lejos se escuchaban los alegatos del peliplata, que cada vez se oían más cerca de donde se encontraba Haruka.**

-*Parece que sigue furioso*.-..Pensó la azabache que seguía caminando y conociendo el lugar.

**Hidan continuó el camino, hasta toparse frente a frente con la chica..-¡así que al fin te encuentro mocosa!-..Dice furioso.**

-Actúas como si fuera mi culpa, cuando tú eres el único culpable de caer en algo tan sencillo como un clon.-..Dijo soltando un bufido..-ahora mejor te acostumbras a mí, guapo, porque me verás más seguido.-..Dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa.

**Continuará...**


	6. Chapter 6

**¿SASORI ES UNA CHICA?**

**Capítulo 6**

**..**

**-Espera, ¿qué?..¿No querías irte y ahora te quedas?.. ¿¡Por qué las mujeres son tan complicadas!?-..Comentó molesto, pero después sonríe levemente..-aunque no me parece tan mala idea finalmente.-**

-¿Lo dices porque somos las primeras mujeres aquí?-..Le preguntó mirándolo.

**-La verdad es que hay otra sensual chica en la organización, pero...-..Suspira..-es intocable para nosotros, ya que esta con el líder.-**

-¿Y me puedes decir por qué Itachi-itoko dijo que Sasori ha tenido un comportamiento afeminado?-..Le preguntó un poco extrañada, por el hecho que un chico tuviera un comportamiento como si fuera una chica.

**-La verdad no lo conozco lo suficiente, pero que yo sepa, es así.-..Se queda callado un momento..-¿acabas de llamar a Itachi "itoko"?-**

-Pues si, es mi primo, él mismo me lo acaba de decir, ¿por qué?-..Contestó como si no fuera nada de otro mundo, como si hablara del clima.

**-¿Cómo que por qué?, nadie sabe sobre eso. Todos sabían que Itachi había asesinado a todos los suyos, a excepción de su hermano. ¡No puedes andar por la vida diciendo las cosas a la ligera!-..Comentó alzando la voz.**

-De hecho...todo el mundo me lo ocultó, incluso nos dijo que tiene dos hermanos menores, uno es Sasuke y el otro es Yuki, la chica azabache que trajo Itachi-itoko, Sasuke-itoko no es al único que ha estado protegiendo desde las sombras.-

**-Espera... ¿me estas diciendo que la otra chica es la hermana menor de Itachi? Pero que mierda, ¿por qué hay tantas cosas que se ocultan en esta organización? ¡Joder!...-**

-¿No te habías dado cuenta por el parecido que tenemos?-..Preguntó golpeándose la frente, como si estuviera hablando con el más el idiota del todo el mundo.

**-La verdad no les encuentro parecido alguno.-..Dice molesto por la pregunta de la chica.**

-Yo seguro fui un caso especial y por eso no tengo los ojos negros, pero Yuki si se parece a Itachi, ya que le dijo que le recuerda a su madre.-

**-Sigo sin encontrarles parecido a ese Uchiha, por lo que creo que les mintió.-..Comentó como si nada.**

-Cree lo que quieras, pero no es mentira, yo le veo la lógica. Si quieres estar seguro, pues entonces pregúntale a Itachi-itoko.-..Dijo y se retiró, siguiendo conociendo el lugar.

**-Genial, ahora que llega una chica, es intocable.-..Murmura siguiendo su camino.**

-¡No soy intocable!-..Dijo la azabache casi gritando, ya que lo había escuchado..-¡son los hombres que se alejan de mí!-..Hidan la escuchó, pero siguió su camino sonriendo de lado, después de todo, la organización se colocaba más interesante.

**Por otra parte, en Yumegakure, cierta pelirroja estaba en el cuarto de hotel que ella y Deidara pidieron, aunque aún algo roja por lo que dijo la recepcionista cuando pidieron las habitaciones, si era una de pareja o matrimonial, a lo que dijeron individual y ella se disculpó por confundir eso, ya que de verdad parecían una linda pareja, pero luego de ese incidente, tuvieron su habitación y ahora la pelirroja estaba sola en su habitación, aunque aburrida y ya estaba anocheciendo, así que le avisó a Deidara que iría a dar una vuelta porque estaba aburrida y salió del hotel, para luego comenzar a caminar por la aldea. Mientras caminaba por la aldea, sin darse cuanta, alguien la comenzó a seguir a una distancia prudente, solo se podía visualizar su capa, la cual era negra con nubes rojas, al igual que la de la pelirroja.**

-*¿Quién es el idiota que me esta siguiendo?*-..Pensó a sentirse seguida, deteniendo su andar y se giró rápidamente, con kunai en mano, pero no vio a nadie y vuelve su vista al frente, sobresaltándose un poco por la sorpresa al ver a Hidan frente a ella..**-¿qué haces aquí?-..Preguntó con su voz masculina..-pensé que estarías en la guarida.-..Dijo ya más tranquila y guardó su kunai.**

**-La verdad es que si debería, pero me aburría, así que los seguí...desde que llegaron.-..Dice aquel peliplata con una sonrisa divertida, lo que había visto le sorprendía, ¿tan lejos podía llegar "Sasori" para no ser reconocido en la aldea? Quien sabe.**

**-¿Y por qué nos seguiste, Hidan?-..Preguntó cruzándose de brazos..-¿vienes a decirnos un mensaje de ese cabeza de zanahoria o algo así?-**

**-A quien le importa ése cara de lata, solo vine a ver si me divertía y pues lo que vi fue realmente sorprendente.-..Dice dando una carcajada.**

**-Pues ve a divertirte a otro lado mejor.-..Dijo y dio media vuelta, comenzando a caminar de regreso al hotel donde se estaba quedando con Deidara.**

**-Oh, no, claro que no, esta vez estoy interesado en algo más específico...-..Dicho esto, lo toma del antebrazo y luego lo carga en su espalda, como si fuera un saco, en dirección al bosque.**

**-¡Bájame, Hidan!-..Dijo golpeando su espalda..-¡suéltame o te mato¡-..Le gritó haciendo pataletas, entonces ve una varilla de metal y usó sus hilos de chakra para atraerla hacia "él". Una vez la tuvo en sus manos, golpeó fuertemente a Hidan con ella, provocando que la soltara y comenzó a correr, pero se cae a sentir su pie ser agarrado y miró atrás, era Hidan de nuevo..-suéltame ahora mismo.-..Dijo "nervioso", esa actitud comenzaba a asustarla de verdad..-debo volver al hotel, Hidan, no estoy para tus bromas pesadas.-**

**-Deja de chillar, joder, que pareceres una chica, además solo conversaremos sobre ti y tus cambios para andar en la aldea.-..Y "lo" comienza a arrastrar hasta llegar al bosque.**

**-¡Que me sueltes te digo!-..Le gritó, pero entonces siente como la lanza al suelo sin cuidado..-ouh...podrías haberme bajado con más cuidado.-..Dijo e intentó levantarse, pero sintió un peso encima de "él" y miró arriba, era Hidan..-quítate de encima.-..Dijo intentando de quitárselo de encima..-al cabeza de zanahoria no le gustará nada si se entera que me hiciste algo, digamos que es muy sobreprotector conmigo aunque no lo parezca y te matará de seguro.-**

**-Claro que me matará, pero olvidas que soy inmortal, baka.-..Dice divertido..-ahora mi pregunta. ¿Por qué horas antes andabas por la aldea como una chica?-..Dice burlón..-¿no tenías otro disfraz?-**

**-A la mierda si eres inmortal o no, te puede hacer pedazos, de tal forma que Kakuzu no podrá coserte. Y no te incumbe lo que yo haga, maldito religioso. Ahora mejor me sueltas o tendré que usar otros métodos para quitarte de encima.-..Dijo intentando usar sus piernas para patearlo, pero todo parecía inútil..-¡suéltame ya!-..Dijo golpeándolo tan fuerte como podía, pero lo físico no era lo suyo, no por nada siempre usaba Hiruko cuando iba a una misión y justo ahora no lo usaba porque no se esperó que le fuera a suceder algo así, y en serio que se estaba asustando, debía escapar de él de alguna forma.**

**-Deja de chillar como un crió, que no lo eres.-..Dice molesto y luego sonríe de lado..-¿cómo es posible que tú simules el cuerpo de una mujer?-..Dicho esto, le rasgo la capa, quedando algo perplejo al notar el cuerpo fino de "Sasori"..-realmente pareces chica con ese cuerpo.-..Dice confuso.**

-Déjame...por favor.-..Ya no hacía el mínimo esfuerzo por mantener su voz masculina, que era falsa, ahora tenía su verdadera voz, que era el de una mujer, y sus ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas que se estaba acumulando en ellos..-es en serio...quiero irme...Deidara debe estar preocupado...por favor, déjame ir.-

**-Espera... ¡realmente eres una chica! No era un rumor.-..Dice sorprendido, para luego sonreír algo malvado..-esto se vuelve cada vez más divertido.-**

-Era para que gente como tú no me hiciera nada como a Konan...pero no funcionó.-..Dijo desviando la mirada..-por favor, Hidan...déjame ir...yo no quiero esto.-

**-Pensé que sería más divertido, pero no me esperaba esto.-..Suspira y se quita de encima..-pero no significa que no continué el juego después.-..Dice divertido.**

**"Sasori" tomó su capa rota y se fue corriendo, entrando "disparado" en el cuarto cuando llegó al hotel y se encerró, cerrando la ventana también, solo un poco abierta, una pequeña pero trabada, para que no se pudiera abrir más de lo que ella la abrió y se cambió rápidamente su ropa por su pijama, que era un TOP a tiras en vez de mangas y un short, para luego meterse a la cama, cubriéndose de pie a cabeza. Deidara, que estaba en la habitación continua, escuchó todos los ruidos y se preocupó, saliendo de su habitación y tocando la puerta de ella. **

**-¿Te encuentras bien?-..Preguntó calmado. ****La pelirroja al escuchar a Deidara, se levantó de un salto y abrió la puerta de una, para luego abrazarlo aún muy asustada por lo sucedido con Hidan.** **Deidara, sorprendido por la reacción de su compañera, le corresponde el abrazo preocupado..-¿que sucedió?, estas temblando.-**

-Deidara...-..Dijo en un hilo de voz..-¿me...me dejarías dormir contigo?-..Le preguntó sin mirarlo, pero sin dejar de abrazarlo..-onegai.-

**-¿Eh?-..La mira muy sorprendido..-c-claro... pero tienes q-que decirme que ocurrió.-..Dice murmurándole para tranquilizarla.**

-U-Un mal...encuentro c-cuando...salí.-..Contestó ella, prefería decirle eso en vez de toda la verdad sobre ese encuentro.

**-¿Mal encuentro? ¿Con quién para que quedarás así de asustada?, ¿te hicieron algo?-..Le preguntaba sujetándola de los hombros, para que lo mire.**

-Intentó...abusar de mí...p-pero al final...me dejó ir, diciendo que volverá.-..Dijo como "no me preguntes más por favor", ya que eso sería todo lo que le iba a decir, no el quien..-no le vi la cara...estaba oscuro.-..Se excusó, ya que podría haber muchos problemas si decía quien fue, además que era para que Deidara no siguiera preguntando nada más.

**El rubio solo dio un suspiro y la abrazó más fuerte, dándole a entender que estaba él para protegerla..-tranquila, ya pasó, no te harán nada, ya que no dejaré que lo hagan, así que cálmate un poco, ¿vale?-..Le susurra mientras le acariciaba el cabello.**

-Arigatou, Dei.-..Esas caricias se sentían muy reconfortantes y de verdad la iban calmando..-¿en tu habitación o en la mía?-..Le preguntó, ahora más calmada gracias a Deidara.

**-¿Dónde te sientes más segura? ¿En mi habitación o en la tuya? Realmente prefiero que tú escojas donde estés más tranquila.-..Dice aún acariciándole el cabello.**

-La verdad ya no lo sé, tengo miedo que él me encuentre, Deidara.-..Dijo la pelirroja pensativa..-¿sabes? Creo que mejor vamos a la tuya.-..El rubio asintió y la guió hasta su habitación, recostándola en su cama y la cobijó, para luego él acostarse al otro lado y la atrajo a su cuerpo, abrazándola para arrullarla, para que así pudiera dormir más tranquila, pero le seguía preocupando el hecho de que alguien quisiera abusar de ella, viendo como la pelirroja finalmente se pudo quedar dormida y la verdad que se veía muy hermosa, realmente la protegería y no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño de nuevo, ya fuera psicológico o físico, jamás dejaría que le pasara algo de nuevo.

**Mientras tanto, un par de chicas azabaches estaban reunidas con Pain, junto a sus "captores", al parecer tenía que hablar sobre algún asunto con todos ellos y por eso los mandó llamar, aunque las azabaches no estaban muy interesadas en escucharla, ya que una parecía estar jugando con sus uñas y la otra parecía estar en las nubes.**

**El pelinaranja comenzó a hablar..-bien, como tengo entendido, aceptaron quedarse, por lo que tenemos que asignares habitaciones y ya que estamos escasas de ellas, tendrán que compartir con alguien.-**

-Pero podemos compartir habitación las dos juntas, yo no tengo problema.-..Comenta la ojinegra.

-Así es, nosotras podemos quedarnos juntas, al menos que uno de ustedes sea todo un tacaño y por eso no quieren construir más habitaciones.-.."Hidan" comenzó a reír por lo bajo, ya que el único avaro en toda esa organización, era Kakuzu..-porque solo me rehusaría si tuviera que compartir una con un hombre, cosa ni muerta haré.-

**Pain sin cambiar su expresión, les comenta..-no tenemos habitaciones para que ustedes compartan, por lo que tendrán que compartir con un hombre claramente.-**

-Pero ambas podemos compartir habitación con Itachi, sería lo más lógico, ¿verdad?-..La ojinegra contestó rápidamente, antes de que le asignaran algo peor.

**-Por mí no habría problema con tener a ambas en mi habitación, después de todo son mi hermana y mi prima.-..Contestó Itachi, con su mirada seria como siempre.**

-¡Eso! Somos familia y no creo que tú tengas problemas con que nosotras estemos con él, ¿verdad?-..Dijo la ojirubí.

**-La verdad no tendría problemas si es que la habitación tuviera el espacio suficiente para tres camas, por lo que les dejaré decidir o una de ustedes comparte habitación con Hidan o tendrán que dormir dos en una cama.-..Dicho esto, se retiró sin más hacia su habitación.**

-Pero que forma de manejar las cosas tiene ése cara de alfiletero.-..Murmura Yuki divertida.

-Bueno, ya que lo deja de ese modo, supongo que no me queda otra que ir con el lindo de Hidan.-..Dijo Haruka encogiéndose de hombros.

-Espera... ¿no era que no querías compartir habitación con un hombre?-..Le preguntó Yuki mirándola confundida.

**Continuará...**


	7. Chapter 7

**¿SASORI ES UNA CHICA?**

**Capítulo 7**

**..**

-Bueno, pero Hidan será la única excepción, parece un chico interesante, además que quiero saber también qué es eso que tanto repite en sus maldiciones, "Jashin-sama, Jashin-sama", siempre está diciendo eso.-

-Pero... pero...-..Trata de buscar una excusa, sin éxito..-¿estás segura?-

-Muy segura, así que no te preocupes, además que tú podrás estar con Itachi.-..Dijo acercándose a ella..-con tu "Romeo".-..Le dijo al oído.

-¡Ehh!... ¿C-Cómo?-..Sorprendida, se sonroja un poco..-¡Haruka, no digas eso!..É-Él es mi hermano.-..Murmura.

-¿Y eso qué? No creas que no he notado cómo te pones cuando estas con él. Sí, tal vez no sea correcto por ser tu hermano, pero eso lo hace más emocionante aún.-

-Pero... pero... bueno, puede que si tengas razón... pero no importa, no digas cosas tan a la ligera.-..Le reclama infantilmente.

-Sí, sí, lo que tú digas. Yo mejor me llevo a Hidan, necesito hablar de algo con él.-..Dijo tomando al albino de la muñeca y se retiró del cuarto, llevándose con ella a Hidan.

-Ya que...-..Suspira mirando a Itachi..-¿nos vamos?-

**-Hai.-..Dijo simplemente el mayor y comenzó a caminar hasta su habitación, guiando a su hermana hasta allí. Mientras, Haruka, a estar lo suficiente apartada de los demás, soltó al peliplata.**

-Muy bien, suelta la sopa. ¿Dónde está el verdadero?-..Preguntó mirándolo y con los brazos cruzados.

_**-¿De qué hablas, pequeña?-..Preguntó "Hidan", tratando de evadir su pregunta.**_

-No creas que soy una tonta. Los ataques aquí en la cueva no eran serios, porque lo sabía desde el principio, sino hubieras desaparecido al primer ataque serio, porque eres un clon, lo sé.-

_**-Tsk... ¿por qué tienes que notar todo lo que hace él?... ¿Tan evidente es?-..Preguntó el clon molesto.**_

-Para mí que me es fácil engañarlo con un clon, lo es. Ahora dime, ¿dónde está el verdadero?-

_**-Se encuentra en Yumekagure, con otros miembros de Akatsuki.-..Comenta sin interés.**_

-¿Y por qué fue hasta allá?-..Preguntó seria..-si dos de ellos fueron allí por una misión, ¿entonces por qué él también fue allí?-

_**-Realmente no tengo interés en decírtelo, por lo que si quieres saber, pregúntale a él cuando llegue a la habitación.-..Dice divertido.**_

-Puedo hacer que mi genjutsu le llegue a él a través de ti y meterlo en un mundo donde nadie adore a Jashin-sama, que se alejen de ti por adorarlo y te castiguen feo, como el mortal que eres. Así que me dices o lo hago.-

_**-Pero que fiera eres, aunque el Hidan real solo me creó durante un tiempo limitado y eso es hasta ahora.-..Y dicho esto, el clon se esfumó.**_

-Tsk...hombres.-..Dijo y mejor se fue a buscar la habitación de Hidan, total toda la información del clon le llegará al verdadero y seguro debe estar preocupado con la amenaza.

**Mientras con los hermanos Uchiha, la pequeña chica estaba sentada en su ahora nueva cama mirando al mayor detenidamente.**

**-¿Qué pasa?-..Preguntó el azabache mirándola..-¿algo te preocupa? ¿O tengo algo en la cara?-**

-Es que...n-nunca he dormido sola...-..Murmura muy bajo, casi inaudible.

**-No dormirás sola, dormirás conmigo, aunque en una cama diferente, pero conmigo.-..Le sonrió y se levantó, sentándose a un lado de ella..-siempre estaré contigo. Salvo si me dan alguna misión, ahí podrán dormir las dos aquí y te sentirás en compañía aunque yo no esté.-**

Desvía un poco la mirada..-c-creo que no entendiste... es que... jamás he dormido sola en una cama... m-me...d-da algo de...miedo...-..Murmura..-¿entiendes?-

**-Oh.-..Fue su respuesta a escuchar eso..-bueno, si no te molesta, puedes dormir conmigo en la misma cama.-..Le sonrió..-por mí no te preocupes.-**

-¿De verdad no te molesta que duerma contigo?-..Le mira sorprendida.

**-Para nada. Para ser sincero...cuando llegué a Akatsuki, tampoco me podía dormir solo en la cama, porque constantemente tenía pesadillas con aquella masacre que no tuve otra alternativa, con el tormento que le hice pasar a Sasuke y haciendo que me odie. Pese a todo ese dolor y tormento, con el tiempo ya pude dormir solo, como a los 15 o 16 años, para entonces ya me estaba acostumbrando a esas pesadillas y lograba dormir bien.-**

-No me gusta la idea de que tengas esa carga tú solo, Itachi.-..Murmura dándole un sorpresivo abrazo..-y tampoco quiero alejarme de ti.-..Le susurra al oído.

**El azabache se sorprendió por ese abrazo, pero luego lo correspondió..-te lo agradezco, pero es el precio que debo pagar por aquella masacre, algo que jamás me podré perdonar, aún sabiendo que era para detenerlos del golpe de estado que estaban planeando y que no había otra alternativa.-..Dijo abrazándola más fuerte, pero sin lastimarla.**

-Pero aún así no quiero que lleves la carga tú solo.-..Dice aferrándose a él..-no me gusta saber el que... quizás... cuanto tiempo pasaste sufriendo solo y y-yo... ni...t-te conocía.-..Murmura.

**-Llegué a Akatsuki a los 13 años, así que durant años tuve esas pesadillas, a las cuales después me fui acostumbrando. Y no me conocías, porque yo lo quería así, para protegerte, también a Haruka y a Sasuke. Hice todo eso para protegerlos a los tres, porque me bastaba con que ustedes estuvieran bien y a salvo.-..Yuki solo se limitó a guardar silencio y sin separarse del abrazo, ya que dijera lo que dijera Itachi, no cambiaría de opinión, después de todo, ella era igual.**

**Al día siguiente, en Yumegakure, Sasoko comenzó a despertarse, encontrándose a un lado a Deidara leyendo un libro para no aburrirse y eso la sorprende, ¿acaso Deidara no durmió en toda la noche por cuidar de ella? Se incorporó lentamente y se quedó mirando al rubio sorprendida, aún preguntándose si el rubio había velado por su sueño durante toda la noche y eso la sonrojaba un poco, pero también la preocupa, ya que Deidara no durmió nada y no podría defenderse muy bien si algo ocurría, bajando la mirada algo culpable, ya que solo por ella Deidara no durmió en toda la noche.**

-*Creo que mejor no debí decirle nada, pero me hubiera insistido hasta contarle todo y hubiera sido lo mismo...creo*.-..Pensó la pelirroja mirando sus manos.

**El rubio dio un disimulado bostezo y dejó el libro a un lado, observando a la pelirroja..-¿dormiste bien?-..Le preguntó observándola y dedicándole una sonrisa sincera.**

-Hai, gracias a ti, pero por mi culpa tú no dormiste nada, Deidara.-..Dijo mirándolo..-¿por qué lo hiciste? Ahora andarás todo el día cansado y solo por mi culpa.-..Bajó la mirada.

**-Tranquila, estaré bien, solo piensa que hice una guardia como cuando tenemos misiones cerca del bosque.-..Le da unas palmaditas suaves en la cabeza..-ahora será mejor que te cambies, tenemos que seguir con la misión.-..Le dice tomándola del mentón.**

-Está bien, iré a mi habitación a cambiarme.-..Dijo y se levantó, viendo un momento a Deidara y luego salió del cuarto, dirigiéndose al suyo. Al llegar, entró y cerró la puerta tras ella, para luego buscar que ponerse. Una vez lo encontró, entró en el baño y se comenzó a desnudar para bañarse, viendo en el espejo que su cabello estaba ligeramente más largo que antes..-tendré que pedirle a Konan cuando regresemos que me corte el cabello, no puedo permitir que me crezca o no podré seguir fingiendo. Bueno, eso si puedo y Hidan no ha abierto la boca.-..Se dijo mirándose en el espejo, para luego terminar de desnudarse y se metió a bañar.

**Y así fue pasando el tiempo, hasta que finalmente "Sasori" y Deidara tuvieron que regresar, ahora iban en el aire gracias al ave de arcilla que hizo Deidara, aunque la pelirroja iba muy preocupada, no quería volver a Akatsuki, ya que se encontraba Hidan allí, pero no tenía otra opción, ya que sería muy sospechoso su extraño actuar, ya que si antes tenía un extraño actuar al fingir ser hombre, ahora se sumaba su miedo a Hidan al querer hacerle algo cuando estuvieran de vuelta y eso era lo que la tenía preocupada ahora. Cuando faltaban 20 minutos para llegar, Deidara aterrizó y ella se bajó, aunque todo movimiento parecía automático, como si ella no quisiera volver allí y así era, pero no podía decirle eso a Deidara, sino le preguntaría el motivo de no querer volver y no quería decirle eso. Al llegar finalmente, abrieron la entrada y entraron, "Sasori" prefirió encerrarse en su cuarto privado, procurando que nadie "lo" siguiera para ver a dónde iba y esperando no ver a Hidan por ahí, pero esta vez estaba en Hiruko y se podría defender mejor, aún así prefería no encontrárselo.**

**Deidara quedó algo preocupado por el comportamiento de la pelirroja, pero sería mejor dejarla tranquila, ya que no había tenido unos buenos días, mientras que él se dirigía a la oficina de Pain a entregar el informe de la misión, luego se topó con un Hidan discutiendo con alguien en su habitación, pero no le tomó mucha importancia, por lo que siguió su camino. Una vez llegó a la oficina y después de haber entregado aquel informe, Pain le ordenó que reuniera a los Akatsukis para dar la bienvenida a los nuevos integrantes, el rubio solo se limitó a ir a regañadientes, obedeciendo aquella orden.**

-Iré por Sasori, debe estar en su habitación privada.-..Le dijo Konan a Pain por lo bajo, quien asintió y ella se retiró, yendo hasta el cuarto de Sasoko. Una vez llegó, tocó a la puerta y la pelirroja se espantó a escuchar a alguien tocar, no queriendo abrir la puerta aún..-Sasoko, soy Konan, ¿puedo pasar?-..La pelirroja abrió de inmediato a escucharla y la dejó pasar, viendo aquel miedo en sus ojos y se preocupó, a lo que ella cerró la puerta trabándola y se acercó a la pelirroja..-¿qué tienes?-..Sasoko negó con la cabeza..-yo sé que tienes algo, veo miedo en tus ojos.-..La pelirroja se mordió los labios nerviosa, no quería decirle a ella sobre lo sucedido, suficiente tenía con que lo supiera Deidara.

-Estoy bien, Konan, solo un pequeño percance en la misión, nada más.-..La mayor se cruzó de brazos, no le creía nada..-si te digo toda la verdad, ¿prometes guardar el secreto?-

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Ahora dime qué sucede.-..Le dice, haciendo que se siente en la cama y sentándose junto a ella, para tener una charla más tranquila.

-Para empezar...Deidara ya sabe que soy mujer y que si no fuera por él, no hubiera estado tranquila en toda la misión, siempre me estuvo cuidando. Te lo digo, porque de ahí viene el motivo de mi miedo. Verás...poco después que le dije a Deidara quién era realmente, yo...yo me encontré con Hidan y él...bueno, intentó abusar de mí, pero no le dije a Deidara quién había sido, solo que alguien intentó abusar de mí, nada más, porque ya sabes lo que hubiera hecho si le hubiera dicho quién fue, por eso te lo digo a ti, Konan, porque sé que no se lo dirás a nadie, ni a Pain. Sobre Hidan...me lo encontré durante la misión, claro que al principio pensó que yo estaba "disfrazado" de mujer, pero luego me rasgó la capa y vio que no era un disfraz realmente. El resto ya lo sabes.-..Dijo apretando la tela de su capa.

-Espera... Deidara y Hidan saben que eres chica. Por lo que me dices, Dei no te hará nada, ya que te protegió después de lo ocurrido con Hidan, pero lo que yo no entiendo, es qué hacía Hidan por allá si él tenía otra misión, además si sabe, será un problema, porque tratará de acercarse a ti...a menos que... volvieras a la habitación que compartes con Dei y tener cuidado cuando andes sola, sobretodo en las misiones individuales, pero créeme que si ese religioso te pone un dedo encima, yo misma me encargo de él.-..Comentó, meditando un momento sobre sus palabras.

-Por eso no quería volver a la organización, pero no tenía de otra, sería demasiado sospechoso para todos, no solo por aparentar algo que no soy. Sobre Hidan...no sé, creo que de alguna forma se obsesionó conmigo aunque fuera "un chico" y quería "jugar" conmigo.-

-Puede que tengas razón sobre eso, aunque, ¿no has pensado en mostrarles a todos que realmente eres una chica? Quizás no tendrías tantos problemas así, además... no seríamos solo nosotras, ya que llegaron dos integrantes más a la organización.-..Le comenta algo dudosa de sus palabras.

-Tal vez deba hacerlo, solo espero que no pase nada peor. A propósito...no creo que solo hayas venido a ver cómo estaba, debe haber otro motivo y creo que tiene que ver con las nuevas integrantes.-

-Si, es verdad, Pain quiere presentar a las nuevas integrantes a todos en la organización, tenemos que ir en este momento.-

La pelirroja tuvo un escalofrío a escuchar eso, ya que eso quería decir que Hidan también estaría presente, pero no tenía opción, debía estar presente..-hai, vamos.-..Dijo y se colocó su capa, para luego salir junto a Konan y ambas dirigirse hasta donde sería la reunión para presentar a las nuevas integrantes. Por el transcurso del camino, todo fue silencioso, hasta llegar a la sala de reuniones, donde estaban todos reunidos, especialmente el peliplata, quien veía detenidamente a la pelirroja.

**Continuará...**


	8. Chapter 8

**¿SASORI ES UNA CHICA?**

**Capítulo 8**

**..**

-Será mejor que te quedes junto a Deidara.-..Le susurró Konan en el oído, para luego dirigirse al costado derecho de Pain. "Sasori" tragó saliva y se dirigió a un lado de Deidara, prestando atención a lo que fuera decir Pain y tratando de ignorar al peliplata.

**-Bien, ahora que están todos presentes, les presentaré a las dos nuevas integrantes de Akatsuki.-..Hizo un pausa, para luego continuar señalando a ambas chicas..-Uchiha Yuki y Uchiha Haruka.-**

**-¿Uchiha?-..Preguntó "el" pelirrojo a escuchar esos apellidos y miró al azabache, luego miró a las chicas azabaches y de nuevo al mayor, viendo que si tenían cierto parecido, aunque la ojirubí no tanto, pero lo tenía, aunque en vez de vestir como todos los Uchiha vestían, esta tenía ropa roja, con toque de negro y una falda azul marino..-*debe ser un caso especial*.-..Pensó.**

**-Así es, son familia de Itachi como habrás notado. Yuki es la hermana menor de Itachi, aparte de Sasuke, y Haruka es su prima. Ambas ahora serán miembros de Akatsuki y como estamos faltos de habitaciones, Yuki dormirá con Itachi y Haruka con Hidan.-..Explicó Pain, sin cambiar su expresión..-y cabe recalcar, que al ser familiares de Itachi, si les llegase a ocurrir algo, no soy yo el que les aplicará castigo, esto va especialmente para Hidan y para Deidara.-..Dice mirando seriamente a los nombrados. El rubio se sintió ofendido tras el comentario del líder, él no era así, o quizás si, pero ya había cambiado por lo ocurrido en la misión.**

**-Pain-sama, yo...yo quisiera decirles a todos...mi secreto.-..Pain abrió ligeramente los ojos por la sorpresa y miró a Konan, quien dijo con la cabeza que era lo mejor y por lo bajo solo dijo "luego te explico"..-¿puedo?-..Preguntó mirando a su líder y este asintió..-bien, entonces...-..Caminó hasta quedar en medio de todos y tomó aire antes de hablar..-seguro todos habrán notado mi extraño comportamiento estos últimos años que he estado en Akatsuki.-..Todos asintieron y "él" tomó aire antes de seguir..-eso es porque...porque yo realmente no soy hombre.-..Dijo finalmente. ****Varios de los Akatsuki miraban sorprendidos, mientras que el peliplata sonreía de lado y Deidara la miraba confundido por su tan repentino cambio de opinión..**-pero no se lo digo para que empiecen con sus extrañas cosas como he visto que hacen con Konan.-..Dijo quitándose la capa y se vio un pequeño cuerpo, con el busto apenas visible por la playera que usaba para esconder su verdadera figura..-así que si intentan algo, sabrán que habrán consecuencias, así que es mejor que no intenten nada.-..Decía ya con su voz normal, desde que comenzó a hablar de nuevo..-*no le prestes atención a Hidan, no le prestes atención a Hidan*.-..Se repetía en su cabeza..-así que espero que no se metan conmigo.-..Dijo seria, o lo más que podía estar ahora.

**Deidara esbozó una leve sonrisa, la verdad le gustaba esa actitud de ella, mientras que Pain, aún algo confuso por lo que acababa de pasar, continuó..-bien, después de este comunicado, espero que no creen más problemas de los que hacen habitualmente, por ahora no tengo más que agregar. Si llega a suceder algo, serán comunicados.-..Dicho esto, se retiró, no sin antes mirar a Konan, dándole a entender que tenía que explicarle todo lo sucedido, a lo que la susodicha asintió y lo siguió.**

-Mi verdadero nombre es Sasoko.-..Agregó antes de retirarse también, junto a Deidara, que estaba muy alerta, ya que sabía de lo que eran capaces sus compañeros y no quería que le pasara nada a Sasoko.

-¡Matte!-..Dijo Haruka y siguió a la pelirroja..-¿podemos ir contigo? Quiero conocerte mejor.-..Le sonrió y Sasoko asintió, a lo que ambas fueron hasta la habitación privada que la pelirroja tenía.

-Haruka, a todo esto... ¿dormiste bien en tu nueva habitación?-..Le preguntó Yuki bastante curiosa de saber lo ocurrido.

-Hidan se sorprendió cuando me vio, pero a la vez estaba espantado por algo que le dije.-..Dijo soltando una pequeña risita..-así que no intentó nada en cuanto me vio, creo que ahora menos lo hará a saber que soy una Uchiha, aunque tampoco parece haberme creído o a Pain.-..Dijo encogiéndose de hombros..-al menos eso parecía cuando estuvimos todos reunidos.-

-Creo que estas bastante cómoda en tu habitación.-..Comenta, para luego ver a Sasoko..-etto...un gusto, soy Yuki.-..Le sonríe..-espero que nos llevemos bien.-

-Yo también.-..Contestó apenas audible la pelirroja..-¿saben pelear bien?-..Les preguntó y la ojirubí asintió..-¿me pueden enseñar a pelear? Es que como soy marionetita, los ataques físicos no se me dan y prefiero que me ayude mejor una mujer, pero pensaba que Konan tampoco se especializaba en ataques físicos y por eso nunca se lo pedí.-..Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-La verdad, creo que Haruka es mejor en esa parte, más que yo...creo.-..Dice mirando a la nombrada..-¿qué opinas?-

-Con gusto yo te entrenaré en lo físico, Saso-chan, de eso no te preocupes.-..La pelirroja asintió con una leve sonrisa de agradecimiento..-¿podemos saber de qué aldea te trajeron?-

-Hai. Soy de Suna y Deidara es de Iwagakure.-..Contestó la pelirroja.

-Lo sé, él solía jugar siempre conmigo, era como el hermano mayor que nunca tuve, pero un día ya no lo volví a ver, ahora sé por qué.-

-Hai, pero él no esta en Akatsuki porque quiera, lo trajeron como a ustedes, a la fuerza, pero él nos siguió por voluntad propia, no llegó inconsciente, luego que perdió contra Itachi.-

-Parece ser típico de Itachi eso.-..Murmura distraída..-ne Haru-chan, no sabía que lo conocieras...aunque... realmente sabemos poco la una de la otra.-..Dice mirando al techo..-nee, Saso-chan, ¿por qué decidiste mostrar que realmente eras una chica siendo que tú misma dijiste que lo habías ocultado por como trataban a Konan-san?-

-Porque hubo un incidente mientras estaba de misión.-..Comenzó a hablar..-donde Deidara me estuvo cuidando por el miedo que tenía de quedarme sola de nuevo, hasta dormía y salía conmigo a donde fuera. Nunca se apartó de mi lado, siempre estuvo al pendiente de mí.-..Contestó ella metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos a sentir como les temblaban a recordar eso.

-Mm por lo menos tienes ahora a alguien que te cuida y claro, si quieres charlar o cualquier cosa, también nos tienes a nosotras ahora.-..Comentó Yuki amable.

-Hai, arigatou.-..Dijo con una sonrisa. Al llegar a la habitación de Sasoko, esta abrió la puerta y entró, dejando entrar a las dos que venían con ella.

Yuki entró algo distraída, ahora metida en su mundo, por lo que inconscientemente dio un suspiro..-ah Itachi...-

-Chicas.-..Habló de nuevo la pelirroja..-si quieren saber lo que me pasó en la misión, guarden el secreto, ¿sí?-..La ojirubí la miró extrañada, pero a ver el miedo que tenía sus ojos, asintió, a lo que la pelirroja miró a la ojinegra.

-¿Eh?-..Esta solo la miró confundida, sin oír nada de lo que había dicho.

La pelirroja suspiró..-que si prometes guardar el secreto si te cuento qué me pasó en la misión.-..Le volvió a decir.

-Ah, claro, guardaré el secreto, puedes confiar en mí.-..Comentó la azabache después de reaccionar.

-Bien, entonces tomen asiento.-..Dijo indicándoles su cama y estas asintieron, tomando asiento en la cama y luego la pelirroja se sentó en medio de ellas..-no me es fácil contarlo, me pongo a temblar cada vez que hablo de esto, pero creo que es lo mejor si me quiero recuperar del susto.-..Comenzó a hablar y la ojirubí asintió..-bueno, yo había ido a Yumegakure por una misión y cuando salí a dar una vuelta luego que Deidara y yo nos instalamos en un hotel, comencé a sentirme seguida, así que saco un kunai y rápidamente me doy la vuelta, pero no veo a nadie y cuando regreso al frente, ahí veo a Hidan.-..Comenzó a contarles.

-Sabía que algo se traía entre manos, porque siempre anduvo aquí un clon en vez de él, pero nunca me imaginé que fuera hasta allá.-..Dijo Haruka un poco sorprendida.

-Veo que ya tenía todo planeado.-..La ojirubí asintió..-bueno, como iba diciendo...me lo encontré en Yumegakure y le dije que se fuera a divertir a otro lado, pero entonces me agarra del brazo y me carga al hombro, llevándome hasta el bosque.-..Apretó fuertemente su falda..-una vez ahí, me bajó sin cuidado alguno y cuando intenté levantarme para irme, él se coloca encima de mí, pensando que era un disfraz al verme como mujer, pero cuando me rasga la capa, se da cuenta que no es precisamente un disfraz y a ver eso, más interesante le parecía e intentó...intentó abusar de mí. Al final me dejó ir sin hacer nada más que rasgarme la capa y me fui corriendo luego que tomé mi capa, pero me dijo que volvería y que terminaríamos lo empezado. Al menos eso le entendí cuando dijo que volvería.-..Terminó de contarles y Haruka estaba perpleja por lo que escuchó, ahora entendiendo más de por qué estaba el clon en lugar del verdadero Hidan.

En cambio, a Yuki le recorrió un escalofrió de solo imaginar estar en el lugar de Sasoko, pero ahora ellas podrían ayudarla en algo aunque fuera..-Haruka, después de que nos contaron todo esto, ¿seguirás en esa habitación?-..Le pregunta preocupada, después de todo, deberían cuidarse entre sí, por si sucediera algo.

-Con más razón estaré ahí, Yuki, no puedo permitir que Hidan le haga algo terrible a Saso-chan, quien seguro aún no ha estado con nadie de ese modo y lo debe estar guardando para su persona especial.-..La pelirroja se sonrojó notablemente, aunque para que negarlo, ella tenía razón..-no le quitaré ojo de encima para que así no le haga nada a Saso-chan.-..Dijo decidida.

-Sí, tienes razón, pero cuando llegamos, también Hidan te veía a ti, después de todos los juegos que le hiciste... promete que tendrás cuidado, onegai.-..Le dice seria.

-Lo tendré, descuida.-..Le sonríe..-Saso-chan, si no te molesta, podemos empezar ahora con tu entrenamiento.-..Le dijo mirándola y la pelirroja la miró un poco sorprendida, pero luego asintió..-pues vamos entonces.-..Sasoko asintió y se levantó, llevando a ambas hasta donde estaba el campo de entrenamiento que tenían ahí.

-Haru-chan... yo no sé casi nada de esto... no puedo ser de mucha ayuda...por lo menos por ahora.-..Dice mirando a la susodicha.

-Descuida, tú me ayudarás en otra cosa que tengo en mente.-..Le contestó seria. Cuando llegaron a su destino, vio varios obstáculos que se podía usar para entrenar, pero estos los quitó, porque ahora tenía en mente otra cosa..-Yuki, cuando te de la señal, usarás tus llamas para que Sasoko-chan pueda entrenar mejor sus reflejos, pero que no sea serio, solo lo suficiente peligroso para que ella lo esquive, ¿entendido?-..Preguntó mirándola.

**La nombrada asiente dando un suspiro y colocándose en posición, la verdad no estaba muy acostumbrada a entrenar, pero esto le serviría para más adelante, además quería ayudar a Sasoko en todo lo que pudiera.**

-Bueno, Sasoko-chan, vamos a empezar probando tus reflejos, ¿estás lista?-..La pelirroja asintió..-primero kunai.-..Dijo y lanzó varios kunai hacia Sasoko, quien apenas lograba esquivarlos, ya que estaba más acostumbrada a usar Hiruko y pelear a distancia a estar manejando sus marionetas..-parece que hay que trabajar mucho en tus reflejos.-

-Te lo dije, lo físico no se me da.-..Contestó la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pero nada que no se pueda arreglar. Sigamos.-..Dijo y esta vez lanzó shuriken, lo cual a la pelirroja se le dificultó un poco más que el anterior, recibiendo pequeños rasguños a que algunos alcanzaran a rozarle..-y por lo visto habrá que trabajar mucho.-..Dijo con una sonrisa..-ahora intenta atacarme, pero tú, no con armas o marionetas.-..Le dijo y la pelirroja asintió, haciendo lo que le dijo y era como pelear con un genin que recién aprendía el taijutsu..-presta atención a tu oponente, no lo pierdas de vista en ningún momento, obsérvalo antes, durante y después del ataque, debes estar siempre al pendiente de él.-..La pelirroja asintió, ese consejo lo sabía, pero en otro sentido..-sigamos.-..Dijo y siguió peleando con Sasoko, quien varias veces fue derribada, pero poco a poco iba captando los movimientos y a Haruka ya no le era fácil golpearla..-muy bien, mejoras rápido.-..Sasoko sonrió..-¡lluvia de bolas de fuego!-..Le indicó a Yuki y Sasoko se sorprendió, viendo las pequeñas bolas de fuego que se dirigía a ella y lo esquiva por poco, aunque algunas le rozó un poco los brazos y tenía una quemadura, pero nada serio..-¿ves por qué dije que no lo hiciera serio?-

-Hai, ahora lo veo.-..Dijo la pelirroja. Así siguieron entrenando hasta tarde, estuvieron entrenando hasta que la ojirubí dijo que era lo suficiente por ahora y Sasoko cayó al suelo agotada, entrenar con un Uchiha era realmente difícil, ellos saben pelear muy bien, salvo Yuki, ella no sabe mucho de eso, pero aún así los Uchiha eran oponentes difíciles y ahora veía por qué muchos le temían a Itachi.

-Haru, ¿dónde aprendiste todo eso?-..Pregunta mirándola sorprendida..-eres muy buena...-

-Bueno, como Deidara-nii me estuvo cuidando, me consiguió buenos maestros, pero también me enviaron un tiempo a Konoha para aprender mejor con un maestro que pudiera enseñarme a usar el sharingan cuando lo desperté, pero él iba hasta Iwagakure a entrenarme cada cierto tiempo, era el único de Konoha que sabía de mí, aparte del tercero y quinto Hokage, aunque este último debe estar decepcionado, porque me uní a Akatsuki. Eso si se llegó a enterar.-..Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Vaya, creo que tenemos bastantes cosas que saber la una de la otra.-..Suspira mirando al cielo..-¿les parece si entramos ahora?... O... ¿realmente qué haremos ahora?-..Dice mirando a ambas chicas con despreocupación.

-Será mejor que Sasoko-chan descanse, que seguro pasará la noche con Deidara mejor, por obvias razones.-..La pelirroja asintió..-te acompañaré.-

-Arigato.-..Dijo y se levantó cuando estuvo lo suficiente descansada para caminar, regresando las 3 a sus habitaciones, pero Haruka la acompañó hasta que esta llegó a la de Deidara y entró, para luego ella retirarse a la suya, que compartía con Hidan..-ya estoy aquí.-..Dijo la pelirroja cuando entró y se tiró en la cama aún agotada.

**Continuará...**


	9. Chapter 9

**¿SASORI ES UNA CHICA?**

**Capítulo 9**

**..**

**Cuando Deidara había llegado a la habitación, vio a su devastada compañera..-¿pero qué te ha pasado para que estés así?-..Comentó mirándola preocupado, pocas veces lo hacía, pero últimamente estaba más atento con ella.**

-Estuve entrenando...con una sensei menor que yo.-..Contestó la pelirroja cansada, pero girando su cabeza para verlo mejor..-como sabrás...a nosotros los marionetitas...no se nos dan los ataques físicos y Haruka me ayuda a entrenarme en ese sentido.-

**El rubio solo suspira..-partiste entrenando con una Uchiha, obviamente sería un entrenamiento duro, pero Haruka es buena en eso... trata de no sobre esforzarte mucho, ¿está bien?-..Se sienta cerca de ella mirándola.**

-Hai, lo haré.-..Dijo sonrojándose un poco al verlo cerca de ella..-ahora entiendo más tu frustración cuando perdiste contra Itachi al ir por ti aquella vez.-

**-He verdad que si...pero bueno, es muy difícil vencer a ese odioso Uchiha... ¿no crees que te deberías tomar un baño? Relajará tus músculos, no estas acostumbrada a este tipo de entrenamiento, por lo que amanecerás adolorida mañana.-..Le comenta desordenando un poco su cabello.**

-Tienes razón, pero no tengo fuerzas para ir a mi habitación por ropa...una privada que tengo para que nadie viera lo que era realmente...pero ahora no sé si vuelva a dormir sola.-..Dijo esto último por lo bajo, solo para sí misma.

**-Si quieres, puedes volver a esta habitación, no tengo problema si te sientes más segura de ese modo.-..Le dice Deidara con una sonrisa.**

-Me gustaría...pero ahí también tengo un taller...no tienes espacio para el taller o todas las marionetas que tengo ahí...solo podría traer toda mi ropa y demás cosas similares.-..Dijo incorporándose, se había recuperado lo suficiente para volver a caminar..-aunque quizá podría construir uno que pudiera caber.-

**-Ya lo sabes, por mí no tengo problema, con tal que te sientas segura, esta bien.-..Comentó el rubio ahora recostándose en su cama.**

**La pelirroja se quedó mirando al rubio, últimamente se ha estado sintiendo algo nerviosa a estar cerca de él, pero no en el sentido de tenerle miedo, sino que algo diferente, como en el momento que sintió algo de calor en sus mejillas. Bueno, mejor ya no pensaba en eso, sino que se dirigió a la puerta y abrió un poco, mirando que no estuviera Hidan por ningún lado. Al verificar que el albino no estaba, salió del cuarto y comenzó a caminar hasta el suyo, aunque cautelosa, no quería que el peliplata se le apareciera mientras iba a su habitación por ropa y luego para bañarse. Cuando llegó por fin, entró, poniéndole el seguro a la puerta y comenzó a sacar toda su ropa, que no era demasiada, solo lo esencial que toda mujer debía tener. Luego de eso, metió todo en bolsa, yendo a su taller a ver que tanto tenía y vio que realmente era demasiado, muchas marionetas aquí y allá, herramientas por todos lados y algunas maquinarias que le ayudaba a darle forma a sus marionetas, pero ella sabía guardar todo en un pergamino y así lo hizo, guardó todo en un pergamino un poco más grande que ella y salió de ahí, para luego tomar las bolsas con su ropa y con la misma cautela de antes, regresó al cuarto de Deidara, dejando las bolsas en la cama vacía y el pergamino recargado en una pared, para luego sacar un pijama de las bolsas y se metió en el baño para darse un baño.**

**Así fue pasando el tiempo, Sasoko logró construir un taller de tal forma que pudiera caber en la habitación del rubio y puso todas las cosas, a igual que hizo otro armario y allí puso su ropa, pero entonces ella y Deidara fueron llamados para darles una misión y ella fue junto a Deidara, viendo como Pain se quedó observándola, pudiendo notar algo de preocupación en sus ojos y eso la sorprendió, pero mejor lo ignoró y puso atención a lo que tenía que decirle.**

**-Bueno, luego de tanto tiempo, finalmente podremos iniciar con la captura de los biju y ustedes irán por el Ichibi, que vive en Suna.-..La pelirroja se puso seria, eso no le gustó nada, Gaara era su amigo, uno de los tantos que tuvo en Suna antes de tener que irse de allí..-partirán en 3 días, para que se puedan preparar bien.-..Dijo y ambos asintieron, la pelirroja lo hizo resignada, ya que no era bueno darle una negativa..-ya se pueden retirar.-..Ambos asintieron y luego se retiraron.**

-Deidara, quizá te sorprenda, pero no quiero que Gaara muera y quiero hablar antes con él, ¿podrías llevarme en tu ave para hablar con él antes de irnos a la misión?-..Le preguntó cuando estuvieron lo suficiente alejados de la oficina de Pain.

**-Sabes que si Pain se entera, seré yo el que pague, ¿verdad? Trata de ser cautelosa, no quiero perder un objetivo y enfrentarme a Pain.-..Comentó recorriéndole un escalofrió al pensar lo cruel que podía llegar a ser su líder.**

-Calma, lo seré, además si se da cuenta, yo tomaré las consecuencias.-..Le sonrió..-¿entonces lo harás?-..Preguntó, ahora mirándolo seria.

**-Aunque te diga que no, iras igualmente, por lo que es más seguro que te diga que si y me ahorre las preocupaciones.-..Suspiró resignado el rubio.**

-Te lo agradezco mucho.-..Dijo abrazándolo, pero luego se separó rápidamente al darse cuenta y sonrojándose..-emm...bueno, entonces iremos a preparar unas cosas.-..Dijo y fue a la habitación a preparar unas cosas. Una vez lista, salió y se dirigió a la salida junto a Deidara, dando la excusa que irían a caminar o hacer algunas cosas y podrían que llegaran mañana u hoy tarde, a lo que sus compañeros asintieron sin sospechar nada y pudieron salir sin problemas.

**Cuando estuvieron lo suficiente alejados, Sasoko vio como Deidara hacía su ave de arcilla y luego se subieron en ella, para luego comenzar el viaje hasta Suna. Al llegar unas pocas horas después, la pelirroja fue la única que se bajó y se dirigió a la aldea, entrando en esta como si fuera cualquier persona que venía a visitar la aldea al cambiar el color de su cabello, ahora largo hasta los hombros, y se dirigió hasta la oficina del Kazekage, tocando la puerta cuando llegó a esta. Se logró oír tras de sí un "adelante" bastante varonil, por lo que la pelirroja abrió lentamente la puerta, adentrándose a la oficina, el Kazekage, quien miraba unos papeles, los dejó sobre la mesa para subir su mirada y observar algo perplejo a su invitado.**

La "castaña" deshizo el jutsu que cambiaba el color de su cabello, regresándolo a como era, rojo..-¿me recuerdas, Gaara?-..Preguntó ella acercándose a él y vio como este asentía aún sorprendido..-vengo a hablar de algo importante contigo.-..Dijo seria.

**-Me sorprende que después de años, aparezcas tan repentinamente, por lo que debe haber una buena razón para ello.-..Comentó serio el Kazekage.**

-Pues si, la hay, y es que no quiero que mueras, Gaara. En todo este tiempo nunca dije que tú eras el jinchuriki aún estando en esa organización, pero sabía que ellos conseguirían la información aunque no dijera nada y anduve pensando de cómo tú no murieras, pero no ha sido fácil encontrar una forma de que no mueras, además que he tenido que preocuparme de otro asunto también y no he podido pensar tranquila últimamente, por eso me preguntaba si tú conocías una forma de que no mueras durante la extracción, ya que el líder quiere que yo y Deidara, un compañero de Akatsuki, vengamos por ti en 3 días, ahora me estoy arriesgando junto a Deidara en venir aquí para advertirte.-

**Gaara se mantuvo callado, analizando todo lo que la pelirroja le había dicho hasta el momento..-la verdad es que no estoy completamente seguro de conocer a alguien capaz para ello, aunque puede que Chiyo-baasama sepa cómo.-..Dijo mirando seriamente a la pelirroja, sabía que hablar de aquella persona la colocaba nostálgica.**

-Puede que si, pero ahora debe estar muy decepcionada.-..Dijo con una triste sonrisa..-aunque podría intentar hablar con ella, pero como hace tiempo no vivo en la aldea, no sé dónde podría encontrarla.-

**-Puede que se encuentre en el hospital de Suna, te aseguro que estarás mejor si charlas con ella.-..Dice sonriéndole levemente.**

-Hai, creo que iré allá para intentar hablar con ella.-..Dijo haciendo una reverencia, hizo el jutsu que cambiaría su color de cabello y se retiró, para luego dirigirse hasta el hospital de Suna. Al llegar, comenzó a buscar a su abuela, tomando aire, ya que de verdad ella debería estar muy decepcionada, pero debía calmarse si quería hablar con ella..-*¿cómo me verá cuando la encuentre?*-..Se preguntaba mientras caminaba por el hospital buscando a su abuela, pero cuando por fin la encuentra, simplemente se quedó observándola, viendo como estaba ocupada con un paciente y luego se acercó a ella..-¿usted es la señora Chiyo?-..Le preguntó como si no la conociera, dada a la apariencia que tenía ahora.

-Si, la misma.-..Contestó sin mirarle, ya que terminaba de hacer unas curaciones a uno de los ninjas de la aldea. Una vez que terminó, se volteó a ver quien la llamaba..-¿qué se te ofrece, jovencita?-..Preguntó amablemente al no reconocerla por el camuflaje.

-Quisiera hablar con usted en privado si no le molesta.-..Contestó la "castaña" mirándola seria, tratando de mantener la compostura delante de ella, al menos hasta que le dijera quien era realmente.

La anciana solo se limitó a ver un poco la cantidad de pacientes y les hizo algunas señas a otros para que se ocuparan de ello, ver a esa chiquilla tan seria le pareció extraño, lo mas probable era que fuera importante lo que tenía que hablar, fuese lo que fuese..-está bien, iremos a una de las oficinas del hospital si no te incomoda.-..Dijo mirando a la "castaña".

-Hai.-..Contestó la "castaña" y siguió a Chiyo cuando esta comenzó a caminar..-*vamos, es tu abuela, debes calmarte, Sasoko. Sí, puede que esté decepcionada, pero comprenderá si se lo explicas*.-..Pensó, animándose a sí misma mientras seguía a su abuela. Una vez llegaron a una oficina apartada, Chiyo abrió la puerta y le dio paso a la "castaña", quien se notaba algo distraída..-umm...arigatou.-..Dijo al volver en sí y entró en la oficina, escuchando la puerta ser cerrada por su abuela y luego vio como esta tomaba asiento en la gran silla, mientras que ella se sentó frente a ella, dudando un poco en hablarle, pero entonces se le ocurre una pregunta..-¿qué pensarías si su nieta apareciera de pronto en la aldea? Escuché de ella mientras caminaba, por eso se lo pregunto.-.

Chiyo, un poco sorprendida por la pregunta, muestra una sonrisa nostálgica y da un suspiro..-la verdad, no sé que pensaría si ella estuviera aquí, me siento decepcionada de ella, ya que estuve tantos años cuidando y educando de ella, para que después se fuera a esa organización...aunque aún le guardo cariño a mi niña.-..Comenta, para luego mirar a la castaña..-¿pero a qué viene el tema de ella?-..Preguntó.

-Pues porque...yo soy ella.-..Dijo y deshizo el jutsu, dejando ver a una chica pelirroja y ojos marrones claros, como dando a grises, morados o rojos..-y no me fui porque quisiera, sino porque no tenía otra alternativa.-..Dijo bajando la mirada. Chiyo, completamente sorprendida al ver que era su nieta, no sabía cómo reaccionar, además lo que le había contado ahora, la dejaba más perpleja, no entendía el por qué se refería a no tener otra alternativa, pero era tanta su sorpresa, que las palabras no salían de sus labios para hacerle aquella pregunta..-en aquel entonces, cuando tenía 12 años...-..Comenzó a hablar, adivinando su pregunta no dicha..-yo estaba entrenando como siempre a las afueras de Suna, cuando de pronto aparecieron algunos miembros de Akatsuki que venían por mí, yo al principio me rehusé y me iba a regresar a la aldea, pero luego me amenazaron con matar a la única familia que me quedaba, tú y el tío abuelo, así que no tuve otra opción que aceptar para que no les hicieran nada y por eso, sin decir nada, me fui con ellos sin tener otra opción.-

-Pero...sin saber de ti durante todos estos años, realmente nos tenías preocupados.-..Dice una Chiyo realmente devastada con todo lo que le contaba su nieta.

-No podía, me tenían muy ocupada con las misiones y estas me dejaban muy cansada para hacer algo, ahora pude venir, porque estoy más descansada, para advertir y preguntarte algo.-

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? Sabes muy bien que siempre tendrás mi apoyo, hayas hecho lo que hayas hecho.-..Le dijo su abuela en un tono fraternal.

-Justo ahora me estoy arriesgando a venir aquí junto a un compañero de Akatsuki, que me ha estado cuidando muy bien, especialmente desde un percance que tuve. Akatsuki quiere que él y yo vengamos por Gaara en 3 días, aunque claro nunca le dije nada sobre él, ni siquiera que era el jinchuriki, ellos igual se enterarían tarde o temprano y por eso estuve pensando en una forma que él no muera, pero a estar preocupada en otras cosas también, no he podido pensar con tranquilidad en un método para que Gaara no muera durante la extracción y luego sacarlo de ahí de alguna forma u otra mientras aún estuviera inconsciente.-

-La verdad querida, es que creo que no existe método alguno para salvar a Gaara, aunque puede que exista la posibilidad de que use un jutsu que conozco hace años; aunque tiene ciertos inconvenientes, por lo que tendría que hacer todo lo posible para perfeccionarlo.-..Comentó Chiyo seria.

La pelirroja bajó la mirada, ¿su amigo tendría que morir de todas formas? No podía aceptar eso..-¿de qué se trata ese jutsu, obaa-chan?-..Le preguntó sin mirarla.

-Más que nada, tendría que revivirlo entregando mi chakra a su cuerpo, al ser el Kazekage, no tengo problema, ya que él es el futuro de la aldea y yo ya viví mis años en esta tierra.-

-¡Pero yo no quiero que nadie muera, ni siquiera tú!-..Dijo casi gritando y mirándola devastada, ya que todo su trabajo por protegerla de ser asesinada por Akatsuki se habrá ido al caño, no quería eso.

-Mi niña, no te pongas así, piensa que Gaara tuvo una infancia difícil y que aún es joven, yo ya viví todo lo que tenía que vivir, no me queda más por hacer...a veces uno tiene que tomar decisiones difíciles, es de eso que trata la vida.-

-Sé muy bien cómo fue su vida, porque fui su primera amiga, pero aún así...-..Bajó la mirada..-obaa-chan...sobre el 3º y 4º Kazekage...-..Tragó saliva..-el tercero esta muerto por mi culpa, pero aquella vez...él me sonrió y me pidió que lo hiciera una de mis marionetas humanas...a saber que yo estaba investigando sobre eso. Yo misma me iba a convertir en marioneta, pero Gaara me suplicó que no lo hiciera. Sé que eso no es lo suyo, pero como yo era su mejor amiga, conmigo era diferente a como se mostraba ante los demás...al menos en aquel entonces, cuando aún estaba investigando sobre convertir a humanos en marionetas, pero siempre cuando estos ya estuvieran muertos o solo para sobrevivir y así no morir en una pelea, pero el cuarto fue otro caso, uno muy diferente...no estaba en mis planes el matarlo, el plan era dejarlo incapaz de moverse e inconsciente, pero...esa maldita serpiente de Orochimaru lo mató aún cuando le dije que no lo hiciera, yo no quería matarlo y como si no fuera poco, ahora tengo que ir en contra de mi mejor amigo. Sabía que no debía unirme a Akatsuki, pero como ya te dije, no tenía otra alternativa y luego de eso, tuvo que pasar todo esto.-..Se tapa el rostro con sus manos..-yo nunca quise matar a nadie, pero las cosas sucedieron sin haberlo planeado.-

**Continuará...**


	10. Chapter 10

**¿SASORI ES UNA CHICA?**

**Capítulo 10**

**..**

Chiyo al ver a su nieta devastada, se coloca de pie, y se acerca a ella y le acaricia la mano tranquilizándola..-todo el mundo hace las cosas con un propósito en la vida, siempre te llevará a nuevos caminos, no veas ahora el pasado, porque eso ya no se puede remediar, piensa ahora en el futuro y lo que puedes hacer.-..Le dice tranquilizándola.

-Pero no puedo hacer nada por Gaara, tendrá que morir de todas formas y tú también al tener que ayudarlo, incluso vamos a tener que pelear a muerte cuando llegue el momento del "rescate".-..Dijo mirándola con sus ojos vidriosos..-todo me ha estado saliendo muy mal, obaa-chan, no sé si podré soportar más cosas, encima tuve que pasar por casi una violación y que si no fuera por Deidara, un compañero de Akatsuki, ahora estaría peor que aquella vez.-

-Bueno, entonces nos veremos de nuevo en 3 días, vamos tener que pelear de todas formas, perdóname.-..La pelirroja asintió.

-Hay un jutsu que me permite convertirme en marioneta temporalmente, durante toda la pelea o durante toda la misión, dependiendo de como lo use.-..Ella hablaba firme aunque ahora estuviera llorando por no poder hacer nada por evitar que nadie muriese..-adviértele...-..Pero se vio interrumpida por alguien que estaba entrando y vio a un chico con la cara pintada, eran líneas moradas o púrpuras, quien se quedó observándola perplejo, no solo por verla ahí, sino por verla llorando..-a Gaara si gustas.-..Terminó la frase, total él no tendría idea de qué hablaba y se levantó..-me voy, obaa-chan.-..Dijo y se retiró, secándose las lágrimas en el camino.

**-¿Por qué una miembro de Akatsuki estaba aquí?-..Le preguntó serio a la anciana.**

-No deberías entrometerte en los asuntos que no te convienen, Kankuro, esto es algo que el Kazekage me solicitó.-..Comentó Chiyo seria.

**-Como sea, aquí están los informes del hospital.-..Dijo entregándoselos..-con su permiso.-..Dijo haciendo una reverencia y se retiró, pero afuera no encontró a la chica y soltó un bufido, así que simplemente se fue a terminar las cosas que tenía que hacer. Mientras tanto, Sasoko llegó con Deidara, pero no lo miraba, para que no viera sus ojos que estaban un poco rojos por estar llorando.**

**Deidara, que estaba un poco distraído, no notó el estado de la chica, por lo que solo le preguntó..-¿solucionaste todo lo que tenías que hacer?-**

-No pude, no hay forma de que Gaara no muera.-..Contestó ella apenas firme, ya que el llanto que venía calmando le dificultaba un poco el habla..-de todas formas vamos a tener que venir por él en 3 días, no queda de otra. Vámonos.-..Dijo sin mirarlo y comenzó a caminar. Deidara prefirió guardar silencio, no sabía que decir en aquellos momentos para ayudarla... quizás lo mejor era dejar que tuviera su espacio y no molestarla..-*si Gaara muere al extraerle el biju, entonces mi abuela morirá por ayudarlo*.-..Pensaba mientras caminaba, cada tanto retiraba de nuevo las lágrimas que volvían a aparecer..-*esto no me gusta, pero no hay manera de evitarlo*.-

**Deidara notaba como esta estaba llorando, se podía ver no solo en el movimiento de la espalda, sino como movía sus brazos cerca de su rostro y sabía a qué se debía, pero él no sabía cómo podía calmarla, así que solo optó por hacer su ave de arcilla y se subió en ella, Sasoko lo hizo también a escuchar aquel sonido, pero aún sin mirar al rubio, viendo a lo lejos su aldea y como cada vez se alejaban más de esta, deprimiéndola aún más al no poder hacer nada por las personas que querían, pidiéndole a Deidara que fuera más rápido y este asintió, pero pronto Sasoko se quedó dormida sobre el ave por tanto llorar, con el rostro empapado por las lágrimas. Deidara al ver que Sasoko quedó profundamente dormida, se dedicó a mirarla con mucha preocupación, estaba molesto consigo mismo por no poder hacer algo por ella, no encontraba la manera de ayudarla en estos momentos.**

-...Obaa-chan...-..Susurraba entre sueños, derramando lágrimas nuevamente y pronunciando esa simple palabra con mucho dolor, como si pronto la fuera a perder y así era, no quería que se muriera tras ayudar a Gaara. Cuando finalmente llegaron a la organización, Deidara no tuvo el valor de despertar a la pelirroja, así que la cargó y bajó del ave, la cual desapareció y él entró en la guarida, con Sasoko en brazos, quien seguía dormida en sus brazos.

**El rubio siguió su camino hacia la habitación que compartía con ella mientras la miraba detenidamente y muchas preguntas comenzaron a surgir, la veía ahora tan dolida, pero su rostro tan fino hacía que su corazón latiera rápido, cosa nueva para él. Una vez llegó a la habitación, se topó con Tobi, que por el pequeño salto que dio, parecía sorprendido.**

**-¡Deidara-senpai!-.."Dijo" el enmascarado y se acercó a él corriendo, hasta quedar frente al rubio..-¿¡terminaron de hacer lo que tenían que hacer!?-**

**-Baja la voz, Sasoko esta dormida, hmm.-..Contestó el rubio molesto por el escándalo que hacía.**

**-¿¡Qué le pasó a Sasoko-san!? ¡Tiene lágrimas!-**

**-No te incumbe.-..Dijo preocupado, ya que la pelirroja arqueó las cejas y eso era símbolo de que se iba a despertar si no hacía que Tobi bajara el volumen..-y por última vez, Tobi, baja la voz.-**

**-¡Pero Deidara-senpai, yo quiero saber que le sucedió a Sasoko-san!-..Dice más como un escándalo, ignorando los intentos de Deidara para que bajara la voz.**

**-Te dije que bajes la voz, hmm.-..Estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no gritar y así no despertar a Sasoko..-solo son...malos recuerdos...si, malos recuerdos y por eso esta triste.-..Se excusó para callarlo, sin decirle la verdadera razón..-ahora...-..Vio preocupado como Sasoko entre abrió sus ojos y se espantaba al principio, casi cayéndose de sus brazos por el susto, pero al reconocer el lugar, se calmó, aunque había jurado que iban en el aire y no en tierra.**

-¿En qué momento llegamos aquí?-..Preguntó la pelirroja viendo el lugar, pero a ver que era Deidara quien la cargaba, se sonrojó y desvió la mirada..-Deidara, bájame.-..Ordenó la pelirroja, evitando verlo a los ojos por lo nerviosa que la ponía y no sabía por qué se sentía así con él ahora.

**-¿Eh?... Ah, si, claro...disculpa.-..La baja con suma delicadeza, evitando también la mirada..-no quise despertarte, te veías cansada, por eso te cargué.-**

-Ya no importa eso.-..Sintió el rostro tirante por las lágrimas, notando como Tobi la miraba..-ahora no molestes, no estoy de humor para aguantarte, Tobi.-..Le dijo fríamente y entró al cuarto que compartía con Deidara, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

**-¡Pero Tobi no se convence con lo que le dijo, senpai!-.."Dijo" el enmascarado, escuchando "mala suerte" por parte de la pelirroja, que estaba dentro del cuarto, a lo que Deidara sonrió a ver la apariencia deprimente que tenía Tobi ahora. Tobi se dio media vuelta y se fue callado (?) por los pasillos, hasta que se topó con Yuki y Haruka Uchiha armando un escándalo..-lindas Sempais nuevas, ¡a Tobi no lo quieren!-..Grita con lágrimas de cocodrilo.**

La ojirubí se quedó observando al enmascarado, se notaba a leguas que esas lágrimas eran falsas..-te ayudaré cuando tus lágrimas dejen de ser falsas, "señor sin rostro".-..Contestó Haruka cruzándose de brazos. La ojinegra solo se limitó a dar una leve risa, no soportaba a Tobi, pero le parecía muy gracioso cuando irritaba a los demás..-Tobi, si dejas de ser menos irritante, tal vez Deidara-kun no te trate tan mal, lo pones nervioso y de mal humor con el simple hecho de ser tan irritante y molesto, con bromas de mal gusto.-..Dijo y se retiró.

**-¡Pero solo pregunté por qué Sasoko-chan tenía lágrimas! ¡Deidara-senpai es cruel con Tobi, y Tobi es un buen chico!-..Dice gritando.**

Yuki le mira sorprendida..-lágrimas... creo que iré a verla.-

-Creo que yo también iré a verla.-..Dijo la ojirubí, que no se había alejado demasiado y escuchó lo que dijo Tobi..-vamos, Yuki.-..Dijo tomándola de la mano y se fue corriendo hasta el cuarto de la pelirroja, el que ahora compartía con Deidara, mucho más que antes según le habían contado. Cuando al fin llegaron al cuarto, tocó la puerta y fue la pelirroja que abrió, a lo que Haruka notó aquellos ojos aún algo rojos por tanto llorar y la miró preocupada..-¿podemos pasar?-..Sasoko asintió y se hizo a un lado, abriendo más la puerta, para que pudieran entrar.

**Las chicas entraron, pero Tobi venía corriendo tras ellas..-¡senpais, quiero saber!-..Dijo gritando, pero Yuki solo cierra la puerta, justo cuando Tobi llega, sin dejarlo entrar.**

-Así que Tobi les dijo que me vio con lágrimas, ¿no?-..Dijo la pelirroja sin ánimos..-simplemente me ha estado saliendo todo mal, ahora ni siquiera puedo evitar que Gaara, el primer amigo que tuve, muera a serle extraído su biju, porque esa es mi misión, ir por él en 3 días y fui a mi aldea a buscar alguna solución para que no muriera, pero ahora mi abuela se tiene que sacrificar para poder ayudar a Gaara si eso pasa, a cambio de su vida lo podrá ayudar.-..Explicó en voz baja, a sabiendas que Tobi podría estar escuchando y solo quería que ellas se enteraran. La ojinegra le escuchó atentamente, no sabía qué responder, después de todo ella entendía cómo se sentía, ya que no quería perder a Itachi cuando se enfrentara a Sasuke.. -primero el 3º Kazekage tuvo que morir por mi culpa años atrás, cuando yo no quería hacerle eso. Luego muere el 4º Kazekage, padre de Gaara, también por mi culpa al no poder evitar que Orochimaru lo matara, ya que el plan solo era dejarlo sin poder moverse e inconsciente, pero ese imbécil lo mató sin escucharme, lo hizo en contra de lo que le había dicho, por eso digo que me ha estado saliendo todo mal.-..Se tapa el rostro a sentir de nuevo las lágrimas, para que ellas no la vieran llorar, pero era inútil, estas salían a pesar que ella ya no quería llorar más..-ahora mi abuela se tendrá que sacrificar por ayudar a Gaara y tendré que pelear a muerte con ella aunque yo no quiera hacer eso.-..La habitación estaba en completo silencio, solo se escuchaban los sollozos de Sasoko y el aire de la habitación estaba tenso.

-Etto...creo que en Iwagakure hay de esos jutsus que buscas.-..Comentó de pronto la ojirubí, provocando que la pelirroja alzara el rostro y la mirara algo sorprendida a pesar del llanto..-creo que es sobre eso, aunque gastarías mucho chakra y podrías llegar a morir si no sabes manejar bien el chakra al usar ese jutsu y no queda mucho tiempo para que lo aprendas, aunque yo lo aprendí al derecho y al revés por un plan que tenía antes de ser obligada a entrar en esta organización y tomé el pergamino en caso se me olvidara algún detalle, así que siempre lo tenía conmigo.-..Dijo mirando a Sasoko y pese a las lágrimas, esta tenía una nueva mirada en su rostro, una llena de esperanzas renovadas..-así que...cuando llegue la extracción, yo podría usarlo a escondidas y evitar que Gaara muera, así salvamos a tu abuela también, claro que parecerá muerto hasta que este jutsu sienta chakra y entonces Gaara despertará, evitando que tu abuela se sacrifique, ¿qué dices?-

-Es la mejor noticia que haya recibido.-..Sonrió finalmente la pelirroja y abrazó a la ojirubí, quien correspondió a aquel abrazo con gusto..-realmente me alegra mucho recibir esa noticia.-

Yuki mira a Haruka sorprendida..-ne Haru-chan, promete que tendrás cuidado con eso.-..Dijo mirándola seria.

-No te preocupes por eso, yo sé manejar bien mi chakra cuando uso ese jutsu, porque creo que se puede usar de muchas formas, según la situación y en lo que se vaya usar, así que no te preocupes tanto, aunque Deidara-nii puede que me regañe si se entera de lo que voy a hacer, digamos que él siempre fue muy sobreprotector conmigo y no quería que nada me pasara.-..Dijo con una mano tras su cabeza.

-Creo que entiendo el motivo que quiera protegerte tanto.-..Dijo la pelirroja con una leve sonrisa y la ojirubí también sonrió.

**Y así pasaron unos pocos días, hasta que llegó el momento de la misión y ambos artistas ya estaban listos para partir, aunque la pelirroja ya parecía de mejor ánimo gracias a las chicas Uchiha, que le renovaron sus esperanzas, con la promesa que no le diría nada a Deidara sobre el jutsu que iba a hacer a escondidas durante la extracción. Así, ambos artistas salieron y fueron rumbo hasta Suna nuevamente, esta vez con otros motivos y la pelirroja iba en su marioneta Hiruko, que había hecho el jutsu que la convertía en marioneta temporalmente.**

**-Está bien, pero recuerda que lo quieren vivo para extraerle el biju.-..Contestó el "mayor" y el rubio asintió, quien hizo su ave y se retiró, usando su mirilla para ver cuántos ninjas estaban vigilando, contando un total de 3 ninjas, mirando un momento hacia donde estaba la pelirroja esperando, sabía que ella quería evitar muertes, así que mejor haría una excepción con estos ninjas y en vez de matarlos, los ató fuertemente con su arcilla, la había modificado para que diera una descarga en caso intentaran escapar, lo suficiente peligrosa para inmovilizarlos y sin matarlos. Una vez hecho eso, fue en busca del Kazekage, pero este vino solo hacia él, impidiendo su avanzar cuando aterrizó sobre un tejado al bajar de su ave.**

**-Infiltración perfecta. ¿Um?-..Miró al frente y ahí vio al Kazekage, el jinchuriki que buscaba.**

**-Hasta aquí has llegado.-..Dijo el Kazekage, que estaba de brazos cruzados, como acostumbraba a tenerlos la mayor parte.**

**El rubio sonrió..-vaya.-..Dijo con una levemente sonrisa, para luego ampliarla un poco y dirigió una de sus manos a una de sus bolsas con arcilla, a lo que Gaara abre un poco sus ojos como sorprendido o extrañado a ver lo que hacía el rubio y su arena lo comenzó a rodear, pero el rubio saltó, esquivando la arena y aterrizando en su ave nuevamente, comenzando a volar para esquivar la arena que lo perseguía, mientras esperaba que su arcilla estuviera lista, a la vez que Gaara lo seguía atacando y él seguía esquivando la arena. La arena seguía persiguiendo al Akatsuki que seguía escapando de la arena, pasando cerca de unos ninjas que miraron sorprendidos, preguntándose qué sucedía..-ya falta poco.-..Se sorprende a ver de pronto que la arena estaba frente a él y se eleva al cielo, esquivándola de nuevo, pero esta lo seguía persiguiendo, pero pronto esta se quedó alrededor de Gaara..-no se anda con chiquitas, no.-..Dijo y ve que de nuevo la arena iba contra él, aunque era para que sirviera de transporte a Gaara y así este mantenerse en el aire..-*ser un jinchuriki es bastante práctico*.-..Pensó viendo hacia el Kazekage..-has tardado poco en detectarme.-**

**Continuará...**


	11. Chapter 11

Bueno, aquí esta el capítulo 11 como me lo pidieron (aunque sea solo uno) y espero que les gusten ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**¿SASORI ES UNA CHICA?**

**Capítulo 11**

**..**

**-En este desierto no hay pájaros como el tuyo.-..Contestó Gaara si expresión alguna.**

**-Entiendo.-..Dijo el rubio aún sonriente. Así ambos comenzaron a pelear, donde durante el transcurso de esta, Deidara pierde un brazo, pero al final de la pelea, finalmente logra capturarlo, después del último esfuerzo que este hizo para que la gran cantidad de arena no cayera sobre la aldea, entonces lo atrapa con la cola de su ave cuando este comenzó a caer y estaba por retirarse, pero ninjas de Suna comenzaron a atacarlo antes de poder ir por el jinchuriki, hasta lograr atraparlo, pero estos siguieron atacando, hasta que se detuvieron para no lastimar a su Kazekage..-misión cumplida, hum.-..Dijo y comenzó a retirarse, llevándose a Gaara con él.**

**-¡Gaara!-..Gritó Kankuro a ver como ese Akatsuki se llevaba a su hermano.**

**-*¿Se lo llevará vivo?*-..Pensó Baki, uno de los ninjas que trató de detener a ese Akatsuki, a ver como se alejaba con Gaara aún vivo.**

**-No lo dejaré escapar.-..Dijo Kankuro y comenzó a correr tras el Akatsuki.**

**-¡Kankuro!-..Gritó Baki tratando de detenerlo..-¡no te preticipes, espera a que se forme un escuadrón!-**

**-¡Lo perderemos de vista si nos quedamos sin hacer nada!-..Contestó el aludido sin detenerse.**

**-¡Ve tras él, pero no intervengas!-..Le dio una última advertencia.**

**-¡No hace falta que me lo digas!-..Contestó él y se siguió alejando..-*su objetivo era Gaara desde el principio, mal nacido*.-..Pensó aún en carrera, hasta que dos ninjas llegaron a su lado.**

**-¡Kankuro!-..Dijeron ambos ninjas.**

**-No le dejaremos escapar.-**

**-De acuerdo.-..Contestaron los ninjas y siguieron en carrera.**

**-*¿Desciende?*-..Pensó a ver que estaba descendiendo..-*allí es donde esta empotrado el escuadrón de vigilancia*.-..Pensaba a ver que el Akatsuki descendía en ese lugar.**

**-He cumplido con mi parte, si.-..Dijo Deidara a descender donde estaba "Sasori".**

**-Has tardado mucho.-..Dijo viendo como aterrizaba..-te dije que no me hicieras esperar.-..Dijo atacándolo y el rubio se agachó, esquivando ese ataque.**

**-Lo siento, ha resultado ser bastante fuerte.-..Contestó mirando al jinchuriki en aquella cola..-*parece que esta mucho mejor de humor para atacarme así*.-..Pensó.**

**-Por eso te dije que te prepararse mejor.-**

**-¿Cómo te ha ido a ti?-..Le preguntó.**

**-De maravilla, he tenido suficiente tiempo y contrario de ti, estoy suficiente preparada.-..Aunque estuviera en su marioneta, con él hablaba así a solas.**

**-Entonces vayámonos de aquí, si.-..Dijo bajando de su ave y comenzó a caminar junto a "Sasori".**

**-*No creo volver nunca más por aquí*.-..Pensó mirando ligeramente hacia atrás, mientras que Deidara se ponía su sombrero de paja en el camino.**

**Mientras tanto, Kankuro y los ninjas que lo acompañaban, llegaron al lugar donde vieron aterrizar al Akatsuki..-deténganse.-..Dijo Kankuro poniendo un brazo frente a los ninjas.**

**-¿Qué ocurre?-..Preguntó uno de los ninjas.**

**-Esto esta demasiado silencioso.-..Contestó Kankuro viendo el lugar..-había un escuadrón vigilando la entrada de la villa, si el enemigo ha descendido ahí, debería haberse producido un aviso, pero no se oye ni una sola voz. Y como si fuera poco, hemos estado enviando mensajeros y no ha vuelto ninguno. ¿Qué demonios habrá pasado?-..Uno de los ninjas subió a lo alto para observar mejor el lugar.**

**-¡Ah! Kan-Kankuro.-..Llamó el ninja espantado por lo que veía.**

**-¿Qué pasa?-..Preguntó el aludido mirando hacia arriba y luego se adentraron al lugar, viendo el escenario que había allí, todos los vigilantes estaban muertos, aunque en realidad estaban malheridos e inconscientes..-¿qué pasó aquí?-..Pero claro, nadie notó aquel hecho a simple vista..-es una carnicería.-..Los demás miraban aterrados, luego Kankuro se acercó a uno de los "cuerpos" y comprobó que no estaban muertos, sino que estaban vivos todavía y aún inconscientes..-esto no es reciente, probablemente fue antes que Gaara comenzara a luchar.-**

**-Eran la elite del ANBU.-..Dijo uno de los ninjas.**

**-Deben haber atacado en gran número.-..Dijo otro de los ninjas.**

**-O puede que...-**

**-¿O puede que, qué?-**

**-No, no es nada.-..Contestó Kankuro y se levantó..-*cuando Gaara fue proclamado Kazekage, hice una investigación al fondo, no puede haber ningún ninja traidor entre los ninjas de la arena*.-..Pensó mirando a los ninjas que iban con él, sin saber que todo esto era un plan bien planeado por algunos de la villa entre Sasoko, la Akatsuki que iba con el rubio..-a juzgar por la situación, los que han secuestrado a Gaara, deben de haber pasado de largo por aquí, démonos prisa y sigámoslo.-**

**-De acuerdo.-..Contestaron los ninjas al coro y comenzaron a correr, hasta que uno de los cuerpos se movió y un ninja se detuvo.**

**-Todavía queda alguien con vida.-..Dijo el ninja y se acercó al cuerpo que se movió, arrodillándose frente a este.**

**-Claro que están vivos, pero déjale por ahora, no lo muevas.-..Dijo como el ninja levantaba al ninja herido, pero notó algo extraño en ese ninja herido, especialmente por el sonido que causaba al moverlo y él conocía muy bien ese sonido..-*¿una marioneta?*..Pensó extrañado, pero luego nota el pergamino explosivo que tenía la marioneta y este se activa, alcanzando a notar que los demás cuerpos tenía algo extraño también, estos eran personas reales, no marionetas, aunque algo en ellos estaba extraño, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar, así que sacó uno de sus rollos y sacó una de sus marionetas, metiéndose en ella con dos ninjas que alcanzó a agarrar y escuchó como toneladas de rocas comenzaron a caer. Cuando todo terminó, salió de la marioneta y se sorprende por lo que veía, todos seguían vivos, incluso los malheridos y los ninjas que no alcanzó a agarrar para salvarlos. Por otra parte, dos Akatsuki escucharon la explosión mientras seguían caminando.**

**-Parece que han caído en la trampa que has puesto, pero creí que no querías que nadie...-..Pero fue interrumpido por "Sasori".**

**-Naturalmente, las trampas se ponen para que caigan en ellas. Y todos están vivos, que haya habido una explosión, no quiere decir que estén muertos.-..Contestó "Sasori".**

**-Ya veo.-..Dijo y siguieron caminando.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::: En Akatsuki ::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Yuki se encontraba conversando con Itachi... o más bien discutiendo..-Itachi, te lo pido, de verdad quiero que me entrenes, ¿¡por qué te niegas!?-..Le preguntó molesta.

**-Porque presiento que me seguirás cuando tenga que enfrentarme a Sasuke y eso sería peligroso para ti, quiero que entiendas que eso es algo inevitable, tarde o temprano eso tendrá que suceder te guste o no, Yuki.-..Dijo sin mirarla, le dolía el haberle respondido así, pero no podía hacerlo de otra forma si quería que ella lo entendiera.**

-Si tanto te molesta, ¿entonces por qué insistes en que me quede? ¡Todo sería mejor si no lo supiera ni te conociera!-..Le grita realmente irritada.

**-Fueron ordenes del líder el traerte a unirte a nosotros.-..Contestó indiferente, o más bien, lo más indiferente que podía estar con ella.**

La ojinegra aprieta la mandíbula, él tenía razón..-y aunque fuera así, también quisiste que me quedara, ¡al menos que ni te interese y solo sea una pieza en tu estúpido juego!-..Le dice amargamente.

**-¡Porque esta mal lo que siento por ti desde que eras una niña!-..Terminó gritando y al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, se levantó de donde estaba sentado y se dispuso a irse..-*claro que esta mal, es mi hermana, pero el cariño que siento por ella es más de hermanos y eso esta mal, muy mal*.-..Pensó apretando los puños, recriminándose el haberse enamorado de su hermana, que era 6 años menor que él..-*mejor me voy antes que ocurra algo más*.-**

Ella solo se quedó callada, realmente las palabras de él la dejaron confundida..-*¿qué... es lo... que quiso decir?*-..Sin pensarlo, corrió tras él..-¡Itachi, espera, explícate...!-..Le grita, alcanzándolo.

**-No tienes por qué saberlo, porque esta mal, los hermanos no podemos estar juntos como quiero que estemos, por eso es mejor que no lo sepas, aunque me duela, es mejor así.-..Contestó sin detenerse.**

-Lo sabía, no me dices porque no eres más que un cobarde.-..Le dice molesta..-eres un cobarde, Itachi.-..Le grita y se va en sentido contrario.

**-*Es mejor así*.-..Pensó y salió afuera un rato.**

**Mientras tanto, en el lugar de la explosión en Suna, había llegado Baki y otros ninjas, viendo el derrumbe que hubo en el lugar, viendo como entre los escombros aparecía una marioneta y de ella salía Kankuro cargando con dos ninjas.**

**-No he podido salvar más que ellos dos, aunque el resto igual esta vivo por extraño que parezca. Todos están heridos, que vengan a atenderlos.-..Dijo Kankuro mientras guardaba el pergamino.**

**-¿Qué vas hacer tú?-..Le preguntó Baki.**

**-¿Es que no esta claro? Rescatar a Gaara.-..Contestó él.**

**-¡Kankuro! Ese tipo ha logrado derrotar a Gaara, tú solo no podrás hacer nada contra él.-**

**-¿Me estás diciendo que lo abandone?-..Preguntó mirándolo.**

**-Claro que no, si localizas su guarida, siempre podremos reunir a unos escuadrones para atacar.-..Contestó mirándolo..-*no podré detenerle*.-..Pensó..-escucha, limitaste a seguirlo, pero no intervengas.-**

**-Jum...eso será si puedo.-..Dijo y comenzó a alejarse.**

**-*Condenado Kankuro*.-..Pensó, viendo como este saltó al otro lado del derrumbe. Kankuro vio muchas huellas, unas eran pisadas y otras eran una línea larga y ancha, sorprendiéndose y se acercó un poco a estas.**

**-*Me están tomando el pelo*.-..Pensó a ver las huellas, pero de pronto ve una arena de color diferente y se acercó a esta, tomándola entre sus manos y la miró..-*es la arena de Gaara*.-..Pensó viendo la arena en su mano, apretando esta muy preocupado/desesperado y miró al frente, mientras que los Akatsuki seguían caminando, alejándose cada vez más del lugar..-*espera, Gaara*.-..Pensó y comenzó a correr de nuevo, siguiendo ese rastro de arena de su hermano.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::: En Suna :::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-Encárguense ustedes.-..Dijo Baki pasando en medio de dos ninjas y estos asintieron. Mientras tanto, Kankuro seguía corriendo, siguiendo aquel rastro de arena que la armadura de su hermano iba dejando. Por otra parte, Baki iba caminando por unos pasillos muy serio y apresurado..-enviar un escuadrón de seguimiento tras los pasos de Kankuro.-..Le dijo a uno de los ninjas que iba con él.**

**-¡A la orden!-..Contestó el ninja y desapareció.**

**-Además, informar inmediatamente de lo ocurrido a la villa oculta de la Hoja, decirles que estamos en una situación de emergencia. ¿Entendido?-..Le dijo al otro ninja.**

**-Si, señor.-..Contestó y también desapareció.**

**-*Tengo un mal presentimiento, algo...algo esta a punto de empezar*.-..Pensó. Mientras, Kankuro seguía en carrera para rescatar a su hermano.**

**-Contamos contigo, Takamaru.-..Dijo un ninja en el sitio de las aves mensajeras, sellando el estuche donde iba el mensaje y le puso un sello, para luego hacerlo subir a su brazo y lanzó hacia fuera..-¡vuela!-..Dijo y ve como el ave se iba volando, mientras que la gente en la aldea veía todo muy preocupado.**

**-Maestro Kazekage.-..Dijo un niño, aldeano de la aldea.**

**Continuará...**

Bueno, aquí termina el capítulo, espero que les haya gusta, ahora a los reviews...

**hewajima shiso: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic. Sobre Sasoko...si es algo ruda, sobro todo se pone siniestra cuando se meten con su familia, pero eso esta en otra historia que todavía no subo.

Sasori: Si, pero esta un poco mejor, porque allí al menos no soy mujer ¬¬

Haruka: Bueno, te ves linda xD. Lo que sea, te agradecemos el review y que espero que te haya gustado el capítulo 11 ^^


	12. Chapter 12

Bueno, hewajima shiso, aquí el capítulo 12 como me lo pediste, y me alegra que te esté gustando, solo espero que sigas leyendo

Sasori: y más te vale, porque esta loca me tortura, no solo con ser una mujer

Deidara: pero que te gusta, Danna, además que te ves sexy como chica, hmm..-el pelirrojo solo desvió la mirada "molesto"-.., hai, hai, como si de verdad estuvieras molesta

Sasori: solo cierra la boca, Deidara

Haruka: ejem, ejem...mientras estos "discuten", vamos al fic..-dijo con una gotita viendo la escena de ambos chicos-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**¿SASORI ES UNA CHICA?**

**Capítulo 12**

**..**

-No te preocupes, estoy segura de que volverá muy pronto.-..Le dijo su madre y el pequeño asintió, aunque aún muy preocupado, mientras que el ave seguía volando hacia Konoha y los dos miembros de Akatsuki seguían avanzando, sin tener idea que alguien los estaba siguiendo a pesar que "Sasori" puso una distracción para que nadie los siguieran. De pronto Kankuro ve más huellas en diferente direcciones y miró a su alrededor, pero de pronto ve más arena de Gaara.

**-Por ahí.-..Dijo y comenzó a correr de nuevo, siguiendo ese rastro, mientras que Takamaru seguía su vuelo hacia Konoha.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: En Konoha ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Kakashi estaba en su casa aún despierto, leyendo un libro..-ah, maravilloso, no he podido evitar leerlo 2 veces seguidas. Ya va siendo hora de dormir.-..Dijo y estiró su brazo a un lado, apagando la luz, pero al hacerlo, miró afuera y se dio cuenta de un detalle..-¿ya ha amanecido? Vaya, todavía no he hecho la lista de los nuevos equipos.-..Dijo bajando de su cama y poniéndose sus pantuflas..-como no me ponga manos a la obra. ¿Ah?-..Dijo al revisar los papeles que tenía encima..-¿dónde he dejado los papeles?-..Se preguntó mientras seguía revisando hoja por hoja..-que raro.-**

Mientras tanto, Temari, hermana de Gaara, estaba en un hotel y se preparaba para irse, ya que era hora de volver a su aldea..-bien.-..Dijo y salió de ahí, pero al doblar en una esquina, escuchó a alguien hablarle.

**-¿Cómo es que sales tan temprano?-..Preguntó aquella voz y ella miró en esa dirección, viendo allí a un chico de coleta y de cara aburrida, quien bostezó..-todo el mundo esta durmiendo a estas horas.-..Dijo acercándose a la rubia.**

-Tú...-..Dijo ella y luego comenzaron a caminar juntos..-no puedo permanecer mucho tiempo alejada de mi villa. Había pensado regresar cuando terminaran los asuntos que me ha traído aquí.-

**-¿Te vas a ir sin desayunar?-..Le preguntó el de la coleta.**

-Lo tomaré si encuentro una casa de té. Por cierto, ¿qué estás haciendo tú aquí?-..Le preguntó mirándolo.

**-Es un rollo, pero...me han ordenado a ser tu guía como en una misión, no me ha quedado más remedio.-..Contestó y la rubia sonrió.**

-Pues has hecho un buen trabajo.-..Dijo y se detuvo cuando llegaron a las grandes puertas de la aldea..-hasta aquí es suficiente.-

**-La próxima vez que nos veamos, será en el examen de ascenso a chuunin, ¿verdad?-**

-Si. Hasta entonces.-..Dijo y comenzó a caminar, saliendo de la aldea, deteniéndose un momento y el otro quedó extrañado, viendo como la rubia se giraba..-date prisa en convertirte en jounin, será rápido si cumples tus misiones con seriedad y dejas de decir que son un rollo.-..El de la coleta la mira sorprendido y lleva una mano tras su cabeza, a lo que ella sonrió y siguió caminando.

**-Menudo rollo.-..Dijo aún con la mano tras su cabeza, viendo como ella se alejaba caminando. En otra casa, estaba Naruto preparándose, ya que la Hokage o vieja, como le decía él, lo había llamado para darle una misión, lo mismo con Sakura, quien estaba en su casa también y a igual que Naruto, ella también se preparaba para ver a su maestra, que también le daría una misión a ser el equipo 7, o lo que quedó de ese equipo. Mientras que Temari seguía caminando, aunque el clima ahora se puso extraño mientras iba caminando.**

-*Que viento más desagradable*.-..Pensó mientras miraba al cielo y luego siguió mirando al frente, aumentando su paso.

**:::::::::::::::::: Con Deidara y Sasori :::::::::::::::::::**

**Ambos miembro de Akatsuki seguían caminando, hasta que de pronto "Sasori" se detuvo y el rubio también tuvo que detenerse..-¿Um? ¿Qué ocurre, Sasori?-..Le preguntó, a sabiendas que no le gustaba que la llamara con su verdadero nombre cuando estaban de misión o fuera de la guarida, especialmente de misión.**

**-No me explico cómo nos han podido seguir alguien.-..Contestó "él" y Deidara giró sus ojos a escuchar pasos.**

**-¡Alto ahí!-..Se escuchó al que acaba de llegar con ellos..-los he encontrado.-..Dijo mirando al pájaro que tenía a su hermano..-me llevaré a Gaara.-**

**-Deidara, adelántate tú.-..Dijo y dio un salto, quedando a pocos centímetros de Kankuro.**

**-*Si estoy en lo cierto, el que volaba con el pájaro y ha secuestrado a Gaara, es ese de ahí*.-..Pensó mirando al rubio..-*entonces el otro es el que puso las trampas en la villa*.-..Pensaba mientras dirigía sus manos a los pergaminos en su espalda, desenrollando los 3 rollos sobre la arena e hizo aparecer sus 3 marionetas..-te mostraré mi teatro de marionetas.-..Dijo juntando sus manos..-¡Karasu!-..Dijo y una nube de humo apareció al decir el nombre..-¡Kuroari!-..Dijo ahora y volvió a pasar lo mismo de antes..-¡Sanshouo!-..Dijo de último y nuevamente pasó lo mismo, viéndose ahora a 3 marionetas, mientras Deidara observaba impasible, pero la verdad que estaba preocupado por "Sasori", no quería dejarlo "solo" con ese chico..-lo repito. Me llevaré a Gaara.-..Dijo mientras de sus dedos salían hilos de chakra.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: En Konoha ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-Llegas tarde.-..Dijo Naruto molesto por la tardanza de su maestro.**

-Por fin has aparecido.-..Dijo Sakura soltando un suspiro.

**-Lo siento, perdonar, esta vez si estaba ocupado.-..Dijo con una mano tras su cabeza..-con el papeleo de los nuevos equipos.-**

**-Pero Kakashi-sensei, si hoy tenemos nuestra primera misión, no se te ve muy por la labor, tú siempre has sido así, Kakashi-sensei.-..Dijo el rubio.**

-Ayy no empieces, hombre.-..Dijo la pelirosa tapándose los oídos y negando con la cabeza, para luego mirar al rubio..-sabes perfectamente que Kakashi-sensei ha tenido esa cara de pasota toda su vida.-..Dijo mirando al peligris.

**-*Sospecho que me están perdiendo el respeto*.-..Pensó Kakashi mirándolos..-¿huh?-..Miró al cielo a escuchar el sonido de un ave..-*es de la villa oculta de la Arena*.-..Pensó a ver esa ave volar por la aldea.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Con Deidara y Sasori ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-¿Ninjutsu del marionetita?-..Dijo "Sasori" a ver las marionetas del chico.**

**-Jejeje.-..Rió el rubio y dando una sonrisa, como si nada le preocupara, y saltó hacia su ave, subiéndose en ella..-yo me adelanto, si.-..Dijo y comenzó a moverse, aunque la verdad no quería, pero no tenía de otra.**

**-¡No irás a ninguna parte!-..Dijo Kankuro moviendo un brazo y una de las marionetas se dirigió hacia el Akatsuki rubio, a lo que este se giró y vio como la marioneta se dirigía hacia él, pero "Sasori" la atrapó fácilmente con su cola metálica, sorprendiendo a Kankuro.**

**-No me gusta esperar ni tampoco hacer esperar.-..Dijo el "pelinegro", girando hacia el joven marionetita..-no tardaré mucho.-..Dijo observando a Kankuro, quien seguía sorprendido.**

**-Me sorprende que hayas podido interceptar a Karasu.-..Dijo Kankuro.**

**-Ha sido como atrapar una mosca.-..Contestó "Sasori" impasible.**

**-Acabo de acordarme, si. Este jinchuriki tiene varios hermanos, al parecer uno de ellos puede controlar marionetas, supongo que será este, si.-..Dijo Deidara observando al chico, que estaba sobre su ave..-su nombre es Kantaro, o quizá Kanpachi.-**

**-¡Es Kankuro!-..Contestó él e hizo que su marioneta se separara para que quedara libre de esa cola metálica y volvió a unirse una vez libre, dirigiéndola con el rubio, pero aquella cola golpea su marioneta y nuevamente no puede cumplir su cometido, viéndose aún más enfurecido que antes.**

**-Por si no te has dado cuenta, yo soy tu oponente.-..Dijo "Sasori", con su cola moviéndose frente a "él"..-deja de mirar y márchate, Deidara, estorbas.-..Le dijo a su rubio compañero, a pesar que le doliera el tener que hablarle así.**

**-Tienes razón, lo haré.-..Dijo el rubio y se fue sin rechistar, a pesar que no quisiera irse, a sabiendas que "él" no quiso hablarle de ese modo realmente.**

**-¡Hey, espera!-..Dijo Kankuro a ver como se iba el rubio con su hermano, pero tuvo que saltar a ver aquella cola atacarlo y así esquivarla.**

**-No me hagas repetírtelo, yo soy tu adversario.-**

**-Jum...*tendré que despacharme de este para poder seguir al otro*.-..Pensó Kankuro observando al "pelinegro", que por nada del mundo le permitía acercarse al rubio para rescatar a su hermano, mientras que Deidara se seguía alejando y se giró para observar un poco la pelea, viendo más a "Sasori".**

**-*Que mala suerte has tenido, probablemente para ti, Sasoko es la peor adversario a la que pudiste encontrarte, si*.-..Pensó Deidara observando la escena, que aunque sabía que ella era muy fuerte, no quería dejarla sola, pero tampoco quería verla enojada y por eso se retiró de la batalla como le había dicho u ordenado según el tono de voz que usó.**

**-Te voy a mostrar mi teatro de marionetas.-..Dijo Kankuro mientras hacía que dos de sus marionetas corriera alrededor de el Akatsuki..-ahora veras.-..Dijo e hizo que sus marionetas comenzaran a correr más rápido, mientras que Karasu comenzó a disparar varios kunai de su boca, pero esa molesta cola volvía a repeler su ataque de nuevo..-no se te da mal, pero...-..Dijo y debajo del Akatsuki apareció la última marioneta que faltaba, lanzándolo hacia el aire..-¿no te habías dado cuenta que Kuroari había desaparecido?-..Dijo mientras su marioneta se recostaba tipo araña y su abdomen se abre, atrapando allí al Akatsuki..-¡adelante!-..Dijo mientras el abdomen de su marioneta se cerraba, dejando al Akatsuki dentro..-¡teatro de marionetas!-..Dice mientras hacía que Karasu se separara y Kuroari se levantara, para luego hacer que de las extremidades y cabeza de Karasu apareciera cuchillas..-¡golpe negro del mecanismo secreto!-..Dijo y las cuchillas se dirigieron hasta los agujeros de Kuroari, confiando de que ahora le ganó al Akatsuki y que pronto empezaría a salir sangre, pero en lugar de sangre, salió arena de allí..-¿arena?-..Se preguntó y mueve sus dedos, abriendo el abdomen de su marioneta, viendo lo que había dentro realmente..-¿una copia de arena?-..Dijo a ver que el Akatsuki se deshacía en arena, para luego aparecer unos centímetros atrás de él y giró, viendo sorprendido al Akatsuki, entonces lo atacó con Karasu, quien lanzó agujas senbon de sus brazos, pero de nuevo el Akatsuki esquivó su ataque y con mucha facilidad..-*¿por qué?*-..Se preguntó a ver con la facilidad que esquivaba todos sus ataques, que sin importar cuanto lo atacara, este seguía repeliendo sus ataques como si nada..-*¿por qué?*-..Volvió a preguntarse, siguiendo atacando al Akatsuki, pero nuevamente repelió sus ataques..-*¿cómo puede adivinar mis movimientos con tanta facilidad? Y además, casi no se mueve*.-**

**-¿Qué pasa? ¿Has acabado ya?-..Preguntó "Sasori".**

**-¡De eso ni hablar!-..Dijo e hizo que nuevamente 2 de sus marionetas volviera a correr alrededor de "él", luego Karasu abrió sus codos y disparó bolas de humo venenosa..-¡niebla venenosa! ¡Ataque de centenar de agujas!-..Dijo y la marioneta lanzó agujas de sus brazos, las cuales se dirigieron inmediatamente hasta el Akatsuki que estaba atrapado en la niebla venenosa, pero cuando la niebla se disipó, el Akatsuki se veía ileso.**

**-¿Has acabado ya?-..Volvió a preguntar "Sasori".**

**-Es ridículo, ¿cómo has podido resistir la niebla venenosa?-**

**-Hacer esperar a la gente tanto tiempo va en contra de mis principios.-..Dijo alzando su cola..-ha llegado mi turno.-..Dijo y lo atacó con su cola, pero Kankuro usó una de sus marionetas para protegerse y pudo repeler esa cola.**

**-El escudo de acero de Sanchouo.-..Dijo con una sonrisa..-puede resistir varios miles de toneladas de rocas.-..Dice riéndose un poco..-no serás capaz de hacerme ningún rasguño.-**

**-Debo reconocer que la capacidad defensiva de esa marioneta es sorprenderte, pero eso no quiere decir que sea infalible.-..Dijo y atacó con su cola.**

**-Es inútil.-..Dijo a ver que de nuevo atacó con aquella cola, pero se sorprende a ver que el escudo salió volando y luego vio como la cola se dirigió a él, saltando a un lado para esquivarla..-¿cómo es posible? Ha descubierto el punto débil de Sanchouo con una mirada.-..Pero entonces la cola lo alcanza en el pecho y logra agarrarla para que esta no lo atraviese, que lo llevó hasta el aire y luego cayó al suelo, soltando un pequeño quejido.**

**-Por muy resistente que sea la marioneta, las partes móviles y las articulaciones son más débiles que el resto.-..Dijo mientras veía como el chico se levantaba y se le quedaba observando..-bien, ¿estás listo para el gran final?-..Preguntó con su cola frente a "él", viendo como Kankuro ahora lo atacó con los kunai y agujas que le lanzaba Karasu, entonces giró su cola muy rápido alrededor de él y repelió todos los ataques.**

**Continuará...**


	13. Chapter 13

¡Hola!

Me alegra que te esté gustando y la verdad si pareces un poco Kakashi por lo que me dices hewajima shiso, pero aquí esta el capítulo 13 por ser una excelente lectora ^^

Sasori: si, más le vale serlo, porque me torturas teniendo que actuar como chicas

Haruka: si bueno, mejor vámonos al fic n_nU

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**¿SASORI ES UNA CHICA?**

**Capítulo 13**

**..**

**-¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo puede anticiparse a mis ataques?-**

**-Es una buena estrategia de ataque, pero contra el adversario equivocado.-..Dijo y una cabeza apareció a un lado de "él", la cual abrió la boca para un ataque y la golpeó con su cola, evitando que pudiera lanzar aquel ataque..-tus marionetas y los mecanismos para inyectar veneno que portan.-..Decía mientras metía su cola en la arena y atacó otra de las marionetas de Kankuro..-no tienen secretos para mí.-..Dijo mientras atacaba a Karasu con su cola y la destrozaba, a igual que hizo con las otras cuando las atacó y Kankuro vio esto muy sorprendido.**

**-¡Karasu, Kuroari, Sanshouo!-..Dijo a ver sus marionetas ser destrozadas con mucha facilidad..-*es la primera vez que alguien prever mis movimientos*.-..Pensó sorprendido a ver como sus marionetas fueron fácilmente destruidas.**

**-Ja ja ja no pongas esa cara. ¿Quieres saber cómo es que he descubierto tu treta?-..Preguntó mirándolo..-supongo que si. Karasu, Kuroari, Sanshouo. El que fabricó esas marionetas, no fue otro que yo mismo, el que tienes delante de ti.-..Dijo y Kankuro abrió los ojos muy sorprendido..-*parece que voy a tener que hacerte esperar un poco, hace tiempo que no me divertía tanto contra un adversario que es seguidor de mis enseñanzas y que ha heredado mis marionetas*.-..Pensó.**

**-Entonces tú eres aquella...genio que fundó el escuadrón de marionetitas y la que estuvo hace unos días en la aldea, Akasuna No Sasoko.-**

**-Es un orgullo para mí que tú me recuerdes luego de tanto tiempo, Kankuro.-**

**-Hace más de 7 años que abandonaste la villa, ¿por qué?-**

**-No necesitas saberlo, al menos no ahora, Kankuro.-..Dijo y vio como Kankuro comenzó a temblar, luego cayó a la arena boca abajo.**

**-*Tengo todo el cuerpo adormecido*.-..Pensó viendo a la chica que estaba dentro de esa marioneta, pero ahora no veía esa marioneta, podía verla claramente como era, a pesar que estuviera dentro de esa marioneta..-*¿también lanza veneno? ¿Pero cuándo? Ahora caigo, en aquel ataque*.-..Pensó a recordar aquel ataque con la cola metálica.**

**-El veneno ha empezado a hacerte efecto y te daría el golpe de gracia, pero no quiero matarte.-..Dijo, pero vio como Kankuro igual la atacó y alzó la cabeza, viendo como el ataque cortaba un poco su máscara..-te dije que no quiero matarte, ¿qué no escuchas?-..Preguntó, viendo como aquella mano atrapó aquel pedazo de tela de su máscara..-eso te provocará sufrimiento innecesario. Bueno, ya que estas envenenado, yo mejor me voy, total el veneno no te matará y eso es lo único que quiero, que no te mate.-..Dijo dando media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, alejándose de Kankuro.**

**-*Gaara*.-..Pensó mientras veía como la pelirroja comenzaba a alejarse, aún dentro de esa marioneta, hasta que su vista se comenzó a nublar, viendo muy pronto todo negro..-*maldita sea*.-..Fue su último pensamiento, para luego escuchar unas voces.**

**-¡Ahí esta!-..Dijo una de las voces..-esta tirado en el suelo. Las marionetas están destrozadas.-..Dijo aquel que había encontrado a Kankuro hacia los demás que fueron con él.**

**Mientras en Konoha, el equipo Kakashi se preparaba para partir, estaban ya en las puertas de la aldea y se despedía de la Hokage e Iruka, pero antes de poder irse finalmente, aparece Jiraiya y ve que Naruto estaba saliendo a una misión, pero no se detuvo a charlar y se acercó a la Hokage, dándole el mensaje y queda con cara de tonto por la respuesta de esta, volteando a ver al grupo y le pidió a Naruto que lo siguiera, hablando por un momento con él y luego estos se pudieron ir finalmente, dando un salto para irse más rápido.**

**-*Espera, Gaara*.-..Pensó Naruto mientras se iba junto a su equipo.**

**:::::::::::::::::::: En Akatsuki ::::::::::::::::::**

**En el pequeño campo de entrenamiento, se veían a dos azabaches, una tratando de controlar a la otra, que lo único que hacía, era desquitarse con un árbol, pateándolo de vez en cuando con mucha rudeza.**

-Yuki, ¿por qué no me dices que te sucede? Tal vez te pueda ayudar.-..Dijo la ojirubí aburrida de estar observando lo que hacía su prima, ya que solo estaba ahí, sentada y observando siempre a la ojinegra.

-Es que... me irrita que me trate así, no... no entiendo lo que quiso decir con que no era correcto lo que sentía.-..Murmura molesta, ya tirando el árbol.

Haruka analizó bien esas palabras, hasta que abre los ojos sorprendida a darse cuenta del por qué de esas palabras..-realmente me sorprende de que no te hayas dado cuenta, porque es algo muy obvio.-..Contestó la ojirubí con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Muy... obvio?-..Preguntó Yuki, recordando las palabras de Itachi y analizándolas detenidamente, logrando sonrojarse..-¡eso es imposible; él no me vería de esa manera, Haruka!-..Le grita avergonzada.

-Pero es la única explicación, además que te sobreprotege, no solo porque eres su hermana.-..Sonrió más ampliamente.

-Deja de imaginar cosas que no son, Haru-chan.-..Se cruza de brazos sonrojada..-es imposible aquello...-..Dice no muy convencida de sus palabras.

-Bien, entonces dime una cosa...desde que Itachi te trajo, su mirada muestra mucha ternura contigo, sonríe, cosa que sorprenden a los demás Akatsuki cuando lo notan, también dibujando sonrisas divertidas al ver algunas tonterías tuyas, a la vez con una mirada de dolor, no porque hayas sido traída aquí a la fuerza, sino que debería ser otro motivo y yo llevo pensando ese motivo, el cual logré descifrar con lo que me acabas de decir. Su mirada mostraba dolor, porque él no puede estar contigo como quiere por el simple hecho de que son hermanos y eso no sería bien visto. Claro que no le importa que seas 6 años menor, sino el hecho de ser hermanos, Yuki. Solo analiza cómo te miraba siempre a escondidas y desviaba la mirada cuando tú te dabas cuenta, actuando como si nada pasara.-..Le sonrió aún muy divertida.

-Y si fuera verdad, y realmente estuviera enamorado de mí, esto no se podría porque somos hermanos, es un "romance prohibido"...además, ninguno de nosotros se va a declarar... ¿o acaso quieres que vaya y me declare?-..Preguntó finalmente de manera irónica, aunque nerviosa.

-Bueno, esa sería una opción.-..Contestó ella con una sonrisa..-aunque también podrías ayudarlo. Es cierto que son hermanos y que eso estaría mal, pero el amor es el amor y nace cuando menos lo esperas, en la persona que menos esperarías, es eso que Itachi no quiere aceptar, el destino que lo llevó a enamorarse de ti, según él, es injusto, porque se pudo haber enamorado de cualquier otra persona, pero tú fuiste la elegida y es eso que debes ayudarlo a aceptar, su orgullo es peor que el nuestro y hay que ayudarlo a aceptarlo, porque por mí no hay problema, yo respeto eso.-..Le sonrió, esta vez era sincera.

Yuki se sorprendió ante tales palabras, después de todo su prima tenía razón, y al sentir el apoyo de ella, quedó convencida que no quedaba vuelta atrás para ello, por lo que le dedicó una sonrisa..-gracias, Haruka.-..Se sentó frente a ella..-pero bien, señorita "cupido", ¿tienes alguna idea de qué debería hacer?-..Dice divertida.

-Yo si fuera tú, lo iría a buscar e intentaría hablar con él, hasta que dijera lo que siente en verdad.-..Contestó con una sonrisa..-bueno, ahora que te ves más contenta, me voy, yo también tengo que practicar el jutsu que tengo que usar para ayudar a Sasoko, ya no deben tardar en llegar. No digo que lleguen ahora mismo o al rato, pero ya deben venir de vuelta.-..Dijo y se levantó, limpiando un poco sus ropas y se fue a otra parte para poder entrenar aquel jutsu.

**La ojinegra dio un suspiro, seguiría el consejo de su prima e iría a hablar con él hasta que aceptara aquello, aunque no sería tarea fácil, después de todo, lo que más tiene un Uchiha, es orgullo. Mientras tanto, en los desiertos de Suna, se encontraba Deidara en una especie de cueva pequeña y moviendo un pie nervioso, ya que Sasoko aún no se aparecía, hasta que logra divisarla y esta llega hasta él, aún dentro de la marioneta, frunciendo un poco el ceño a ver que a la máscara le faltaba un pedazo de tela. Deidara dio un suspiro al ver que si ella se había defendido con Hiruko, ésta no tenía signos de daño, por lo que le dejó más tranquilo.**

**-Siento la demora, pero estaba muy entretenida.-..Contestó la pelirroja a través de Hiruko..-pero si te preocupé, perdóname, también porque fui en contra de mis principios, pero es que la verdad me entretuve con él.-..Sonrió, aunque esta no se notaba debido a estar dentro de su marioneta.**

**-Con tal de poder oírte y saber que te encuentras bien, puedo estar tranquilo, hmm.-..Le comenta el rubio..-aunque me alegra que te divirtieras.-..Dice divertido.**

**-Bueno, entonces vamos, que en Akatsuki nos están esperando.-..Contestó ella y el rubio asintió, levantándose y ambos siguieron caminando luego de limpiarse sus ropas..-*gracias, Kankuro, gracias a ti volví a ver la diversión, aunque fuera contigo, pero era divertido el verte perplejo a que tus ataques hayan sido repelidos fácilmente*.-..Pensó mientras caminaba junto al rubio.**

**Ambos artistas siguieron caminando, hasta que finalmente llegaron a la guarida y el rubio hizo un sello, hasta que esta se abrió y allí estaban todos los Akatsuki, menos dos chicas Uchiha, sin saber que una estaba oculta con un plan para salvar a Gaara y así este no muriera durante la extracción. El líder inmediatamente invocó una enorme estatua y todos los Akatsuki subieron a los dedos de esta, según su anillo y el dedo donde se lo ponía, algunos como hologramas.**

**-Vamos a empezar, esto durará 3 días con sus noches.-..Dijo el líder, escuchando quejidos por parte de Hidan, nada nuevo para él, pero lo ignoró y la extracción comenzó, como una especie de energía rodeó a Gaara y lo deja en el aire, de sus ojos y boca comenzó a salir como un especie de chakra rojo, todos ignorando lo que había hecho al mismo tiempo cierta Uchiha de ojos rojos.**

**Tras el transcurso de los 3 días, se podía sentir la liberación de chakra equivalente a la del biju, y como cada vez la estatua absorbía más y más del chakra rojo que provenía de Gaara, hasta que la estatua abrió uno a uno sus ojos, que poco a poco mostraron el iris, demostrando que la captura estaba finalizando.**

-*Pronto terminará*.-..Pensó Haruka, que seguía con el jutsu y aún oculta de los demás. Cuando todo por fin terminó, se vio como aquella energía dejó de rodear a Gaara y este cayó al suelo inerte y muerto a la vista de los demás, menos para la ojirubí, que podía ver algo que los Akatsuki no podían a ser ella que hizo el jutsu, para luego retirarse a escondidas cuando todo terminó, regresando con su prima, aunque estaba agotada, pero por lo menos no tanto si no supiera hacer ese tipo de jutsus, otro se hubiera muerto al finalizar el jutsu, pero ella no, porque sabía controlar la cantidad necesaria de chakra para ese jutsu, por eso solo sentía agotamiento, nada más que eso. Pronto se sintió cerca de la cueva, unos chakras desconocidos para muchos a excepción de Sasoko y todos se dispersaron de la cueva, solo quedando el dúo de artistas mientras esperaban la entrada de los intrusos.

**-¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Provocar a Naruto para pelear con él y capturarlo?-..Le preguntó al rubio mientras esperaban que los intrusos entraran, además que los conocía, porque cuando Gaara tenía 12 años e hizo los exámenes chuunin, ella fue con él para acompañarlo y controlar la ira y odio que mostraba entonces, solo con ella se controlaba un poco, por eso también conocía a los de Konoha.**

**-Si tienes una mejor idea, dime.-..Dice cruzándose de brazos, por lo menos a él le parecía un buen plan y podría funcionar a la perfección.**

**-Solo ten cuidado, Naruto puede llegar a ser muy fuerte cuando la situación lo requiere.-..Alcanzó a advertirle, pero no pudo escuchar la respuesta de este debido a que los de Konoha y su abuela lograron derribar la entrada y entraron, quedando atónitos por lo que veía, ya que Gaara estaba inerte en el suelo y el Akatsuki rubio estaba sentado sobre él..-*vaya manera de comenzar a provocarlo, pero solo por esta vez te lo dejaré pasar, Deidara, solo por esta vez*.-..Pensó "Sasori", quedándose observando ahora a su abuela.**

**-¿Qué no es obvio?-..Dice en un tono burlón..-no hay duda que el escandaloso debe ser el jinchuriki, hmm.-..Mira a "Sasori"..-creo que me divertiré bastante.-**

**-*Obaa-chan*.-..Pensaba "Sasori", quien observaba detenidamente a su abuela y esta a "él" seguro, aunque no lo pareciera.**

**-¡Gaara! ¿Qué haces tumbado en una situación como esta?-..Preguntó como si estuviera vivo y lo estaba, pero en este momento parecía muerto y eso es lo que veían todos, incluso Deidara, pero "Sasori" sabía que Haruka debió hacer lo que le dijo que haría para salvar dos pájaros de un tiro y por eso no estaba "preocupado", aunque Gaara ahora pareciera muerto..-levántate.-..Dijo ahora, causando que sus compañeros voltearan a verlo preocupados..-¡Gaara! Es que no me oyes. ¡Déjalo ya!-..Dijo e intentó acercarse, pero fue detenido por su sensei.**

**-Basta, Naruto.-..Dijo el peligris y este se detuvo..-sabes muy bien lo que pasa.-..Le dijo, viendo como este parecía aún más enfurecido.**

**-Eso es, sabes lo que pasa. Ya no esta vivo, no.-..Dice dándole unas palmadas a Gaara en el rostro, viendo como Naruto enfureció todavía más..-en efecto, es el jinchuriki, hum.-.."Sasori" miró a Deidara..-¿eh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ocurre algo, Sasori?-**

**-Yo me encargo de él.-..Dijo mirando a Gaara ahora y luego regresó su vista al frente..-al parecer este jinchuriki esta empeñado en llevárselo.-**

**-Hum.-..Mira a Gaara..-a mí también me lo parece.-**

**Continuará...**


	14. Chapter 14

Y bueno, como has sido una excelente lectora, subí dos capítulos seguidos, espero que te guste ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**¿SASORI ES UNA CHICA?**

**Capítulo 14**

**..**

**-*Por lo que parece, el de la izquierda fue el que entró en la villa de la Arena y se llevó al maestro Kazekage*.-..Pensó Kakashi mirando al Akatsuki rubio..-*entonces este es la marionetita que hirió gravemente a Kankuro*.-..Mira a Chiyo..-*su nieta Sasoko*.-**

**-Danna, quizás te enfades por decir esto, pero, voy a luchar contra el jinchuriki.-..Dijo Deidara mirando al grupo frente a ellos.**

**-Cada uno escoge al suyo, no seas engreído...Deidara.-**

**-Como artista, debes buscar constantemente una gran estimulación o tu habilidad para apreciar se volverá aburrida, y los rumores dicen que el jinchuriki es muy poderoso, hmm.-..Dice Deidara mirando su mano que masticaba arcilla..-es el adversario perfecto para mi arte, si.-**

**-¿Qué? ¿Llamas a esas explosiones arte?-..Preguntó mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo y luego miró al frente..-el arte es algo que perdura con belleza y elegancia con el paso del tiempo.-..Mira a Deidara fijamente..-el autentico arte es la belleza eterna.-**

**-¿Belleza eterna?-..Mira a "Sasori"..-danna, te respeto como compañero artístico, pero el arte es algo que florece por un instante antes de marchitarse, hmm-**

**-¿Qué dices?-..Preguntó mirándolo.**

-¿D-De qué están...h-hablando?-..Preguntó Sakura a ver como ambos Akatsuki estaban discutiendo.

**-Deidara, aparentemente no entiendes lo que es el verdadero arte.-..Le dijo el "pelinegro".**

**-Eso dilo por ti.-..Contestó el rubio.**

**-¡Desgraciados!-..Dijo Naruto, ya por demás enfurecido.**

**-No, la belleza eterna es el único y autentico.-..Reprochó "Sasori".**

**-No seas ridículo, el arte es belleza efímera.-..Contestó el rubio también en reproche.**

**-Dejar de tomarme el pelo.-..Dijo Naruto sacando un pergamino e invocó un gran shuriken, corriendo un poco y lo lanzó hacia el "viejo", quien detuvo fácilmente la shuriken con su cola metálica a pesar de estar mirando a Deidara y este parecía inmutable, sin preocuparse por lo sucedido, cuando estuvo preocupado por un momento, pero se tranquiliza a ver que pudo detener la shuriken como si nada..-¿eh?-..Dijo sorprendido, a igual que los demás lo estaban, ya que ese Akatsuki, el que aparentemente era más viejo, detuvo la shuriken como si nada.**

**-¿Intentas reírte de mí?-..Preguntó "Sasori", aunque la pelirroja del interior, estaba sonriente, ya que notó aquella preocupación en el rubio, pero luego se había tranquilizado.**

**-Por eso te dije que quizás te enfadarías.-..Contestó el rubio, soltando un disimulado bufido a presentir que ella debería tener una sonrisa divertida por cómo reaccionó anteriormente.**

**-¡Deberías saber lo que sucede cuando me enfado!-..Dijo el "pelinegro" ya muy molesto.**

-*Ha detenido el shuriken sin mirarlo*.-..Pensó Sakura sorprendida.

-*Sigue siendo una experta marionetita como esperaba*.-..Pensó Chiyo orgullosa de su nieta, aunque no lo demostraba.

**-¿Qué me dices, Deidara?-..Le preguntó mirándolo, mientras le mostraba su cola metálica con veneno en la punta.**

**-Hmp.-..Dice levantándose..-para mí, la esencia del arte son...-..Mira su mano y esta en poco tiempo escupe la arcilla ya lista, cerrando su mano y luego la vuelve a abrir, viéndose una pequeña ave de arcilla..-¡explosiones!-..Dijo lanzando el ave al aire y luego acerca dos dedos hasta su rostro, haciendo un sello y el ave se agranda, quedando a un lado de su dueño y los demás veía todo sorprendidos, excepto Chiyo, pero sus rostros cambiaron a ver como el ave tomaba a Gaara con su pico y se lo comía, literalmente, aunque esta solo lo tenía dentro de su gran boca..-es completamente diferente a tus estúpidos espectáculos de marionetas.-..En eso, "Sasori" ya molesto, le atacó con la cola, pero Deidara logra esquivarlo al saltar hacia su ave y aterrizar en su lomo, mientras que esta tomaba vuelo..-¡nos vemos, danna!-..Dice observándolo, para luego desviar su vista hacia el jinchuriki..-*venga, sígueme jinchuriki del Kyubi*.-..Pensó mientras lo observaba con una sonrisa y se iba alejando. Naruto lo observó molesto, viendo como salía de la cueva y en poco tiempo salió corriendo tras él. **

**-¡Detente, desgraciado!-..Dijo Naruto mientras corría tras el rubio Akatsuki.**

**-*Perfecto*.-..Pensó Deidara a ver que el jinchuriki lo estaba siguiendo.**

**-¡Naruto!-..Dijo Kakashi desde dentro de la cueva al ver a Naruto tras el Akatsuki que salió..-*este Naruto, ¿no va hacerlo?*-..Pensaba mientras corría hacia fuera de la cueva, deteniéndose junto a Sakura y Chiyo..-Naruto y yo nos encargaremos del que ha salido. Sakura, Chiyo, encárguense del que queda.- **

-¡De acuerdo!-..Contestó Sakura enseguida, para luego Kakashi salir de la cueva.

**-Pensé que te habías retirado hace algún tiempo.-..Dijo el "pelinegro" mirando a su abuela.**

-Algo me dijo que necesitarían de mí en estos momentos.-..Contestó Chiyo mirándolo, mientras que Sakura se quedaba observándolo, hasta que sintió una mirada muy penetrante y le causó temor, tragando saliva luego de quedarse pensando..-Sakura, no tengas miedo.-..Le dijo para tranquilizarla, mientras caminaba un poco hacia el frente y de sus mangas sacó unos kunai atados a hilos de chakra, pero este no se veía, solo podía verse que los kunai flotaban en el aire..-¡sou shuu jin!-..Dijo y los kunai se dirigieron hacia "Sasori", quien los repelió con su cola metálica, pero estos igual cortaron un poco su ropa.

**-Bueno, como seguro sabrás, no tenemos otra alternativa.-..Contestó el "pelinegro", aunque la pelirroja dentro de la marioneta estaba muy intranquila la verdad, ya que ella no quería pelear con su abuela, pero como había dicho, no tenían otra alternativa. Pronto la capa se comenzó a romper y en su espalda se vio como una especie de máscara gigante, su cola metálica quedó alzada y moviéndose como una serpiente y boca abajo, como tipo perro.**

-*¿Cómo? Esa manera de hablar parece...como si ya se hubiesen visto*.-..Pensó Sakura sorprendida a escuchar la conversación de Chiyo con el Akatsuki..-¿q-qué es eso?-..Preguntó observando al "azabache", dejando de lado su sorpresa por aquella conversación.

-Esa no es la forma real de Sasori.-..Contestó la anciana viendo al "pelinegro".

-Si es verdad, entonces lo que estamos viendo ahora, es una...-..Dijo Sakura mirándola, sin concluir su frase.

-Exacto, es una marioneta.-

-Pero entonces, ¿dónde esta su verdadero cuerpo? Si es marionetita, debería estar detrás moviendo los hilos.-

-Su verdadero cuerpo esta dentro de la marioneta.-..Contestó ella.

-¿Eh?-..Dijo sorprendida..-¿dentro?-

-Los maestros marionetitas no son buenos en el cuerpo a cuerpo, es fácil encontrarles un punto débil y atacarles mientras manipulan un muñeco. En otras palabras, ha superado esa limitación con aquella marioneta.-..Sakura escuchaba aún muy sorprendida..-la marioneta se convierte en su armadura y al mismo tiempo...su arma. Esa marioneta, es la marioneta número 18 de Sasori, Hiruko, su especialidad.-

-Chiyo-baasama, ¿tú conoces esa marioneta?-

-Uh-hum.-..Asintió mirándola..-si, la conozco muy bien.-

**-¿Saben cómo añado marionetas a mi colección? Primero quito los órganos, una vez los dejo limpios, le quito toda la sangre. Una vez hecho esto, los lleno de armas y trampas, añadiendo una que otra cosa más. Como ha dicho mi abuela, Hiruko es parte de mi colección y contigo y la abuela Chiyo... ¡tendré exactamente 300 marionetas en mi colección! Ese es mi arte.-..Dijo el "pelinegro", más por intimidar a la chica que otra cosa, ya que realmente no quería pelear, menos con su abuela.**

-¿Tu arte?-

-¿Chiyo-baasama?-

-Cuando estaba en la aldea, creaba muchas marionetas impresionantes y era reconocido como un genio. Sin embargo, su verdadero interés residía en transformar humanos en marionetas y coleccionarlos, él aclamaba eso como "arte". Esa marioneta, Hiruko, fue un ninja de una aldea vecina y Sasori lo convirtió en eso. Las marionetas que mantienen su forma original, son llamadas marionetas humanas.-

-¿Marionetas humanas?-..Repitió Sakura sorprendida.

**-Y tú serás la próxima en tener la misma suerte, te convertirás en una de mis obras.-..Dijo alzando su cola, aunque su manera de hablar era más por intimidar a la chica, nada más.**

-Hiruko es una marioneta de ataque y defensa. A pesar de todo, primero debemos sacar a Sasori de dentro de Hiruko o no haremos nada.-

-¿Y qué debemos hacer?-

-Lo más terrible de las marionetas, son las armas que ocultan. Hasta que no sepamos que le ha hecho, no sabremos cómo o de dónde atacará.-

-Pero usted sabe cómo funciona su marioneta, en eso tenemos ventaja.-

**Así ambas se quedaron hablando entre ellas, observando a "Sasori", que estaba dentro de Hiroku, y moviendo aquella cola metálica. Estuvieron hablando bastante, hasta que Chiyo le pidió a Sakura que se acercara más a ella para hablar entre las dos, hablándole sobre un plan que tenía para sacar a Sasori de dentro de Hiruko, a lo que la pelirosa asentía a cada cosa que Chiyo le decía, mientras que "Sasori" parecía frustrado por fuera, pero por dentro la pelirroja deseaba que se demoraran, ya que así le daba tiempo para pensar en algo mejor para evitar todo esto, pero parece que no lo había y tendría que pelear de todas formas.**

-Entendido, lo intentaré.-..Dijo poniéndose en posición de batalla.

**-¿Ya estás preparada?-..Preguntó dirigiendo su mano a la tela que cubría la mitad de su rostro..-sabes que odio esperar.-**

-Tranquilo, Sasori, pronto...-..Dijo mientras Sakura sacaba un kunai..-te derrotaremos.-..Dicho esto, comenzaron a correr hacia él.

**-*Maldición, no sirvió de nada el intentar intimidar a Sakura*.-..Pensó mientras veía como ellas corrían hacia "él", quitándose la tela y abría su boca, de donde salieron muchas agujas disparadas hacia ellas y se sorprende a ver que comenzaron a esquivar sus agujas como si nada. Las agujas seguían saliendo, pero ninguna les daban al par de kunoichi, hasta que estas dejaron de salir y estas se detuvieron, ambas sin un rasguño..-han evadido muy bien mi truco.-..Dijo sorprendido, aunque no se notaba en la marioneta..-en ese caso...-..Dijo y su antebrazo izquierdo salió disparado hacia ellas como un cohete, luego de él salen disparados unos tubos y estos al abrirse, dispararon más agujas..-¡morirán!-..Dijo, pero cuando las agujas salieron disparadas, ellas volvieron a esquivarlas como si nada, "sorprendiéndolo" aún más de lo que ya estaba..-*¿por qué Chiyo-baasama se ha detenido tan de repente? ¿Qué es lo que tiene en mente?*-..Pensó a ver que su abuela de pronto se detuvo y Sakura comenzó a correr hacia "él", atacándolo sola..-*¿ahora Sakura esta atacándome directamente? Parece que mi abuela ahora me está subestimando*.-..Pensó "sorprendido".**

**Así ambas estuvieron peleando con "él", hasta que finalmente logran sacar a "Sasori" de ahí con un golpe que Sakura le dio, rompiendo la marioneta y de ahí se vio salir un cuerpo algo pequeño y un pedazo de tela cubría todavía su cabeza, a lo que "Sasori" se incorpora ligeramente y moviendo sus dedos, hizo que la cabeza de Hiruko lanzara agujas desde su cuello hacia Sakura, quien saltó esquivándolas.**

**-Tal como pensaba.-..Se escuchó una voz joven y varonil, ya que por ahora seguía fingiendo ser hombre..-ahora entiendo por qué ella ha podido esquivar mis ataques, abuela, tú has estado manipulándola a través de hilos de chakra e imposible de ver para el ojo humano, lo mismo hiciste con la cola de Hiruko. Sin embargo...no me he dado cuenta hasta que ya no podía mover el aguijón.-..Dijo levantándose.**

-Vaya, y eso que he procurado afinar el chakra para que ningún ojo humano pudiera verlos, pero tú los han visto.-..Dijo Chiyo con una sonrisa, por dentro muy orgullosa, ya que su nieta ha mejorado bastante con sus jutsus, no por nada era considerada un genio.

**-Pues si, después de todo, tú me entrenaste.-..Dijo girándose hacia ella, a pesar de la tela en su cabeza.**

-Por eso se han acabado los juegos por ahora.-

**Continuará...**


	15. Chapter 15

¡Hola!

Pronto tendrás la respuesta a tu pregunta, de que si Sasoko muere como en la serie o no, así que vete preparando para tu respuesta, solo espero que te siga gustando el fic, ya que es bien largo, habrán muchos problemas, emociones, ternura y demás a lo largo del fic, así que espero que te siga gustando como hasta ahora ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**¿SASORI ES UNA CHICA?**

**Capítulo 15**

**..**

**-Yo también tengo esa intención.-..Dijo quitándose la tela de la cabeza, tirándola al suelo y se vio a una chica joven, de cabello largo y atado en una coleta para que no le estorbara, sorprendiendo a Sakura por lo que veía, ya que había jurado que era un chico, pero ahora que la veía bien, a pesar de la oscura cueva, a esa chica la vio en los exámenes chuunin, pero había algo extraño, ella no parecía haber crecido para nada y Chiyo dijo que ella abandonó la villa hace más de 7 años, sin embargo la vio también en los exámenes, cuando tenía 17 años seguramente y parecía haber crecido, pero ahora parecía de unos 12 o 15 años.**

-¡¿C-Cómo es posible?... ¿Llegaste al extremo de...?-..Chiyo no terminó la frase, fingiendo sorpresa, ella sabía perfectamente que se trataba de un jutsu, pero Sakura no estaba enterada de ello y lo usaría a su favor para que su nieta no estuviera en gran peligro, ya que combatía contra la alumna de la princesa de las babosas.

-*Gracias, abuela*.-..Pensó observándola..-jejeje ¿qué pasa, obaa-chan? ¿Es la emoción que te ha dejado sin habla?-..Preguntó, fingiendo aquella crueldad en sus palabras.

-La verdad solo me sorprende que llegaras a esos extremos ante tu concepto del arte.-..Dice de manera irónica en su voz, aunque por dentro se odiara el hablarle así a su nieta.

-Pues si, después de todo este es mi arte, obaa-chan, aunque la idea era ser una marioneta completa, pero necesitaba una parte humana para poder crear chakra.-..Indirectamente le dijo una debilidad del jutsu, pero no dónde estaba ese punto débil..-así que fallé drásticamente en eso. Ahora ambas morirán y serán parte de mi colección.-..Odiaba ser así de cruel, en especial con su abuela, pero no tenía otra opción.

-¿P-Parte de tu colección?-..Preguntó Sakura, pero luego ve como entre la manga saca un pergamino y lo desenrolla un poco..-¿tres?-..Leyó en el pergamino.

-Precisamente por eso es mi favorito.-..Dijo y un humo apareció, para luego verse una marioneta, era el 3º Kazekage.

-No es posible, es... el 3º Kazekage... Así que los rumores eran ciertos.-..Dijo Chiyo con aquella sorpresa fingida, aunque realmente le sorprendía ver al 3ro, pero conocía la historia de por qué estaba ahora en ese estado. Por lo que tenía que seguir con aquella actuación..-tu ambición hacia las marionetas tiene un límite, pero creo que lo has superado y llegado a tal punto de querer obtener más y más.-

-Me conoces muy bien.-..Contestó la pelirroja..-¿pero y qué? Ya estas retirada y ahora que estas a punto de dejar este mundo, ¿te quieres vengar? Realmente eres admirable.-

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién es él?-..Preguntó Sakura refiriéndose a la marioneta que sacó ahora la pelirroja.

-Él, Sakura, es la marioneta humana del tercer Kazekage, quien desapareció hace años y se creía que pudo haber sido secuestrado.-..Comentó Chiyo, esta vez más con la verdad, ya que eso se creía en Suna.

-¿Secuestrado?-..Miró a la marioneta de cabello oscuro..-entonces ella... ¿lo convirtió en eso?-..Preguntó viendo a la pelirroja y luego a la marioneta.

-Y ustedes no tardaran en correr la misma suerte.-..Dijo la pelirroja mirándolas, viendo como Sakura tembló ante su comentario.

-No te tengo miedo, quiero verte intentarlo.-..Contestó la ojiverde.

-*Tiene agallas*.-..Pensó con una sonrisa divertida..-bueno, ¿empezamos ya? Saben de sobra que no me gusta esperar.-..Dijo colocándose en posición de batalla.

**Así la pelea dio inicio, los jutsus de Sasoko eran formidables, pero Sakura también estaba peleando bastante bien, hasta que Chiyo sacó dos marionetas y los ojos de Sasoko se ensancharon un poco al verlas, esas eran las primeras marionetas que creó, "papá y mamá", cosa que sorprendió a Sakura, pero entonces la pelea siguió y de un momento a otro esas marionetas ya no se pudieron usar, pero entonces fue que Sakura se convirtió en la marioneta de Chiyo, a quien le quedaba un brazo debido a que la arena de hierro dejó inutilizable el derecho debido a ser de madera, manejando a Sakura solo con un brazo, pero hasta este momento, Sakura ha comenzado a entender las pautas de los ataques de Sasoko, aunque la cueva quedó completamente destruida debido a los ataques. De pronto hubo un momento en que Sakura recibió un ataque y el veneno penetró su cuerpo, hasta que esta cayó al suelo temblando, quedando boca abajo y Sasoko iba a darle el ataque final para matarla o eso parecía, pero sus intenciones eran otras, pero nunca se esperó que ella se pudiera levantar y destruir de un solo golpe su marioneta del Kazekage, eso la sorprendió bastante, viéndose como la arena se comenzaba a deshacer y Sakura parecía ilesa, viéndose como esta se dirigió con Chiyo y le quitaba como si nada la roca que cayó sobre el brazo izquierdo de ella, comenzando a curarla, curándose a sí misma también, pero solo las heridas más graves. Mientras, Sasoko observaba todo muy sorprendida y perpleja, no solo por verla ilesa, sino que destruyó ya 2 de sus marionetas, Hiroku y el Kazekage, nunca nadie pudo lograr eso en los años que lleva en Akatsuki. Bueno, tenía que arreglar a Hiruko unas cuantas veces a darle algunos ataques o por mantenimiento, pero nunca se la destruyeron como en esta ocasión, eso sí que era admirable, ¿pero qué hay del veneno? Esta segura que debería estar paralizada, pero no, sigue moviéndose como si nada, como si el veneno no estuviera en su cuerpo, pero esas heridas indicaban lo contrario, decían que recibió sus ataques y que debía tener veneno en su cuerpo, ¿entonces cómo es que se sigue moviendo?**

-*¿Un antídoto?*-..Pensó a notar lo que tenía Sakura en sus manos mientras hablaba con su abuela..-*¿cómo es que tiene un antídoto?*-..Se preguntó, hasta que recuerda algo..-*ahora caigo, debieron conseguir una muestra para crearlo, pero yo conozco mejor que nadie a ninjas médicos de mi aldea y he creado un veneno que sería difícil de encontrar una cura. ¿Mi abuela? No, no lo creo*.-..Mira a la pelirosa..-*¿Sakura también es una ninja médico? Que yo recuerde, es de la hoja. Claro, ella debió encontrar la cura, realmente es una chica increíble a pesar de ser un poco menor que yo*.-..Pensó con una sonrisa.

-El efecto durará 3 minutos, el antídoto deja de hacer efecto y durante ese tiempo, debemos derrotar a Sasoko.-..Dijo apretando el antídoto..-debemos evitar que Sasoko se de cuenta o estaremos muertas.-..Dijo seria, ignorante de las verdaderas intenciones de la pelirroja, mientras que Chiyo observaba a su nieta.

-De acuerdo.-..Dijo levantándose, a igual que Sakura.

-Hace tiempo que no me invocaba a mí misma, ¿cuánto hace de eso?-..Dijo la pelirroja mientras desabrochaba su capa, viéndose que solo tenía una blusa sin espalda y abdomen, en ese lugar había un cable enrollado y en su espalda tenía como unas hélices, desenrollando el cable y se subió en este, hasta elevarse a cierta altura.

**Nuevamente comenzaron a pelear, hasta que finalmente Sakura la derrotó en el último segundo o eso parecía, ya que mientras volvía con Chiyo apenas por la herida a su costado, se escuchó el sonido de marioneta y el cuerpo de Sasoko se unió nuevamente, pero esta parecía agotada y de hace rato que ella realmente no debería ser una marioneta, también por el hecho de que respiraba agitada para ser una marioneta, que no debería conocer la fatiga por lo mismo, a lo que la pelirosa miró a Chiyo, quien se quedó viéndola.**

-Chiyo-baasama, ¿usted sabe algo que yo ignore?-..Le preguntó seria..-porque Sasoko siendo una marioneta, esta mostrando fatiga.-..Dijo volteando a ver a la pelirroja, quien parecía nerviosa por su fatiga.

-*Maldición, se me esta acabando el chakra y si eso pasa, el jutsu que me hace marioneta, se desactivará y seré humana de nuevo*.-..Pensó Sasoko preocupada.

-Sakura, recuerda que estamos peleando con alguien que es parte humana y parte marioneta, por lo que puede tener fatiga, ya que debe conservar alguno humano.-..Comenta Chiyo seria, aunque preocupada por que descubrieran a su nieta.

-Esa fatiga no me parece por eso.-..Dijo mirando a Sasoko seria, quien pronto saca un pergamino de su espalda y lo desenrolla, saliendo de allí 100 marionetas y abriendo una parte de su pecho, salieron muchos hilos de chakra.

-*Será mejor terminar rápido esto*.-..Pensó Sasoko preocupada, porque su chakra se agotaba y sus hilos parecían algo débiles, pero vio como Sakura se sorprendía y como que por un momento se espanta..-*eres una gran ninja, Sakura, pero esto termina aquí porque mi chakra se agota*.-..Pensó seria.

-*¿Tan lejos ha llegado?*-..Pensó sorprendida a ver la cantidad de marionetas que invocó ahora, aunque todavía preocupada, porque por lo que veía, eran muchos hilos y Sasoko no debería tener demasiado chakra.

-Acabemos esto ya, con esto será su fin.-..Dijo tratando de regular su aliento para que no se notara su agotamiento, pero entonces ve a su abuela invocar a las 10 marionetas de bakumasu..-vaya, ahora eso. El jutsu secreto, las 10 marionetas de bakumasu. Es una imponente reunión de títeres.-..Dijo con una sonrisa sádica o eso intentaba aparentar.

**Y así siguió la pelea, las marionetas de Sasoko iba disminuyendo, pero su capacidad de concentración aumentaba y en una de esas, Sakura fue herida gravemente por proteger a Chiyo, la pelirroja no se creía eso, ya que no estaba en sus planes, sino que la espada se volviera retráctil cuando tocara a su abuela y hacer la ilusión que la atravesaba, pero cuando se atravesó de improvisto, no le dio tiempo a hacer algo, ya que su objetivo era su abuela y solo así se activaría el jutsu, pero se retorció los planes a atravesarse Sakura, no pudiendo seguir fingiendo más a ver eso.**

-¡Eres una tonta! ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre atravesarte así!? ¡El ataque no iba hacerle daño a mi abuela! ¡Pero a atravesarte arruinaste todo!-..Le gritó a la pelirosa, quien quedó perpleja a ver a la pelirroja preocupada y aterrada.

-Sasoko, no reacciones de esa manera.-..Le regañó su abuela, había comprendido lo que había querido hacer su nieta, pero esto ya se había salido de control, ya no había que fingir, por lo que se acercó a Sakura para ver la gravedad de la herida.

-¿Y cómo quieres que reaccione? Sakura fue herida por mi culpa al no poder detenerme y por su...-..No pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, su chakra llegaba a su límite, así que dejó su cuerpo como estaba y este volvió a ser humano luego de eso, cayendo al suelo de rodillas y muy agotada..-por su...imprudencia...arf...arf...-..Terminó la frase, pero ahora respiraba agitada.

-Solo cálmate, Sakura estará bien.-..Dijo y su mano brilló en chakra curativo y así fue sacando la espada poco a poco, mientras que Sakura soltaba quejidos entre dientes..-aguanta un poco.-..Le dijo mientras seguía sacando la espada..-ya falta poco.-..Dijo, hasta que saca completamente la espada. Hasta que el chakra verde cambió por otro resplandor y Sasoko frunció el ceño a ver eso, ese jutsu no se veía normal. Hasta que abre los ojos muy sorprendida.

-Ese jutsu... ¿no será...? Obaa-chan, sabes lo que pasa si lo usas.-..Dijo preocupada.

-Tranquila, Sasoko-chan... que no me sucederá nada.-..Dice Chiyo aún emanando chakra hacia Sakura, hasta que poco a poco logró ponerse estable.

-Umm.-..Fue lo único que "dijo" Sasoko, hasta que ve como Sakura se incorpora y esta se quedó observándola seriamente, viendo que la pelirroja era completamente humana y más alta que antes, incluso más alta que ella, aunque solo por pocos centímetros y vio que sus sospechas eran ciertas, ella realmente no era una marioneta, pero al verla mejor, vio que tenía muchas heridas..-al volver a la normalidad, las heridas que tenía mi cuerpo de madera se reflejaron en mi cuerpo real sangrantes, como los cortes en mis brazos.-..Dijo a adivinar lo que se estaba preguntando Sakura..-pero si quieres terminar bien esta pelea y sin armas o marionetas, entonces que sea cuerpo a cuerpo, solo tú y yo, Sakura.-..Sakura sonrió con una sonrisa desafiante, a lo que ella también.

-¿Estás segura? Tengo entendido que los marionetitas no son buenos en el cuerpo a cuerpo.-..Contestó la pelirosa.

-Te llevarás una gran sorpresa cuando comencemos.-..Dijo sonriente y Sakura miró a Chiyo.

**Chiyo parecía quizás más sorprendida que Sakura, pero confiaba plenamente en su nieta, después de todo, la sorprendió en esta batalla con lo mucho que había mejorado con las marionetas, por lo que podría esperarse más sorpresas.**

-De acuerdo, acepto.-..Dijo y ambas se alejaron de Chiyo, quedando una frente a la otra cuando se alejaron lo suficiente..-¿lista?-..La pelirroja asintió y entonces Sakura comenzó a atacarla, pero se sorprendió a ver que pudo esquivarlo como si nada y sonrió..-*esto será interesante, es la primera marionetita que logra igualarme en cuerpo a cuerpo aparte de mi maestra*.-..Pensó con una sonrisa.

**Mientras que Chiyo, desde una distancia prudente, observaba el comienzo de la batalla y cuando vio el primer golpe comenzado por Sakura, vio la facilidad que tuvo Sasoko para esquivarla y se sorprendió mucho, ¿quién la había entrenado de tal manera para tener buenos reflejos? Eso era lo que trataba de buscar, la respuesta, pero sin éxito alguno.**

-¡Ahh!-..Gritó cuando Sasoko le dio un golpe a Sakura, quien apenas logra esquivarlo, pero la velocidad de la brisa le provocó un pequeño corte en la mejilla, a lo que la pelirroja sonrió, mientras que Sakura estaba muy sorprendida, ya que siendo marionetita, era muy buena en el taijutsu, tal como...como un...un Uchiha. Allí abrió aún más los ojos, pero era imposible que la entrenara un Uchiha, ya que a los únicos que conocía, era a Sasuke y al hermano de este y no creía que los hombres supieran tratar a una chica, en especial cuando se trataba de entrenar, ¿entonces quién la entrenó? Era eso lo que se preguntaba mientras seguía peleando con Sasoko, sin distraerse aunque estuviera pensando.

**La batalla transcurrió así durante bastante tiempo, y aunque Sakura debería tener ventaja en ella, quien iba liderando esto era Sasoko con sus ágiles movimientos, que mantenían sorprendida tanto a su contrincante como a su abuela.**

**Continuará...**


	16. Chapter 16

Bueno, como dije antes, espero que te siga gustando el fic aunque ya tengas la respuesta a tu pregunta sobre Sasoko. Ya veremos cuando lo leas ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**¿SASORI ES UNA CHICA?**

**Capítulo 16**

**..**

-*Esto se esta alargando demasiado*.-..Pensó Sasoko, así que decide bajar la guardia y un golpe le dio fuertemente en el estómago, mandándola a volar y chocar contra una pared de la cueva, o lo que quedaba de ella, haciendo que su boca brotara sangre y sonrió ante ese hecho..-*sus golpes realmente son potentes*.-..Pensó mirando a la pelirosa, quien parecía haber notado que ella bajó la guardia a propósito y por eso la sorpresa de ahora que tenía su rostro..-decidí terminar con esto...Sakura...se estaba alargando demasiado.-..Dijo mientras hacía unos sellos..-y este será mi último jutsu...aunque contra mí.-..Dice con una sonrisa..-¡jutsu de muerte falsa!-..Dijo y luego ella cae inerte al suelo.

**Sakura y Chiyo a ver lo que hizo la pelirroja, se miraron entre ellas sorprendidas, pero la segunda dijo que mejor debían irse y dejarla sola, ya que si hizo ese jutsu, debía ser por algo que ella tenía planeado y ellas solo debían irse, a lo que la pelirosa asintió no muy segura de esa decisión y comenzaron a caminar hacia fuera de la cueva destruida, mirando a la pelirroja de vez en cuando. Cuando ellas estuvieron bastante alejadas, por ahí pasó Orochimaru junto a su fiel lacayo Kabuto, quien a ver la cueva destruida de Akatsuki, entró en esta y vio todo el desastre, lugares quemados, lugares mojados o cortados por el agua, marionetas destruidas por doquier. Hasta que Kabuto llama a Orochimaru y este se acercó a él, quien le muestra una marioneta a imagen de la pelirroja, pero pudo notar que esta no era la verdadera y se lo dijo a Kabuto y siguieron buscando. Es entonces que ven a la pelirroja recargada sobre una pared, quien parecía muerta, pero él pudo notar que no era así y le dijo a Kabuto que la trajeran, a lo que este asintió, sin saber por qué la quería si estaba muerta, o eso creía él.**

**Por otra parte, Sakura y Chiyo iban saltando como en unos troncos que estaban sobre el aire, clavados en las paredes de rocas, pero entonces Chiyo cae y la pelirosa alcanza a agarrarla, volviendo a subir y veía como ella respiraba agitadamente, sabía que era por el veneno y que este no la mataría cuando lo analizó, pero aún así le preocupaba y debía volver a la villa para poder hacer más antídoto, pero ella no quiso cuando se lo dijo, diciendo que aún tenía algo por hacer y Sakura la miró aún más preocupada que antes, preguntándose qué era lo que tenía que hacer, ya que era eso lo que le daba fuerzas todavía, esa voluntad de tener algo que hacer todavía, pero a pesar de eso, estaba muy preocupada por ella.** **El trayecto sigue en silencio, de vez en cuando Chiyo perdía estabilidad, pero continuaba con el camino, ya que tenía que cumplir con lo que le había dicho a su nieta, el joven Gaara tenía mucho por que vivir y no dejaría que este inconveniente se lo impidiera. Después de un largo trayecto, llegan a un prado, en donde se encuentra Naruto y Kakashi junto a un Gaara aparentemente, a la vista de todos, muerto.**

**-Sakura.-..Dijo Naruto al verla y esta asintió, a lo que se apartó de Chiyo por ahora y se acercó a Gaara, colocando sus manos sobre el pecho de este y comenzó a revisarlo. Por unos segundos frunce el ceño, pero debió ser imaginaciones suyas y negó con la cabeza, para luego levantarse y vio triste a Naruto, quien comenzó a temblar al principio y aunque nadie lo viera aún al darle la espalda a todos, la mayoría pudo notar que este lloraba, en especial Sakura.**

-Cálmate, Uzumaki Naruto.-..Dijo Chiyo, pero el rubio se voltea de una y le dice que cierre la boca, comenzando a decirle de que se callara y demás cosas..-todo estará bien.-..El rubio la mira extrañado y luego ve como se acercaba a Gaara, arrodillándose frente a este y puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Gaara. Pronto el chakra comenzó a salir, pero cual fue su sorpresa a ver a Gaara abrir sus ojos cansado, con apenas haber empezado y se detuvo de inmediato, viendo a Gaara perpleja, ya que se suponía que él estaba muerto, pero no, estaba como si nada, mirando a su alrededor extrañado.

-¿G-Gaara?-..Preguntó Sakura sorprendida por lo sucedido, viendo a Chiyo y ella también estaba muy sorprendida, puede que incluso más que ella, a lo que el aludido asintió..-¿pero cómo?-

-P-Podría ser... es imposible, casi nadie conoce aquel método... ¿cómo podrían aplicarlo?-..Murmura Chiyo aún sorprendida, por su mente pasaban todos los posibles ninjas que ella conocía o podría utilizar aquel jutsu, pero sin tener éxito.

-¿De qué jutsu hablas?-..Preguntó la pelirosa extrañada.

**-Un jutsu que nadie ha podido perfeccionar sin que este te mate. El jutsu de transferencia vital de Chiyo-baasama te quita la vida a cambio del salvado.-..Comenzó a explicar Kankuro..-pero hay otro jutsu más potente y mejor, se puede usar durante la extracción y nadie sabe de este jutsu, el cual también puede llegar a matarte si no sabes cómo usarlo adecuadamente.-..Terminó de explicarle muy serio.**

-Pero entonces...-..Ve a Gaara, quien también parecía extrañado. Hasta que este abre los ojos sorprendido a recordar a Sasoko, pensando que ella al final si encontró alguien que pudiera evitar que muriera durante la extracción.

**-¿Qué pasa, Gaara?-..Le preguntó Kankuro mirándolo..-parece que recordaste algo con respecto al jutsu.-**

**-No es nada, Kankuro.-..Dice Gaara serio, aunque por dentro preocupado por lo que pudo haber hecho Sasoko para salvarlo.**

**-Mmm.-..Esa respuesta no le convenció, pero mejor no insistió.**

-Chiyo-baasama, ¿qué era ese jutsu final que hizo, Sasoko, que quedó inerte cuando lo usó?-..Le preguntó mirándola, llamando la atención de Gaara, quien escuchó atentamente la conversación.

Chiyo dio un suspiro, era bastante difícil de explicar con Gaara presente..-es un jutsu en donde el que lo realiza, simplemente se queda en un estado de sueño tan profundo, que ya no se logra percibir el chakra, la respiración y los latidos del corazón son casi imperceptibles, por lo que el adversario cree que ha muerto.-

-Entiendo. ¿Y cómo alguien pudo usar ese jutsu, si es tan complicado, con Gaara, que hasta usted esta viva? Sasoko no parecía más agotada de lo normal, solo agotamiento de la batalla.-..Dijo mirándola.

**-Puede...que ella haya encontrado a alguien que pudiera hacerlo y que conociera muy bien ese jutsu, a tal grado de saber manejarlo a la perfección.-..Dijo Gaara intentando levantarse, pero era inútil, su cuerpo todavía estaba muy débil.**

-Ese es el misterio, aún no lo logro comprender a la perfección.-..Dice Chiyo, meditando el acontecimiento.

-Creo que eso se debe a mí.-..Dijo una joven azabache y de ojos rojos naturales, no por el sharingan, que había aparecido junto a otra chica azabache, pero esta tenía ojos negros en vez de rojos, esta se veía bien a comparación de la ojirubí, ya que parecía aún algo cansada..-cuando Akatsuki comenzó la extracción, yo usé un jutsu para que él no muriera, lo hice por Sasoko-chan, ya que no quería que nadie preciado para ella muriese, en especial usted, señora.-..Dijo mirando a la anciana de todo ese grupo de gente.

-Espera... ¿tú... hiciste aquel jutsu tan complicado?...Es casi... imposible...no es sencillo salir vivo después de ello.-..Dice completamente sorprendida.

-¿Con quién cree que esta hablando, señora? Es cierto que es complicado, pero no hay nada que sea imposible para una Uchiha y con entrenamiento adecuado.-..Contestó ella con una sonrisa..-a mí no me mata, solo me agota, dejándome muy cansada, pero nadie de Akatsuki sabe que usé ese jutsu, solo mi prima Yuki.-..Dijo señalando a la chica a su lado..-y la misma Sasoko-chan, claro esta.-..Yuki le mira molesta, no estaban en sus planes decirles que eran Uchihas, no era conveniente por el momento, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Todos los presentes, a excepción de las dos azabaches, estaban completamente sorprendidos ante tal revelación y no sabían cómo reaccionar..-para no hacerle el cuento largo, Itachi y Sasuke son mis primos y hermanos de Yuki, solo eso puedo decirles por ahora. También quiero que no maten a Itachi como seguro quieren hacerlo, él tiene sus razones y no es por poder o algo por estilo, es todo lo contrario. Veo que esta muy bien, Kazekage-sama.-..Dijo mirando a Gaara..-debe agradecerle a su amiga, gracias a ella que usted y la señora siguen vivos. Bueno, me retiro, ya que debo buscar a Sasoko-chan, porque no la encontré en la cueva donde creí que estaría.-..Dijo y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria al grupo.

-¿Sabes? Solo espero encontrar a Sasoko-chan, que ella esté bien y que Itachi no se entere de que más personas saben de nosotros, no creo que le guste.-..Dice la ojinegra mientras sigue a Haruka. Los demás presentes quedaron impresionados ante tales declaraciones de parte de la ojirubi. Mientras que Naruto trataba de comprender todo aquello sobre las chicas, mientras que Gaara y Chiyo estaban preocupados por el paradero de Sasoko, aunque ninguno lo demostraba notoriamente.

-Solo dije lo necesario para que no fuéramos vistas como bichos raros si muchos notan que tenemos cierto parecido con Itachi y Sasuke, de todas formas saldría la pregunta tarde o temprano y de todas formas se lo hubiéramos dicho. Pero eso no es lo que me preocupa, sino el paradero de Saso-chan, no la encontré por ningún lado cuando fui a buscarla en la cueva mientras tú mirabas las mariposas o no sé qué más.-

-¡Oye!-..Le mira molesta..-puede que haya estado distraída, pero igual me preocupo... además, ¿no crees que alguien la encontró antes que nosotras y es por eso que no esta?-..Le mira.

-Y eso es lo que más me preocupa, porque también pudo haber sido un enemigo el que se la llevó.-..Dijo muy preocupada..-en especial por el último jutsu que me habló durante su entrenamiento, siempre que quedábamos muy cerca cuando peleábamos con kunai, por eso dudo que esté muerta, sobre todo porque esa señora no se veía con intenciones de matarla, sino que estaba preocupada. No se notaba a simple vista, pero yo pude notarlo, a igual que Gaara, por eso dudo aún más que esté muerta y debemos encontrarla cueste lo que cueste, sin que Akatsuki se entere.-..Le explicó seria.

Yuki suspira..-está bien... solo porque es Saso-chan lo haré... ahora solo hay que deducir posibilidades de con quien está ella...-..Dice mirando al cielo.

-¿Pero quién pudo habérsela llevado?-..Preguntó, entonces recuerda algo que le dijo la pelirroja, sobre su anterior compañero..-no, eso es imposible.-..Murmuró la azabache para sí misma..-*esa víbora no pudo haber aparecido justo cuando la pelea terminó, sería demasiada coincidencia*.-..Pensó aún más preocupada ante esa posibilidad.

-Haru-chan... ¿crees saber quién puede haber sido, verdad?-..Le mira preocupada.

-Es una posibilidad, pero no estoy segura, porque sería demasiada coincidencia que estuviera cuando justo la pelea terminó.-..Respondió muy seria y preocupada.

-¿Y si no fue una coincidencia?-..Le dijo alzando una ceja..-sabes bien que las coincidencias no existen... por lo que... podría haber sabido que ella estaba allí.-

-¿Y cómo esa víbora de Orochimaru iba saber que estaba ahí y que la pelea ya había terminado?-..Preguntó mirándola seria, pero a la vez muy preocupada.

-Si lo supiera, te lo diría, pero recuerda que siempre sabe sobre su objetivo... y si lo ponemos así, y Saso-chan era uno de sus objetivos, puede que le haya estado investigando o haya estado cerca.-..Responde preocupada, realmente no le gustaba mucho si realmente era así.

-Maldición...jodida víbora.-..Murmuró mordiéndose un poco el dedo pulgar, pero entonces, no muy lejos, ve a Deidara y corrió hacia él..-¡nii-san!-..Lo llamó de esa forma, ya que la familia de este la adoptó cuando la encontraron y se hicieron hermanos, no de sangre, pero lo eran..-¿has visto a Sasoko-chan?-..Le preguntó cuando llegó con él.

**-Haru, ¿qué haces acá?-..Preguntó sorprendido, hasta que analiza lo que dijo..-no la he visto desde que me fui de la cueva realmente, hmm... ¿le sucedió algo?-..Preguntó preocupado.**

-¿Qué piensas qué le pasó si ya perdiste dos brazos? ¿Cuándo vas a pensar antes de actuar?-..Contestó ella soltando un suspiro..-y no, no la vi cuando fui a buscarla a la cueva ya destruida, solo encontré una marioneta casi humana a su imagen clavada en la pared por una especie de máscara con dientes, nada más.-..Dijo preocupada.

**-Entonces...debe estar muerta, hmm.-..Dijo el rubio bajando la mirada y Haruka comenzó a molestarse con eso..-¿por qué peleó de esa forma con ellas?-..Se preguntó y eso fue suficiente para Haruka, quien golpeó a su hermano en el rostro, el cual retrocede y luego cae al suelo, mirando a su hermana sorprendido por aquel golpe.**

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Ella sigue viva, así que no vuelvas a decir algo así!-..Le gritó molesta.

**-No tenías porque golpearme.-..Se queja el rubio molesto..-solo decía una suposición...-..Da un suspiro, no quería gritarle, por lo que mejor controlarse antes de hablar..-¿y dónde se supone que podría estar Sasoko ahora?-**

-Pues supones mal, eso no es lo que debería venirte a la cabeza primero, porque tú mismo debes saber que Gaara y su abuela son muy preciados para ella para querer que ellos mueran, así que la ayudé para que ninguno muriera.-..Dijo seria y cruzándose de brazos..-así que eso solo lleva a una sola opción...alguien se la pudo haber llevado cuando aún estaba débil, aprovechando el último jutsu que hizo para llevársela, pero no querrás saber quién pienso que se la pudo llevar, conociendo como eres, no creo que sea buena idea que sepas de quien sospecho que se la llevó.-

**-Pues tendrás que decirme, porque sino la buscaré solo y será peor para ti, porque sabes cómo me comportaría... con aquel que la secuestró, hmm.-..Dice desafiándola, quizás con presión podría decirle, ya que la conocía y sería difícil obtener aquella información.**

-Tsk...tú y tus jugarretas para que suelte la sopa.-..Dijo soltando un bufido, a veces odiaba que su hermano anduviera con esos juegos, porque siempre la hacía decirle todo..-tenía pensado rescatarla solo con ayuda de Yuki, pero ya ni modo. Sospecho que fue esa serpiente de Orochimaru que se la llevó. ¿Satisfecho?-..Dijo mirándolo seria.

**-Si, satisfecho... Espera... ¡qué cosa!.. Esa maldita serpiente es tu sospecha... ¿quién sabe lo que le hará? Tenemos que ir por ella de inmediato.-..Dice molesto.**

-Por eso quería preguntarte primero si la habías visto. Y oye genio, no sabemos dónde vive esa víbora, puede tener muchos escondiste y difíciles de localizar, llevaría días, semanas o hasta meses encontrar el escondite de ese tipo.-..Dijo seria, pero muy preocupada por la pelirroja.

**Continuará...**


	17. Chapter 17

¡Hola!

Cada vez me alegra más que te esté gustando el fic, pero eso si, no te imaginas lo que le hará Orochimaru a Sasoko-chan, en el fic me pongo muy agresiva y demás cosas, así que espero que te siga gustando eso

Sasori: ¡no lo sigas leyendo! ¡Esta loca solo me tortura, no solo con convertirme en mujer!

Haruka: ¡tú a callar! ¡Que no es el único que debes aparecer!-..El pelirrojo solo se pone azul a escuchar-..jejeje bueno, ahora mejor nos vamos al fic xD

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**¿SASORI ES UNA CHICA?**

**Capítulo 17**

**..**

**-Puede que en Akatsuki deben quedar archivos de esa serpiente, aunque ya no esté en la organización, se le ha estado investigando, aunque no sé el por qué realmente, pero nos podría servir.-..Comentó serio.**

-Vamos entonces, pero Akatsuki debe seguir creyendo que ella esta muerta, porque ella quiere dejarlo y seguro iba buscar cómo sacarte a ti de ahí también, pero se le volcaron los planes con esto.-..Le dijo y comenzó a caminar de regreso hacia la nueva guarida Akatsuki, la encontraron en ese corto tiempo.

**Deidara da un suspiro..-bien, desde aquí tenemos que fingir que Sasoko murió, sino, estaremos en problemas, la información esta en la oficina de Pain.-..Le comentó serio, ya que era algo arriesgado.**

-Tengo una idea que podría ayudar para distraerlo si esta en su oficina...*aunque no es mi tipo, demasiado serio y frío, quiero un toque alegre, como nii-san*.-..Pensó..-bueno, vamos entonces.-..Y con eso último, siguieron su camino, pero primero buscaron uno de los brazos de Deidara, que al encontrarlo, lo tenía Tobi y con él estaba la planta...es decir...Zetsu..-parece que ya no tenemos que seguir buscando tu brazo.-..Dijo Haruka con una gotita a ver a Tobi "jugar" con el brazo.

**Deidara a ver a Tobi con su brazo, se enfurece bastante..-¡tú maldito cara de paleta, deja de jugar con mi brazo!-..Le grita, dirigiéndose rápidamente a él.**

-Amm...nii-san, no te enfades tanto.-..Dijo la ojirubí, pero parece que no la escuchó al estar persiguiendo a Tobi..-*lástima que ya no puede usar su arcilla al no tener brazos*.-..Pensó con una gotita a ver la escena, viendo como su hermano perseguía a Tobi para recuperar su brazo.

**-¡Maldito, Tobi, regresa aquí con mi brazo!-..Le grita mientras lo persigue.**

**-No, Tobi lo encontró, por lo que le pertenece a Tobi.-..Responde este arrancando del rubio. Así ambos continuaron persiguiéndose, hasta que tomó presencia en aquella escena Pain, y podría decirse que bastante molesto.**

**-¿Quieren dejar de hacer escándalos? Somos una organización de asesinos, no una guardería.-..Los regaña a ambos, haciendo que estos se detuvieran.**

-¡Pain-sama! Justo al que quería ver, al guapo del líder.-..Dijo Haruka y se acercó a él, abrazándolo del brazo..-¿por qué no mejor te relajas? Deberíamos ir a un lago o algo así para que te relajes.-..Le dijo muy coqueta, indicándole a Yuki y a Deidara disimuladamente que fueran a lo que debían hacer en la oficina..-seguro que el guapísimo del líder se logra relajar si vamos allí.-

**Pain algo sorprendido, alza una ceja..-¿qué es lo que quieres, Haruka?-..Dice aún algo molesto. Mientras que Deidara, a regañadientes, fue con Yuki a la oficina de Pain para encontrar los archivos lo más pronto posible.**

-Yo nada, solo quiero que te relajes, después de todo, eres el que siempre mantiene el control aquí, debes tener mucho estrés y de vez en cuando debes relajarte, hasta podría hacerte unos masajes si gustas.-

**El pelinaranja solo suspira..-si quieres jugar de este modo, Haruka, ve con Hidan, él te seguirá todos los juegos, hoy no estoy de humor, así que si me permites.-..Se separó con suma delicadeza de ella y caminó en dirección a su oficina.**

-¡No, espera!-..Dijo y se interpuso en su camino..-no estoy jugando, es en serio que deberías tomar un descanso de vez en cuando, al menos que en realidad quieras entrenarme personalmente y así me haga más fuerte de lo que soy.-..Le dijo suplicante, con su cara más tierna que tenía, que hasta convencía a su hermano cuando quería algo que no quería darle..-onegai, realmente necesitas un descanso, así no estarías tan serio. Ándale, di que si.-

**Aparta la mirada y murmura a regañadientes..-está bien, tomaré ese descanso y también te ayudaré a entrenar, pero ten en cuenta que no tendré cuidado contigo, tendrás que aceptar mi modo de entrenamiento.-..Le mira serio.**

-De acuerdo, de que fuera chica fácil.-..Dijo con una sonrisa desafiante, mientras que por dentro saltaba de alegría y de victoria, logró darle tiempo a Deidara y a Yuki..-¿quieres empezar ahora?-..Le preguntó mirándolo.

**-Está bien.-..Dijo resignado, dando media vuelta y caminando en dirección al campo de entrenamiento.**

**Mientras que en la oficina de Pain, se encontraba Deidara muy preocupado por la situación..-¿estás segura que no descubrirá que entramos a su oficina?-**

-Quieres callarte, viví mi vida robando cosas en mi aldea, tengo la suficiente agilidad y experiencia.-..Dice Yuki molesta, terminando de buscar todos los papeles.

**Deidara suspiró, en cierta forma tenía razón. Por otro lado, Haruka seguía a Pain satisfecha por lograr su cometido, aunque por fuera se veía impasible, viendo como Pain se detenía cuando por fin llegaron y ella también se detuvo cuando este lo hizo.**

**-Bien, como te advertí antes, yo no tendré cuidado contigo y tendrás que aceptar mi modo de entrenamiento, ¿queda claro?-..La azabache asintió..-muy bien, entonces primero quiero que me muestres de lo que eres capaz de hacer sin usar tu sharingan.-**

-De acuerdo.-..Contestó decidida y comenzó a hacer todos sus jutsus de fuego, los cuales incluso podía hacerlos con las manos, no solo con la boca, a igual que le mostró su agilidad en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y demás, sabiendo que Pain tendría una que otra sorpresa en su rostro a ver sus habilidades, ya que cuando hizo sus jutsus de fuego con las manos, eso ni siquiera Itachi podía hacerlo y ella si podía.

**Pain analizó cada movimiento de Haruka y prestó suma atención en aquellos jutsus de fuego que hacía con las manos, conocía de ellos, pero nunca los había presenciado antes..-creo que no debí subestimarte del todo.-..Comenta con una leve sonrisa.**

-Ese es el error de muchos enemigos que se me han enfrentado, me subestiman solo porque me ven como una delicada flor y soy todo lo contrario a lo que creen cuando logro vencerlos, que terminan saliendo corriendo como gatos asustados.-..Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, a ella realmente no le importaba si sus enemigos huían, con tal de asustarlos le era suficiente.

**-Muy astuta de tu parte utilizar aquello, aunque tengo que admitir que tienes leves errores que debes corregir.-..Comenta.**

-¿Ah? ¿Errores?-..Preguntó mirándolo..-si es por dejarlos huir y no matarlos como tú lo harías, esa es mi manera de ser y no hay quien que me cambie esa manera de pensar, así soy y punto.-

**Pain al ver su reacción, da una leve risa, casi sin que se notara..-no me refiero a eso, es simplemente que tienes unos puntos débiles al tiempo de atacar.-..Le dice tranquilo.**

-¿Ah si? ¿Cómo cuales?-..Le preguntó mirándolo.

**-Es bastante simple. Cuando haces algún jutsu, estas mas concentrada de aquello, por lo que no tomas en cuenta que te pueden tomar por sorpresa por la espalda, o por los pies.-..Dice haciendo un ligero movimiento y tirándola al suelo..-¿lo ves?-**

-Ya lo vi y lo llevo pensando desde que Hidan y Kakuzu me trajeron con mucha facilidad, ahora veo cuál era el problema.-..Dijo levantándose..-*espero que Deidara y Yuki hayan conseguido la información de Orochimaru*.-..Pensó..-pero solo debo mejorar la concentración en todo mi entorno, ¿no?-

**-Por el momento toma en cuenta lo que te dije, después veremos si mejoras sola los otros errores sin que te diga.-..Comenzó a caminar hacia su oficina.**

-Lo haré. Pain-sama, ¿por qué alguna vez no te tomas un descanso?-..Le preguntó acercándose a él y comenzó a hacerle unos masajes en los hombros..-tus hombros están muy tensos, yo creo que deberías tomarte un descanso y preocuparte menos en algunos de tus asuntos, el estrés no es bueno para la salud.-

**El pelinaranja se sorprende, pero no lo demuestra..-Haruka.-..Se separa delicadamente y la sujeta de los hombros..-lo tendré en cuenta, pero ahora tengo algo muy importante que hacer, así que déjame en paz o pagaras las consecuencias.-..Le dice mirándola. De pronto se escuchan los escándalos de Deidara hacia Tobi, cerca de donde estaban Pain y Haruka.**

-Oh, creo que iré a intentar de calmar a esos dos.-..Le dijo y salió de ahí, dirigiéndose hasta donde estaba su hermano..-nii-san, ¿ahora por qué te peleas con él?-..Le preguntó mirándolo y cruzándose de brazos.

**-¡Sigue sin entregarme mi brazo! Además encontró el otro, ¿¡cómo es posible que mis dos brazos hayan quedado en manos de él!?-..Grita molesto.**

-Las cosas se piden de buena manera, nii-san.-..Dijo y se acercó al enmascarado..-Tobi-san, ¿podrías entregarme esos brazos, onegai?-..Le preguntó mirándolo con sus ojitos suplicantes..-mi hermano en serio necesita esos brazos o no podrá servir bien a la organización.-

**-Pero claro linda-sempai , Tobi es buen chico y como sempai es amable, Tobi te los entrega.-..Le pasa los brazos de Deidara y se va corriendo, quien sabe por qué.**

-¡Arigatou!-..Le gritó a Tobi mientras se alejaba..-¿lo ves, nii-san? Siempre que las cosas se piden de buena manera, se cumplirá.-..Dijo con ambos brazos en sus manos..-ahora hay que buscar quien te los coloque, aunque uno esta muy mal, ¿seguro que también quieres que sea reimplantado?-..Preguntó mirándolo.

**-Lo mas probable es que Kakuzu pueda ayudar en aquello.-..Dice resignado, ya que lo más probable es que, como era de tacaño, hasta le cobraría por aquello.**

-Pues entonces vamos con él.-..Le preguntó, pero antes otra cosa y se acercó más a su hermano..-¿consiguieron la información?-..Le preguntó por lo bajo, solo para que él la escuchara.

**-Si, ahora Yuki esta codificando la información y calculando las distancias de cada guarida de esa serpiente.-..Le susurra por lo bajo.**

-Bien.-..Dijo y se alejó de él..-busquemos a Kakuzu entonces.-..Dijo y comenzó a caminar, llevando los brazos con ella y con su hermano siguiéndola, pensando de cómo convencería a Kakuzu siendo tan avaricioso.

**Por otra parte, en un lugar muy oculto de cualquier persona o ninja, se encontraba la guarida de un sannin llamado Orochimaru, donde en una de las habitaciones se encontraba encerrada cierta pelirroja aún "inconsciente" y que pronto comenzó a despertar finalmente, enfocando bien la vista y vio espantada que no se encontraba en la cueva destruida como recordaba, sino en otro lugar, era un cuarto que solamente era iluminado por una vela sobre una mesa y ella se encontraba amarrada. Claro, recostada sobre una cama, pero amarrada y eso era lo que no le gustaba nada, ya que eso solo le confirmaba que alguien la secuestró mientras no podía defenderse o moverse, a lo que trató de liberarse desesperadamente, pero era inútil, ya que aún estaba débil de fuerzas por su batalla anterior, sin contar las heridas que aún tenía a pesar que a su o sus secuestradores se le ocurrió curarla, pero aún así no se podía mover por las ataduras y por lo débil que estaba todavía. Hasta que oye el cerrojo de la puerta siendo quitado y finge estar aún "inconsciente".**

**En eso, entra el lacayo de Orochimaru con algunos objetos de curaciones, dejando todo en una mesa cercana y comenzó a revisar a la pelirroja..-¿para que querrá Orochimaru-sama a esta chica?-..Murmura mientras pasaba sus manos cerca de las heridas para examinarlas.**

-*No puede ser, ¿Kabuto? Eso significa que estoy en uno de los escondites de Orochimaru, ¿pero para qué me quiere?*-..Pensó la pelirroja sin abrir los ojos a escuchar aquella voz, para seguir fingiendo que aún no despertaba, luego que se fuera, seguiría tratando de liberarse e intentar escapar de ese espeluznante lugar.

**Después de revisar aquellas heridas, Kabuto se percató de algo muy importante, la temperatura de la chica se había regularizado y su respiración había comenzado a acelerar, se podía notar que estaba tensa o más bien tratando de pasar desapercibida de que ya había reaccionado, por lo que Kabuto se dedicó a ajustar más aquellas amarras, para después ir donde Orochimaru para avisarle que la "invitada" ya había despertado.**

-*Ese Kabuto, creo que se dio cuenta*.-..Pensó a sentir como ajustó las amarras antes de irse, incorporándose en la cama y miró por los alrededores, en busca de algo que pudiera usar para cortar las cuerdas, pero no había nada, solo esa jodida vela y una jarra de agua junto a un vaso, nada más que eso..-*y encima no hay nada que pueda usar para liberarme*.-..Pensó, pero escucha la puerta de nuevo y se vuelve a recostar como estaba antes, siguiendo fingiendo que estaba dormida..-*debe ser Orochimaru, ya que seguro le fue a avisar*.-..Pensó nerviosa, ya que esa víbora era la que menos quería ver en este momento.

**La puerta se abrió y por ahí entró un hombre de cabello negro y muy largo, y de ojos amarillos, viendo a la pelirroja que a simple vista parecía seguir dormida y cerró la puerta de un portazo no muy fuerte, pero lo suficiente alto para la pelirroja y que al parecer no se sobresaltó ni nada como otros o otras lo harían, así que se acercó a ella a paso ligero, mientras que Sasoko se ponía cada vez más nerviosa, con cada paso que ese tipo daba, solo quería que se fuera ya mismo, pero dudaba que se fuera pronto, en especial si Kabuto le dijo que estaba despierta.**

**Continuará...**


	18. Chapter 18

Jujuju ahora viene la parte que puede que no te guste, aunque no es explicita, pero puede que no te guste esta parte por lo que le hace Orochimaru a Sasoko

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**¿SASORI ES UNA CHICA?**

**Capítulo 18**

**..**

**-No tiene caso fingir conmigo, pequeña. ¿O debería decir Sasori, tu nombre falso?-..Dijo lamiendo sus labios, y colocando una mano sobre la cabeza de esta y luego la alzó desde el mentón..-sé muy bien que estas despierta, tu respiración no es la misma que antes.-..Le dijo serio.**

La pelirroja sabía que él tenía razón, por lo que abrió lentamente los ojos y le miró de manera asesina y con repugnancia..-¿qué quieres de mí ahora?–..Le preguntó secamente.

**-Kukuku que agresiva me saliste.-..Dijo soltándola algo brusco y se incorporó..-lo que quiero contigo, no creo que te interese, Sasori.-..Le dijo mirándola serio..-porque te guste o no, lo harás, no me importa si no quieres, haré que lo hagas.-..Dijo colocándose encima de la pelirroja, provocando que volviera a quedar recostada..-es algo que seguro te termina gustando.-..Dijo lascivamente.**

La pelirroja se sorprendió bastante y se puso más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, pero ella aún permanecía a la defensiva..-quítate, serpiente asquerosa.–..Le dijo de manera amenazante.

**-No lo creo conveniente.-..Contestó el sannin y metió una mano dentro de ese pantalón que llevaba y la braga, tocando aquella parte tan sensible de ella..-te terminará gustando, lo sé.-**

-¡No! ¡Quita tu mano de ahí, maldita serpiente asquerosa!-..Le gritó ahora asustada, pero no lo demostraba, al contrario, solo mostraba una mirada asesina y fulminante..-será mejor que me dejes o buscaré la forma de liberarme y haré puré de serpiente.-..Dijo seria.

**-Quiero verte intentarlo.-..Dijo el mayor sin dejar de tocarla en esa parte.**

-¡Basta!-..Gritó tratando de liberar sus manos que sea y así golpearlo para quitárselo de encima, pero era inútil, solo conseguía herirse las muñecas.

**Por otra parte, Yuki, Haruka y Deidara corrían en busca de una de las guaridas de Orochimaru, ya que el rubio aún no podía usar sus brazos todavía; ya que estos hace poco que fueron transplantados y le dijeron que no los usara hasta que estos estuvieran bien recuperados, por eso iban por tierra y no por aire. Hasta que Deidara de pronto se detuvo de golpe, a lo que ambas chicas se detuvieron también y miraron al rubio extrañadas, ya que este tenía una mano sobre su corazón y se miraron entre ellas muy extrañadas por la acción de Deidara.**

-Nii-san, ¿qué sucede?-..Le preguntó Haruka extrañada.

**-Creo que siento que...Sasoko esta...sufriendo, hmm.-..Contestó el mayor preocupado y extrañado, ya que no era la primera vez que sentía lo mismo.**

-¿Tú crees sentir que sufre? Si fuera así, creo que deberíamos apresurarnos, Haruka. Si lo que creo es correcto, Dei-kun tiene un sentimiento tan fuerte hacia Saso-chan, que formó un lazo, permitiendo sentir los sentimientos que tiene ella en estos momentos.-..Dice la ojinegra.

-Creo que tienes razón. Vamos, démonos prisa.-..Dijo la ojirubí y comenzó a correr nuevamente, esta vez más apresurada que antes, a igual que los dos que la acompañaba.

**-*¿Un fuerte lazo con Sasoko para sentir esto, hmm?*-..Pensaba el rubio que corría más apresurado que antes, llegando a sobrepasar un poco a las chicas..-*no importa a que se deba, debo encontrarla y rescatarla cueste lo que cueste.*-..Pensó serio.**

**Los 3 continuaron rápidamente, hasta llegar a una especie de muralla con una abertura en el centro y por donde se podía visualizar un camino bajo tierra, solo iluminado con algunas antorchas, se podía sentir una brisa helada proveniente de aquel lugar, donde no existía ruido alguno en esos momentos.**

-Entremos.-..Dijo Haruka y entró en ese escondite con cautela, comenzando a caminar y a revisar cada habitación, pero entonces siente un ataque de fuego y salta para esquivarlo, solo conocía a uno más que podía hacer ataques de fuego aparte de Itachi, su primo..-vaya, Sasuke, así que estabas aquí.-..Dijo la ojirubí, mirando en dirección de donde vino el ataque.

**-Hmp...no esperaba verlas por aquí, Haruka, Yuki, y menos con ese Akatsuki.-..Contestó el azabache sin emoción alguna.**

-No es de tu incumbencia lo que hacemos aquí realmente, Sasuke.-..Contestó la ojirubí seria, ya que el haberse encontrado con su primo Sasuke, retrasaría la búsqueda de Sasoko y no estaba para perder el tiempo así, ella necesitaba su ayuda urgentemente y no quería perder el tiempo con su primo..-apártate, no venimos a pelear contigo, estamos en una misión de búsqueda secreta, nadie más que nosotros 3 lo sabemos.-

**-Pues no me importa sus motivos, de aquí no sales.-..Contestó Sasuke sacando su espada.**

**-Jejeje Sasuke, ¿conoces a estas lindas chicas?-..Preguntó un chico peliblanco y de dientes afilados, como si fueran los dientes de un tiburón.**

**-Crecí algunos años con ellas, pero un día solo desaparecieron, no encontré ni su cadáver cuando mi clan fue masacrado por el asesino de mi hermano.-..Contestó simplemente el azabache.**

**Yuki al escuchar aquellas palabras de parte de Sasuke, se enfurece demasiado y le mira asesinamente, pero debía controlarse, ya que la prioridad en esos momentos era rescatar a Sasoko. Mientras, Deidara estaba mas que nada impaciente, esto los retrasarían bastante y quería pasar por ellos sin pelear para poder encontrar a Sasoko lo mas pronto posible, pero no era una buena idea dejar a las dos Uchiha en un "encuentro familiar" mientras él se dedicaba a buscarle, por mas que quisiera realizar aquello, no lo encontraba correcto.**

**-¿Enfurecida, Yuki? Pues lástima, pero si es por Itachi y lo quieres proteger, entonces ambas deberán morir si están con ese plan y no en plan de asesinarlo por asesinar a todo nuestro clan.-..Dijo y corrió hacia ellas, atacando a ambas a la vez, pero se sorprende a ver con la facilidad que lo esquivaron y frunció el ceño.**

-¡No lo asesinó por poder o algo similar!-..Le dijo desde aire..-además que ese odio te hace más lento y débil, Sasuke-itoko.-..Dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

**-¡Tonterías! ¡Es todo lo que necesito para vencer a Itachi y ustedes ni nadie me lo van a impedir!-..Respondió Sasuke ya muy enfurecido, ya que estas chicas esquivaban sus ataques con mucha facilidad, como si peleara con su hermano, que siempre lograba vencerlo como si nada.**

-*Maldición, esto sí que nos van a retrasar*.-..Pensó preocupada y miró a Deidara, viendo en sus ojos aquel plan que tenía..-¡no te quedes ahí parado y vete de aquí, Deidara!-..Le gritó al rubio..-¡nosotras nos encargaremos de él, tú mientras sigue buscando!-

**El rubio vio a la ojirubi de reojo y algo preocupado, pero asintió, ya que confiaba en ella y continuó su camino, adentrándose más en la guarida y buscando en cada habitación que encontraba por el trayecto. Mientras que, en el principio de la guarida, Sasuke continuaba atacándolas cada vez más enfurecido por no lograr hacerles daño.**

-Sasuke nii-san, ¿de verdad no te aburres de atacar una y otra vez sin éxito? Ya deberías haberte dado cuenta que nuestras habilidades son similares a las tuyas, pero creo que la venganza no te deja utilizar bien la cabeza.-..Le dice burlona..-¿verdad, Haru-chan?-

-Es verdad, la venganza no lo deja utilizar bien la cabeza.-..Dijo la ojirubí también burlona.

**-¡Cállense!-..Les gritó e hizo su chidori, atacándolas con esa técnica, pero también lograron esquivar este ataque, aunque parece que apenas lograron esquivarlo..-veo que no se esperaban que supiera ataques elemento rayo.-..Dijo ahora él con una sonrisa burlona.**

-Quien sabe... y por cosas de la vida, ¿también utilizas esta linda espada con aquel elemento?-..Le pregunta divertida, observando la espada que ahora estaba en manos de ella. Suigetsu y Juugo observaban todo aquello algo impactados, aunque el que más hacía notar su impresión en esos momentos, era el peliblanco.

**-¿Cuándo demonios fue que...?-..Ve sus manos y estaban vacías, se la habían quitado de un momento a otro y ni cuenta se dio en qué momento fue que se la quitaron, soltando un gruñido de molestia, no era posible que ante ellas pareciera un simple genin a pesar de todos sus años de entrenamiento..-pagaran por esto.-..Dijo y de nuevo hizo el chidori, pero esta vez los rayos rodeaban todo su cuerpo, no solo su mano.**

-*Espero que Deidara haya encontrado a Sasoko*.-..Pensó la ojirubí..-¿a dónde crees que estas apuntando tu chidori, Sasuke-itoko?-..El azabache abre mucho sus ojos en sorpresa, esa voz se oía atrás de él y antes que pudiera reaccionar para defenderse, Haruka lo golpeó en el cuello, provocando que este cayera al suelo inconsciente..-ahora ustedes, si no quieren recibir la misma suerte que Sasuke-itoko, díganme dónde está Sasoko, una chica pelirroja y de ojos marrones, como dando a rojos.-..Dijo mirándolos seria.

**-Espera, tranquila linda, creo que te estas equivocando, aquí no se encuentra ninguna chica con ese nombre.-..Le dice el peliblanco tratando de calmarla.**

**Mientras que Juugo da un suspiro..-no deberíamos dar aquella información, pero como Suigetsu ya les dijo, no sabemos nada de aquella chica a quien buscan.-..Sorprendida por la respuesta de aquellos dos, la ojinegra mira a Haruka.**

-Maldición.-..Murmuró para sí misma..-busquemos a Deidara y vámonos de aquí, ya no tiene caso quedarnos.-..Dijo mirándola.

Ella solo asiente mientras miraba de reojo a Sasuke, suspirando..-vayamos antes de que despierte.-..Comenta con algo de nostalgia, para luego irse corriendo en dirección por donde se había ido Deidara y llevándose la espada con ella. Los otros dos chicos presentes, observaban bastante confundidos por toda esa situación.

**-Oye linda, creo que deberías ir a buscar a tus amigos, nosotros nos preocupamos de Sasuke.–..Le comenta el peliblanco con una sonrisa.**

-Yuki, deja la espada, Sasuke-itoko necesitará esa espada cuando despierte.-..Le dijo y escucha como ella suelta un bufido, a lo que lanza la espada y esta queda clavada a un lado de Sasuke, para luego ambas comenzar a correr, ahora en busca del rubio. Pero no alcanzaron a alejarse mucho de donde estaban, porque a lo lejos venía Deidara corriendo y por lo que pudieron notar, venía bastante molesto..-ya lo sabemos, no esta aquí.-..El rubio negó con la cabeza..-pues salgamos de aquí y busquemos en otro lado, antes que Sasuke-itoko despierte.-..Dijo y Deidara las miró sorprendido, ya que lograron dejar a Sasuke inconsciente, pero mejor no dijo nada y los 3 salieron de ahí, yendo a otro de los escondites de esa serpiente.

**-Juugo, esas chicas realmente son fuertes, solo mira, lograron dejar a Sasuke inconsciente.-..Dijo el peliblanco mirando a Sasuke en el suelo, arrodillándose a un lado de él y le picó una de las mejillas..-aunque muy lindas. Quien diría que llegaría a ver el día que Sasuke finalmente quedara inconsciente.-..Dijo con una sonrisa y aún picando la mejilla del azabache.**

**-Ambas tienen sorprendentes habilidades, pero no te extraña la manera que tenían de dirigirse a Sasuke-san.-..Comenta Juugo manteniendo un poco de distancia, ya que pronto despertaría Sasuke y sabía que estaría de mal humor.**

**-¿Qué una le dijera nii-san y la otra itoko?-..Contestó él, recibiendo un asentimiento del otro..-puede que Sasuke nos diga cuando...-..De pronto recibe un golpe que hizo su cabeza agua..-despierte.-..Dijo al verlo..-oye, no te enojes conmigo.-..Dijo molesto por aquel ataque de Sasuke.**

**-Mejor cierra tu puta boca, que parecí un inútil frente a mi hermana menor y mi prima.-..Dijo soltando un bufido molesto y se levantó, tomando su espada, la cual guardó, y comenzó a caminar en otra dirección, aún muy furioso, pero no tenía caso descargar su ira con ellos, sino con su hermana y su prima.**

**-¿Acaso dijo hermana menor y prima?-..Preguntó Suigetsu mirando al pelinaranja.**

**El pelinaranja asintió..-será mejor seguirle.–..Comentó siguiendo a Sasuke a una distancia prudente, en estos momentos era mejor dejarle tranquilo y solo esperaba que Suigetsu también comprendiera.**

**-Tsk.-..Fue su única respuesta y siguió a su compañero en silencio.**

**Por otro lado, Haruka, Yuki y Deidara emprendían camino velozmente hacia otro de los puntos en donde se indicaba una guarida de Orochimaru, todos iban en silencio, la situación cada vez se complicaba más y eso les preocupaba.**

**-*Sasoko*.-..Pensaba el rubio, quien cada tanto aumentaba el ritmo, ya que muchas veces sintió en su pecho como ella estaba sufriendo mucho y eso lo hacía seguir a pesar del cansancio. Por otra parte, Sasoko seguía siendo violada por Orochimaru, quien lo había logrado a pesar que ella se resistiera, en especial cuando a este se le ocurrió quitarle las ataduras, quien le hacía incluso sexo anal o la obligaba a hacerle oral, recibiendo algunos golpes cuando lo mordía e intentaba escapar, pero ni eso le había funcionado, solo conseguía que la violara aún peor que las veces anteriores cuando este se recuperaba.**

-Por favor...ya no quiero esto...déjame ir.-..Decía con lágrimas en sus ojos, ya no podía seguir mostrando aquella fortaleza que había mostrado al principio.

**-Ya te dije que no puedo dejarte ir, ahora eres mía te guste o no y solo sirves para mí, que te quede eso claro, hasta haré que te olvides de ese tal Deidara que tanto llamas y haré que digas solo mi nombre.-..Le dijo, viendo como la pelirroja solo lloraba más.**

**Continuará...**


	19. Chapter 19

Jejeje sabía que no te iba a gustar lo que Orochimaru le haría a Sasoko-chan, pero descuida, porque la encontraran, un poco tarde pero la encontraran, aunque algo o muy cambiada, ya verás lo que quiero decir, hewajima shiso..-viendo a Sasori desmayado y a Deidara dándole aire-..creo que ya no me molestará con que estoy loca por ahora n_nU

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**¿SASORI ES UNA CHICA?**

**Capítulo 19**

**..**

-¿Cuál es el maldito propósito de todo esto? ¿Que quieres conseguir de mí?... ¿Q-Qué tengo que hacer para que me dejes tranquila?-..Le preguntaba ya suplicante, no tenía caso seguir luchando, lo único que quería, era que la dejara tranquila, a este punto estaba dispuesta a ceder ante un trato con tal de que él se detuviera.

**-Jejeje ¿realmente quieres saberlo? Porque no te gustará mi respuesta.-..Contestó el mayor mirándola..-te la puedo decir, pero dudo que te guste mi respuesta.-**

-Sí, quiero saber. Por favor, dime qué tengo que hacer para que me dejes en paz.-..Le decía suplicante y con la voz entrecortada por los sollozos.

**-Bien.-..Sonrió triunfante..-solo debes darme un hijo, o quizá más si es posible.-..Dijo relamiéndose los labios..-solo entonces te voy a dejar ir. Si se me da la gana, claro.-**

La pelirroja se sorprendió ante tal petición, ya que la única forma de que la dejara tranquila y lo más probable que la pudiera liberar, era si concebía un hijo de él..-*sé que me arrepentiré de esto después, pero es la única manera que tengo ahora para poder escapar*.-..Pensó adolorida..-si esa es la única manera que tengo para que me dejes... lo...haré.-..Dijo entrecortadamente, ya que sentía un nudo en su garganta que le dificultaba más hablar.

**-Excelente. Entonces nos veremos mañana, ya que ya es muy tarde, ahora mejor descansa, que necesitarás esas energías mañana.-..Dijo colocándose una bata y salió de la habitación, dejando a la pelirroja sola, diciéndole a Kabuto que cuidara bien de ella ahora en adelante, ya que ella ya no iba intentar escapar, se quedará con ellos, a lo que este asintió y entró en el cuarto por la pelirroja, a quien llevó hasta un baño para que se pudiera bañar.**

**-Será mejor que no intentes escapar, porque le diste tu palabra a Orochimaru-sama, en todo caso te tendré vigilada.-..Dijo y salió del baño, para que ella se pudiera bañar tranquila, yendo a buscar una ropa para ella ahora que se quedaría con ellos.**

**Al momento que Kabuto salió del baño, la pelirroja estalló en un llanto desconsolado, no quería que sucediera aquello, de pensarlo, le daba repugnancia, pero era la única alternativa para poder salir de ese lugar, sintiendo una presión en el pecho y era tan dolorosa como el sufrimiento que sentía en esos momentos, y por alguna razón, sentía que estaba traicionando a todos sus cercanos, incluyendo a su rubio compañero. Mientras, Deidara sentía que le faltaba el aire con ese dolor tan sofocante que sentía ahora, podía sentir cuanto estaba sufriendo la pelirroja ahora y comenzaba a creer aún más en lo que dijo Yuki, de que tenía un fuerte lazo con ella para sentir lo que Sasoko estaba sufriendo ahora y eso era lo que lo tenía muy preocupado ahora, ya que llegó la noche y no la habían encontrado en ningún escondite que buscaron, solo algunos secuaces de esa serpiente que intentaron matarlos y nuevamente las chicas pelearon solas, mientras que él solo era un estorbo, que si no fuera por sus brazos, hubiera podido ayudar más y hubieran hecho la búsqueda más rápido que a pie, pero no, tenía que ser un inútil justo ahora. La ojinegra miró preocupada al rubio, sabía que estaba sufriendo, pero sería inútil seguir su búsqueda durante la noche, que según lo que había logrado descifrar en la zona que se encontraban, era un laberinto donde uno fácilmente se perdería, por lo que les propuso a sus otros dos acompañantes una idea.**

-Creo que deberíamos detenernos aquí y continuar al amanecer, hemos viajado demasiado y Deidara se esta sobre exigiendo demasiado.-..Lo último lo dijo observando a su prima, ya que era la única que podía convencer al rubio.

-Tienes razón.-..Dijo y se acercó a su hermano..-nii-san, debemos detenernos aquí y descansar, además no tienes buen aspecto, seguro has seguido sintiendo cuanto sufre ella y te debe ser sofocante, y entiendo cómo te sientes, pero es necesario descansar y seguir mañana, cuando tengamos más energía y estemos más recuperados.-..Dijo mirándolo preocupada, viendo como este apretaba los puños, quien sabía que ellas tenían razón y al final aceptó a regañadientes; quien se ofreció ir a buscar algo de comida, leña y agua, para algo tenía que servir al menos y Haruka suspiró..-entiendo cual frustrado debe estar al no poder hacer nada más que observar.-..Dijo mientras veía como su hermano se alejaba.

-Pero debería entender que si no se recupera correctamente, no podrá hacer nada en el momento que encontremos a Sasoko-chan.-..Dijo Yuki mientras se sentaba en una raíz sobresaliente de un árbol cercano y mirando el cielo, que comenzaba a verse estrellado.

-Lo sé, y creo que lo entiende, pero no le gusta sentirse un inútil, creo que yo me sentiría igual si estuviera en su lugar.-..Dijo mirando también al cielo, deseando que a Sasoko no le pasara nada grave, sin saber cual equivocada estaba. Quizá no era nada grave en lo físico, pero si en lo emocional..-ojala hubiéramos podido encontrarla ahora.-..Dijo bajando la mirada.

-Ya veras que la encontraremos, te lo aseguro.-..Le respondió ella tratando de animarla, aún sabiendo que era muy difícil en esos momentos, incluso para ella misma.

-Eso espero.-..Dijo soltando un suspiro. En eso oye pasos y volteó a ver, viendo que su hermano ya había vuelto con las cosas y se acercó a ayudarlo con eso.

**Así fue pasando los días, pasando ya 1 mes y medio en lo que el trío estuvieron buscando por todos lados a la pelirroja, hasta que por fin a entrar en un escondite, sintieron un débil chakra muy conocido por ellos y corrieron en dirección de ese chakra. Mientras, Sasoko veía la nada mientras era revisada por Kabuto, quien confirmó que ella ya tenía 3 semanas y media de embarazo, así que le hizo el sello en el vientre, el cual le pidió Orochimaru que hiciera cuando confirmara que ella estaba embarazada y así proteger ese bebé de todo, sin importar lo que la pelirroja hiciera por si se le ocurría abortarlo justo en el momento que se enterara de que estaba embarazada de esa asquerosa serpiente, sin saber que las chicas Uchiha y Deidara habían entrado buscándola a ella. Cuando el peligris se fue a terminar con ella, esta se levantó y tocó su vientre con asco, finalmente tenía un engendro de Orochimaru creciendo allí, viendo también aquel tatuaje del sello. Afuera de la habitación, Kabuto se detuvo un momento y miró la nada, viendo que tenían visitas no deseadas y sonrió, tal vez a Orochimaru-sama le serviría como entrenamiento el "jugar" con ellos, así que aprovechando que le llevaba el informe de la pelirroja, le diría sobre sus visitantes. Sin notar el chakra de Kabuto, el rubio aceleró aún más el paso en dirección al chakra de Sasoko, que al ya haberse recuperado, no le importaba mucho si se encontraba con algún subordinado de Orochimaru; cuando ya casi llegaba a la habitación de Sasoko, una voz lo hizo detenerse a solo unos metros, logrando que se molestara.**

**-Veo que tenemos a 3 ratoncitos.-..Dijo Orochimaru atrás de ellos y estos se voltearon rápidamente, viendo a esa víbora furiosos..-jujuju sí que se ven furiosos, ¿a qué se deberá?-..Dijo como el que no sabía nada, pero si lo sabía, obviamente ellos estaban allí por la pelirroja, pero no iba a dejar que se la llevaran así de fácil, le costó mucho que ella finalmente pudiera concebirle un hijo y no iba echar todo al caño solo por estos intrusos..-mejor se van si no quieren morir.-**

**-He tenido suficiente con esperar mes y medio sin encontrarla, no me iré de aquí si no es con ella.–..Respondió el rubio con ira, realmente estaba molesto. Mientras, Yuki observaba atentamente a la serpiente, realmente no entendía cómo su hermano se había unido a "eso" para conseguir poder por una venganza errónea.**

**-Bien, si tanto desean morir.-..Dijo mirándolos serio..-¡serpiente de las sombras!-..Dijo alzando su brazo y muchas serpientes se dirigieron hacia ellos, pero Haruka usó fuego para deshacerse de ellas.**

-Será inútil usar tus serpientes con nosotros.-..Dijo la ojirubí seria.

**Mientras, la pelirroja logró escuchar el alboroto que se estaba haciendo ahora en los pasillos, pero no pudo seguir analizando lo que sucedía a ver como Kabuto entraba y la agarraba de la muñeca, para luego sacarla de ahí y llevarla quien sabe a donde, solo le dijo que debían irse de ahí por orden de Orochimaru, a lo que ella asintió con la mirada baja, después de todo, ya no tenía caso el luchar por ser libre, tenía un engendro de Orochimaru creciendo dentro de ella, ropa que esa asquerosa serpiente la hacía usar, las constantes violaciones de este a pesar de su embarazo aunque fuera por poco tiempo de gestación, el sentimiento de haber traicionado a todos, en especial a Deidara. Definitivamente ya no tenía caso seguir luchando por su libertad, era la muñeca de Orochimaru y su "máquina" de hacer bebés por decirlo de alguna forma.**

**Mientras que la ojinegra, se percató que el chakra de Sasoko se comenzaba a alejar, por lo que miró a Deidara, dándole a entender que fuera tras ella. El rubio, quien también se había percatado, tenía las intenciones de ir, pero tampoco quería dejar a las dos a merced de Orochimaru; pero tenía la necesidad de ir por Sasoko, así que, con mucha preocupación, comenzó a correr en la dirección de donde provenía el chakra.**

**-¡No irás a ningún lado!-..Dijo Orochimaru y atacó al rubio, pero su ataque fue detenido por la ojirubí..-tsk.-**

-¡Vete, rápido!-..Le dijo a Deidara y este asintió, comenzando a correr de nuevo en dirección al chakra de Sasoko.

-*Perdóname, Deidara*.-..Pensó la pelirroja, quien seguía corriendo junto a Kabuto; quien la llevó hasta una puerta secreta y entraron, saliendo por ahí hasta el exterior y siguieron corriendo para alejarse de ahí, mientras que ella iba derramando lágrimas de dolor por haber traicionado a todos, incluso a Deidara.

**El rubio siguió corriendo lo más rápido posible, hasta que llegó al final del camino y ya casi no lograba sentir el chakra de Sasoko..–mierda, ¿y ahora qué?–..Murmuró para sí mismo, hasta que tuvo una idea. Tomó arcilla explosiva con ambas manos, las bocas de estas tomaron aquella arcilla y la moldearon, hasta obtener dos masas uniformes, luego formó pequeñas arañas de aquella masa y las colocó en la pared, para finalmente poner dos de sus dedos frente a él..-¡katsu!–..Dijo en voz alta y tras eso, todas las arañas explotaron, dejando un hueco en la pared hacia el exterior del lugar..-perfecto.–..Por lo que siguió su camino rápidamente.**

**Kabuto escuchó la explosión y empujó a la pelirroja dentro de una cueva cercana, la cual selló con un jutsu justo a tiempo, ya que en ese momento hacía presencia un chico rubio de ojos azules y que usaba la capa de Akatsuki, poniéndose muy serio a ver eso, ya que eso quería decir que frente a él estaba un Akatsuki y que usaba extraños explosivos, a lo que se preparó para pelear aunque no pudiera hacer mucho contra él si se trataba de un Akatsuki y uno del que no sabía nada, hasta ahora solo sabía que usaba unos extraños explosivos, nada más.**

**-¿Dónde esta, Sasoko?-..Le preguntó el rubio serio.**

**-Jeje realmente no creo que deba decirte, Orochimaru-sama se enfadaría conmigo por no cuidarla como me lo ordenó.-..Dijo nervioso, ya que no era ningún juego el tener que pelear con un Akatsuki.**

**-No me interesa lo que esa serpiente te haga, solo dime donde esta si no quieres que te saque la información a explosiones.–..Le dijo ahora bastante enojado.**

**-*Creo que no me queda otra opción que pelear*.-..Pensó nervioso..-primero tendrás que derrotarme, pero te advierto que para este momento ella no esta donde la dejé, seguro Tayuya se la llevó a otro logar sin que te dieras cuenta. Es lo único que te diré.-..Contestó él con una sonrisa burlona.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

-¿...Por qué siempre me llevan a otro lado...?-..Le preguntó Sasoko con un tono apagado a la pelirroja que la guiaba hasta quien sabe donde..-¿...qué era ese escándalo que escuché en los pasillos...?-

-Solo calla y sígueme, no querrás ver a Orochimaru-sama enfadado por no cuidarte bien.-..Contestó Tayuya mirándola.

-*La verdad prefería estar muerta ahora*.-..Pensó bajando la mirada. Afuera, Kabuto la tenía difícil, ese Akatsuki era más fuerte de lo que esperaba, solo esperaba que Orochimaru-sama no la tuviera tan difícil con esas chicas como él la tenía con ese Akatsuki rubio.

**Así ambas batallas siguieron, ninguna era fácil para ninguno, pero al final lograron derrotar a todos y llevarse a Sasoko con ellos, pero esta solo veía el suelo, no miraba a Deidara o a las chicas, simplemente caminaba con ellos de forma automática y sin decir nada, después de todo, ella no le veía caso el haberla rescatado; después de todo, dentro de ella crecía el engendro de esa serpiente asquerosa, así que no creía que ellos la vieran con buenos ojos si se enteraban de eso, probablemente la dejarían botada o algo por estilo si se enteraban. Al menos eso es lo que ella pensaba que harían si se enteraban. **

**Después de caminar por horas, la noche anunció su llegada, por lo que tuvieron que detenerse en aquel sector, por lo menos estaban lo suficientemente lejos de la guarida de Orochimaru, así que podrían controlar si sucedía algo inesperado. El rubio, por más tranquilo que debiera sentirse al haber rescatado a Sasoko, estaba muy preocupado por su comportamiento, ya que había algo que les estaba ocultando y eso le preocupaba mucho más, logrando que toda su atención solo se centrase en ella. Sasoko solo estaba sentada, abrazando sus piernas y mirando el fuego de la fogata que hicieron, sin decir nada en todo este rato, solo se quedaba callada y muy quieta, como si fuera una muñeca que en cualquier momento se levantaría a atacar, aunque en este caso no era así, simplemente ella estaba ahí muy quieta, sin decir ni una sola palabra, ni para decir si tenía sed o hambre.**

**Aquella situación preocupó mucho a sus tres compañeros, pero sobretodo al rubio, por lo que él se le acercó y se posó en cuclillas frente a ella, para poder verla a la cara..-Sasoko, ¿que sucedió cuando Orochimaru te secuestró? Hay algo que nos estas ocultando..., por favor, dinos.-**

La pelirroja al verlo de pronto frente a ella, por un momento se alejó espantada, creyendo que los habían encontrado, pero a enfocar mejor, vio que solo era Deidara y simplemente negó con la cabeza, no tenía ánimos de hablar, aunque igual le salía algo de voz..-...no...no querrás...saber.-..Dijo en un hilo de voz y desviando la mirada.

**Continuará...**


	20. Chapter 20

Bueno, aquí también te dejo capítulo 20, hewajima shiso, espero que ahora te empiece a gustar más, porque poco a poco todo va ir mejorando. Ah, si, creo que te puedo preparar para el próximo, es como la segunda parte de este fic:

¿UN SASORI SINIESTRO?

Resumen:

Por la travesura de unos niños, un Sasori, Deidara, Naruto, Itachi, etc., del futuro llegan al pasado y se dan cuenta que hay personas que en su tiempo no están, también que todos son muy diferentes. DeiSaso – Mpreg, ¿crimen? – No sé que más poner, pero eso debe decir ya mucho xD

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**¿SASORI ES UNA CHICA?**

**Capítulo 20**

**..**

**Deidara se sorprendió ante la reacción de ella, y tras su respuesta, lo único que consiguió, fue preocuparse mucho más de lo que ya estaba, pero no la iba a forzar a hablar, tarde o temprano lo haría por su propia voluntad y él prefería que las cosas quedaran así, por lo que dio un suspiro y se alejó un poco de ahí.**

-*No puedo decirles que dentro de mí crece un engendro de ese maldito*.-..Pensó mientras sentía como de nuevo las lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas y escondió su rostro entre sus piernas, para que nadie notara eso.

**La noche transcurrió en silencio y cuando los rayos del sol dieron anuncio a la llegada del amanecer, emprendieron nuevamente el viaje a Akatsuki, pero todo el trayecto iba en un silencio incómodo que nadie se atrevía a romper.**

-Yo...yo no debo...volver allí...se supone que estoy...muerta.-..Habló finalmente un poco la pelirroja, refiriéndose a que ella no debía volver a Akatsuki ahora, ya que luego de esa pelea antes del secuestro, se supone que debería estar muerta y no era conveniente que de un momento a otro volviera a la organización como si nada.

**-Yo creo que podemos decir que tus signos vitales eran tan débiles, que estabas a punto de morir, pero Orochimaru te secuestró y quien sabe qué te hizo, y ahora estas bien.–..Comentó el rubio, a lo que ambas pelinegras le miraron extrañadas.**

-A mí no me suena muy convincente.-..Comenta Yuki mirando a su prima, para saber su opinión.

-Creo que ella tiene razón, probablemente no tomen en cuenta el infierno por el que ella pasó, sino que lo tomaran como una traición y no parece buena idea, especialmente Pain y quien sabe si otro que controle todo entre las sombras, por eso también sería muy peligroso, yo creo que mejor busquemos la forma de que pueda vivir en alguna aldea, como Iwagakure, la Arena o Konoha.-

-No quiero...volver a la Arena...por ahora.-..Contestó la pelirroja.

-Bueno, entonces quedan 2 opciones.-

**-Debería quedarse en Iwagakure. Haruka, recuerda que "fuiste secuestrada por Akatsuki" y tienes más libertad de ir a aquella aldea, diciendo que te tienen prisionera aquí, y que ella es una ninja que salió herida en una batalla y que la quieres ayudar.-..Comenta el rubio viendo a su hermana.**

-Tú también eres de allí, nii-san, aunque no creo que ahora te vean con buenos ojos. Bien, yo iré a Iwagakure y ustedes volverán a Akatsuki para cubrirme, mientras que yo llevaré a Sasoko-chan a Iwagakure, ¿de acuerdo?-..Dijo y la pelirroja asintió levemente, era mejor ahí que ir a Suna..-bien, entonces vamos, Saso-chan.-..La aludida volvió a asentir y se pusieron en marchar hacia Iwagakure, aunque la pelirroja seguía muy callada, hasta ahora no ha hablado mucho que digamos, apenas algunas oraciones, pero al menos era algo.

**-Vamos.-..Dijo el rubio mientras veía a ambas alejarse, para luego él ponerse a caminar en dirección a Akatsuki, siendo seguido por Yuki..-¿qué crees que le haya hecho ese maldito para que Sasoko esté así? Apenas habla ahora, ni siquiera me grita como antes.-..Dijo bajando la mirada preocupado.**

-La verdad es que debió ser algo que le dejara un trauma, pero, no se me ocurre que le habrá hecho.-..Comenta mientras caminaba distraída.

**-¿Un trauma? Una de las opciones que se me ocurre, es...-..Calló, ya que no podría ser eso, aunque era lo más probable al ver a Sasoko en ese estado..-es que...haya sido...-..Se muerde los labios furioso, debió haber matado a esa serpiente cuando pudo..-haya sido...violada. Sé que suena feo y que podría haber otras opciones, pero es lo único que se me ocurre hasta ahora y es lo más posible, hmm.-..Dijo apretando sus puños con furia, discriminándose el no haber podido rescatarla antes y el no haberla sacado de allí, antes que esto llegara demasiado lejos.**

-La verdad, ahora que lo dices, puede que tu suposición no sea errónea, ya que si te habrás dado cuenta, su chakra era más débil y se presenciaba otro chakra distinto en la zona de su vientre, Haruka también debe haber notado aquello, pero es mejor callar hasta que ella decida hablar.-..Dijo más como una advertencia mirándole.

**-Maldita serpiente.-..Murmuró aún más furioso, ya que no solo la violó, sino que la embarazó y jamás se lo perdonaría. Si volvía a ver a esa serpiente asquerosa, juró matarlo cueste lo que cueste, ya que esto no se quedaría así por haberle hecho eso a SU pelirroja...un momento, ¿dijo su? ¿Desde cuándo? Eso lo sonrojó un poco, pero ni eso calmó su furia.**

-Más te vale no meterte en problemas, Deidara, porque la pondrás en peligro.-..Comentó llegando a Akatsuki y dando un suspiro.

**-Descuida, trataré de pensar antes de actuar, como muchos ya me han regañado con lo mismo.-..Contestó el rubio, soltando un suspiro también y es entonces que ve a su líder muy furioso.**

**-¿Dónde se supone que estuvieron durante más de 1 mes desaparecidos?-..Les preguntó con los brazos cruzados y muy furioso..-ahora se aparecen como si nada, ¿qué tienen que decir a su favor? ¿Y dónde demonios esta Haruka?-..Preguntó mirándolos muy serio, pero el rubio no sabía qué decirle de excusa creíble para que le creyera y que justifique la "desaparición" de los tres.**

-Pain-sama, todo fue mi culpa, me escapé de Akatsuki porque Itachi no me quiso entrenar, por lo que iba a buscar ayuda con alguien del exterior, pero en eso llegó Haruka-chan y Deidara-sempai ofreciéndose a entrenarme, por lo que no nos presentamos durante mes y medio y en estos momentos Haruka busca información sobre el Niibi, que existían rumores que la jinchuriki estaba por estos sectores.-..Dice la ojinegra, demostrando el supuesto cansancio del "arduo" entrenamiento, pero manteniendo su voz neutra.

**-Hmp...más les vale que así sea.-..Dijo y se retiró de allí, dejando a ambos solos, pero se detuvo un momento..-será mejor que vayan a tomar un baño y que descansen.-..Con eso dicho, siguió su camino.**

Una vez que el líder estuviera bastante lejos, Yuki dio un gran suspiro..-por poco.-..Comenta para sí misma y luego ve a Deidara..-me debes una, tienes que entrenarme en menos de una semana para que sea todo esto creíble.-..Comenta de manera amenazadora, para luego dirigirse a su habitación, después de todo, lo que le deparaba ahora, era peor que enfrentarse al líder, ya que era explicarle a Itachi sobre su desaparición.

**Luego de unos días, Haruka llegó a Iwagakure y dio la excusa que Deidara le dijo, a lo que de inmediato los guardias la dejaron pasar junto a la pelirroja, a lo que la ojirubí la veía de reojo, diciéndole que irían con el Tsuchikage primero, para hablar con él y así se pudiera quedar en la aldea sin preocupaciones, a lo que esta simplemente asintió con la cabeza y Haruka suspiró, Sasoko apenas dijo algo en todo el viaje hasta allí y no sabía qué más hacer para intentar que vuelva a ser como antes aunque sea un poco, pero todos sus intentos parecían inútiles. Cuando llegaron a la oficina del Tsuchikage, este la miraba serio, pero más aliviado al verla finalmente por la aldea y que no le haya pasado nada malo a ella, para luego ver a la chica que venía con la azabache.**

-Tsuchikage-sama, quiero pedirle de favor que a ella la atiendan los mejores médicos, creo que ha pasado por un terrible trauma a ser secuestrada luego que tuvo una difícil batalla con un ninja. Ella solía hablar más, pero luego de su infierno, ahora apenas habla, por eso le pido que le de un lugar para quedarse aquí y que la atiendan los mejores médicos de aquí. Onegai.-..Dijo haciendo una reverencia en suplica.

**El Tsuchikage se mantiene unos momentos en silencio, hasta que finalmente responde..–Haruka, aunque hayas desaparecido hace algún tiempo, confío en ti, y si esta joven es de fiar para ti, lo será para nuestra aldea, recibirá los mejores cuidados que les podamos dar.–..Finaliza todo esto utilizando siempre su voz autoritaria.**

-¡Se lo agradezco mucho!-..Dijo haciendo una reverencia en agradecimiento..-Sasoko-chan, ahora vivirás aquí y estarás más tranquila, ¿bien?-..La pelirroja solo asintió con la cabeza..-*ojala fueras como antes*.-..Pensó mirando a la pelirroja preocupada..-¿me esperas afuera? Tengo algo que hablar con él.-

-Está...bien.-..Dijo la pelirroja y salió de la oficina, quedándose esperando afuera.

-Tsuchikage-sama, ella desapareció hace mes y medio y durante todo ese tiempo, creo que Sasoko-chan estuvo siendo violada y parece que salió embarazada de esas constantes violaciones que recibió, por eso también le pedí que la revisara los mejores médicos y que si es posible, también un psicólogo.-

**-Ella estará en buenas manos, veré que los ninjas médicos que la revisen sean mujeres, ya que si tus sospechas son correctas, no querrá contacto con algún hombre, así que haré lo posible para que se recupere, pero, cambiando el tema, ¿qué pasará contigo? Por lo que veo, lograste escapar de Akatsuki.-..Dice observándola serio.**

-Jeje algo así.-..Contestó nerviosa, no sabía si decirle la verdad sobre ese asunto..-aunque le diga la verdad, no quisiera que me viera diferente, Onoki-sama.-..Dijo mirándolo seria.

**-Entiendo, solo espero que tu lealtad a Iwagakure se mantenga como siempre, debes tener tus razones y por el momento no has hecho ningún atentado contra la aldea, así que no estas en riesgo por ahora.-..Dijo mirándola seriamente.**

-Al principio si fui secuestrada, pero luego decidí quedarme, no solo porque esa organización es muy peculiar, sino por algo que me enteré allí y siempre he estado deseando que no me den alguna misión que tenga que irme en contra de esta aldea, porque tendría que hacerlo aunque no quiera por el líder de esa organización, es alguien muy frío, cruel y que llega a dar miedo si se lo propone, por eso es que le digo que no me quedaría otra alternativa si algo así pasara, por eso es que también me ofrecí en traer a Sasoko hasta aquí yo misma, para advertirle si en caso yo estuviera obligada por Akatsuki en atacar esta aldea.-..Dijo bajando la mirada.

**Onoki solo se sorprendió ante sus palabras, pero le dijo algo muy importante..-hasta que ese día llegue, no serás contada como una renegada de la aldea, por lo que podrás venir a ver a aquella chica, pero, como líder de esta aldea, debes saber que la prioridad en estos momentos son todos los pobladores, por lo que, cuando llegue el día, ambos tendremos que enfrentarnos en nuestros respectivos bandos.–**

-Hai, eso lo sé muy bien.-..Dijo mirándolo, en sus ojos se notaba que deseaba que nunca llegara ese día, no quería atacar la aldea que la crió y que siempre la cuidó como una miembro de Iwa..-ahora el asunto es... ¿dónde podrá vivir, Sasoko-chan?-..Le preguntó.

**-En estos momentos, ella podría quedarse en el departamento que ocupabas cuando estabas en la aldea, hasta que tengamos algo que sea propio de ella.-..Dice mirando hacia la ventana.**

-Tiene razón, puedo llevarla ahí. Muchas gracias.-..Dijo haciendo una reverencia y salió de la oficina, viendo afuera a Sasoko, diciéndole que ya podían irse y esta asintió, a lo que la guió hasta el departamento que ella solía usar, encontrándose a Kurotsuchi en el camino y ve que se quedaba mirando a la pelirroja..-se llama Sasoko, vivirá en la aldea ahora en adelante, pero esta muy traumada ahora y apenas habla, así que te recomiendo que ahora no intentes hablar con ella.-..Le explicó la ojirubí.

-Entiendo. Estará bien aquí en la aldea, la ayudaré en lo que necesite.-..Le dice amablemente.

-Ahora la llevo al departamento que solía usar yo, puedes venir si quieres.-..Dijo sonriéndole..-y te puedo platicar en el camino de Deidara si quieres saber de él.-

-Me parece bien. Te acompaño mientras platicamos, hace bastante que no sé de Deidara-nii.-..Le comenta.

-Bien, entonces vamos.-..Dijo y las 3 se pusieron a caminar hacia el departamento de la ojirubí..-nii-san es el idiota de siempre, que actúa sin pensarlo 2 veces primero, alguien que se enoja con facilidad. Aunque últimamente él esta demasiado, demasiado sobreprotector con Sasoko-chan, ellos se lleva tan bien, que creó un lazo con ella hasta el punto de sentir lo que ella siente, como cuando Sasoko-chan fue secuestrada, él se llegaba a sofocar cuando la estuvimos buscando por todos lados. Bueno, te decía que sigue siendo el idiota de siempre, porque incluso perdió sus brazos y se lo tuvieron que volver a poner, hasta se llegó a frustrar y sentirse como un inútil al no poder hacer nada al principio de la búsqueda de Sasoko-chan.-..La pelirroja alzó la mirada interesada, tenía interés de saber sobre Deidara también y por eso había escuchado atenta desde el principio..-yo diría que no ha cambiado para nada, pero así lo quiero, ya que él es así y no hay quien lo cambie.-..Sasoko dibujó una leve sonrisa, en eso tenía razón, no había quien cambiara su forma de pensar, ni cuando decía que el arte era eterno y no efímero como el rubio decía.

-Supuse que no cambiaría, si no cambió antes, menos ahora... aunque me sorprendió un poco cuando dijiste lo de los lazos, puede que eso después lo cambie... después de todo, así es cuando uno siente mucho afecto hacia alguien.-..Dice dando una leve risita.

-Y-Yo no lo...creo, conozco a Deidara como de los 13 o 14 años y es...muy competitivo conmigo, ya que yo digo que...el arte es eterno y él dice que es efímero...solemos pelearnos mucho por eso, tanto, que incluso muchas veces llegamos a los golpes. Bueno, eso cuando...fingía ser hombre y no sabía que en realidad era una chica.-..Haruka la miró sorprendida, ya que finalmente había comenzado a hablar luego de tanto tiempo sin hablar y eso la puso muy feliz, Sasoko finalmente estaba hablando..-pero eso ya es otra historia, el punto es que somos muy competitivos.-..Dijo dibujando una sonrisa divertida a recordar eso. A Kurotsuchi se le dibujó una sonrisa al escucharla hablar y darse cuenta de que la chica pelirroja era muy cercana a Deidara..-Deidara incluso tiene sus momentos de...rebeldía, muchas veces eso y su carácter impulsivo es lo que nos hacía demorarnos más en las misiones, causando que...anduviera de mal humor por su culpa y él intentando con todos los medios el conseguir mi perdón, al final lo conseguía cuando lo veía hacer alguna tontera. Bueno, eso hasta que tuve mi última pelea y...supuestamente estoy muerta, por eso ahora estoy aquí, en esta aldea, porque donde vivía antes, me verán como una traidora o algo así y seguro me mataran sin tomar en cuenta que he pasado por algo terrible, salvo Deidara, Haruka y Yuki.-

**Continuará...**


	21. Chapter 21

¡Hola!

Bueno, aquí esta el capítulo que querían y por el que lloraba ver, el cual espero que les gusten, ya que según hewajima shiso, esta interesando, ¿verdad, chicos?

Sasori: a mí no me incluyas ¬¬

Deidara: pero admite que te ves muy sexy como chica, aunque jamás perdonaré a esa serpiente, pero sí que te veías muy sexy, hmm

Sasori: y ya salió el mocoso pervertido..-con un leve sonrojo-..mejor me largo, no quiero estar con estos locos..-y se va de ahí sin decir nada más-

Deidara: que amargado, pero mejor nos vamos al fic, hmm, ¿verdad, Haru-chan?..-La aludida asintió-..bien, que disfruten del fic, solo espero que a hewajima shiso le siga gustando el fic, aún queda mucho por ver

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**¿SASORI ES UNA CHICA?**

**Capítulo 21**

**..**

-Y por eso no puede volver allá así como si nada, así que la traje hasta aquí y hablé con Onoki-sama, que la dejó vivir aquí y tendrá los mejores médicos.-..Le dijo Haruka con una sonrisa.

-Tampoco era necesario que fueran los mejores, me bastaba con que me revisaran, nada más.-

-De eso ni hablar, serán los mejores médicos y punto.-..La pelirroja suspiró, a veces Haruka se parecía a Deidara en cierto sentido, no por nada eran hermanos.

-Tranquila, si te hostigan demasiado, me lo puedes decir y buscamos alguna solución. En algunos casos, Haruka es igual de terca que Deidara, por lo que no se le convence muy fácil.-..Le dice a la pelirroja con una sonrisa divertida.

-Hai, lo noté, aunque los Uchiha también los son y ella es una Uchiha. Sí, es demasiado creíble para creer, pero es la verdad, es una Uchiha y a mí tampoco me fue fácil de creer cuando me enteré.-..Dijo mirando a la ojirubí.

-¿Y crees que a mí si? Tampoco me fue fácil el enterarme que tenía primos vivos y que ellos se odian a muerte por algo erróneo que le hicieron creer.-..Dijo soltando un suspiro..-me encontré con Itachi y él mismo me lo dijo.-..Dijo para encubrir la verdadera razón de que supiera eso, para que Kurotsuchi por ahora creyera que había vuelto para quedarse, pero solo hasta que Sasoko estuviera mejor para quedarse en la villa por su cuenta.

-Espera... no entendí mucho... Haruka, ¿¡eres una Uchiha!?-Preguntó Kurotsuchi sorprendida ante aquella información.

-Pues si, pero eso ni yo lo había creído. Es decir...desde que puedo recordar, toda mi vida viví con Deidara y en esta villa, siempre como Haruka, no tenía idea de que yo fuera una Uchiha, hasta ahora.-

-Pues es bastante impresionante, ya que todos saben que no habían quedado sobrevivientes, además de los hermanos Sasuke e Itachi Uchiha, que incluso en estos momentos están en el libro Bingo.-..Le comenta sorprendida.

-Yo sé algo sobre ellos que no sabes. Itachi quiere que Sasuke lo mate para darle un nuevo poder y así también pagar por lo que le hizo a su clan, pereciendo a manos de su hermano menor, pero yo y Yuki, mi prima, no queremos que muera y nos vamos a escabullir para que eso no pase, porque Itachi no hizo todo eso porque si o por poder, es todo lo contrario, lo hizo porque no tuvo otra alternativa, así que para pagar, según él, por lo que hizo, le incrustó a su hermano el odio para que se hiciera fuerte y así un día lo mate, para pagar por su pecado y para darle un nuevo poder a su hermano. Como detesto que le hiciera creer algo erróneo solo por protegerlo, a mí y a Yuki nos hizo creer una vida falsa, también para protegernos. Él lleva un gran peso sobre sus hombros y no se queja para nada, siempre sufriendo solo y protegiéndonos a los 3 desde las sombras.-

-Creo que es demasiada información la que acabo de recibir.-..Dice mirando hacia al frente y notó que ya habían llegado..-veo que la charla nos distrajo demasiado.-

-Um?-..Mira al frente y vio que era cierto, ya habían llegado..-es verdad, hemos llegado. Vamos, Saso-chan.-..La pelirroja asintió y la siguió. Cuando llegaron al piso correspondiente, Haruka sacó la llave y abrió la puerta, dejando entrar a Sasoko..-aquí vivirás ahora en adelante, ¿bien?-..Dijo mirándola.

-¿Y qué hay de ti, Haru-chan?-..Preguntó la pelirroja mirándola.

-Yo me quedaré aquí contigo un tiempo, necesitarás de quien te cuide, ya que seguro no te atreverás a vivir sola ahora y querrás que alguien viva contigo.-

-Tienes razón, demo...-

-Deidara y Yuki estarán bien, no te preocupes tanto por ellos, además, cuando me tenga que ir, Kuro-chan se quedará contigo, ¿te parece?-..Preguntó mirando a ambas.

-A mí no me molestaría.-..Dijo la pelirroja con una leve sonrisa.

-Yo no tengo problema, tienes mi apoyo.-..Contestó Kurotsuchi amable.

-Se lo agradezco mucho chicas, de verdad.-..Les sonrió y luego miró el interior del departamento, era muy animado por sus colores, bastante colorido, pero igual era algo serio y frío, típico de los Uchiha, aunque ella al principio no lo supiera.

-Vamos, Saso-chan, te mostraré cuál será tu habitación.-..La aludida asintió y siguió a la ojirubí cuando esta comenzó a caminar, donde doblaron por un pasillo y vio 3 puertas, una seguramente era el baño y las otra 2 las habitaciones, por el letrero de una, obviamente era el de Haruka y el otro era el que sobraba, adivinando que era el suyo. Y así fue, se detuvieron en el que no tenía ningún letrero encima, ya que el baño también tenía un letrero..-bueno, te dejo para que te instales, iré a comprar algunas cosas, Kuro-chan se quedará contigo.-..Sasoko asintió y Haruka se retiró, regresando con Kurotsuchi..-te la encargo, debo salir ahora.-..Le dijo y se fue de ahí, dejando a ambas solas en el departamento.

**De regreso a Akatsuki, las cosas ya se habían calmado un poco por el "motivo" de la huida de los tres integrantes, ahora todos sus integrantes continuaban con sus labores habituales y nos centramos en el equipo inmortal de la organización. Kakuzu veía a su compañero extrañado, ya que últimamente Hidan estaba demasiado callado, diría que desde que Haruka no esta y que no volvió junto con Yuki y Deidara, sino que volvieron solos, pero eso era lo extraño, solo estaba muy callado solo porque Haruka no estaba, como si estuviera... ¿preocupado por ella? Tonterías, él no podría estar preocupado por esa niña, ya que este no se preocupaba por nadie, siempre ha estado asesinando gente, ¿por qué ahora sería diferente solo porque ella no llegó a Akatsuki? Realmente le parecía muy extraño y fuera de lugar, en especial la actitud que tenía su compañero ahora, ya que ni siquiera lo molestaba a él desde entonces, de hace más de mes y medio. En cambio, Hidan no prestaba atención a nada ni nadie de la organización, tenía una sensación extraña desde que la ojirubí no había llegado junto a los demás, sentía como si le faltara algo que solamente si ella estuviera, estaría completo. Se había dado cuenta que la necesitaba, pero, él solo vivía para su religión, ¿cómo era eso posible? Cada vez se confundía más al no entender estos nuevos sentimientos que comenzaba a experimentar.**

**-Oye, Hidan, ¿qué puñetera te sucede?-..Le preguntó el mayor mirándolo..-¡te estoy hablando!-..Le gritó a ver que no hizo mueca alguna de estarlo escuchando, pero este no le prestó atención nuevamente, ya que seguía en sus confusos pensamientos..-¡Que te estoy hablando!-..Volvió a gritarle, pero esta vez le lanzó un libro a la cabeza.**

**Tras ese golpe, el peliplata logró reaccionar..-¿¡por qué me golpeaste, joder!?-..Le gritó molesto, lanzando de vuelta el libro.**

**Kakuzu esquivó fácilmente aquel libro..-porque no me hacías caso cuando te hablaba.-..Dijo también molesto.**

**-¿Me has estado hablando?-..Preguntó ahora confundido, ya que no se había percatado.**

**-Joder contigo. Pues si, te he estado hablando de hace rato y tú ni caso me hacías. Te preguntaba qué te sucedía, ya que no pareces el mismo Hidan que conozco.-**

**-Pues creo que la edad te afecta vejete, porque sigo siendo el mismo de antes.-**

**-Sí claro, entonces estar callado de hace más de mes y medio no es estar diferente, no estar de escandaloso y molestando de hace más de mes y medio es ser el mismo de siempre. Pues yo no lo creo así, algo te pasa para que estés así.-**

**-Pues te equivocas, no me pasa nada, así que mejor deja de joder vejete.-..Le responde molesto.**

**-Pues a mí no me engañas, algo te sucede desde que Haruka no esta y eso es muy extraño en ti, es como si estuvieras preocupado por ella, cosa más extraña aún.-**

**-¡Yo no estoy preocupado por esa niña! No me interesa lo que haga o deje de hacer, con tal de no poner en riesgo la organización.-..Respondió, aunque él mismo sabía que era mentira lo que acababa de decir, porque si estaba preocupado.**

**-Si eso es cierto, ¿entonces por qué has estado en la luna y muy callado? Pero si mis sospechas son ciertas de que estas preocupado, por muy extraño que parezca, yo en tu lugar la iría a buscar para ver si esta bien.-..Dijo y tomó el libro que Hidan le lanzó de vuelta, para luego recostarse y ponerse a leerlo.**

**El peliplata pensó detenidamente las palabras de Kakuzu, no era mala idea..-¡me largo de aquí!-..Comentó saliendo de ahí, en dirección a la salida de la organización.**

**-Hmp...*lo sabía*.-..Pensó con una sonrisa victoriosa, ya que él estaba en lo correcto al verlo salir disparado, que había tomado solo su lanza retráctil y su guadaña, para luego salir disparado..-*bueno, así estará más tranquilo*.-..Y con ese último pensamiento, se quedó leyendo su libro.**

**Así pas semanas, Sasoko ya tenía 5 semanas de embarazo desde que lo confirmaron, pero nadie la miró diferente, ni siquiera Haruka y eso parecía animar más a la pelirroja, quien parecía más animada ahora, aunque no más recuperada, ya que Haruka tuvo que empezar a dormir con ella por las pesadillas de esta, quien dormía ahora más tranquila desde que ella dormía a su lado, pero eso no tranquilizaba a Haruka o a Kurotsuchi, ya que Sasoko estaba muy traumada y no era una chica fácil ni visitando un psicólogo para que la ayude a superarlo, había estado siendo muy difícil el ayudarla y que vuelva a ser la misma de antes, ya que cada vez que veía a un hombre de cabello largo o largo y negro, ella se espantaba, incluso cuando escuchaba una puerta abrirse y cerrarse, al menos lo físico ya estaba muy bien sanado, pero el problema era lo psicológico y en eso ella no era nada fácil, se callaba todo desde que llegaron, además que no han podido quitar aquel sello que Sasoko tenía en su vientre, ya que ella quería abortarlo, pero no podía debido a ese sello, ni siquiera el hospital podía hacer algo para cumplir eso, solo le quedaba el tenerlo y quizá solo así el sello desapareciera, solo quizá, pero a Haruka también le preocupaba la reacción de su hermano si se enteraba de ese sello, porque el embarazo ya lo debe sospechar, pero no sabía nada sobre ese sello y eso era lo que la preocupaba si le decía a Deidara, eso si un día se aparecía aquí para ver a Sasoko y ver cómo estaba.**

-*¿Qué voy a hacer si se aparece por aquí?*-..Pensó preocupada, sin imaginarse que Hidan la estaba buscando de hace varios días o eso parecía, ya que se escuchó un escándalo en la entrada de la villa y pudo escuchar una voz muy conocida por ella, así que se acercó a ver y vio aquella cabellera plateada, diciéndole a la multitud que ella se encargaba de él y estos asintieron, dejando a la ojirubí sola con aquel chico y ella lo miró seria, cruzándose de brazos..-¿qué haces aquí, Hidan?-..Le preguntó, llevándolo mejor a una parte fuera de la aldea para que no hubiera más problemas con él allí.

**-¿¡Cómo que, qué hago aquí!? ¿¡Tú qué haces aquí!? ¿No se suponía que seguías a la Jinchuriki del Niibi!? ¡Pero te encuentro en tu aldea! ¡Llevo días buscándote!-..Le grita bastante molesto, aunque algo aliviado de verla sana.**

-Estoy aquí por asuntos personales, por eso aún no volveré a la organización.-..Dijo algo sorprendida y muy ligeramente sonrojada, ya que hace días que Hidan la estaba buscando por su cuenta..-sabes muy bien que tú eres un miembro de Akatsuki y todo el mundo te conoce, tengas o no tu capa.-..Dijo desviando la mirada, verlo con el pecho completamente descubierto, extrañamente la ponía muy nerviosa..-así que te pido por favor que te vayas y regreses a Akatsuki, yo volveré en algún momento, pero no ahora.-

**-Claro que no, no me iré de aquí si no es contigo, niña, he tenido suficiente con los comentarios de Kakuzu de que "si estas preocupado por ella, ¿por qué no la vas a buscar?" y otras cosas, así que te vienes conmigo.-..Dijo tomándola de la cintura y cargándola en su hombro.**

-Lo siento, pero no puedo.-..Dijo a unos pocos metros de él, mientras que la que Hidan llevaba, desapareció en un "puff", de alguna forma supo que haría eso y planeó todo con aquel clon..-debo quedarme aquí, no puedo irme ahora, ya que alguien me necesita aquí y mucho, es alguien que esta muy traumado y estoy ayudando a ese alguien.-

**-*Joder, siempre caigo en el mismo truco*.-..Pensó soltando un bufido molesto y le miró..-has lo que se te de la gana, después de todo, tú te las arreglas después con el cara de alfiletero ese.-..Dice dándose media vuelta y comenzando a irse, pero, en sus adentros, él quería que ella se fuera con él, pero no quería obligarla, además estaba tan confuso con aquellas sensaciones nuevas que comenzaban a surgir, que lo único que él creía que lo calmaría, era ir a una aldea cercana y hacer algunos sacrificios para Jashin-sama.**

-Hidan, te diré el por qué no me quiero ir, pero solo si prometes guardar el secreto.-..Le dijo mientras lo veía comenzar a alejarse..-solo si guardas el secreto, porque si no lo haces, entonces no te diré nada y no quedarás tranquilo.-

**El peliplata, a regañadientes, regresó donde ella y le miró cruzándose de brazos..-no diré nada, así que habla.-**

La azabache tomó aire antes de hablar..-Sasoko en realidad no murió en aquella batalla con Konoha, esta muy viva, pero luego de esa batalla, ella fue secuestrada y violada, no la encontramos hasta que pasó 1 mes y medio, desgraciadamente, ella salió embarazada por esas violaciones cuando la encontramos y no lo puede abortar aunque quiera, todo debido a un sello que tiene en su vientre.-..Le explicó muy seria.

**-Espera... ¿esta viva? ¡Sabes que si ese alfiletero se entera de esto, estarán todos en problemas!-..Le regaña preocupado, sorprendiéndose de sí mismo por su reacción.**

-Y por eso tú guardarás el secreto, ella no puede volver así nada más, menos estando tan mal psicológicamente y en eso no ha sido tan fácil el ayudarla. Al principio ni siquiera hablaba, apenas lo hacía, pero ahora ha logrado hablar más que al principio, aunque el problema ha sido lo psicológico y ella se queda callada, así será imposible el ayudarla, por eso aún no puedo volver.-

**Continuará...**


	22. Chapter 22

Bueno, aquí esta otro capítulo, espero que les gusten, además que ahora hay relativa calma, ¿pero cuánto durará esa calma? Ya veremos cuánto dura eso ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**¿SASORI ES UNA CHICA?**

**Capítulo 22**

**..**

**-Está bien, no diré nada.-..Dijo de manera agresiva, después de todo, si decía algo, Pain podría quien sabe que hacerles a esos tres por ocultar información, tendría problemas con Itachi, con la mismísima Sasoko, además que no quería que le sucediera nada a Haruka.**

-Te lo agradezco mucho, Hidan. Sasoko no creo que vuelva luego que se recupere, creo que se va a seguir escondiendo aún después de eso.-..Dijo preocupada por la pelirroja.

-¿De qué hablan?-..Preguntó una pelirroja de ojos marrones, era Sasoko, que llevaba rato buscando a Haruka..-¿después de qué?-

-Oh, nada importante, Saso-chan...*menos mal que fue todo lo que escuchó, "después de eso" fue lo único que alcanzó a oír. Menos mal*.-..Pensó.

**Hidan vio a la pelirroja y luego a la pelinegra, dando un suspiro..-ya no tengo nada qué hacer aquí, me largo.-..Dicho esto, continuó nuevamente el camino de regreso.**

-Vamos, hay que comprarte ropa.-..Le dijo a la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

-¿Otra vez? Pero si tengo ropa.-..Reprochó esta cruzándose de brazos.

-Solo tienes 5 juegos de ropa y eso no es suficiente para una señorita.-..Dijo y Sasoko bufó.

-Está bien, has lo que quieras.-..Haruka sonrió victoriosa y partió corriendo hacia una tienda, jalando a la pelirroja, quien tenía que correr para poder ir a su ritmo.

**Poco después de que Hidan se fuera, Deidara había llegado a las afueras de la aldea, logrando ver como Haruka y Sasoko se adentraban a una tienda, así que con mucha cautela, se adentró a la aldea, hasta llegar a la tienda y esperando en la entrada hasta que ellas salieran de aquel lugar.**

-Te queda hermoso ese vestido, Saso-chan.-..Le dijo a la pelirroja mientras salía de la tienda un par de horas después.

-Pero es que no me gusta usar vestidos.-..Dijo algo sonrojada, sin saber que alguien se sorprendió al verla hablando finalmente.

-Y no entiendo por qué no, si te ves hermosa.-

-Umm.-..Fue todo lo que dijo, prefirió ya no seguir batallando con ella, no la escucharía, como Deidara muchas veces no lo hacía.

**Deidara al verlas salir, su mirada se centró más que nada en la pelirroja y en lo bien que se veía con aquel vestido, logrando que él se sonrojarse levemente por aquel pensamiento..-veo que se encuentra mejor, aunque tardaron bastante en salir de la tienda, hmm.-..Comentó el rubio lo suficientemente alto para que ellas le escucharan.**

-¿Huh?-..Dijeron ambas y voltearon en dirección a la voz, viendo que era Deidara y solo la azabache se acercó, mientras que Sasoko se quedó plantada en el mismo lugar, su rostro ahora mostraba miedo y eso pasaba cuando veía a hombres de cabello largo, lo tuviera negro o no, como Deidara.

-No debiste haber venido, a ella le espanta todo aquel hombre que tenga el cabello largo, sea de color negro o no.-..Le dijo a Deidara por lo bajo.

**-Y yo que iba a saber, vine porque me tenían preocupado las dos.-..Le responde en el mismo tono de voz que ella.**

-Espera.-..Dijo y se acercó a la pelirroja..-Sasoko-chan, ¿puedes regresar a casa tú mientras? Tengo algo que hablar con Deidara, ¿bien?-..Le dijo y Sasoko asintió, a lo que la azabache le pasó las bolsas y vio como ella se alejaba corriendo..-vamos, nii-san, vayamos a hablar a otra parte.-..Le dijo a su hermano y este asintió, guiándolo hacia una parte para que pudieran hablar tranquilos y sin interrupciones. Una vez llegaron, la azabache se quedó mirando a su hermano nerviosa, ya que sabía que no le iba a gustar nada lo que tenía que decirle sobre Sasoko.

**-Bien, ahora quiero saber cómo ha estado Sasoko durante estas dos semanas que se ha encontrado en la aldea.-..Le dice el rubio observándola.**

-Ha estado mejor, pero se cierra cuando ve a la psicóloga, no habla de nada y así es imposible ayudarla psicológicamente, aunque ahora habla más que antes.-..Contestó la menor, aunque eso no era lo que realmente le preocupaba, sino lo otro que tenía que decirle.

**-Bueno, eso es un progreso, después de todo tiene un trauma, pero poco a poco comenzará a hablar, hmm.-..Dijo decidido y confiado de que la pelirroja se recuperaría pronto.**

-No es tan sencillo como piensas, Deidara.-..Le dijo seria, habían pocas ocasiones que lo llamaba por su nombre y no "nii-san" como siempre lo hacía..-seguro que cuando la encontramos, sospechaste que estaba embarazada, ¿cierto?-..Preguntó mirándolo.

**-Bueno, tenía la sospecha y la aclaré poco tiempo después, si.-..Comentó tratando de parecer sereno, no le gustaba la idea de que ella estuviera embarazada, y mucho menos que esa asquerosa serpiente es la culpable.**

-Así es, lo esta, y la mala noticia es que...no lo puede abortar aunque quiera y debido a eso, ahora tiene 5 semanas.-..Le dijo al fin, preparándose para la bomba explotar en caso eso pasara..-todo debido a un sello que le pusieron en el vientre y nadie se lo ha podido quitar desde que llegó aquí.-

**Si antes trataba de controlarse, ahora era imposible para el rubio lograr mantener la calma y apretó los puños molesto..-¿¡cómo es posible que esa maldita y asquerosa serpiente le haya hecho eso a mi Sasoko, y por qué no buscan la manera de quitar ese sello, hmm!?-..Gritó hecho furia.**

-¡Todos se lo han intentado quitar, pero es imposible!-..Le gritó también..-¡como si yo no lo hubiera intentado también, pero nada sirve!-..Dijo ahora, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de algo..-espera... ¿dijiste "mi Sasoko"?-..Le preguntó mirándolo algo sorprendida ante ese hecho.

**-¿Eh?-..El rubio se sonrojó levemente al darse cuenta que había hablado sin pensar..-eso no tiene importancia ahora, hay que encontrar la forma de deshacerse de ese sello, hmm.-..Comentó algo más calmado, desviando la mirada.**

-*Ahora entiendo a que se debe ese fuerte lazo, no solo porque llevan mucho tiempo conociéndose*.-..Pensó con una sonrisa divertida, había notado aquel sonrojo..-y claro que sé eso, por eso también he ido a la biblioteca a investigar ese sello, pero no he encontrado nada, estaba pensando en llevarla a Konoha, a ver si ellos se lo pueden quitar.-

**-¿Y tú crees que sea seguro, siendo que de ahí era la chica pelirosa con la que luchó cuando capturamos a Gaara, hmm? Lo más probable es que la información esté en alguna de las guaridas de esa serpiente, si.-..Dice lo último con rencor.**

-Sakura le habrá hablado de cómo era Sasoko realmente, de cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones con esa batalla y seguro que entenderán que a ella le salió todo al revés por culpa de aquel secuestro.-

**-Creo que esta más segura aquí por el momento, yo me encargaré de conseguir cómo deshacerse de ese sello, hmm.-**

-Bien, pero ten cuidado. Y debes cortarte ese cabello, sino Sasoko jamás se te acercará cada vez que vengas aquí. Bueno, es todo lo que tenía que decirte, ahora me retiro.-..Dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia su departamento, donde Sasoko debe estarla esperando muy asustada a estar sola ahora.

**El rubio solo dio un suspiro..-*¿cortarme el cabello? Si es por el bien de ella y poder acercarme sin que me tema, tendré que hacerlo, si*.-..Pensó frustrado y tomó camino contrario al de ella, regresando a Akatsuki.**

**Mientras en Akatsuki, Itachi estaba sentado sobre un árbol cerca de la guarida, con una pierna colgando y la otra sobre la rama flexionada, estaba muy pensativo, ya que Yuki y Deidara han estado muy extraños últimamente, sin contar a Hidan, que estaba aún más extraño que los dos primeros, además que Haruka aún no se aparecía por la cueva y eso le era muy preocupante, ahora dudaba que haya ido a investigar sobre la jinchuriki del Niibi. Mientras este estaba sumiso en sus pensamientos, su hermana se sienta junto a él, mirándole con curiosidad; ella sabía que su hermano comenzaba a sospechar algo, pero tenía que hacerle creer lo que los demás Akatsukis creían.**

-Itachi-nii... ¿estás bien?-

**El mayor miró a su hermana, quien parecía preocupada y él solo la veía seriamente, hasta que se decide a hablar..-estoy bien.-..Dijo y volvió a mirar hacia el cielo..-solo estaba pensando, es todo.-**

-¿Y...podría saber qué es lo que estabas pensando?-..Le vuelve a preguntar, tratando de insistir.

**Itachi hizo una mueca un poco molesta por la insistencia de su hermana, podía notarlo y al final suspiró resignado, no tenía caso seguir escondiéndolo..-en lo que dijiste sobre Haruka, estaba pensando que no fue exactamente a eso.-..Dijo mirándola serio.**

-Oh.-..Guardó silencio un momento, como si pensara bien lo que iría a decir..-pues la verdad es que lo que dije es lo real, no sé por qué crees que no lo es.-..Dice algo nerviosa al mentirle a su hermano.

**-Porque tú, Deidara y Hidan andan extraños, incluso escuché a Deidara pedirle a Konan que le cortara el cabello cuando a él le encanta tenerlo largo, sino hace mucho se lo hubiera cortado, ¿entonces por qué ahora se lo quiere cortar?-..Respondió él mirándola, ahora más serio que antes.**

-Este...yo...-..Apartó su mirada, no sabía que responder en estos momentos, se sentía acorralada, pero tenía que encontrar alguna respuesta como pudiera.

**-¿Y bien? Estoy esperando.-..Dijo mirándola muy serio y cruzándose de brazos.**

-Bueno...veras...emm...oh, pero mira la hora... gomen ne Itachi-nii, tengo algo que hacer, después contesto a tu pregunta.-..Dice nerviosa por la excusa que acababa de usar, ni ella se lo creía y su tono de voz no convencía a nadie.

**-¿Y qué tienes que hacer? ¿Salir de la cueva como Deidara y Hidan, donde este último volvió y Deidara al rato después volvió?-..Preguntó mirándola, no le creía nada ahora luego de todo lo que ha estado pasando últimamente.**

-Bueno...ah, eso no importa, solo tengo algo que hacer y ya.-..Dijo sin saber cómo buscar otra excusa y bajó del árbol, aunque temía que su hermano no la dejara ir hasta que le dijera la verdad.

**-¿Y tú crees que te voy a dejar ir así nada más, Uchiha Yuki.-..Dijo agarrándola de la muñeca..-tú no te vas hasta decirme toda la verdad.-..Le dijo seriamente.**

-Tsk...pero si no tengo nada que decirte.-..Le dice tratando de convencerlo.

**-Y yo no lo creo así, al contrario, creo que tienes mucho que decir, así que no te soltaré hasta que me lo digas.-**

-Pues te aburrirás de esperar, porque de mis labios no saldrá palabra alguna.-..Dicho esto, desvió la mirada.

**-Pues yo no me aburro, total siempre he estado solo en esta organización, aunque tenga un compañero y siempre me rodea el silencio, así que puedo esperar hasta que me digas toda la verdad.-**

Yuki le vio molesta, para luego apartar nuevamente la mirada sin hablarle, esto tardaría bastante, ya que para ambos lo que menos tenían, era cobardía y lo que mas tenían era orgullo.

**-Será mejor que hables, o no te dejaré ir.-..Dijo serio, pero un poco más calmado que antes, aunque no solo un poco.**

-¡Hmp!-..Fue lo único que se escuchó por parte de la ojinegra, aunque ella ya se estaba aburriendo de no hablar y que Itachi no la dejara ir.

**-Sino traeré a Hidan también y seguro sabrá algo que quiero saber, a él es más fácil hacerlo hablar para mí, en especial si uso el sharingan. Así que decide...o me dices por las buenas o hago que venga Hidan y hacerlo hablar a él sin dejarte ir todavía.-**

-Está bien , está bien, te diré.-..Dice frustrada , finalmente salió perdiendo en todo esto, por lo que tomó un poco de aire..-pero no te puedo decir aquí, así que mejor vamos a la habitación.-..Comentó.

**-Bien.-..Dijo y la soltó, para luego bajar del árbol de un salto y esperó a que su hermana bajara también, para así ir ambos hasta la habitación. Yuki también bajó del árbol y dio un suspiro, comenzando a caminar.** **Itachi también comenzó a caminar, guiándola hasta su habitación. Una vez llegaron, abrió la puerta y dejó entrar primero a su hermana, luego entró él y cerró la puerta, recargándose en esta con los brazos cruzados..-te escucho.-..Dijo mirándola.**

**Continuará...**


	23. Chapter 23

Bueno, aquí esta el capítulo 23. Y hewajima shiso, perdona si no había subido capítulo, es que pensaba que ya lo había subido y cuando reviso, veo que no era así, espero que me perdones, aunque cierto pelirrojo no lo haga por convertirlo en mujer y demás cosas xD

Sasori: ja, ja, muy graciosa. Es obvio que estoy molesto, debería convertirte en parte de mi colección, sino a todos ustedes, hewajima, Haruka y Deidara..-dijo mirando seriamente a todos los mencionados.

Deidara: ¿y yo por qué? Si solo he dicho la verdad, te ves muy...-esquiva el cable de Sasori cuando este lo atacó-..está bien, mejor me callo, hmm

Haruka: bueno, vamos con el fic mejor..-dijo viendo a esos dos con una gotita-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**¿SASORI ES UNA CHICA?**

**Capítulo 23**

**..**

La menor dio un pequeño suspiro y comenzó..-bueno... Sasoko-chan en realidad no murió en aquella batalla con Konoha como todos creían, ella quería dejar Akatsuki por razones personales, pero luego de esa batalla, ella fue secuestrada y violada por Orochimaru, con Haruka y Deidara la fuimos a buscar y nos encontramos hasta con Sasuke en una de las guaridas, pero no supimos nada de ella, así que seguimos buscando, hasta que pasó 1 mes y medio y la encontramos, pero desgraciadamente, ella salió embarazada por esas violaciones cuando la encontramos, no hablaba ni nada, por lo que decidimos que sería mejor llevarla a una aldea y ahora Haruka la cuida hasta que se encuentre bien psicológicamente.-..Termina finalmente de explicar, pero, hasta muy tarde, se dio cuenta que cometió un error al hablar de Sasuke, ahora si estaba en problemas.

**-¿¡Te habéis encontrado a Sasuke!?-..Preguntó mirándola preocupado..-¿no te hizo daño? Un momento... ¿Sasoko sigue viva y...?-..Sus brazos caen a los lados perplejo, que si no fuera por la puerta, se hubiera caído..-sospechaba que no quería nada bueno con "Sasori" cuando fue su compañero de equipo, pero nunca creí que fuera para hacerle tal atrocidad, Deidara debe estar hecho una furia. Ahora entiendo por qué se quiere cortar el cabello, lo hace por ella, porque si no me equivoco, Sasoko reacciona con miedo y se congela con solo ver a un hombre de cabello largo, ¿verdad?-..Le preguntó mirándola.**

-Si, estas en lo correcto, es por eso que Deidara se cortó el cabello. Ahora que recuerdo, Deidara me contó que Saso-chan tiene un sello que no le permite abortar, pero lo que él quiere, es ir por las guaridas de esa serpiente buscando la forma de liberar el sello y como tú ahora sabes, tú nos cubrirás mientras vamos a buscar aquello.-..Dice mirándole.

**-Había un clan que sabía mucho de sellos, ese era el Clan Uzumaki, pero ahora no existe ese clan. Y si aún hay sobrevivientes, puede que sean muy pocos, aunque algo característico de ese clan, era su cabello rojo y los ojos morados. Sobre la guarida de Orochimaru...no creo que encuentren nada, porque él se lleva todo cuando se cambia de guarida y ya no debe estar en donde encontraron a Sasoko, se debió haber ido luego que la rescataron y llevándose todo con él, incluso el modo de quitar ese sello.-**

Yuki da un suspiro sentándose en la cama de Itachi..-y volvimos a cero.-..Comenta por lo bajo frustrada..-*tengo que buscar la manera de encontrar a alguien que sepa de estos sellos... bueno, por lo menos Itachi no preguntó nada más de Sasuke, sino todo se complicaría más de lo que ya esta*.-..Pensó.

**-Siento ser portador de malas noticias sobre ese sello. Me pregunto si Sasuke estará hecho una furia, ya que según tengo entendido, lo vencieron sin mucho esfuerzo.-**

La menor da una leve risa al escuchar eso..-simplemente jugamos un rato, aunque tiene linda espada.-..Guarda un poco de silencio..-Itachi, si Sasuke esta de alumno de esa serpiente y si lo encuentro, ¿crees que encontraré a Orochimaru?-..Le preguntó mirándole curiosa.

**-Lo más probable que ahora si, porque debe estar queriendo hacerse aún más fuerte luego que ustedes lo vencieron tan fácil aquella vez.-**

La ojinegra sonrío de lado ante eso..-*si se supone que Orochimaru tiene la información del sello y se la lleva a donde vaya, ¿por qué no mejor buscarle a él?*...muchas gracias, nii-san.-..Le dice parándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a donde esta él..-ahora tengo que salir, ¿me darías permiso?-..Dice mirándole, ya que este seguía obstruyendo la puerta.

**-Antes te diré una cosa...hay otra forma de buscarlo y esa forma debe saberla Sasoko, porque sé que ella debe tener muchos subordinados que apoyan sus ileales y quien sabe, quizá tenga un infiltrado con Orochimaru, pero solo ella te puede dar más detalles. Eso si no se pone a temblar como gelatina al solo mencionar a Orochimaru.-..Dijo mientras se hacía a un lado, para que su hermana pudiera salir.**

-Le pediré a Haruka que me ayude en eso, ella ha estado más con Sasoko, quizás sepa cómo pedirle aquello, pero eso no implica que no le haré una visita a mi hermano.-..Comentó antes de salir de ahí.

**-Solo ten cuidado con Sasuke, cuando esta hecho una furia, es capaz de matar a cualquiera, incluso a ti aunque no tengas nada que ver con esa masacre, solo te mataría por estorbar en su camino a ser más fuerte que él.-..Le dijo mientras la veía salir y luego comenzar a alejarse.**

**Mientras, Sasoko ya se estaba atreviendo a salir sola, como ahora, que había salido por un favor que le pidieron, el cual era el darle clases a unos niños que por ahora no tenían sensei a enfermarse y ella parecía la más apta para eso a ser muy inteligente, claro que Haruka también lo era, pero ella ahora estaba ocupada con otras cosas, por eso ahora la pelirroja estaba en un campo abierto de la aldea, frente a ella los niños a los que le estaba enseñando sobre el chakra y demás cosas que debían saber para ser excelentes ninjas algún día, al menos eso la distraía bastante de su trauma, además que no había ninguna puerta cerca o persona de cabello largo, sin imaginarse que pronto tendría visita. El rubio por otro lado, había llegado a la aldea y con cautela de que no notaran su presencia, comenzó a buscar a la pelirroja. Después de buscar por un tiempo, la encontró en el campo de entrenamiento y al verla con ánimo de enseñarles a los niños, hacía que sus preocupaciones disminuyeran un poco.**

-¿Entendieron bien?-..Le preguntó a los niños y todos dijeron que si..-muy bien, entonces llamaré uno por uno al frente para practicar transformaciones.-..Dijo y escuchó algunas quejas mal disimuladas..-y no quiero quejas.-..Aquellos que se quejaban, asintieron nerviosos, ya que ella había demostrado ser muy estricta, ya que simplemente te castigaba si la hacías enojar y si se peleaban con algún compañero..-bien, el primero será...-..Fue diciendo el nombre de cada niño y la mayoría hizo bien el jutsu, otros mas o menos y otros súper mal, pero por algo se debía que empezar..-por ahora eso será todo, quiero que practiquen el jutsu, pero también con los shuriken y kunai, teniendo siempre el cuidado de no cortarse, ¿entendido?-..Los niños asintieron y comenzaron a retirarse, mientras que Sasoko comenzó a ordenar el campo de entrenamiento y fue que sintió a alguien que la observaba, por un momento se asustó, pero al ver quien era, se sorprende y se tranquiliza a la vez, ya que pudo reconocerlo como Deidara, aunque ahora tenía el cabello corto y eso es lo que la sorprendió.

**-He parece que eres buena con los niños.-..Le comentó acercándose a ella con una sonrisa.**

-Umm...hai, su sensei se enfermó y a mí me pidieron de favor el enseñarles para que no perdieran clases.-..Le habló tranquila, ya que Deidara al tener el cabello corto, como que ahora no le provocaba miedo..-Deidara, ¿por qué vienes a verme siempre? Arriesgándote así solo por verme, ¿qué no somos solamente amigos?-..Le preguntó, algo que ella quería creer, pero sentía que no era solo amistad lo que sentía por el rubio y con mas razón sentía que no era merecedora de ese sentimiento, tampoco que el rubio sintiera lo mismo si ese sentimiento era correspondido.

**-Bueno...-..Deidara no sabía que responder, la pregunta le sorprendió demasiado, ya que él poco a poco comenzaba a descubrir que ese afecto que tenía hacia ella, era mucho más que amistad, pero, ¿que sucedería si ella no sintiera lo mismo? Eso le preocupaba bastante..-no creo que sea conveniente que sepas eso, Sasoko, o por lo menos no por el momento.-..Terminó por responder, más que nada por la inseguridad que le rondaba.**

-Si lo que sientes por mí es lo que creo que sientes, creo que no soy merecedora de eso, me quitaron ese algo que le quería dar a la persona de la que me hubiera enamorado, pero esa persona ahora puede alejarse de mí o algo al enterarse lo que me pasó.-..Dijo bajando la mirada..-en especial si se entera que dentro de mí crece un engendro que no quiero y no puedo impedir que siga creciendo aunque quiera.-

**-Sasoko, no pienses que no te corresponderán por dejar de... bueno, tú me entiendes, hmm. Si esa persona realmente te ama, te aceptará y no te juzgará, créeme.-..Le dijo acercándose a ella y tomándola del mentón, para que le mirara.**

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro de eso?-..Preguntó mirándolo directamente a los ojos, aquellos ojos que tanto admiraba, porque mostraban fortaleza, más de lo que ella podía mostrar.

**-Porque... bueno... puedo ser una de esas personas que piensa así de ti.-..Le comenta en un susurro.**

-¿Entonces tú estas...enamorado de mí?-..Preguntó colocando una mano sobre la mejilla izquierda de Deidara, alzando un poco aquel mechón rubio, y acarició aquella mejilla con delicadeza..-porque...me di cuenta que yo si lo estoy. Te amo, Deidara, como no tienes idea, pero tenía miedo que me rechazaras, no solo por lo que me pasó, sino que temía que no sintieras lo mismo por mí.-..Dijo ocultando su rostro en el pecho del rubio. Este la abrazó con delicadeza, estaba feliz de poder corresponder a la pelirroja, aunque ahora realmente sería su pelirroja. Sasoko lo abrazó como más tímida, ya que aún tenía su mente atormentada..-arigatou...por aceptarme aún luego de lo que me pasó.-..Dijo con una sonrisa.

En eso Haruka llegó y los vio muy pegaditos uno al otro..-ejem, ejem.-..Carraspeó y ambos se separaron rápidamente, aunque la pelirrojo estaba muy roja, se podría decir que incluso más que su cabello y desviaba la mirada para que no se le notara..-jeje.-..Se rió un poco a ver la reacción de Sasoko.

**-Este... Haruka hehe, ¿cómo has estado últimamente?-..Preguntó el rubio algo avergonzado y tratando de desviar cualquier pregunta o pensamiento que hiciera Haruka en esos momentos.**

-Bien, "Romeo", solo vine por Sasoko a ser tarde, a ella no le gusta caminar sola de noche, solo de día, pero parece que no debí molestarme, ya que estaba muy bien ambos solitos.-..Dijo con un tono picaron.

**-Muy graciosa, hermanita.-..Le dice Deidara entre molesto y algo sonrojado.**

-Jejeje.-..Se rió la azabache.

-Mejor vámonos ya a casa.-..Dijo finalmente la pelirroja, para que Haruka ya no siguiera molestando.

-Hai, hai, pero habrá un pequeño problemita en el viaje.-..Dijo mirando a Deidara.

**-¿Qué problema?-..Le pregunta, sin tener idea a lo que se refería Haruka.**

-Todavía perteneces a Akatsuki y pueden atacarte o algo, creyendo que nos llevas prisioneras o algo parecido.-..Dijo la pelirroja sabiendo que quiso decir Haruka.

-Exactamente. Puede que seas de esta aldea, aniki, pero eres considerado un renegado y ya estas en el libro bingo.-

**-No había pensado en eso.-..Comenta el rubio frustrado..-pero tú siempre tienes alguna idea, Haruka, ¿verdad?-..Le sonríe suplicante.**

-Bueno, podrías venir conmigo sin problemas a fingir ser un niño de 5 años, azabache y ojos azul oscuro, casi negros.-..Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

**-Ya que.-..Suspira y hace el jutsu de transformación, logrando ser el niño de la descripción de Haruka.**

-¡Perfecto!-..Dijo y tomó al "niño" de la mano y Sasoko le tomó la otra mano, para luego los 3 ponerse a caminar hacia el departamento de Haruka y Sasoko, donde nadie los miró extraño a caminar con un pequeño niño azabache. Una vez llegaron al departamento, Haruka abrió la puerta y luego entraron los 3 juntos, uno por uno. Cuando ya estuvieron dentro, la azabache cerró la puerta y corrió las cortinas, todo por Deidara, sino, no lo hubiera hecho..-ya esta, ya puedes volver a la normalidad.-..Le dijo a su hermano mirándolo.

**El rubio suspiró y quitó la transformación, volviendo a ser él mismo..-mucho mejor.-..Comentó para sí mismo.**

-Pero te veías lindo siendo un pequeño, aunque hubiera sido mejor rubio.-..Dijo la pelirroja mirando a otro lado.

**Deidara sonrío al escuchar aquel comentario..-sigo prefiriendo estar así.-..Dijo nuevamente.**

-Hai, te ves mejor así.-..Concordó Sasoko con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, si piensas quedarte aquí esta noche, deberás dormir con Saso-chan, es la única habitación que me quedaba, antes que Sasoko-chan la ocupara, además que durmiendo con alguien, no tiene pesadillas, ¿verdad?-..Dijo mirando a la pelirroja y esta asintió..-bien, entonces iré a preparar la cena, ahora para 3 personas.-..Dijo y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Haruka me dijo que recibió un mensaje de Yuki, le pedía un favor, pero no me dijo el qué.-..Dijo Sasoko cuando la azabache se fue, mirando a Deidara.

**-Oh, sobre eso... bueno, sé algo, pero creo que si quieres la información concreta, es mejor preguntarle a Haruka.-..Comentó evitando el tema.**

-Mmm.-..Fue lo único que contestó la pelirroja..-sígueme, te mostraré la habitación.-..Dijo y comenzó a caminar.

**El rubio la siguió callado, y bastante pensativo por la anterior conversación.**

**La pelirroja también iba pensativa, pero no demasiado, así que cuando doblaron en el pasillo, solo caminaron un poco y llegaron hasta una puerta que tenía un letrero con el dibujo de un escorpión, abriendo la puerta y entró, detrás entró Deidara y miró la decoración, sin sorprenderle el encontrar marionetas por doquier, era típico de ella, aunque la habitación tenía más colores fríos que alegres.**

**El tema de los colores, a Deidara le causaba un poco de curiosidad del por qué los había elegido, por lo que se animó a preguntarle..-veo que sigues con tu desorden de las marionetas.-..Se ríe levemente..-pero... ¿por qué escogiste aquellos colores para la habitación?-**

**Continuará...**


	24. Chapter 24

Chicos, ya no quiero más peleas, ¿bien?..-Ambos simplemente desviaron la mirada y se cruzaron de brazos-..emm...bueno, hewajima shiso, aquí esta el cap 24 del fic, espero que te guste ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**¿SASORI ES UNA CHICA?**

**Capítulo 24**

**..**

-Porque esos me gustan, los alegres no me atraen mucho, no como a Haruka. En cuanto a las marionetas...pues así soy yo, siempre trabajando con marionetas, también con aquellas que logré recuperar gracias a Haruka, aunque no todas se pudieron arreglar.-..Contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros.

**-Bueno, me alegra que te sientas cómoda aquí, eso es bueno.-..Le comenta con una sonrisa.**

-Hai, también espero que tú te sientas cómodo aquí, Dei.-..Le dijo también sonriendo.

**-He, claro que si.-..Le desordena un poco el cabello de manera tierna.**

Sasoko al principio hizo una mueca molesta por aquella acción, pero luego sonrió. Hasta que al rato oyen a Haruka llamarlos a comer, a lo que la pelirroja salió y entró al baño, lavándose las manos y luego se dirigió al comedor, viendo ya todo servido..-haberme llamado para ayudarte, Haru-chan.-..Le dijo y esta negó con la cabeza, que estaba bien así, además que estaba acostumbrada o eso le dio a entender.

**Deidara también salió de la habitación y fue al baño, lavándose las manos y luego dirigirse al comedor, encontrándose con las chicas..-vaya... ¿podré comer esto, Haruka?-..Comentó burlón, mientras que la miraba con una sonrisa.**

-Que malo eres, aniki.-..Dijo haciendo un puchero..-si no quieres, allá tú, te mueres de hambre.-..Dijo siguiéndole el juego y se cruzó de brazos, dándole la espalda, mientras que Sasoko solo se quedaba observándolos.

**-Mm creo que hoy no estoy de humor como para morirme de hambre.-..Comenta justo cuando su estómago da un gruñido.**

-Entonces come y no molestes tanto con eso.-..Dijo y comenzó a comer, la pelirroja solo tenía una gotita y envidia, ya que ella era hija única y no sabía que era tener un hermano, Deidara fue y, algunos pocos Akatsuki, eran los más cercanos a eso, pero no era como a ella le hubiera gustado.

**-Pero que gruñona.-..Dice picándole la mejilla a Haruka divertido, para después comenzar a comer.**

Cuando al fin terminaron de comer, la pelirroja finalmente se decidió a preguntar lo que la intrigaba de hace rato..-amm...Haruka-chan, ¿qué favor te pedía, Yuki-chan?-..Le preguntó y la azabache se atragantó un poco con el jugo que estaba tomando, golpeándose un poco el pecho para poder hablar.

-Bueno...sobre eso...-..Comenzó a hablar cuando estuvo mejor..-no sé cómo te lo puedo decir, pero tiene que ver contigo.-..Dijo mirándola seria.

-¿Conmigo? ¿Y yo qué tengo que ver con ese favor?-..Preguntó de nuevo, entendiendo menos lo que trataba de decirle.

-Es sobre una información que ella quiere saber.-

-¿Información? ¿Sobre qué?-

-Ese es el problema, no sé cómo decirte lo que ella quiere saber...*y sin que te alteres o te pongas a temblar*.-..Pensó.

**-Bueno, lo que se refiere, es que creemos saber cómo quitar el sello, pero necesitamos un favor tuyo para facilitarnos el poder encontrar el método.-..Comenta Deidara mirando a la pelirroja.**

-Oh.-..Ya entendió lo que querían saber y si le causaba temor, pero igual podía hablar..-se supone que después de aquella pelea que tuve, iba a juntarme con un subordinado que estaba infiltrado con él, iba a verlo en 10 días en el puente del Cielo y la Tierra, pero ese subordinado ya no estaba de mi lado, ya que formó parte de mi secuestro.-..Dijo bajando la mirada.

**-Creo que eso es algo que no prevenimos, nuevamente a cero.-..Suspiró el rubio resignado..-tendremos que buscar otra manera de conseguir la información.-**

-Aunque pueden intentar con ir a ese puente, tal vez encuentren alguna pista, ya que los de Konoha iban a ir ahí y quizá ellos sepan algo, aunque no creo que ayuden mucho, porque eso fue hace más de mes y medio, pero puede haber alguna pista en el mismo puente.-..Agregó luego la pelirroja a recordar la información que le dejó a Sakura en un papel durante la pelea en taijutsu.

**-Mm podría servir aquello, aunque yo no podría hablar con ellos.-..Comenta ahora mirando a Haruka..-¿tienes algo en mente?-**

-Yo podría hablar con ellos, puesto que no saben que soy una Akatsuki, no oficial, creo, pero lo soy y ellos no lo saben, así que podría hablar con ellos... *además que ya me vieron una vez y no se dieron cuenta que era de esta organización*...además que hay dos personas de la Arena que deben saber que Sasoko ahora está bien, seguro uno fue a Konoha en busca de eso.-

-Tienes razón, obaa-chan y Gaara-kun aún me deben estar buscando, no le he enviado ningún aviso, que tonta he sido.-..Dijo la pelirroja.

-No te preocupes por eso, ahora yo se lo haré saber, además que no podías pensar con claridad en aquel entonces, ahora recién estas empezando a pensar mejor.-..Le sonríe para tranquilizarla y esta asintió más tranquila..-Deidara, tú estarás con ella mientras no estoy, deberás pensar de cómo ir a buscarla luego de cada entrenamiento o te descubrirán con facilidad.-

**-Tranquila, ya encontraré la forma de ir por ella sin que me descubran.-..Le dice seguro de ello, ya que quería cuidar bien de la pelirroja, ahora más que nunca.**

-Bien, entonces me marcho ahora. Nii-san, ¿me prestarías una de tus aves transportadora y que yo pueda controlar?-..Le pregunta con las manos juntas en suplica y un ojo cerrado en el mismo sentido..-es que así podré llegar más rápido.-

**Deidara suspiró al verla así, siempre terminaba convenciéndolo de todo..-está bien, deja, espera un poco.-..Toma un poco de arcilla con una mano, la boca de ella tomó la arcilla y después de unos segundos, escupió una masa, a lo que Deidara moldeó un ave..-bien... la diseñé para que cuando tú necesites utilizarla, pueda agrandarse.-..Le entrega el ave.**

-¡Arigatou!-..Dice tomando el ave y luego lo abrazó, para último abrazar a Sasoko como despedida y se fue, dejando a ambos solos en la casa, la pelirroja algo nerviosa e inquieta, ya que esta sería su primera experiencia cercana con un hombre desde aquello y por eso estaba así.

**-Sasoko, si estas muy incómoda con mi presencia, me lo puedes decir, buscaré la forma de ayudarte.-..Le sonríe apoyándola.**

-No es eso, es que desde aquello, nunca me he quedado sola con un hombre, siempre es Haruka o Kurotsuchi las que se quedan conmigo, por eso...bueno, ya me entendiste.-..Dijo desviando la mirada, odiaba sentirse así, se maldecía el haber usado ese jutsu, así se hubiera podido defender un poco que sea estando consciente, pero nunca predijo que algo así le pasaría.

**-Tranquila, quiero ayudarte, tienes todo mi apoyo y bueno... si quieres, podemos buscar a Kurotsuchi, quizás quieras quedarte con ella, yo no tengo problema.-..Comentó lo último sin mucho ánimo, ya que él quería estar con ella y darle seguridad.**

-No, descuida, ya me iré acostumbrando de nuevo.-..Dijo sonriéndole..-¿y...qué quieres hacer?-..Ella sabía que el rubio se aburría muy fácil si estaba sin hacer nada, por eso le preguntó, aunque si fuera por ella, simplemente leería un libro, nada más.

**-La verdad no tengo idea.-..Comentó dando un suspiro, comenzaba a aburrirse y no tenía nada en mente.**

-Si por mí fuera, leería un libro, pero eso también te aburre.-..Dijo pensativa, hasta que recuerda unos juegos que encontró por ahí cuando estuvo curioseando, entre ellos, varios puzzles de 500 a 1000 piezas..-¿te gusta los puzzles?-..Le preguntó mirándolo.

**-No mucho, pero en estos momentos me da igual, solo quiero hacer algo.-..Comenta suspirando.**

-Es que cuando curioseaba, vi muchos puzzles, de 500 a 1.000 piezas, parece que a Haruka le gusta mucho los puzzles, aunque también he visto que hace hermosos cuadros. Tienes una hermana muy artística.-

**-Hehe verdad que si, es toda una artista, al igual que yo.-..Comentó el rubio con orgullo..-aunque no cree que el arte es efímero, cuando lo es.-**

-Te he dicho muchas veces que el arte es eterno, Deidara.-..Dijo frunciendo un poco el ceño.

**-Claro que no, es efímero, nada dura para siempre, ¡eso lo comprueba!-..Dice mirándola mientras sonríe levemente.**

-¿Y qué hay de los cuadros, las figuras que tu hermana hace y demás cosas? Eso durará para siempre, Deidara, siempre será admirado por alguien más, no como tus absurdas explosiones.-

**-No son absurdas mis explosiones. El arte es aquello que muestra su belleza perfecta por un instante y desaparece, haciendo feliz al corazón como mis explosiones.-**

Y así comenzaron a discutir luego de tanto tiempo de no estar juntos como ahora, olvidando ambos que estaban solos y que uno hace unos momentos se aburría, hasta que Sasoko bostezó de sueño..-ash...mejor olvídalo, no hay caso contigo, mejor me voy a dormir.-..Dijo y se levantó de donde estaba sentada, dirigiéndose hasta su habitación.

**-Sasoko... esta noche dormiré en la habitación de Haruka, cualquier cosa que necesites, por favor dímela, ¿okay?-..Le dijo calmado.**

-Este...p-pues me preguntaba...si puedes...dormir conmigo.-..Dijo la pelirroja desviando la mirada..-Haruka no ha estado durmiendo en su cuarto, sino conmigo.-

**-Si a ti no te incomoda, no tengo problema.-..Le dice amable.**

-No, para nada, en este rato ya me acostumbré.-..Le sonrió..-pero primero deja cambiarme, yo te llamaré cuando esté lista, ¿bien?-

**-Está bien, te espero.-..Le sonríe también.**

-Bien.-..Dijo y se dirigió a su habitación. Al llegar, se desnudó, tomó su pijama y se lo puso, el cual era un short y una blusa de tirantes, dejando sus brazos completamente descubiertos, pero este traía otra blusa, tipo camisa, de mangas largas, pero no se la puso, así que se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió..-¡ya puedes entrar!-..Le gritó a Deidara, lo suficiente alto para que la pudiera escuchar. Este dio un leve bostezo y se dirigió a la habitación de Sasoko, una vez llegó allí, entra y al verla con aquel pijama, se sonroja levemente..-H-Haruka te dejó este pijama.-..Dijo entregándoselo algo roja, por la manera que la miraba solo por tener ese pijama puesto..-*sabía que era mejor comprarme los otros pijamas para mujer, pero Haruka insistió que mejor este*.-..Pensó soltando un suspiro.

**-Ok. Iré a cambiarme.-..Dijo desviando un poco la mirada y saliendo de la habitación. Al entrar al baño, se quitó la ropa y se colocó el pantalón del pijama, para luego salir de allí y volver a la habitación.**

Sasoko ya estaba metida en la cama, arropada y leyendo un libro mientras esperaba a que Deidara se cambiara.

**Cuando Deidara llegó a la habitación, sonrió levemente al verla tan concentrada en su libro. **

La pelirroja no había notado que su rubio ya había entrado a la habitación, solo seguía en su lectura, que para ser un libro terrorífico, aunque no tanto, era muy interesante, aunque el título al principio no le llamó mucho la atención, ya que decía "Van Hellsing, cazador de vampiros" o algo así y por eso no apartaba la mirada, le pareció muy interesante aquel libro.

**-¿Tan interesante es aquel libro?-..Comentó él en un tono divertido, acercándose a la cama.**

Sasoko se sobresalta un poco al escucharlo de pronto, bajando el libro para verlo..-hai, es de terror, pero no asusta tanto, de hecho, algunas escenas dan gracia.-..Contestó ella mirándolo..-no sabía que tu hermana en cierto modo era muy sádica para tener libros tan terroríficos, ahora entiendo por qué ella supo tratar con Hidan, ya estaba especializada en cosas como las que hace él.-

**-Puede ser, ellos se complementan perfectamente.-..Comentó algo molesto, no le agradaba mucho la idea.**

-Sé que no te agrada, Dei, pero he notado que ellos últimamente han estado haciendo muchas cosas juntos, no me extrañaría que un día se llegaran a enamorar y lo mejor que puedes hacer por ella, es darle tu apoyo, porque parece que tú eres lo único que ella tiene como familiar aunque tenga primos, pero a ti te conoce mejor que a ellos y no debe sentir lo mismo que haber crecido contigo, por esa razón debe ser muy importante para ella que le des tu aprobación si se llega a enamorar de él, ya que nadie puede decirle al corazón de quien se puede enamorar y de quien no.-

**Continuará...**


	25. Chapter 25

**¿SASORI ES UNA CHICA?**

**Capítulo 25**

**..**

**-Si, tienes razón, pero no confío en Hidan.-..Comenta recostándose boca abajo en la cama.**

-El amor cambia las personas, Deidara, o eso dicen, Hidan podría cambiar para bien si se llega a enamorar de ella y de seguro tú serás el primero con el que él vaya para pedir su mano. Bueno, eso si sabe que son hermanos, quizá no de sangre, pero lo son.-

**-Está bien, por ahora no convencemos de aquello.-..Dice mirándola.**

-Bien.-..Dijo cerrando el libro y lo dejó bajo la almohada, para luego apagar la luz de noche y se acurrucó cerca de Deidara, cerrando los ojos, quedándose dormida poco a poco..-que descanses. Ai shiteru.-..Dijo antes de quedarse dormida completamente.

**Deidara se sonrojó al escuchar lo ultimo, sonrió levemente y también se quedó dormido lentamente, abrazándola.**

**Al día siguiente, Sasoko fue la primera en despertar y se sonrojó bastante por como amaneció, recostada sobre Deidara y su cabeza en el pecho de este, a lo que se quiso quitar rápidamente, pero este la tenía abrazada y eso la sonrojó más; pero para no despertarlo, se resignó a quedarse así hasta que su rubio despertara, aunque no sabía cómo terminó así, si anoche estaba a un lado de él, no encima. Poco a poco el rubio comienza a despertar, dando un leve bostezo. Hasta que sintió un peso sobre suyo, abriendo levemente los ojos y encontrándose con Sasoko sobre él.**

La pelirroja al darse cuenta que él despertó y que la miraba, desvió la mirada muy sonrojada..-a mí no me culpes, no sé cómo terminamos así.-..Dijo sin mirarlo, para que no viera su sonrojo.

**Este solo se ríe levemente y la toma del mentón, para que lo mire..-me encantaría despertar siempre así, para admirar tu belleza, si.-..Le dice tierno.**

Si ella ya estaba bastante roja, ahora lo estaba más si se podía, quedándose observándolo y apartó aquel mechó que le cubría su ojo izquierdo, pudiendo ver ahora ambos cielos que Deidara tenía por ojos..-creo que...te ves muy bien sin ese mechón cubriendo tu rostro.-..Dijo aún sonrojada, pero se le iba quitando. Hasta que ella finalmente se atreve acercar su rostro al de Deidara, hasta juntar sus labios con los de él en un beso tímido, aún le afectaba aquello, pero era un comienzo para ir aceptando a los hombres, aunque sea su rubio, a ser la persona más importante para ella.

**Deidara se sorprendió ante tal sorpresiva acción, ya que él se había resistido a besarla muchas veces por precaución, pero era ahora ella quien daba el primer paso, por lo que la abrazó por la cintura y correspondió el beso. Sasoko también lo abrazó, pero por el cuello. Aquel beso tímido se fue convirtiendo en uno más apasionado y demandante, cada vez iba agarrando más confianza, pero cuando el aire comenzó a faltar, se tuvo que separar a regañadientes y se quedó observándolo, para luego desviar la mirada sonrojada.**

-Y-Yo...lo siento, quizá...tú no querías.-..Dijo avergonzada.

**Deidara se ríe levemente..-jamás pensé que tú tomarías la iniciativa en esto.-..Sonríe mirándole.**

La pelirroja sonrió también..-digamos que contigo ya es otra cosa, no solo porque te tengo más confianza, sino porque te amo y no podría verte de otra forma aunque quisiera.-..Le dijo con una sonrisa, pero también sonrojada.

**Por otro lado, Haruka ya había llegado a Konoha y no había tenido ningún inconveniente al ingresar, por lo que ahora buscaba a la pelirosa o a alguien para poder conseguir la información necesaria.**

-Y eso pasó, el Akatsuki al que nos enfrentamos en realidad no era un hombre, sino una mujer que fingía serlo y ella realmente no quería pelear con nosotras, hasta se espantó cuando salí herida y se preocupó por su abuela cuando empezó a ayudarme, ya que al parecer era un jutsu muy peligroso.-..Dijo una pelirosa, quien hablaba con su amigo Naruto..-pero lo que me sorprendió más, fue cuando aparecieron esas chicas, tú estabas ahí también, la de ojos rojos había usado un extraño jutsu para salvar a Gaara, pero según Chiyo-baasama y Kankuro-san, ese jutsu también te puede quitar la vida, no solo el que usó Chiyo-baasama, eso si no sabes cómo usarlo adecuadamente.-

**-Nee Sakura-chan, todo esto es bastante raro dattebayo, ¿¡crees que esas chicas también estén en Akatsuki o... que sepan el paradero de Sasuke!?-..Le pregunta el rubio hiperactivo con su tono escandaloso de siempre.**

-Lo primero no lo sé y lo segundo tampoco, aunque dijeron que también eran Uchiha, así que deben ser parientes de Sasuke-kun e Itachi.-..Dijo pensativa, todo lo que ha pasado últimamente, ha sido realmente muy raro y con muy pocas respuestas..-mejor vamos a las grandes puertas, Gaara-sama se va de regreso a su aldea hoy y seguro querrás despedirte de él.-

-¿Gaara también esta aquí?-..Preguntó una voz y ambos voltearon a ver, viendo a la misma chica Uchiha que vieron aquella vez.

-Hai, creo que le preocupa Sasoko, ya que según él, desapareció.-..Contestó la ojiverde.

-Hai, es verdad, pero ya esta bien y me gustaría poder ver a Gaara antes que se vaya, para decirle que ella se encuentra bien y algunas malas noticias que no le agradará para nada de seguro, Deidara-nii se puso hecho furia cuando se enteró.-

**-Pues que esperamos. Yo te acompaño, ya que iré a despedirme de Gaara dattebayo!-..Dijo con su singular emoción.**

-Hai, arigatou.-..Dijo la azabache con una sonrisa.

-Yo también iré.-..Dijo la pelirosada y la ojirubí asintió, así que los 3 se dirigieron hasta las grandes puertas, dos para despedirse de Gaara y uno para hablar con él, pensando de cómo le diría todo, ya que si su hermano se puso hecho furia, no sabía cómo se pondría Gaara a enterarse, quien creció con ella algún tiempo antes de irse.

**Cuando al fin llegaron a las grandes puertas, Gaara ya estaba ahí con una cara desilusionada, ya que no encontró ahí lo que quería saber al ir allí y preparándose para irse, pero entonces ve a Naruto, Sakura y aquella Uchiha que conocieron aquella vez, ahora con más esperanzas al ver esa chica con ellos, ya que ella podría saber de Sasoko y no dudaría en preguntarle cuando finalmente llegaran con él, aunque no mostraba emoción alguna, escondía perfectamente eso, aunque cierta azabache sabía ver a través de esa coraza inexpresiva que tenía Gaara, podía ver cómo estaba emocionalmente y ahora estaría tranquilo, al menos por unos momentos, antes de darle las malas noticias también.**

-¿Ya te ibas?-..Le preguntó Sakura a Gaara cuando llegaron con él finalmente y este asintió, para luego ver a la azabache.

-Lo sé, por eso estoy aquí, vaya la suerte que tuve a encontrarme contigo, así ahora no tendré que ir a la Arena.-..Le dijo con una sonrisa.

**-Eso significa que sabes algo sobre Sasoko, ¿verdad?-..Preguntó manteniéndose serio, pero bastante ansioso por saber la respuesta, ya que estaba preocupado por su amiga.**

-Así es, sé sobre ella, todo lo que necesitas saber sobre Sasoko-chan, aunque no todo son buenas noticias, ¿cuál quieres saber primero?-..Le preguntó la azabache.

**-Realmente no tiene mucha importancia el orden, solo dime qué sabes de ella.-..Le contestó él.**

-Muy bien. Yo, Yuki y Deidara-nii partimos de inmediato a buscarla, ya que sospechamos quien la pudo haber secuestrado. Sospechábamos de Orochimaru, así que la buscamos en cada guarida que encontrábamos, nos tomó mes y medio encontrarla y estaba bien, al menos por una parte.-..Le explicó seria, sabía que se podría enfurecer aunque se controlara..-en el camino me encontré con Sasuke-itoko y peleamos un poco con él, pero lo dejamos inconsciente, ya que no teníamos tiempo que perder para encontrarla, pero cuando la encontramos, bueno...digamos que pasó por un gran infierno.-..Dijo nerviosa, tratando de no decir el infierno que tuvo que pasar Sasoko, aunque dudaba que él quisiera quedarse con la duda.

**-¿Pero qué es lo que pasó para que fuera un infierno para ella?-..Le preguntó, ahora notoriamente preocupado.**

-*Sabía que no iba querer quedarse con la duda*.-..Pensó nerviosa..-bueno, ella fue...-..Tomó aire..-ella fue violada y salió embarazada, pero no puede abortarlo aunque quiera debido a un sello que le pusieron.-

**-V-Violada...-..En estos momentos, Gaara, tras la impresión, trataba de controlarse y mantener el orden en su mente, pero le era muy difícil.**

-Así es, ahora esta viviendo conmigo en Iwagakure, ya que en ese momento era la mejor opción al no querer ir a la Arena y tampoco Konoha era buena opción en ese momento, así que ha estado en Iwa de hace 2 semanas y ahora esta mejor, ya que al principio ni siquiera hablaba, apenas asentía con la cabeza o decía algunas breves palabras, ahora ando buscando la manera de quitarle ese sello y buscaba información sobre Orochimaru, ya que él debe tener el modo de quitarlo si se lo puso.-

**-Te agradezco que la hayas cuidado todo este tiempo, debe de haber quedado traumatizada por todo ello. Y sobre lo de Orochimaru...por lo menos en Suna no tenemos suficiente información, Konoha es quien tiene la mayor información de él al ser un renegado de esta aldea.-..Contestó serio, pero aún con algo de ira recorriéndole por el cuerpo al saber lo que Orochimaru le había hecho a su amiga de la infancia.**

-Por eso vine aquí, para hablar con la Hokage sobre Orochimaru y ver si sabe cómo quitar el sello, ya que traje un dibujo del tatuaje de aquel sello que le pusieron.-

**-Espero que puedas encontrar la manera de quitar aquel sello. Si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en presentarte en Suna, cooperaremos en lo que necesites.-..Dice serio, pero de manera amable y calmada.**

-Hai, te lo agradezco mucho, Gaara-sama.-..Dijo haciendo una reverencia..-bueno, entonces me retiro, debo encontrar la oficina de la Hokage para hablar con ella. Que tengas buen viaje.-..Dijo dando una última reverencia y se retiró.

-Se ve que es una amiga muy especial para ti, hasta diría que la ves como tu hermana.-..Dijo Sakura, ahora ya recuperada de la impresión que le causó el haber escuchado la historia de la azabache sobre la pelirroja.

**-Fue la primera en no juzgarme y tratarme como un monstruo en la infancia.-..Comentó Gaara viendo hacia el cielo.**

-Ya veo, entonces son muy cercanos.-..Dijo con una sonrisa. Mientras, Haruka había encontrado la oficina de la Hokage y llamó a la puerta antes de entrar, ya que seguro debería estar ocupada.

En eso abrió la puerta una chica pelinegra que cargaba a un cerdito..-se te ofrece algo.-..Comentó amablemente la chica.

-Hai, vengo a hablar con la Hokage de algo muy importante.-..Dijo la ojirubí seria.

-En estos momentos Tsunade-sama esta muy ocupada, veré si es que puede atenderte.-..Ella cerró la puerta y tras unos minutos, se volvió a abrir la puerta..-puedes entrar.-..Comentó dándole el paso.

-Arigatou.-..Dijo ella y entró en la oficina, acercándose lo suficiente hasta la Hokage y se dobló un poco en una reverencia..-siento molestarla cuando esta muy ocupada, pero era urgente el verla.-

-Bueno, si es tan urgente, puedo escucharte, no es común tener visitantes que no tengan su distintivo de la aldea.-..Dice mirándola seriamente.

-Ah, eso, es que no acostumbro a usarla mucho, pero digamos que nací aquí en la Hoja y me críe en Iwagakure desde los 7 años, debido a ciertas circunstancias cuando Sasuke-itoko tenía 8 años.-..Contestó la ojirubí seria..-pero no vengo por eso, sino por otra cosa.-

La Hokage al oír nombrar a Sasuke como "itoko", le sorprendió, pero después interrogaría a la chica..-te escucho.-..Dijo mirándole seria y detenidamente.

-Bueno, una amiga fue secuestrada luego de una batalla por Orochimaru y yo con unos amigos la estuvimos buscando durante mes y medio, pero desgraciadamente ella fue violada y salió embarazada, sin poder abortarlo aunque quiera debido a un sello que le pusieron.-..Dijo sacando un papel con el dibujo del tatuaje del sello y se lo pasó a la Hokage..-y me preguntaba si podía darme más información sobre esa víbora, pero si conoce cómo quitar ese sello, mejor aún.-

-Bueno, es un sello bastante particular, muy pocos saben bastante sobre ellos, en este caso, podría ser Orochimaru, su ayudante Kabuto y los del Clan Uzumaki que ya no quedan integrantes pertenecientes con esos conocimientos, por lo menos en los registros de la aldea no existe nada de aquel sello. Y sobre Orochimaru...aquella información no podemos entregártela tan a la ligera.-..Comentó mirándole seriamente..-siento no serte de mucha ayuda, pero últimamente hemos tenido muchos infiltrados y no podemos dar aquella información.-

-Entiendo eso, pero en serio necesito esa información, mi amiga sufre mucho por eso, además creo que se cierra debido a eso y por eso no ha mejorado mucho, y ahora vive conmigo en Iwagakure, porque aquí no hubiera sido muy seguro para ella y no quería ir a Suna todavía, por eso esta en Iwa. Yo solo quiero poder ayudarla a ella y a demás personas, como ayudé a Gaara cuando fue capturado y evitar que muriera.-

**Continuará...**


	26. Chapter 26

**¿SASORI ES UNA CHICA?**

**Capítulo 26**

**..**

-Así que tú eres la famosa chica de la que Sakura y Naruto comentaban después del rapto del quinto Kazekage.-..Comentó interesada..-está bien, te daré información que probablemente te ayude a encontrarle, pero a cambio tendrás que explicarme el por qué Sakura mencionó que eras perteneciente al clan Uchiha.-..Dijo seria.

-Ah, eso. Es complicado de explicar, porque ni yo sabía, hasta que me encontré con Itachi-itoko en una misión.-..No era todo verdad, pero lo era y muy convincente que digamos..-es entonces que él me explicó que era mi primo y que él tenía dos hermanos, no solo a Sasuke-itoko. Me dejó a la deriva cuando tenía 7 años y Sasuke-itoko 8, entonces los de Iwa me encontraron y una familia me adoptó, teniendo un hermano mayor y vivía lo más bien desde entonces, eso hasta que me encontré con Itachi-itoko y me contó que éramos primos.-

-Es bastante interesante.-..Comenta analizando aquella información..-bueno, es bastante complicado de comprender y agradezco tu confianza. Sobre la información...a Orochimaru le hemos perdido el rastro hace unas 2 semanas, la última vez se presenció en la aldea del Sonido.-..Comentó dando un suspiro..-espero que te sea de ayuda.-

-Hai, se lo agradezco mucho, solo espero que a mi aniki también le sea de ayuda, ya que se puso hecho furia cuando se enteró de lo que le pasó a ella y sobre el sello. Bueno, ahora me retiro, con su permiso.-..Dijo haciendo una reverencia y se retiró.

**Por otra parte, en la organización Akatsuki, Hidan y Kakuzu finalmente fueron llamados por su líder, quien les dijo que ya debían ir a buscar a la jinchuriki del Niibi, a la vez que les entregaban una hoja con la información de la jinchuriki, mientras que a Yuki le llegaba finalmente un mensaje de Haruka, diciéndole que no consiguió mucha información de Orochimaru o del sello, el primero la última vez que fue visto, fue en la aldea del Sonido y que ni la Hokage sabía quitar el sello, también que no habían ningún registro en la aldea sobre el clan que mencionó Itachi, así que, si habían sobrevivientes, habría que buscar hasta el fin del mundo y eso no era buena idea en este momento. Al menos que se le pregunte a Pain si sabe algo sobre ese clan, siendo que él era el líder de la organización, por eso debía saber de eso, pero nunca se atrevió a preguntarle sobre el sello.**

Yuki, al recibir aquel mensaje, se encerró en el cuarto que compartía con su hermano y comenzó a empacar sus cosas para un viaje..-*puede que no sepa bien donde se encuentra esa serpiente, pero parece que sigue un patrón de viaje a través de sus guaridas*.-..Suspira terminando de empacar y saliendo de la habitación, vio alrededor de los pasillos para no encontrarse con nadie, especialmente con su hermano, y comenzó a correr hacia la entrada de la guarida.

**Fuera de la guarida, estaba Itachi sobre un árbol y vio a su hermana salir de la cueva disparada, pensando que quizá había recibido un mensaje de Haruka y se paró frente a ella muy serio..-tal vez no debas ir, Yuki, tengo un mal presentimiento si te vas ahora y encima sola.-..Dijo mirándola seriamente.**

-Itachi, no me sucederá nada, y tengo que hacer esto, por favor, déjame ir.-..Dijo mirándole seria y decidida, pasando por el lado de él.

**-Sé que quieres ayudarla, pero en serio tengo un mal presentimiento si te vas.-..Dijo girándose para verla, pero al ver su cara, no le quedó otro remedio..-está bien, pero ve con cuidado, envía un mensaje o cualquier cosa que me avise que necesites ayuda y yo de inmediato iré, no importa si estoy en una misión, iré.-**

La menor le escucha sorprendida y luego le sonríe desde lejos..-¡está bien, cualquier cosa, te envió un mensaje!-..Le gritó, para luego tomar rumbo hacia las guaridas de Orochimaru.

**-*Espero no arrepentirme luego el dejarla ir sola*.-..Pensó mientras veía como su hermana se iba alejando cada vez más, hasta que ya no pudo verla más y volvió a subirse en el árbol.**

**Así pasaron algunos días, Yuki buscó en los posibles lugares en los que se podía estar refugiando esa serpiente. Hasta que logró dar con el paradero de ella, por lo que se dispuso a enviarle un mensaje a Haruka con su posición. **

Haruka en ese momento estaba comiendo ramen con Naruto y es entonces que algo viene hacia ella, el cual lo toma y en su mano aparece un mensaje para ella..-disculpa, este mensaje es privado.-..Dijo levantándose y se alejó un poco, para luego leer el mensaje. Al terminar, regresó apresurada y se comió rápido su ramen de carne..-lo siento, pero debo irme, Naruto-kun, debo encontrarme con alguien.-..Dijo mientras dejaba el dinero sobre el mostrador..-sayonara.-..Se despidió de él y se fue corriendo.

**Por otro lado, Yuki había estado esperando a su prima mientras observaba y calculaba los movimientos de los subordinados, cuantos salían y entraban, a que hora y con cuanta diferencia, si lograba sacar un promedio rápido, lograrían poder infiltrarse fingiendo ser alguno de ellos. La ojirubí cuando estuvo lo suficiente alejada de Konoha, usó el ave que su hermano preparó para ella y así pudo llegar con Yuki algunas horas después en vez de días de viaje, bajando del ave un poco antes para no ser descubierta y continuó caminando, hasta llegar con su prima.**

Esta al verla, bajó del árbol en el que estaba y se le acercó rápidamente..-me alegro que hayas llegado.-

-Hai, viajé en el ave que mi hermano preparó para mí, así pude llegar más rápido que caminando.-..Contestó ella mirándola..-¿y qué ha pasado? ¿Pudiste descubrir algo?-..Le preguntó seria.

-Bueno, Orochimaru se encuentra aquí, eso tenlo por seguro. Tiene un patrón al pasar por sus guaridas, por lo que pude descifrarlo y muchos de sus subordinados transcurren por aquí con diferencia de media hora, por lo que si nos apresuramos, podemos cambiar con los que deben estar de regreso en estos momentos.-

-Pero no tengo idea de cómo son sus secuaces, no podré transformarme en ellos, salvo en Sasuke-itoko al ser su alumno.-

-Bueno, simplemente nos tendremos que transformar en ellos para poder entrar, porque ahí vienen, además Sasuke-nii no ha salido de la guarida.-

Haruka hizo un genjutsu en ellos, anulando su chakra lo suficiente para no ser descubierta..-vamos.-..Dijo y se transformó en uno de ellos.._**-es extraño, pero ni modo.-..Dijo acercándose a los que estaban "dormidos" y los escondió entre los arbustos, para luego tomar el lugar de uno de ellos.**__**Yuki tomó un poco de aire y se transformó en el otro, para tomar su lugar junto a su prima..**__**-aquí vamos.-..Dijo y comenzó a caminar, siendo "seguido" por el "otro" y entraron sin problemas en la guarida de esa serpiente, sin ser descubiertas por ninguno, salvo por uno, uno de cabello largo y blanco, con dos puntos rojos en la frente, ya que este al verlos, de inmediato puso una "espada" de hueso sobre sus cuellos al ver algo sospechoso en ellos..-oye, Orochimaru-sama te castigará por hacernos esto apenas entrar.-..Dijo este serio, aunque por dentro se decía que luego debería lavarse la boca por decirle a esa víbora de esa forma, pero por ahora era mejor así.**_

**-Hay algo sospechoso en ustedes.-..Contestó el peliblanco..-así que no puedo dejarlos pasar.-**

_**-*Esto no estaba en los planes, ¿ahora qué hacemos?*-..Pensó "nervioso", aunque solo por dentro, por fuera se veía impasible.**_

**-Kabuto-san nos pidió que buscáramos algunas cosas para el nuevo experimento de Orochimaru-sama, por lo que si no lo entregamos, serás el único perjudicado.-..Comentó el "otro chico" mirándole sin inmutarse.**

**-Mmm.-..El peliblanco se quedó observándolos detenidamente, seguía sintiendo algo extraño en ellos..-entonces demuestren que son ustedes y no unos impostores peleando conmigo.-..Dijo serio.**

_**-*Esto es malo*.-..Pensó..-no creo que a Orochimaru-sama le guste verte haciéndonos esto, además como ya dijo él, el único perjudicado serás tú y si te ve retándonos a pelear, no creo que le agrade y podría castigarte bien feo.-**_

**En esos momentos, Kabuto caminaba por los pasillos, encontrándose con aquellos tres y pudo notar algo extraño en los dos individuos que estaban junto a Kimimaro, por lo que se les acercó..-¿qué es lo que sucede?-**

**-Sucede que hay algo extraño en estos dos, no parecen los mismos que salieron de aquí.-..Contestó Kimimaro sin quitar la vista de los recién llegados.**

**Kabuto dirigió su mirada hacia los recién llegados, observándolos y realmente había algo extraño en ellos, pero lo mejor sería seguirles el juego..-debe de ser por los materiales que les pedí que buscaran, déjalos pasar.-..Dijo en modo de orden.**

**-Tsk...de acuerdo.-..Dijo y regresó su "espada" a su cuerpo, para luego hacerse a un lado y los dejó pasar, viendo como estos comenzaron a caminar de nuevo..-estoy seguro que no son los verdaderos, ¿por qué los dejaste pasar?-..Le preguntó el peliblanco cuando esos dos ya estuvieron lo suficiente alejados.**

**-Porque Orochimaru-sama tiene la leve sospecha de que vendrían visitantes, por lo que pueden ser ellos, así que hay que seguirles el juego.-..Dijo, para después ir de regreso de donde vino.**

**-Ya veo.-..Dijo y observó a los otros en la lejanía, que parecían conversar entre ellos en secreto.**

_**-Esto no esta saliendo muy bien que digamos.-..Dijo la ojurubí transformada en uno de los subordinados de Orochimaru..-y luego recuérdame lavarme la boca.-..Dijo con asco al tener que llamar a esa víbora como lo hizo.**_

**-Tenlo por seguro...tampoco fue agradable para mí.-..Por un momento guardó silencio, hasta que le habló en susurro a su "compañero"..-¿sientes el chakra de Sasuke-nii y de esa serpiente?-**

_**-Veamos.-..Dijo y cerró los ojos para sentir mejor cada chakra, hasta que dio con los que buscaban..-están en un espacio abierto de aquí mismo, esa serpiente al parecer debe estar entrenando a Sasuke-itoko.-**_

**-*Tengo curiosidad de ir, pero tengo que concentrarme en esto*...bueno, busquemos en las habitaciones, debe de haber alguna donde esté la información del sello.-..Le mira.**

_**-Hai.-..Dijo y comenzó a caminar de nuevo, procurando de que ahora en adelante nadie las reconocieran como impostoras, no como esos dos que se encontraron primero. Buscaron de habitación en habitación, hasta que entraron en una que parecía ser el laboratorio de aquella serpiente..-aquí debe hacer sus experimentos.-..Dijo y comenzó a buscar en los cajones y demás lugares, hasta que encontró una puerta cerrada, sospechando que ahí debe estar lo que buscaba..-vigila que nadie entre, trataré de abrir esto.-..Le dijo a Yuki y de su índice se prendió fuego, acercándolo a la cerradura y la hizo lo suficiente intensa para que se pudiera derretir.**_

**-Hai.-..Dijo esta y se quedó vigilando, mientras la otra abría aquella puerta.**

_**-*Perfecto*.-..Pensó cuando la puerta ya se pudo abrir y se levantó, para luego abrir la puerta y ahí vio muchas pócimas, frascos con cosas extrañas dentro, muchos pergaminos y un montón de cosas más, pero ella revisó los pergaminos, viendo si alguno tenía cómo quitar el sello que tenía Sasoko. **_

**Todo iba normal, hasta que Yuki notó que el chakra de Orochimaru y de Kabuto se acercaban..-Haruka, vienen, toma todos esos pergaminos y vayámonos de aquí antes que nos descubran, no es seguro.-..Le dice lo suficientemente alto para que solo la nombrada escuchara**

**-Bien.-..Dijo y guardó todos los pergaminos en una bolsa secreta que tenía, para luego reparar la cerradura con un jutsu y cerró la puerta como si nada..-listo, vámonos.-..Dijo acercándose a ella.**

Así ambas se fueron de ahí sin ser vistas, yendo las dos afuera y se alejaron un poco de ahí, a lo que Haruka hizo que el ave se agrandara y le colocó la bolsa con los pergaminos en el pico..-ve con Deidara-nii y entrégale esto, dentro hay un mensaje para él.-..Le dijo mientras hacía un jutsu en el ave, para que solo su hermano la pudiera ver, los demás ni siquiera vería la sombra..-cuento contigo.-..Le dijo y el ave tomó vuelo, alejándose de ahí lo más rápido que podía, pero en eso sintió dos chakra detrás de ellas y se giró para ver atrás, viendo ahí a los dos que menos quería ver.

**-Vaya, vaya, veo que son un par de lindas niñas las intrusas.-..Dijo Orochimaru observándolas con una sonrisa indescifrable.**

-Tsk...justo en este momento.-..Murmuró Yuki frustrada.

**-Sabía que habían intrusos en la guarida, son muy ingenuas las dos.-..Comentó Kabuto..-Orochimaru-sama no las perdonará.-**

-Cierra el pico cuatro ojos, tú eres un traidor, porque traicionaste a Sasoko solo para unirte a él.-..Dijo con veneno en sus palabras y muy furiosa por lo que le hicieron a la pelirroja.

**-Vaya, que fiera nos salió esta.-..Dijo el pelinegro divertido a ver como reaccionó la ojirubí.**

**Kabuto se limitó a reír un poco, aunque también algo intimidado por la chica de ojos rojos..-Orochimaru-sama, ¿qué haremos con ellas?-**

-Haruka, contrólate.-..Le dijo la ojinegra acercándose a ella.

**Continuará...**


	27. Chapter 27

**¿SASORI ES UNA CHICA?**

**Capítulo 27**

**..**

-No puedo, le hicieron mucho daño a Sasoko-chan.-..Dijo y corrió hacia ellos, extendió sus manos y de ellas salieron fuego, que rápidamente se dirigió hacia esos dos, pero rápidamente pudo sentir que escaparon, su entrenamiento estaba dando un poco de frutos hasta el momento y lanzó fuego hacia el aire, sorprendiendo a los dos que habían logrado esquivar una vez sus ataques.

**-*Vaya, esto será interesante*.-..Pensó Orochimaru, que apenas logró eludir por segunda vez ese ataque de fuego.**

**Mientras que Kabuto, él no logró escapar del todo, quemándose un poco el brazo derecho, por lo que Yuki aprovechó la instancia para sacar su katana y apuntarle a Kabuto.**

Sasuke observaba a escondidas la pelea, enfureciéndose a ver que ella no solo podía usar fuego por la boca, sino que también con sus manos..-¡pagarás por todo lo que le hiciste a Sasoko-chan!-..Le gritó a Orochimaru, sintiendo unos pequeños chakras bajo tierra y supuso que esa serpiente quería atacarla con sus serpientes..-ese truco no te servirá.-..Dijo y enterró sus dedos en el suelo, para luego de ellos salir pequeñas agujas de fuego hacia las serpientes bajo tierra.

**-Vaya, te subestimé demasiado, niña, debí suponer que cuando Sasuke-kun quiso entrenar más para vencerlas, debí tomarle en serio.-..Dijo burlón.**

-Hmp...pues mala suerte, ahora morirás.-..Dijo sacando sus dedos del suelo y se levantó..-él solo sabe usar fuego por la boca, sería fácil ganarle si tiene que concentrarse en hacer sellos para eso, en cambio yo no necesito sellos para hacerlo con las manos, como lo habrás notado en este rato.-

**-Pero ya no te subestimaré más, niña.-..Dijo y comenzó a atacarla, viendo como ella podía esquivar sus ataques y sin que ninguno lograra ni siquiera rozarla.**

-Ni creas que no sé que las serpientes son venenosas, cada una tiene su propio veneno.-..Dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

**Por otro lado, el ave de arcilla llegó a la aldea donde estaba su dueño, sin ser vista por nadie de la aldea, salvo uno, que paseaba por la aldea camuflado y notó la sombra de su ave, a lo que miró hacia arriba y ahí la vio, pero no había nadie sobre su lomo, salvo su pico, allí había algo, pero la gente parecía como si nada y eso le extrañó, ya que su ave era muy grande y podía ser vista fácilmente, ****por lo que suponía que Haruka debió haber hecho algún jutsu para que el ave no la vieran los demás y solo él, así que sin que nadie notara su comportamiento, con mucha rapidez siguió al ave hasta las afueras de la aldea.**

**Una vez estuvieron lo suficiente alejados, el ave aterrizó y dejó aquella bolsa en el suelo, la cual fue recogida por su dueño y la abrió, viendo allí muchos pergaminos y un mensaje, el cual sacó y la leyó "estos son pergaminos que saqué del laboratorio de esa serpiente, no alcancé a revisarlos todos, pero puede que en uno de ellos esté el modo de quitar el sello y quería que tú los revisaras" decía el mensaje que traía la bolsa. El rubio ****tras leer esto, se preocupó bastante por Haruka, ya que lo que había hecho era peligroso, por lo que no perdió más tiempo, tomó todos los pergaminos, los guardó y se dirigió de regreso donde estaba Sasoko rápidamente, para que ambos revisaran los pergaminos.**

Sasoko estaba dándole clases de nuevo a los niños, ya que el sensei de ellos seguía enfermo, pero de pronto ve a Deidara acercarse con rapidez hacia ella, claro que camuflado con un disfraz de transformación, aún así lo pudo reconocer..-¿qué sucede?-..Le preguntó cuando llegó con ella, viendo como trataba regular su respiración.

**-Tienes que venir conmigo ahora, puede que encontremos solución.-..Le dice con algo de dificultad, aún tratando de regular su respiración y le mira.**

La pelirroja se sorprendió por lo que dijo su rubio y miró a los niños..-terminamos por hoy, lo dejaremos hasta aquí porque tengo algo que hacer, así que vayan con cuidado a sus casas.-..Les dijo y estos asintieron, para luego ella regresar hasta el departamento de Haruka junto a Deidara.

**Una vez que llegaron a él, Deidara cerró con llave la puerta, luego cerró las cortinas y volvió a ser él, dando un suspiro..-tenemos que ver los pergaminos.-..Le dice a su pelirroja mirándola.**

-Hai, pero lo que hizo es muy peligroso, ¿crees que ella esté bien?-..Le preguntó mientras se dirigía hasta el comedor, sacando las cosas que habían ahí y luego tomó los pergaminos que Deidara le entregaba, dejándolos sobre la mesa..-es que...desde la mañana de hoy que estoy teniendo un mal presentimiento.-..Dijo bajando la mirada.

**-No sé cómo esté, ya que sé que es muy peligroso, pero debemos confiar en ella.-..La toma del mentón..-no quiero que estés así, ella es fuerte, tú misma lo comprobaste cuando te entrenó.-**

-Hai, lo sé, pero también tenía ciertas debilidades en sus ataques y eso es lo que me preocupa también. Bueno, mejor revisemos los pergaminos.-..Dijo y se sentó a la mesa, tomando uno de los pergaminos y lo desenrolló, comenzando a leer ese primero, letra por letra y dibujo por dibujo.

**-Tienes razón.-..Dijo el rubio tomando asiento frente a ella y también comenzó a ver los pergaminos.**

**Mientras, Haruka seguía peleando con Orochimaru, que logró herirla parcialmente al principio, molestándola a ver que un ataque logró cortarle un poco su cabello, pero luego uno logró herir bien feo su brazo izquierdo y quedó tirada en el suelo agarrándose ese brazo con dolor, odiaba cuando un enemigo lograba entender las pautas de sus ataques, como Orochimaru en este caso. ****En ese momento, Orochimaru aprovechó la instancia para, con una de sus serpientes, lograr que Haruka se desmayara, mientras que por otro lado, Yuki se encontraba en bastante desventaja, hasta que Kabuto aprovechó y la paralizó con una de sus técnicas.**

-*Deidara-niisan...Sasoko-chan...Itachi-itoko...Hidan*.-..Fue el último pensamiento de Haruka antes de desmayarse por completo.

-*N-No me p-puedo mover, t-tengo que...avisarle a...Itachi...*-..Pero después de ello, todo se volvió negro y cayó inconsciente, a lo que Orochimaru y Kabuto tomaron a las chicas e ingresaron a la guarida seguido por Sasuke, quien sonreía de lado al ver la situación.

**-¿Te gustó el espectáculo?-..Le preguntó Orochimaru, de hace mucho rato sabía que Sasuke estaba observando a escondidas, pero no había dicho nada al respecto, simplemente lo dejó observar.**

**-Supongo, aunque tú tampoco saliste ileso.-..Dijo mirándolo y vio las heridas que este tenía.**

**-Bueno, la verdad que si eran muy fuertes.-..Contestó este y solo escuchó un "hmp" por parte de Sasuke, sonriendo de medio lado, típico de él el responder así.**

**Mientras, Kakuzu y Hidan estaban peleando con Asuma y su equipo, el último estaba por matar a la otra recompensa que Kakuzu seguro querría cobrar, pero entonces se detiene a casi cumplir la acción de atravesar su corazón para matarlo, sentía que algo le había pasado a Haruka y partió corriendo en una dirección, en búsqueda de la ojirubí, pero igual no estaba tranquilo, ya que ella podría estar en cualquier parte y no sería fácil encontrarla, ni los gritos de Kakuzu al llamarlo lo pudo detener, solo le preocupaba el buscar a Haruka, nada más. ****Primero que nada, se dispuso a ir a Iwagakure, había sido la última vez que había visto a la ojirubi, por lo que algo de información debía haber en aquel lugar.**

-Sigue buscando tú, Dei, no me siento bien ahora.-..Dijo y se levantó, para luego salir del departamento y dirigirse hacia las puertas de la aldea, quedándose mirando a la nada pensativa..-*Haruka-chan*.-..Pensó, sentía que algo le había pasado, pero no sabía si debía ir a buscarla, ya que ahora su estado no era bueno, menos para sostener una batalla, pero entonces en la lejanía ve una cabellera plateada muy conocida por ella y se acercó a él, para que no corriera peligro si se acercaba más a la aldea..-¿qué te trae por aquí ahora, Hidan?-..Le preguntó a llegar con él.

**El peliplata vio a la pelirroja y tomó aire antes de hablar..-Haruka... ¿dónde esta ella?-..Preguntó con un tono preocupado.**

-...-..La pelirroja se quedó muda, no solo por la impresión que le dio el escuchar a Hidan tan preocupado por Haruka, sino que no sabía que responderle, ya que eso lo preocuparía más..-y-yo...solo salí a tomar aire, porque no me estaba sintiendo muy bien, pero hace un buen rato llegó un ave de Deidara que ella tenía a tener unas cosas que hacer y el ave trajo una bolsa con pergaminos, también traía un mensaje.-..Optó por decirle, pero no supo cómo decirle lo del mensaje.

**-¿Mensaje? ¿Qué tipo de mensaje? ¿Me podrías decir que decía en él?-..Le preguntó mirándola.**

-No creo que te agrade, pero decía "estos son pergaminos que saqué del laboratorio de esa serpiente, no alcancé a revisarlos todos, pero puede que en uno de ellos esté el modo de quitar el sello y quería que tú los revisaras", claro que iba dirigido a Deidara, él me dijo que decía eso el mensaje, se refiere a Orochimaru cuando dijo "esa serpiente".-

**El peliplata guardó silencio, aquello aclaraba todos sus presentimientos negativos y no entendía el por qué se preocupaba por ella, pero le sofocaba el saber que podría salir lastimada..-te lo agradezco.-..Dijo, por lo que dio media vuelta y tomó rumbo a la organización, ya que en ese lugar debía haber información de esa serpiente repugnante.**

-¡Espero que puedas encontrar a tu "Julieta", "Romeo"!-..Le gritó, molestarlo un poco le bajaría un poco la tensión y que pensara mejor, para luego irse de regreso a la aldea lo más rápido que podía, antes que a Hidan se le ocurriera decirle algo por el comentario. Hidan corrió lo más rápido que pudo, hasta llegar a la organización, pero a pocos metros de ella estaba Itachi, que cuando ve como viene Hidan, se le acerca para saber el motivo.

**-¿Qué te sucede? Te ves como muy alterado.-..Le preguntó serio.**

**-Cállate Uchiha, y quítate de mi camino, necesito saber las localizaciones de las guaridas de Orochimaru, creo que Haruka esta en peligro.-..Le contesta apresurado y molesto por detenerle.**

**-Entonces esto te interesará, porque yo ya estaba optando por ir a buscarla también desde el último mensaje que me mandó Yuki, desde ahí, ya no recibí nada de ella.-**

**-¿Y qué te decía tu hermanita como para que sigas aquí?-**

**-Que ya estaba en la aldea del sonido, en la guarida de Orochimaru y que seguía un patrón cuando se cambiaba de lugar, también que estaba esperando a Haruka para buscar unos pergaminos para ayudar a Sasoko con el sello. Después de eso, me quedé esperando otro mensaje de ella, pero no llegó nunca y estaba por partir a buscarla tras sentir que le pasó algo.-..****En esos precisos momentos, ambos Akatsukis sintieron una fuerte presión en su pecho, sofocándoles y por alguna razón, tenían un mal presentimiento.****.-será mejor...partir ya mismo.-..Dijo y comenzó a correr hacia la aldea del sonido, no le agradaba nada esa sensación, solo esperaba que no les pasaran nada que no se pudiera solucionar a tiempo. ****El peliplata le siguió el paso, algo no andaba bien, por lo que tenían que llegar lo más rápido posible. Por otro lado, en la guarida de la serpiente, ambas chicas Uchiha comenzaban a reaccionar, sin saber donde se encontraban, solo que estaban inmovilizadas.**

-*¿Dónde estoy?*-..Se preguntó para sí misma, pero luego recuerda algo..-*es verdad, debo mandarle un mensaje a Itachi-itoko, Hidan y a nii-san*.-..Luego de ese pensamiento, se incorporó como pudo y miró a su alrededor, encontrando un pedazo de madera y escribió un mensaje en ella como pudo, para luego hacer el jutsu de multiplicación invertido en esa tabla y esta se dividió en 3 trozos, para último convertirlas en ratones y los 3 se dirigieron con las personas que debían ir, todo lo había hecho como pudo, esperando que esos ratones pudieran llegar con Itachi, Deidara y Hidan a tiempo, era lo mejor que pudo hacer por ahora, a pesar que era mejor aves, pero en este caso lo más efectivo eran ratones, ya que podían moverse sin ser vistos.

Poco a poco, la otra chica comenzó a despertar adolorida..-*¿qué... sucedió...?*-..Piensa mientras da un leve quejido al hacer un movimiento..-*ah, ya recuerdo... después de esto... tendré que entrenar mas, sea como sea*.-

-*Espero que mi mensaje llegue pronto con ellos...y debo recordar entrenar más*.-..Pensó Haruka nuevamente recostada en aquella cama, ya que si se la ingenió para acercarse a ese trozo de madera, pudo hacer lo mismo para volver a la cama, solo esperando que su mensaje llegara pronto. Pero no alcanzó a llegar completamente a ella cuando la puerta de esta se abrió, mostrando al Sannin con una sonrisa divertida..-*maldición, llegó el infierno caminante*.-..Pensó la ojirubí, esta vez si se comenzó a asustar de verdad, ya que esta situación no era buena. Por otra parte, uno de los ratones logró llegar al departamento donde estaba cierto rubio, entrando por un hueco que encontró y se dirigió con el rubio, volviendo a ser madera frente a él y este vio en la madera un mensaje, recogiéndolo para leerlo..-"la maldita serpiente logró vencerme cuando tuve que pelear con él y me tiene prisionera, atrás hay un mapa del lugar donde esta su guarida, pero no sabría decir con exactitud mi "celda". Por favor aniki, ayúdame".-..Decía el mensaje en la madera. El rubio tras leer esto, sintió como la ira lo consumía como aquella vez que se enteró que su pelirroja había sido violada por esa serpiente, tenía que ayudarle, pero no sabía si salir de ahí sin avisarle a Sasoko o no. Mantenía una lucha interna en su mente al no saber qué hacer primero, sin notar que la pelirroja estaba cerca de él.

Sasoko se acercó y leyó el mensaje, espantándose por lo que decía allí..-¡vamos rápido, Deidara! ¡Tenemos que ir de inmediato, de prisa!-..Le dijo espantada y preocupada por la ojirubí, quien la había ayudado tanto en ese tiempo que ha estado con ella y no quería que le pasara nada, por eso también quería ir con él y no quedarse ahí sin hacer nada, sin importar que ahora su chakra estuviera más débil.

**Continuará...**


	28. Chapter 28

**¿SASORI ES UNA CHICA?**

**Capítulo 28**

**..**

**-Pero no es seguro que vayas y tienes que cuidarte, no quiero que te suceda nada.-..Le dice mirándola..-tú te quedarás aquí y yo iré a buscarla.-..Dice serio y autoritario.**

-No quiero, quiero ayudarla, Dei, le debo mucho, ella ha hecho mucho por mí y no quiero que le pase nada.-..Contestó la pelirroja seria y muy decidida..-yo iré te guste o no, me la ingeniaré aún si tú mismo no me llevas.-

**-*Pero que terca es*...está bien, te llevaré, pero no te arriesgaras demasiado.-..Dice resignado, era mejor si él la llevaba a que ella buscara cómo ir, arriesgándose más.**

Sasoko sonrió victoriosa..-entonces deja preparar algunas cosas, pero más te vale esperar o ya sabes lo que haré.-..Dijo y fue hasta su habitación, preparando algunas marionetas y demás cosas que necesitaría. Una vez lista, regresó con Deidara, traía ahora una mochila con algunas cosas esenciales..-listo, ya podemos irnos.-..Le dijo cuando llegó con él.

**-Está bien.-..Dijo a regañadientes..-iremos en el ave que trajo los pergaminos, está a las afueras de la aldea.-..Comentó transformándose en aquel "chico" del cual se camuflaba para ir por la aldea.**

-Está bien.-..Contestó ella y siguió al rubio, aunque ella no vio ningún ave en la aldea, pero cuando llegaron, pudo ver aquella ave que hablaba su rubio..-*¿cómo es que no la vi en la aldea?*-..Se preguntó al verla, hasta que le llega la respuesta por si sola..-*oh, debió ser Haru-chan, ella debió hacer algo para que no se viera en la aldea, a excepción de Deidara*.-..Pensó, viendo como Deidara se subía en el ave y ella hizo lo mismo al dar un salto, subiendo al lomo del ave y luego esta se elevó, yendo por donde se vino, hasta llegar al lugar desde la última vez que Haruka pisó, llegando algunas horas después..-este debe ser el último lugar que ella estuvo.-..Dijo a ver como el ave aterrizaba en aquel lugar, donde la ojirubí le dio las últimas órdenes antes de ser raptada.

**Por otro lado, un par de ratones seguían corriendo, pero pronto vieron a los que buscaban, los habían encontrado finalmente y se acercaron a ellos, estos al principio vieron extrañados a los ratones que se dirigieron a ellos, pero luego vieron como estos se convertían en un par de trozos de madera y cada uno tomó el suyo, leyendo lo que decía el mensaje: "Hidan, ayúdame, Orochimaru logró vencerme y me capturó". Decía una de las tablas: "Itachi-itoko, Orochimaru nos capturó al lograr vencernos, atrás de ambas tablas hay un mapa del lugar, pero no sé donde nos tienen realmente, así que solo pude poner el lugar". Decía el otro mensaje, a lo que Itachi enfureció a ver ese mensaje, así que dio vuelta la tabla y vio el mapa, memorizando eso y luego se puso a correr hacia el lugar donde las tenían prisioneras. ****El peliplata contuvo su ira y siguió a Itachi en dirección a la guarida de Orochimaru, corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron y después de unas horas, llegaron cerca de donde se encontraban Deidara y Sasoko. Los cuatro se sorprendieron al encontrarse en el mismo lugar, aunque después de analizar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, comprendían el propósito.**

**-Ahora debemos encontrar la forma de entrar, pero lo que no entiendo, es por qué la tuviste que traer a ella sabiendo que su chakra esta débil ahora.-..Dijo Itachi mirando al rubio y señalando a la pelirroja.**

**-Porque es una chica terca y si no la traía, iba a venir por su cuenta y eso era mucho más peligroso, por lo que preferí traerla yo y vigilarla de cerca.-..Dijo en tono resignado, ya que a él tampoco le gustaba la idea de tenerla aquí en estos momentos.**

-Pues se aguantan ahora, porque no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados esperando, además tengo una técnica que podría ayudar, la verán cuando llegue el momento.-..Contestó la pelirroja cruzada de brazos y muy seria.

**-Has lo que quieras, pero no te metas mucho en la pelea.-..Dijo el azabache.**

-No necesitas decírmelo, Deidara ya me dijo que no me arriesgara demasiado.-

**-Como sea, ahora solo debemos encontrar la forma de entrar y sacar a las chicas de ahí.-**

**Por otra parte, Kakuzu apenas logró llegar a la organización y entrar en esta, recargándose en una pared cercana, estaba muy furioso con Hidan, ya que se fue sin decirle nada, ni siquiera a dónde iba, encima la recompensa logró escapar viva y ahora él era paciente en vez de sus compañeros, ya que uno llegó sin brazos y se los tuvo que poner, Hidan perdía la cabeza y se la debía que poner y demás cosas, lo peor era que ahora él era el paciente en vez de ellos.**

**-*Mataré a ese idiota cuando regrese*.-..Pensó furioso y agarrándose un brazo al tenerlo sangrante todavía. ****Por otro lado, Orochimaru había ido a hacerle una visita a Haruka y con una sonrisa divertida.**

**-Veo que despertaste y que aún te sientes adolorida tras el combate.-..Dijo de manera burlona, mirándole mientras ingresaba a aquella habitación.**

-¿Qué quieres conmigo, jodida serpiente?-..Le preguntó seria, sin importarle el dolor de sus heridas en este momento.

**-Veo que aún tienes energías para hablar, interesante.-..Dijo divertido y se acercó a ella, quien retrocedía como podía, hasta que no pudo retroceder más.**

-Será mejor que te alejes de mí, maldito.-..Le dijo furiosa.

**-¿Por qué tan a la defensiva? Vengo en son de paz.-..Dice de manera irónica..-solo te vengo a hacer una pequeña y tentadora oferta.-..Le dice de manera escalofriante.**

-Conozco la historia de Sasuke y lo que le ofreciste, más poder, y yo no necesito de tu sucio poder para poder cumplir mis metas, así que mejor vete, pierdes tu tiempo intentándolo conmigo.-..Dijo desviando la mirada furiosa, conteniéndose en llamar a Sasuke en forma familiar, ya que esa víbora podría aprovecharse de eso, al menos que ya lo supiera, pero igual prefería llamarlo a secas.

**-Bueno, realmente no es muy relevante la relación que tengas con Sasuke-kun, pero quieras o no, luego vendrás a mí por busca de poder.-..Dice de manera cínica, para luego tomarla rudamente del mentón y acercarse a su cuello, para así morderle y colocar la marca de maldición en ella.**

-¡Ahh!-..Se oyó un grito, llegando a los oídos de Yuki, Itachi, Hidan, Sasoko y Deidara, quienes se estremecieron a escuchar ese grito y que los preocupó más, ya que reconocieron esa voz como la de Haruka, por lo que Hidan impulsivamente entró a la guarida para ir a buscarla, dejando a todos atrás. Por otro lado, Orochimaru salió del cuarto de Haruka, que en estos momentos trataba de resistir aquel dolor, para ahora dirigirse al cuarto de la siguiente prisionera.

**-¡Hidan, yo también quiero ayudarla, pero no podemos entrar así nada más!-..Le gritó Itachi al peliplata, pero no logró detenerlo, así que suspiró resignado..-vamos, no nos queda de otra que seguirlo.-..Les dijo a los otros y estos asintieron, para luego los 3 entrar en el lugar.**

-Y-Yuki...-..Murmuró la ojirubí preocupada por su prima, pero no sabía cómo podía ayudarla si esa serpiente la tenía encerrada y amarrada, no se sentía muy bien para hacer algún jutsu o algo, por eso no había hecho nada todavía para escapar, sino de hace rato lo hubiera hecho, apenas pudo mandar aquel mensaje a los 3 que seguro ya estaban en camino o ya llegaron.

**Orochimaru llegó al cuarto de su otra prisionera y abrió la puerta, entrando allí y observó a la chica, al parecer también estaba despierta, pero ahora con un rostro preocupado..-veo que te preocupa tu amiga.-..Dijo cuando entró en el cuarto y cerró la puerta tras él.**

-Hmp eso a ti no debería importarte.-..Le responde con odio en su voz, estaba muy preocupada por Haruka y lo único que quería era salir pronto de allí para ayudarla.

**-Vengo a ofrecerte una oferta muy tentadora.-..Dijo mirándola con una sonrisa divertida.**

-Cualquier cosa que venga de ti, no me interesa.-..Le dice fríamente.

**-Te pareces mucho a tu amiga en el carácter, curioso.-..Dijo divertido al verla detenidamente..-además, solo quería ofrecerte más poder, sé que quieres ser más fuerte y yo te lo puedo dar.-**

-Si me parezco a Haruka, debe de ser porque ambas pensamos que eres repugnante, y no necesito más poder, yo veré cómo me hago mas fuerte hmp!-

**-Hmp.-..Fue la única respuesta del mayor, esta vez más molesto y se acercó, para luego agarrarla de la cabeza y descubrir su cuello, para último morderla y colocarle su marca de maldición.**

-¡Ahh!-..Dio un desgarrador grito al sentir aquella mordedura. Orochimaru la soltó y se retiró del cuarto, ahora ambas chicas tenían parte de su chakra y eso le beneficiaría para sus próximos planes. Ahora era Itachi que corría más adelante que Hidan a escuchar ese nuevo grito, el que reconoció como el de su hermana, y apresuró más el paso desde que lo escuchó. Deidara también buscaba habitación por habitación, a igual que Itachi, mientras que Sasoko decidió quedarse afuera para vigilar, también porque se sentía algo mareada y prefería quedarse ahí por el aire fresco. Hasta que uno de ellos finalmente dio con la habitación de Haruka, quien estaba en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor y con una mano en el hombro, cerca del cuello.

**-Haruka.-..Dijo el peliplata al encontrarla en ese estado, por lo que se acercó rápidamente para ver su estado, notando que, donde ella tapaba con su mano, había una ligera marca extraña para él.**

-H-Hidan...si viniste.-..Dijo apenas y con sus ojos entreabiertos..-Y-Yuki...también la...oí gritar.-..Le dijo mirándolo.

**-Los demás la están buscando, así que estate quieta y no te fuerces mucho, estas débil.-..Dijo y la carga en su espalda para salir de aquella habitación.**

La ojirubí asintió con la cabeza y se sujetó de Hidan cuando él la colocó en su espalda, lo más firme que podía estar para no caerse.

**Hidan la tomó firmemente y se dispuso a salir de la guarida rápidamente, para no encontrarse con Orochimaru. ****La pelirroja estaba afuera esperando, había dejado inconsciente a unos cuantos secuaces de Orochimari que la vieron y siguió vigilando. Cuando de pronto vio a Hidan con Haruka en su espalda y se acercó corriendo, viendo a la pelinegra muy preocupada, ya que su rostro mostraba mucho dolor.**

-¿Qué le sucede?-..Preguntó Sasoko mirando al peliplata.

**-¡No lo sé! La encontré en este estado, además que tiene una extraña marca cerca del cuello.-..Le dice mostrando su preocupación.**

-¿Una extraña marca?-..Repitió y revisó el cuello de Haruka, reconociendo de inmediato esa marca..-¡no puede ser! Maldita serpiente.-..Dijo furiosa, no solo la capturó a ella y la traumó, donde se recuperó lo suficiente para lograr hablar de él ahora, ahora también le colocó esa marca a su amiga..-Hidan, hay que matar en serio a esa serpiente, ya ha causado mucho daño.-..Le dijo seria.

**-Lo tengo más que claro, ¡no tienes porque decirme algo que ya sé!-..Dice exaltado por toda la situación.**

-Bien, si tanto quieres saber sobre esa marca...es el sello maldito de Orochimaru, el mismo sello que tenía Uchiha Sasuke según me dijo Itachi una vez.-

**-¡Cómo! Ah, ¡joder, maldita serpiente, la usaré para uno de mis sacrificios!-..Reclamaba bastante furioso.**

-Él coloca esa marca al morder a su victima y si ella lo tiene, no me extrañaría que Yuki también lo tenga a juzgar por el grito que dio.-..Dijo sorprendida por la actitud del ojivioleta, era como ver a Deidara cuando la fue a rescatar o cuando se enteró de todo lo que le pasó, incluyendo el sello que tenía en su vientre.

**-Tenemos que buscar la maldita forma de quitar esa marca, esa serpiente tiene los días contados.-..Dice de manera cínica.**

-Dame a Haruka, la llevaré hasta Konoha, tal vez allí puedan ayudarla y también con sus heridas, tú quédate aquí a esperar a los demás.-..Le dijo seria..-y diles que también la lleven a Konoha, ya que de seguro tiene el sello y quizá solo allá la puedan ayudar.-

**El peliplata solo asiente y hace lo que le pide Sasoko, mientras que dentro de la guarida, Deidara e Itachi seguían buscando por las habitaciones. ****Sasoko se fue corriendo de prisa, ya que Haruka estaba sufriendo mucho y buscaría caminos más cortos que llevaran a Konoha. Mientras, Itachi abrió una puerta y finalmente encontraron a Yuki, estaba igual que Haruka cuando Hidan la encontró, tirada y agarrándose el hombro, cerca del cuello y el azabache se acercó rápido a ella, revisando su cuello y encontró allí una marca, la misma que tenía su hermano y frunció el ceño furioso, pero era mejor encargarse de ella ahora, así que la cargó en su espalda y miró al rubio fríamente, por lo furioso que estaba ahora.**

**-Vamos, debemos irnos de aquí ya mismo, Hidan ya debió haber encontrado a Haruka y ya debe estar esperando afuera.-..Le dijo muy serio, más de lo normal. ****Deidara sorprendido, asintió y comenzó a correr de regreso a la salida, podía comprender cómo se sentía ahora Itachi, ya que él también se sintió así cuando esa serpiente dañó a su pelirroja.**** Cuando finalmente pudieron salir, solo vieron a Hidan esperándolos, Sasoko o Haruka no se veían por ningún lado que ellos miraran y entonces la mirada de ambos cayó en Hidan, en busca de una respuesta al no ver a ninguna de las dos por ahí.**

**Continuará...**


	29. Chapter 29

**¿SASORI ES UNA CHICA?**

**Capítulo 29**

**..**

**-Sasoko dijo que en Konoha podían ayudarlas a ambas, se adelantó hace unos minutos.-..Dijo de manera molesta por haber tenido que seguir las instrucciones de la pelirroja de quedarse allí, para dar aquel mensaje en vez de ir con ella y acompañar a Haruka.**

**-Entonces debemos alcanzarlas. Deidara.-..Dijo mirándolo serio..-sabes qué hacer para alcanzarlas más rápido.-**

**-Estoy en eso.-..Dijo el rubio, que ya había adelantado todo el proceso de su arcilla y ahora formaba un ave, para después poner dos de sus dedos frente a él y así aquella ave creciera..-todo listo.-..Comentó.**

**-Vamos entonces.-..Dijo y todos se subieron en el ave, Itachi llevaba a su hermana en brazos, sentándola en su regazo y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, todo con mucha delicadeza..-*Yuki, te prometo que esa serpiente pagará por todo lo que le han hecho*.-..Pensó viendo a su hermana, quien parecía ahora dormida debido al dolor que sentía por aquel sello, así que con cuidado se quitó su capa y cubrió a Yuki con ella.**

**Deidara, quien dirigía el ave, iba lo más rápido posible mientras iba pendiente del camino, por si encontraba a Sasoko. Después de unos minutos de trayecto, logró dar con ellas, descendiendo el ave y viendo molesto a Sasoko..-¿¡por qué no esperaste hasta que saliéramos!? ¿Qué pasa si te sucedía algo a ti o a Haruka por el camino?-**

-No había tiempo que perder, Haruka necesita ayuda urgente, porque le pusieron el sello maldito y no me extrañaría que Yuki también lo tenga.-..Contestó la pelirroja seria, sin inmutarse por el arrebato de su rubio.

**-Que saco con discutir, si eres tan terca.-..Murmura a regañadientes..-ven, sube, como tú misma dijiste, no hay tiempo que perder, iremos más rápido por el aire.-..Por lo que se bajó del ave y tomó a Haruka, mientras Sasoko subía al ave, para después subir él y entregar a Haruka a Hidan por mucho que no quisiera. Así, el viaje continuó lo más rápido posible, todos preocupados por el estado de ambas chicas, hasta que se logró identificar Konoha a unos metros.**

-De aquí es mejor que yo vaya sola.-..Dijo Sasoko haciendo un clon, al menos eso podía hacer, y así ambas pelirrojas tomaron a una de las chicas, para luego ambas bajar del ave con ellas y corrieron hacia la aldea, gritándoles a los guardias que era urgente y que no podían detenerse. Una vez llegó al hospital, vio salir de ahí a la Hokage y rápidamente se acercó a ella..-onegai, ayúdenlas.-..Le dijo suplicante. La hokage vio atentamente a la pelirroja, para luego ver a las chicas que cargaba ella y su clon, identificando a una de ellas, quien había sido la que le había pedido información de Orochimaru hace un tiempo, para después ver más detenidamente unas marcas, logrando identificar el sello maldito de Orochimaru.

-Pasa rápido, esto no es bueno, yo les atenderé.-..Dicho esto, entró nuevamente al Hospital, dando gritos autoritarios para que no la interrumpieran en la sala de urgencias.

**Ambas pelirrojas asintieron y siguieron a la Hokage hasta donde las llevaban, quienes mostraban mucha preocupación por las azabaches, pero la prioridad era ayudarlas y por eso seguían a la Hokage sin rechistar. ****Una vez en el salón de urgencias, la Hokage le dio indicaciones para que recostara a cada una en una camilla, para así revisarlas con mayor detención.**

-¡Hai!-..Dijeron ambas pelirrojas e hicieron lo que la Hokage les dijo, recostando a las chicas en una camilla y así la Hokage pudiera revisarlas mejor.

**Unos minutos después, llegó Shizune para ayudar a la Hokage en los exámenes y le pidieron a la pelirroja que fuera a la sala de espera, a lo que ella asintió. Mientras hacían algunos análisis, tomaron muestras de sangre, examinaron su flujo de chakra y sus órganos, ya que por lo que se sabía de este sello, solo algunos podían sobrevivir y a ellos que sobrevivían, el chakra de Orochimaru iba consumiendo poco a poco su vitalidad y llenándolos de maldad poco a poco. Todo esto comenzó a tardar horas, preocupando tanto a la pelirroja que estaba en la sala de espera como a los Akatsukis que se encontraban a las afueras de la aldea.**

-Ve a informarle a los demás, diles que cuando sepa algo más, mandaré otro clon.-..Le dijo a su clon y este asintió, saliendo corriendo de ahí y se dirigió con los Akatsuki, a quienes les informó que ambas Uchiha ya estaban siendo atendidas por la Hokage, pero que de ahí no sabía nada más y que cuando supiera más, vendría otro clon a informarles, a lo que desapareció luego de darles el mensaje a los 3 Akatsuki, aunque igual eso no ayudó mucho a que estuvieran tranquilos y eso la pelirroja lo sabía muy bien, porque ni ella estaba tranquila; porque la Hokage ya llevaba horas atendiéndolas y aún no sabía nada de las chicas, deseando que hubiera alguien con quien hablar por lo menos, así podría distraerse un poco, pero no, estaba allí sola y cada vez más impaciente por saber de ellas.

**Mientras la espera se hacía eterna para todos, un rubio escandaloso ingresó al hospital en busca de su amiga que trabajaba allí, pero mientras la buscaba, ya que había olvidado en que parte se encontraría ella, pasó por la sala de espera y notó a la chica pelirroja sentada allí, así que se le acercó con mucha curiosidad.**

-Um?-..La pelirroja alzó la mirada a escuchar pasos acercarse y vio aquel chico, el que ella conocía como el chico Kyuubi, ya que así lo llamaban todos en Akatsuki cuando era de ahí y nunca escuchó su verdadero nombre y si lo dijeron cuando fueron al rescate del Kazekage, no prestó mucha atención a esos pequeños detalles..-ah, eres tú, el que casi todos conocen como el chico Kyuubi. ¿Qué haces aquí?-..Le preguntó mirándolo, tal vez hablar con él la podría distraer un poco mientras esperaba.

**-¡Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, recuérdalo, ya que después seré el próximo Hokage!-..Dijo de manera escandalosa, no le gustaba que le trataran por la bestia que tenía en su interior..-y busco a una amiga que trabaja aquí, pero olvidé donde era hehe.-..Ríe nervioso y con una mano tras la nuca.**

-Ya veo. Yo soy Akasuna No Sasoko, gusto de conocerte, Naruto, aunque ya nos habíamos visto antes.-..Contestó ella con una leve sonrisa, era todo lo que podía hacer por ahora, ya que seguía muy preocupada por Haruka y Yuki..-quizá tu amiga se encuentra en la farmacia del hospital o algo así.-

**-¡Tienes razón! Sakura-chan trabaja en la farmacia del hospital...pero, ¿dónde quedaba?-..Murmuró para sí mismo pensativo.**

-Al menos tú amiga esta mejor que mis amigas.-..Murmuró para ella misma, esperando que el rubio no la escuchara..-y no sabría decirte, soy nueva en este hospital y aldea.-..Dijo mirándolo.

**-Oh...oh, si...Sasoko-chan, ¿por qué estas en la sala de espera?-..Se sienta junto a ella.**

-Unas amigas fueron heridas...gravemente por culpa...de esa maldita serpiente de...Orochimaru, y es la primera vez que deseo que alguien muera, ese tipo debe morir, ha causado mucho daño, no solo a mí, sino que ahora a mis amigas.-..Decía furiosa y preocupada por ellas.

**-Vaya, Orochimaru sí que ha hecho daño a todos.-..Comentó..-un amigo mío se fue con él en busca de más poder, aunque traté de detenerle, no lo logré, pero aun así no pierdo las esperanzas.-..Le dice mirándola.**

-Oh, mi novio me dijo que se encontró con él cuando fue a buscarme para rescatarme de las garras de esa víbora, había ido junto a mis amigas y ellas lograron dejarlo inconsciente por muy difícil que sea de creer, también una de ellas me ayudó a que mi mejor amigo Gaara y mi abuela no murieran. Gracias a ella, que ahora ambos siguen vivos, en especial Gaara, que es como mi hermano menor a crecer juntos, es lo más cercano a un hermano que conozco, ya que fui hija única.-

**-Hehehe, es difícil de creer que Gaara tenga personas tan cercanas, pero yo mismo me considero su amigo.-..Mira un reloj de la pared..-¡waa! Sakura-chan me matará por llegar tarde. Sasoko-chan, perdón por dejarte.-..Se coloca de pie y junta sus manos a modo de disculpa..-ten por seguro que Tsunade obaa-chan las sanará, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.-..Le sonríe y dicho esto, se fue buscando la farmacia.**

-*Si supieras que a veces me es difícil seguir teniendo esperanzas*.-..Pensó mirando al techo..-*pero tiene razón en lo que dice, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde*.-..Dibujó una leve sonrisa. Mientras, a las afueras de la aldea, se encontraban los 3 Akatsuki muy inquietos, en especial uno de cabello plateado, hasta decía que si no llegaba noticias de Haruka pronto, él mismo iría hacia allá, sin importar si lo atacaban.

**-Deberías intentar calmarte, Hidan, la quinta es la mejor médica que hay, yo sé que va poder ayudarlas, además que Sasoko dijo que enviaría un clon si sabía algo, así que, si no ha enviado uno, quiere decir que aún no ha sabido nada, irías allá en vano.-..Le dijo Itachi serio. ****Hidan soltó un bufido molesto, el Uchiha tenía razón, pero solo quería ver cómo se encontraba Haruka, mientras que el rubio al ver la reacción del peliplata, se sorprendió un poco, quizás, y solo quizás, este estaría enamorado de su hermana, y aquella idea no le simpatizaba en nada..****-sé cómo te debes sentir, aunque debo decir que es como, según Yuki cuando me contó, ver a Deidara, él estaba igual que tú cuando fueron en busca de Sasoko aquella vez, ahora sé que era porque estaba locamente enamorado de ella.-..Dijo mirando al peliplata, analizando cada reacción de este..-aunque más que a mí, debes pedir su mano a Deidara si estoy en lo correcto.-..Dijo mirando a Deidara, sabía que no le agradaba la idea que Hidan fuera el que se haya enamorado de Haruka. **

**T****anto Hidan como Deidara ignoraron el comentario de Itachi, por el momento ambos se preocuparían por el estado de Haruka, después verían el otro tema****.****En eso, un brazo proyectil golpeó fuertemente a Hidan, derribando como dos árboles y deteniéndose en el tercero, deslizándose por este hasta quedar sentado y con la espalda apoyada en el tronco del árbol, mientras que a los otros dos Akatsuki les dio un escalofrío a ver eso, solo había una persona con esa habilidad.**

**-¿Pero que demonios?... ¡Ah! ¡Maldito, Kakuzu!-..Dice Hidan irritado, ¿por qué justo ahora?, no era un buen momento, pero esa momia aparecía y además le golpeaba.**

**-¡Eres un maldito hijo de puta!-..Comenzó a gritarle el mayor de todos..-¿¡cómo se te ocurre irte así en plena batalla!? ¡Por poco no salgo vivo por tu culpa y encima la recompensa escapó!-..Le gritaba furioso..-¡llegué muy mal a la organización solo por tu culpa!-..Le gritó y lo volvió a golpear, todavía muy furioso por lo sucedido.**

**Por otro lado, Tsunade había terminado de realizar todos los exámenes requeridos, comprobando que ambas chicas estaban estables, para mayor seguridad, selló aquel sello maldito para que si se llegaba a activar, fuera de menor grado. Luego de eso, se dispuso a informarle a la pelirroja sobre aquello.**

Sasoko caminaba de un lado a otro, estaba muy nerviosa al no saber nada aún de sus amigas, pero al ver a la Hokage salir finalmente, se acercó rápidamente a ella..-¿cómo se encuentran ellas?-..Le preguntó muy preocupada.

-Bueno, están ambas estables y fuera de peligro, son muy fuertes como para resistir aquel sello, muy pocos han sobrevivido, pero, para mayor seguridad, sellamos aquel sello, por si se llegara activar y no fuera tan peligroso.-..Le dice seriamente.

-Que bueno.-..Dijo soltando un suspiro, ahora estaba más aliviada a ver que sus amigas estaban bien..-demo... ¿hay forma de quitarlo?-..Le preguntó mirándola.

-Puede que haya una, pero me temo que no tengo conocimiento de ella.-..Le comentó frustrada por no lograr aquello.

-¿Cuál es? Puede que yo encuentre una forma más sencilla o Haruka-chan cuando despierte.-..Dijo mirándola.

-Como te lo dije , no tengo conocimiento de ella, deberán buscar ustedes cómo.-..Dijo seria.

-Ya veo. Creo que comenzaré ahora, luego vendré a visitarlas si están despiertas. Muchas gracias por ayudarlas.-..Dijo haciendo una reverencia y se retiró, pero no avanzó mucho al marearse y alcanzó a agarrarse de una pared..-*maldición, había olvidado que estaba embarazada con todo este asunto, pero no me importa, quizá así este engendro muera a pesar del sello, aunque lo dudo, este jodido sello lo protege de todo*.-..Pensó frustrada.

Tsunade notó que la pelirroja había perdido el equilibrio, por lo que ella se acercó a ayudarle..-¿tienes algo? Te veo un poco pálida.-..Le preguntó preocupada.

-Estoy bien, solo necesito algo de aire, es todo.-..Dijo la pelirroja, incorporándose cuando ya estuvo mejor..-creo que hice algo mal, pero estoy bien.-..Le sonrió para tratar de tranquilizarla.

-No creo que lo estés del todo, ¿no prefieres que te revise para mayor seguridad?-..Le preguntó en un tono más de orden que de sugerencia.

-No, así estoy bien, en serio.-..Dijo inmediatamente, suficiente tuvo con que en Iwagakure la revisaran para que ahora lo hicieran aquí..-ya le dije que estoy bien.-..Dijo y dio media vuelta, dispuesta a irse y tomar ese "aire" que necesitaba para sentirse mejor de lo que estaba, cuando en realidad solo quería huir de la Hokage.

Pero la Hokage, viendo la actitud sospechosa de Sasoko, la tomó del brazo y la comenzó a jalar al interior de una de las consultas del hospital..-sé que tienes algo y no te irás de aquí hasta que sepa qué es y estés mejor.-

-¡Ya le dije que estoy bien!-..Dijo tratando de soltarse del agarre o de frenarla pisando fuerte, pero todos sus intentos parecían inútiles, provocando que comenzara a temblar de miedo, ya que eso le recordó aquellos momentos que intentó huir y la regresaban al cuarto de la misma forma que lo hacía la Hokage, jalándola a la fuerza y que tuviera esos episodios de terror..-no...por favor...no más.-..Comenzó a hablar ida, ya no veía que estuviera en el hospital, sino todo lo contrario.

**Continuará...**


	30. Chapter 30

Uff...espero que les hayan gustado estos 4 capítulos que subí, aunque aún queda mucho del fic, así que aún me verán por aquí. Y sobre los otros fics que tengo...pues no si los continúen, eso dependerá de ustedes, pero me basta con que les hayan gustado este ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**¿SASORI ES UNA CHICA?**

**Capítulo 30**

**..**

Tsunade al escuchar a Sasoko de tal manera, se detiene y le mira..-hay algo que yo no sepa, no te ves bien y por tu comportamiento, algo sucedió que te dejó marcada.-..Dice seria.

La pelirroja simplemente se quedó observándola, sin haber escuchado lo que dijo. Hasta que finalmente reacciona y miró a su alrededor, al principio extrañada y luego se da cuenta que tuvo un episodio luego de tanto tiempo, a lo que bajó la mirada y sin saber qué decir, ya que seguro ahora más que nunca ella querría respuestas por su comportamiento..-de hace...2 semanas que tengo...un que otro de estos...episodios.-..Dijo sin mirarla, no gustándole tener que tocar ese tema ahora, ya que de hace 2 semanas había tratado de evitar hablar de eso.

-Me lo tendrás que explicar cuando lleguemos a la consulta.-..Dijo más como afirmación que pregunta, para luego seguir caminando, pero teniendo la precaución de que la pelirroja no volviera a ese estado.

Sasoko al no tener otra opción, mejor la siguió, después de todo, no tenía de otra, aunque seguía algo temblorosa, temía que "él" volviera por ella y vigilar que no le hiciera nada al sello..-*tranquilízate, no pasará nada mientras estés aquí*.-..Se echaba ánimos ella sola, para no seguir pensando en eso mientras seguía a la Hokage.

Caminaron por unos pasillos y entraron a una consulta, a lo que la Hokage la miró y dio un suspiro..-necesito que me expliques todo lo ocurrido por lo de tu comportamiento, puede que pueda ayudarte.-..Le mira seriamente.

-Pues en Iwa lo saben y tratan de ayudarme, pero yo simplemente me cierro.-..Admitió con la mirada desviada..-así que dudo que usted siquiera pueda hacerme hablar con detalles de lo ocurrido, porque es eso lo que he tratado de evitar, no me gusta hablar de eso, me hace sentir una inútil y que no sirvo para nada.-

-Pues no te estoy preguntando, niña, tienes actitudes sospechosas, comportamientos extraños y síntomas bastantes evidentes de algo que sospecho, así que me tendrás que decir.-..Le dice la Hokage molesta.

-Si ayuda en algo, soy quien peleó con esa mocosa de Sakura, quien al principio fingía ser hombre.-..Dijo y se detuvo antes de que se le saliera algo que no quisiera decirle..-ella debió haberle contado sobre esa pelea y debió haber ido al puente del Cielo y la Tierra que le dije que podía ir, para encontrarse con un ex subordinado mío, alguien que pensé que estaba de mi lado y que seguía mis ideales, pero ya no y me importa poco ahora, allá con él si quiso ese camino que escogió.-

-Hai, me habló de esa pelea, pero no estamos hablando de eso, sino de ti y quiero que me digas todo lo que quiero saber.-..Contestó la Hokage seria, pero la pelirroja solo se cruzó de brazos y no dijo nada más..-será mejor que hables si quieres recuperarte y no tener más esos episodios que vi hace poco.-

-Y yo ya le dije que no diré nada más de lo que ya le dije.-..Dijo mirándola muy seria.

-¿Y podría saber por qué no dirás más información?-..Dijo ahora de una manera menos seria, tendría que usar otra manera para que le dijera todo aquello.

-Ya se lo dije, no me gusta hablar de eso, me hace sentir una inútil y que no sirvo para nada, como al principio, que ni siquiera hablaba, incluso mi novio se tuvo que cortar el cabello para que no le tuviera miedo al tenerlo largo, y por eso mejor prefiero cerrarme y no hablar, no quiero volver a sentirme débil, solo quiero tratar de olvidarme de eso sin tener que decirle a nadie.-..Dijo desviando la mirada.

-Está bien, no digas nada, no puedo forzarte después de todo, puede que si lo hago, tengas alguna recaída.-..Dijo la Hokage resignada, aunque muchas de las cosas que había dicho la pelirroja, se relacionaban con lo que le había dicho Haruka, por lo que, algo de información comenzaba a aclararse.

La pelirroja se quedó callada, cada tanto miraba a la Hokage por el rabillo del ojo, al final pensó que ella no descansaría hasta saber la verdad de su embarazo y demás, así que suspiró resignada..-si le digo... ¿no saldrá de aquí lo que diga?-..Preguntó al final, resignándose al hablar con la verdad finalmente..-ni siquiera mi abuela o Gaara deben saberlo, porque a mi abuela puede darle un infarto o algo y Gaara puede enfurecer como si aún tuviera al biju, poniendo en peligro su vida luego de tanto que me costó encontrar la forma de que no muriera, donde me ayudaron con eso.-..Dijo mirándola seria, hablaba en serio.

-Tienes mi palabra, no diré nada.-..Le dice la Hokage seria, pero demostrando confianza, para que pudiera estar más tranquila al contarle todo.

-Comenzaré con 3 días antes de la pelea...el líder me había llamado a mí y a Deidara para darnos una nueva misión, la cual era secuestrar a mi mejor amigo Gaara, así que le pedí a Deidara que me llevara a Suna para ver si había una forma de evitar que Gaara y mi abuela mueran. El primero por extraerle el biju y el segundo por una técnica peligrosa para ayudar a Gaara. Pero no encontré nada y estaba aceptando eso resignada al no haber otra alternativa, pero entonces llegó Haruka y me dijo que ella conocía una forma de que ninguno de los dos mueran, ya que ella viene de Iwa y me dijo que encontró allí una forma de evitarlo, así que luego fui con Deidara por Gaara ya más tranquila al saber eso, lo cual fue un éxito, en los tres casos, la captura, la extracción y evitar que mueran. Cuando llegaron por Gaara, yo me quedé sola con Sakura y mi abuela, al principio hacía como si fuera un hombre y quise intimidar a Sakura para que esa pelea no se hiciera, pero resultó ser más valiente de lo que esperé, y muy fuerte. Al final de la pelea, yo pelee con Sakura y ambas estábamos igualadas, ya que yo me entrené para poder pelear cuerpo a cuerpo también y así eliminar esa debilidad en los marionetitas, la cual era que no son buenos en eso cuando manejan un muñeco, pero como se estaba alargando mucho y yo me estaba quedando sin energías, usé un último jutsu, que me hacía parecer muerta, pero cuando despierto, encuentro mis heridas más sanadas y no estaba en la cueva destruida por la pelea, me habían secuestrado.-..Apretó la tela de su falda, aquí venía la parte que no le gustaba hablar..-aprovecharon secuestrarme al estar débil y haber usado ese jutsu para engañar a los Akatsuki y así dejar esa organización, luego ver cómo sacar a Deidara y vivir juntos una vida mejor que esa, pero todo salió al revés con el secuestro de...Orochimaru y Kabuto, que solía estar de mi lado, pero ahora esta con él. Apenas desperté, esa serpiente me...me...-..Se muerde los labios y apretó más aquella tela..-me violó, pasando por ese infierno por mes y medio, hasta que él me embarazó, tenía 3 semanas cuando él lo supo y me puso un sello para evitar que aborte, ya fuera peleando, con ayuda de un hospital o cualquier cosa, el sello protegería a este engendro, pero apenas me estaba recuperando, lo suficiente para ya poder hablar y volver acercarme a Deidara, Haruka y Yuki fueron secuestradas por él y le puso el sello maldito.-..Terminó de hablar, pero aunque no se le notara a simple vista, ella estaba llorando, no solo por impotencia que aún sentía por haber permitido que Orochimaru le hiciera eso, aunque también estaba débil en ese entonces, pero igual se sentía así, que pudo haber hecho más que aceptar el trato de esa víbora..-y otra cosa...él me dijo que si le daba un hijo, quizá me dejaría ir, pero para entonces ya había perdido las esperanzas de ser rescatada. Entonces veo llegar a Deidara con Haruka y Yuki para rescatarme, fue así que terminé en Iwa y luego aquí al tener mejor experiencia con esos sellos, según me contó Itachi.-

Tsunade no sabía qué decir en esos momentos, la pelirroja realmente había sido sincera con ella, y gracias a eso, comprobó muchas de las suposiciones que tenía de la información, también supo que ella era un integrante de aquella organización de asesinos, pero en esos momentos no era muy relevante. Después que Haruka la había ido a ver para saber el paradero de Orochimaru, le causó mucha curiosidad aquel sello, por lo que ya lo había investigado y tenía alguna idea de cómo funcionaba..-realmente me sorprendí que me dijeras todo, debes haber sufrido mucho con aquello, pero, puede que te pueda ayudar en estos momentos.-..Le comentó tratando de darle esperanzas y que no tuviera una recaída, porque eso sería muy perjudicial en su estado.

-¿Y cómo? Si nadie más que esa jodida serpiente sabe cómo quitarlo y dudo que me lo quiera quitar, además, la otra alternativa sería que nazca, pero yo no lo voy a cuidar.-..Por muy firme que hablara, seguía llorando, aunque ahora un poco menos..-no voy a hacerme cargo de un engendro de esa víbora.-

-Si solo tuviera el patrón correcto de cómo hizo aquel sello, quizás podría ayudarte, y si...llegaras a dar a luz a aquel ser, piensa que aunque tenga ADN de él, puedes usarlo en su contra para poder matarlo, sé que no lo quieres tener ni nada, por lo que te ofrezco, que si llegara a nacer, lo dejes a mi cuidado, no estoy muy a favor de el aborto, después de todo la criatura no tiene la culpa.-..Le dice seria.

La pelirroja se quedó pensándolo unos momentos, hasta que al final decide mirarla y se vio su rostro empapado por las lágrimas al estar llorando..-está bien, lo tendré, pero también si me puede ayudar con el sello, se lo agradeceré mucho. Soy experta en venenos y si alguna vez alguien queda envenenado, yo vendré de inmediato, buscaré la forma de llegar rápido.-..Le dijo, esa sería su forma de agradecerle si podía ayudarla.

-Lo entiendo. Escúchame bien, tengo algo de información de aquel sello, si llegaras a tener algo más, me sería de mucha ayuda , a mi parecer, en un par de semanas, a mas tardar un mes, puede que llegue a tener solución de aquel sello.-..Le dice mirándola..-y agradezco tu oferta, si es que llegásemos a tener algún problema con los venenos, nos serías de mucha ayuda.-

-Cuente con ello, yo la ayudaré. Si le ayuda, creo que puedo dibujar los sellos de manos que alcancé a ver, aunque no pude ver todos, pero si la mayoría, por si le interesa que dibuje los sellos de manos que usó Kabuto, ya que él me lo puso.-..Le ofreció la pelirroja, ya que para cuando le pusieron ese sello en su vientre, ya no era la misma de antes y no tenía mucha reacción, por eso no pudo ver todos los sellos de manos que hizo.

-Puede que por el momento nos sean muy útiles, si recuerdas algunos y un orden preliminar.-..Le comenta, para luego ir al escritorio y buscar en un cajón unos pergaminos en blanco, algunas hojas y lápices, dejando todo sobre el escritorio.

-Bien.-..Dijo y se acercó al escritorio, sentándose y comenzó a dibujar todos los sellos de manos y en el orden que podía recordar, aunque ella era muy detallista, si veía algo mal, lo borraba y lo volvía a hacer, hasta que quedara perfecto para ella. Cuando al fin terminó, le entregó todo a la Hokage.

**Mientras tanto, Itachi y Deidara seguían observando la escena de Hidan y Kakuzu, hasta que uno finalmente se atrevió hablarle y hacerle frente..-Kakuzu, ahora no es momento para que te desquites, estamos esperando que nos llegue algo.-..Le dijo el Uchiha serio, sin decir exactamente el qué.**

**-Tú no te metas en esto, Uchiha, que no es contigo este asunto.-..Contestó el mayor serio y miró a Hidan furioso.**

**-Ya deja de quejarte vejete, tengo cosas mucho más importantes que hacer que tomarte en cuenta en estos momentos.-..Le dice Hidan molesto por todo lo sucedido.**

**-¿Y qué es más importante que cumplir tu misión asignada, eh?-..Preguntó mirándolo fríamente..-te recuerdo que por tu culpa casi me matan.-**

Y así todos siguieron en su "platica", pero pararon de golpe a escuchar los arbustos y de ahí salió cierta pelirroja que 3 de ellos esperaban ver con ansías, pero esta no dijo nada todavía debido a uno extra que vio allí..-parece que llegué en mal momento.-..Dijo la pelirroja mirándolos seria, una mirada que hace tiempo no tenía..-creo que mejor vuelvo luego.-

**-¡Espera! Tienes que decir cómo se encuentra ella, sino yo mismo iré a comprobarlo.-..Dice apresurado Hidan, donde tal comportamiento sorprendió a su compañero.**

-¿Y quieres que lo diga enfrente de él?-..Preguntó señalando a Kakuzu..-recuerda que él no sabe nada y si él esta aquí hecho puré, seguro te fuiste de la misión sin decirle nada, también por su cara furiosa, aparte de su sorpresa reciente por tu comportamiento.-

**-Solo dilo, creo que ya no tiene caso seguir ocultándolo, además su sorpresa también es por verte muy viva de seguro.-..Dijo el azabache serio.**

-Oh, es verdad.-..Dijo mirando a Kakuzu, luego regresó su atención a los demás..-bueno, si no queda de otra...ambas están estables por ahora, recuperándose, ahora están dormidas.-

**-*Que bueno que ya están bien*.-..Pensó el azabache.**

-Y Deidara...la Hokage dijo que quizá me puede ayudar con el sello que me pusieron, pero aunque me lo quitara, no lo abortaré, ella dijo que se haría cargo del bebé al no querer criarlo yo, también me dijo que cuando creciera, podía usarlo para matar a Orochimaru, todo porque ella esta en contra del aborto.-..Sabía que Kakuzu no entendería de qué estaban hablando, pero eso era lo de menos para ella ahora.

**Hidan se sentía un poco más relajado, pero aún tenía la necesidad de ir a ver y comprobar él mismo cómo se encontraba ella, por lo que con precaución de que nadie lo notara, fue directo a la aldea; mientras que Deidara meditaba con detenimiento la información que le dijo Sasoko, puede que no le gustara la idea de que ese engendro naciera, pero ella ya había decidido y si con su nacimiento podrían matar a esa serpiente, sería lo mejor.**

**-Si te va a ayudar con el sello, puede que sea mejor entregarle los pergaminos que recibimos, quizás ella tenga más conocimiento de ello que nosotros y sea más sencillo el trabajo.-**

-Tienes razón, pero creo que tú eras el último que tenías esos pergaminos sin mal recuerdo.-..Dijo la pelirroja mirándolo.

**-¿Son estos?-..Preguntó Itachi sacando una bolsa con unos pergaminos..-creo que son copias que tenía Yuki para ver si podía ayudar a investigar también, entre ambas se mantenían en contacto, pero luego de esto, solo los encontré tirados en su habitación. O más bien, escondidos, pero yo los pude encontrar.-..Explicó serio.**

-Son esos, pero creo que no los escondió, creo que ella quería que los encontrarás, puesto que también lo conoces y podrías entenderlo mejor.-..Dijo la pelirroja.

**-Bien, ya que tenemos las copias.-..Mira a Itachi..-creo que sería mejor que Sasoko-chan se las entregara a la Hokage, al menos que quieras ver la información por si puedes averiguar algo.-..Le dice serio.**

**Continuará...**


End file.
